La reencarnación de un guerrero
by axter
Summary: Lo que más odie de ti, Inuyasha, fue que nunca dejaste de compararme con ella, ese error tuyo que más me lastimo, es ahora el mismo error que ahora estoy cometiendo yo con él, a pesar de que yo pase por lo mismo. BanxKag/InuxKik. Espero que les agrade.
1. Camino libre

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

En la era feudal Inuyasha y compañía habían luchado arduamente contra un hanyou llamado Naraku, quien poseía la joya más deseada, tanto por humanos como por demonios...la famosa perla de Shikon.

Muchas personas murieron por proteger a la perla, otras sólo habían estado en el lugar y tiempo equivocados y otros sirvieron como herramientas o armas en la batalla como Kohaku y Sango, al igual que los siete guerreros y como sucedió con Kikyou, Inuyasha, Kagome quienes fueron la diversión del perverso demonio quien gustaba de poner en apuros al joven con orejitas de perro ya que las dos humanas eran la debilidad para él, provocando los celos de Kikyou hacia Kagome y viceversa y todo esto le era fácil debido a la indecisión de Inuyasha hasta que un día por fin lograron recuperan la preciada perla dándole muerte al malvado Naraku quien logro reunir todos los fragmente cobrando algunas vidas con tal de tenerlos.

Por fin la paz regreso al Sengoku, Kohaku regreso a la vida gracias a Lord Sesshoumaru y a su madre, Miroku contrajo nupcias con Sango y Shippo decidió viajar y entrenar por todo el Japón, Kikyou entrego la perla de Shikon en manos de Kagome para que esta la relevara de su antigua tarea, despidiéndose así de Inuyasha y de Kagome. Inuyasha no sabía en ese momento que hacer, decir o pensar, solamente observo como la sacerdotisa de barro caminaba a paso firme fuera de la aldea.

— ¡Kikyou, espera! — Kagome le dio alcance, no comprendía en ese momento lo que antepasado le estaba dando a entender, pero ella al mirar la expresión de duda en la cara de su reencarnación adivino para que la alcanzaba—

—Cuida de ambos Kagome, sólo tú has tenido el poder para cambiar el corazón de Inuyasha, por lo tanto confío en que tendrás el suficiente poder para cuidar de la perla—

—No es eso…Kikyou, Inuyasha te ama, no puedes dejarlo así nada más—

—Te equivocas, nos ama a las dos, yo solamente le estoy facilitando las cosas al igual que a ti—

— ¿Qué nos ama a la dos? —

—Si, simplemente no sabe como decirme adiós, por el amor que alguna vez me tuvo y que ahora te tiene a ti, por favor cuida de él y haz lo correcto para los tres y sobre todo confía en él que el te cuidará siempre—

—Yo…no lo sé—

— ¡Tonta! ¡No puedes dejar pasar las oportunidades que te ofrece la vida! —

—¡Lo haré! Cuidaré de Inuyasha y de la perla, lo prometo, pero…¿Qué será de ti? —

— Existen personas que me necesitan aun—

— Entiendo…gracias Kikyou— Ella trató de mostrar una cálida sonrisa pero en su lugar escapo una lagrima cargada de agradecimiento y felicidad—

— ¡Kikyou! ¡Kikyou!— Saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles, ya que las serpientes caza almas la elevaban por el aire. Hasta que por fin Inuyasha se dio por vencido, volvió su mirada hacia atrás y pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de su compañera. —Perdóname Kagome— le susurró. —No puedo corresponderte…no aun…dame tiempo—

—Yo…no sé que responderte—Su voz era entrecortada, trataba de contener el llanto y en su lugar una falsa y triste sonrisa apareció. — ¡Abajo! ¡Tomate todo el mugroso tiempo que quieras! —Realmente estaba furiosa — no me importa, me voy a casa, desde allí cuidaré la perla— Inuyasha se levanto del piso y sólo atinó en dejarla ir, ya que en ese estado de enojo, Kagome era más peligrosa que el mismo Naraku, así que sólo le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista.

— ¡Feh! Es una tonta, pero ya se le pasará—

Kagome tomó sus cosas y se fue molesta a su época, rogando en silencio que Inuyasha fuera por ella y le pidiera perdón de rodillas, suplicándole que lo amara. Ese era su mayor anhelo.

Continuara…

Lo sé es muy cortito, pero es solamente el primer capitulo, claro mientras se me ocurre algo más.


	2. Sorpresas

Hola chicas(os) ¿Me tarde mucho? Espero que no, mi compu de plano ya me falló demasiado, así que mientras tenga horas libres en la uni, me pongo a escribir, sólo un poco, lo que alcanzo, antes de que se corte la inspiración, pero bueno ya les traigo otro capítulo espero que les guste.

--Lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos.--

"Lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes"

Y lo que esta sin ningún signo son solo narraciones mías.

Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Pasaron los días e Inuyasha aun no se presentaba ante Kagome, quien ya estaba al borde de la depresión, ella deseaba que se presentara ese ser de doradas iris y que le suplicara regresar, pero eso no sucedía, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa de volver y luchar por lo que amaba, aun cuando él le había dicho honestamente que no podía corresponderle —Tal vez con el tiempo— trataba de convencerse a sí misma —El tiempo…— se observaba detenidamente al espejo mientras cepillaba su sedoso cabello y mostraba una sonrisa, intentando engañarse asi misma, pero sólo pudo ver en su reflejo el gran parecido a la sacerdotisa que era su rival. —Soy Kagome y no me parezco a ti…yo soy Kagome, no tu sombra— su sonrisa se desvaneció súbitamente y dejó caer el cepillo al suelo.

Entre suspiro y suspiro recordó que la almohada era buena consejera, tenía que decidir entre dejar todo lo que poseía en el presente o dejar lo que ama en el pasado y su corazón le dijo que en el pasado estaba todo y que no se perdía de nada en el presente. Sonrió muy contenta, saltó de la cama, vació su armario y corrió ante su madre explicándole sus sentimientos y lo que tenía en mente, su madre se opuso al principio porque su hija era aun muy joven para ese compromiso tan grande y la idea de dejarla ir era doloroso — ¡Mi niña! eres aun mi niña— limpió unas cuantas lágrimas, la abrazó, Abrazó a su hermano y abuelo y saltó al pozo haciéndoles la promesa de que mientras tuviera la perla de Shikon ella podría pasar cuantas veces quisiera.

Y cruzó el pozo hacia la época antigua, en donde un inquieto hibrido corrió a recibirla en cuanto su aroma golpeo su nariz, observo como ella salía del pozo y se acerco para abrazarla.

—Regresaste…— Suspiró y la abrazó con fuerzas.

—Es porque te extrañe—correspondió a su abrazo. — ¿Aceptas que me quede a tu lado? —

— ¿Me tendrás paciencia? —

—Lo intentaré—

—Vamos, los chicos están algo dolidos porque te marchaste sin despedirte—

— ¡Qué pena! Vamos entonces—Lo tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta la aldea en donde todos se preparaban para festejar la unión de Miroku y Sango al igual que la derrota de Naraku y el regreso de la perla a la aldea.

Pasaron semanas enteras para que Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieran su primera noche como una pareja, entre besos y susurros Kagome se entregó por primera vez al ser amado, Inuyasha intento ser lo más delicado posible, ya que en sus brazos tenia a una frágil humana. Al llegar al clímax ella le expresaba entre sensuales gemidos cuanto lo amaba y él respondía embistiendo con más velocidad. Al terminar ambos quedaron exhaustos y poco a poco el sueño les fue ganando, Kagome miró con ternura al dueño de las orejitas blancas y le besó la frente.

—Te amo Inuyasha—Y le apartó un mechón de blanco cabello de la cara.

—Igual yo…Kikyou—Respondió entre sueños.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron grandemente al escuchar la respuesta del híbrido y lentamente salió de la cabaña tratando de no despertar a Inuyasha, en su cabeza resonaba las dulces palabras de su amante, muy dulces, pero no eran para ella, vanamente trataba de convencerse de que sólo fue un error, pero ella sabía de antemano que el subconsciente siempre traicionaba y que lo que hay en el corazón, habla la boca.

Caminaba dando vueltas en la aldea imaginando como le reclamaría al chico bestia y deseando gritarle mil veces "abajo", pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como Sango vomitaba todo lo que su estomago había consumido durante el día.

— ¿Sango? ¿Estás bien? — Se acerco a su amiga y la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¡No! Me siento muy mal, creo que algo me hizo daño, me he sentido mareada todo el día y tengo mucho…—Sango se tapó la boca y corrió hacia el arbusto más cercano para seguir vomitando. —Lo siento— se incorporó nuevamente. —Dime Kagome ¿Por qué no estás con Inuyasha en este momento? ¿Pelearon?— Observo la reacción de su joven amiga — Así fue ¿verdad? —suspiró.

—Sango… ¿Crees que soy una persona egoísta? —

—No te entiendo, yo…—

—Quiero decir…Kikyou decidió sacrificarse por mí, aun cuando también lo ama… pero nunca tomamos en cuenta sus sentimientos, es por eso que tanto ella como yo somos unas egoístas—

—Pero debes tener paciencia, tal vez es cuestión de tiempo…—

—No lo creo, esta noche él y yo estuvimos juntos por primera vez y…—

—Allí está la prueba, él te ama—

—Eso no significa nada—

—Yo creo…—

—Cuando estaba dormido me dijo que me amaba…—

— ¿Lo ves? —

—En realidad, me dijo...te amo…Kikyou…—

—¡Cielos…!—Sango puso la mano en su frente y movió su cabeza en forma negativa — y...¿Qué piensas hacer? —

—No lo sé, tal vez esperar o…—Vio pasar una serpiente cazadora de almas.

— ¿O qué? —

— ¿Me prestarías a Kirara?—

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —

—Lo correcto—

—Kagome…—La miró preocupada. — ¿Te vas a ir verdad? ¿Hablarás con él? —

—No lo sé, tengo miedo de no poderme ir—

—No lo hagas entonces—

—Estoy confundida—

—Espera, debes darle tiempo—

—Ya espere demasiado—

— ¿Estás segura? —

—Si, ya no puedo seguir aquí—

— ¿Por qué no? —

— Porque duele—

—Entiendo—

—Te voy a extrañar—Abrazó a su amiga.

—Yo a ti, pero si crees que es lo mejor, adelante, te entiendo. —

—Gracias, no tardaremos, iré por Kikyou—

Kagome subió a la espalda de Kirara, parecía que Kikyou estaba cerca, debía hablar con ella y enfrentar su destino, dependiendo de lo que ella dijera, Kagome tomaría la decisión de irse o de quedarse.

La encontró alimentándose de almas, ella estaba en una aldea cercana, fungiendo como la sacerdotisa de ese lugar, al observar hacia el cielo se sorprendió al ver llegar a su rival.

— "¿Le sucedería algo a Inuyasha? "— Espero pacientemente a que la joven del futuro aterrizara.

—No esperaba verte, imagino que las cosas no están bien ¿verdad? —Kagome sólo escondió la mirada —Ya veo… ¿A qué has venido? —

—Vengo por ti, él te ama a ti—

—Te equivocas, te dije que a las dos…—

—No, a mi me ama sólo porque me parezco a ti, sólo eso—

— ¿Por qué piensas que iré contigo—

—Porque tú también lo amas ¿No es así? — Kikyou ni siquiera lo negó. —Es hora de irnos, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes, además tengo un futuro que me espera en mi época— Trato de parecer relajada.

—No trates de fingir que no te duele, sé que mientes—

—Por lo mismo, te pido que no te niegues a volver—

—Espérame en el pozo devora huesos—

—Así lo haré— Y volvió a la aldea, tomó la perla y sus cosas, se despidió de Sango que se mantuvo despierta y se fue al pozo en donde Kikyou estaba esperándola.

—Despídeme de él—

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? —

—Odio las despedidas— Saco la perla y se la entregó.

—Tonta—

—Lo sé—

—Gracias—

—No tienes de que agradecer— Y saltó para aparecer a su época. —Sin la perla jamás podré volver— Corrió a su antigua recamara sólo para preguntarse si había hecho bien, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás, ahora ella tenía que rehacer su vida y decidió hablar con su madre y regresar a la escuela, su familia estaba más que feliz de tenerla de regreso en casa y la apoyarían en lo que fuera.

Pasaron tres años desde que ella regreso y entro a la universidad, pronto conocería nuevas personas, tuvo que dejar el templo y mudarse a un pequeño departamento, no muy lejos de su hogar.

Kagome comenzaba su primer día de clases, durante todo el día todo había transcurrido normal, hasta que llego la ultima hora, cuando su nuevo maestro, que se hacia llamar Mr. James e impartía la materia de lenguas extranjeras atrajo su atención, ya que su cuerpo despedía un aura maligna, Kagome no pudo evitar apartar su mirada de él durante toda clase y este acto no paso desapercibido por el docente.

—"Que extraño, creí que ya no existían demonios en este tiempo" —Ella recordó con cierta melancolía sus aventuras en la era feudal, pero sobre todo Inuyasha apareció nuevamente en su mente.

— Higurashi…Higurashi, despierte Higurashi—

— ¿Eh? Lo siento— Todos sus compañeros soltaron una carcajada.

—Señorita, si en verdad desea aprender, requiere que toda usted este presente en clases—

—Si— Ella frunció el ceño, estaba un poco molesta porque ese hombre le traía recuerdos dolorosos a su mente, pero más que nada porque estaba segura de que este tipo era un demonio y lo enfrentaría después de clases.

Transcurrió la hora de clases y el maestro se sentía un poco nervioso, pues sentía la mirada de Kagome sobre su espalda, al igual que pudo detectar un aura purificadora emanando del cuerpo de ella.

—"¿Una sacerdotisa?" — Y el timbre de salida sonó —Bien pueden salir y observó como uno a uno de sus alumnos iban saliendo, pero su alumna Higurashi aun seguía sentada en su lugar.

—¿Sucede algo Higurashi? —Se sentó detrás de su escritorio mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Yo…no sé como preguntarle señor, pero…—su voz temblaba un poco, temía estar equivocada y ofender a su profesor y que este a su vez la acusara.

— ¿Si? —La miro con recelo.

—"No, no puedo preguntarle eso" —Kagome titubeó —Su apellido... —

—Mi padre es americano y mi madre japonesa, si es lo que quiere saber—

—Si, sólo era curiosidad—mintió—"lo vigilare por mi cuenta, no tengo a quien recurrir" —Pensó con tristeza. —Bien me marcho que tenga buen día.

—Igualmente— Él la observó alejarse y estuvo atento a que en realidad se fuera, podía percibir su aroma a varios metros y cuando ella se alejo se fue al estacionamiento por su auto y se marchó de la escuela.

Kagome lo estuvo observando desde lejos, conocía muy bien el olfato de los demonios y no estaba dispuesta a ser descubierta, después de todo podía sentir su aura demoníaca desde muy lejos.

— Esa presencia ya la había sentido antes, pero no quise prestar atención…hasta ahora, ¡Rayos! Ahora es cuando más necesito de mis amigos, esta es la razón por la que me negaba a aceptarlo, porque me hace recordar a Inuyasha— Esperó hasta que anocheció para poder investigar, estaba conciente de que no podía depender de nadie en este momento, pues Inuyasha se había quedado en el pasado y no podía ayudarla

—Inuyasha— suspiró.

En un lugar alejado de la ciudad, se encontraba una gran casa, con la apariencia de ser una fábrica, estaba un poco oscura y se encontraban varios hombres reunidos, en realidad eran dos demonios con apariencia humana y un humano.

—James ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Preguntó un joven demonio, su cabello era largo y negro, sus ojos de color ámbar.

—Sólo pase a saludarte, Seth—

—Eso es raro ¿Sucede algo de lo que deba enterarme? —

—En realidad quisiera saber si alguien puede detectar nuestra presencia—

—Es muy raro, pero puede suceder, recuerda que el hechizo no es infalible ¿Alguien te descubrió? —

—Puede ser, no estoy seguro—

—Tiene que ser alguien muy especial, con poderes espirituales muy fuertes—

—Algo hay de eso—

—¿Algo hay de eso? ¿Un humano? —

—Una jovencita en mi clase, con una presencia purificadora muy fuerte, aun más fuerte que la de Hitomiko—

—Interesante—

—De hecho esa presencia sólo la he sentido en una sola persona y ella murió hace casi quinientos años—

— ¿La sacerdotisa que purificaba la perla de Shikon? —

—Kikyou—

—Señor, tenemos una intrusa— Señaló el joven humano hacia un monitor, en cual se veía una joven trepando un árbol y brincando uno de los muros, en su espalda llevaba un arco junto con un carcaj lleno de flechas.

— ¿Es ella? Al parecer te ha seguido— Seth miró intrigado al profesor, el cual sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—No detecte su aroma—

—Es muy astuta, no te siguió de cerca, sino que siguió tu presencia demoníaca, tráela aquí, démosle una calurosa bienvenida —

—Te lo dije, ella es muy fuerte y sentirá mi presencia, te aseguro que no dudará en purificarme—

— ¿Miedo? — El demonio más joven e burló.

—Precaución, ella puede poner en peligro todo por lo que hemos trabajado—

—Señor, si me permite, ella no me puede detectar, yo puedo deshacerme de ella— Interrumpió el humano.

—Encárgate, pero no la mates, tráela ante mí, puede ser de utilidad— Y el joven obedeció y salió rápidamente a cumplir con las órdenes de su amo.

—Espero que no la mate— El maestro se preocupó.

—Eso espero también— Contesto Seth.

Kagome ya había saltado el primer muro, se sentía arrepentida de haber entrado a ese lugar, pero ya era tarde para retroceder.

—"Eso fue fácil…aunque no sé qué es lo que encontraré ¡Ay, debería estar dormidita en mi cama! ¡Vamos Kagome! Tienes que averiguar que hacen estos demonios en tu época" —Iba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que en el piso se encontraba un casi imperceptible alambre con el cual tropezó y cayó al suelo ahogando un pequeño grito, para evitar llamar la atención.

—"Eso dolió" — Apoyada en ambos brazos, comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero antes de incorporarse completamente, una mano la sujetó del cuello y la levantó del suelo. — ¡Ay! — Kagome gritó, cerró los ojos y se aferró de las manos de su captor tratando de liberarse —"¿Un demonio? ¡No me di cuenta! No, no es un demonio" —

— ¡Vaya! Debe ser mi día de suerte, un pequeño ratoncito para que el gato se divierta— El captor se burlaba de ella.

—Esa…esa voz, yo la conozco— Abrió los ojos para mirar directamente a quien la estaba asfixiando y se encontró nuevamente con esa malvada mirada azulina — ¡No puede ser! — El hombre la miró con curiosidad— Yo… yo te conozco…—

— ¿De que hablas? Nunca te había visto antes— Le restó importancia a las palabras de la chica pero aflojó su agarre para escucharla suplicar un poco, además de recordar sus órdenes de no matarla.

—Tú eres…Bankotsu— el joven la dejó caer al suelo, ella tosía mientras trataba de tomar aire nuevamente. —Esto debe de ser una broma, no es posible— Al principio lo miró incrédula, pero su mirada cambió a una llena de odio.

Continuará….

Hola chicas(os), de nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero esta mugre compu me corta la inspiración, así que he utilizado mis ratos libres en la uni para escribir y no me agrada mucho, pero por fin lo termine, debo decir que este fic será una especie de universo alterno, pero no por completo, ya apareció Bankotsu y como siempre será un asesino a sueldo.

Bien gracias por los reviews, en especial a Yela01 a AllySan y XtinaOdss, prometo traer el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible y gracias a las que me agregaron a favoritos.


	3. La organización

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola de nuevo aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.

Aclaraciones:

—Lo que esta entre guiones es el dialogo de lo personajes—

"lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos"

Y lo demás son sólo aclaraciones mías"

**En el capitulo anterior:**

— ¡Vaya! Debe ser mi día de suerte, un pequeño ratoncito para que el gato se divierta— El captor se burlaba de ella.

—Esa…esa voz, yo la conozco— Abrió los ojos para mirar directamente a quien la estaba asfixiando y se encontró nuevamente con esa malvada mirada azulina — ¡No puede ser! — El hombre la miró con curiosidad— Yo… yo te conozco…—

— ¿De que hablas? Nunca te había visto antes— Le restó importancia a las palabras de la chica pero aflojó su agarre para escucharla suplicar un poco, además de recordar sus órdenes de no matarla.

—Tú eres…Bankotsu— el joven la dejó caer al suelo, ella tosía mientras trataba de tomar aire nuevamente. —Esto debe de ser una broma, no es posible— Al principio lo miró incrédula, pero su mirada cambió a una llena de odio.

Capitulo tres:

—Deberíamos ir a ver que pasa— Mencionaba Mr, James a Seth.

— ¿Crees que sea necesario? —

—Generalmente tu muchacho es muy impulsivo, al igual que Higurashi—

—Como quieras— Y salieron a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes.

—Ya te dije que no te conozco— Sonrió tratando de provocar a la ya de por si molesta jovencita.

— ¡Eres un asesino! — agarró rápidamente el arco que se encontraba tirado a un lado de ella y le apunto directamente.

— ¡Vaya! Al parecer tú si me conoces— Bankotsu tenía una alabarda con él y la empuño justo debajo del cuello de Kagome, pero sin herirla.

— ¡Basta, Bankotsu! —Habló tranquilamente Seth quien apenas llegaba, ninguno de los dos dejaba de apuntar sus armas. —Jovencita ¿Me puede decir que hace usted en mi propiedad? — La miró molesto para tratar de intimidarla.

— ¡Usted también es un demonio! — apuntó al recién llegado.

— ¡Alto, Higurashi! Usted no tiene por qué estar aquí— Habló con autoridad el profesor, —Baje su arco, le aseguro que no hay nada que temer, Bankotsu trabaja para nosotros—

—Esa es la razón por la cual no puedo confiar en ustedes, yo sabía que usted era un demonio y esperaba que fuera un buen sujeto, pero si este tipejo trabaja para usted, entonces no confío en usted— Kagome miraba con odio a Bankotsu quien ya había enterrado su alabarda en el piso, este sólo se limitaba a burlarse del odio de la chica.

— ¿Acaso ya se conocían? — Seth miró a ambos jóvenes.

—Nunca la había visto— Volteó su cara hacia un lado.

—Yo a ti si, eres Bankotsu, líder de los siete guerreros, o ¿Lo vas a negar? —

—No se de que hablas— cerró los ojos, mientras ambos demonios se miraban entre si, ya que estaban sorprendidos, en ese momento los dos sintieron una ráfaga purificadora acercándose y se hicieron a un lado y se sorprendieron al ver una flecha cargada de energía la cual dio justo en el hombro de Bankotsu y este grito de dolor.

— ¡No mientas! —

— ¡Maldita, canalla! ¡Muere! — sacó la alabarda del suelo y corrió hacia Kagome quien volvió a apuntar una vez más, dispuesta a acabar con él, después de todo para ella él estaba muerto, sólo que olvidó el pequeño detalle de que aquí no había fragmentos de shikon que lo mantuvieran con vida, por lo tanto él estaba vivo.

— ¡Basta! —Seth se interpuso entre los dos, alzó ambas manos y los tocó suavemente en la frente, un destello verdoso salió de sus dedos y tanto Kagome como Bankotsu cayeron inconcientes al suelo.

—James—

—Dime—

—Quiero que hurgues en los recuerdos de esta jovencita, tengo curiosidad, de cómo es que sabe de Bankotsu, creí que sólo lo sabíamos nosotros— Miraba con intriga a la joven que estaba tendida frente a sus pies.

— ¿Por qué piensas que puedo hacerlo? —

— No juegues conmigo, eres un demonio polilla, tu poder es leer las mentes y jugar con ellas—

— ¿No crees que mejor deberías llamar primero a Jinenji para que atienda a Bankotsu? —

— Claro… Ryoma mientras yo lo llamo, tú haz lo que te he pedido, quiero saber quien es ella— Y Ryoma James puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kagome y comenzó a leer su mente, mientras Seth llamaba a Jinenji por el móvil para que vinieran a recoger al joven herido.

—Parece que ella peleó al lado de demonios e híbridos en su forma original—

—Eso pasó hace quinientos años, ¿no será que es la reencarnación de alguien en particular y sólo tiene sus recuerdos? —

El demonio polilla siguió explorando los recuerdos de Kagome, vio desde el momento en el que cruzó por el pozo y descubrió que era la reencarnación de Kikyou —Es la reencarnación de Kikyou—

—Interesante—

—Lo curioso es…que pelearon juntas contra Naraku… recuerdo bien a ese hibrido—

— ¿Cómo puede ser la reencarnación de Kikyou y pelear a su lado? —Preguntó confundido.

—Ella fue resucitada con las almas de esta jovencita y conoce bien a Bankotsu porque pelearon contra él y su banda, al parecer Bankotsu les hizo mucho daño, o más bien…le hizo daño al hombre que amaba—

— ¿Lo asesinó? —

—No, tú lo conoces, esta jovencita fue mujer del joven mitad bestia llamado Inuyasha—

— Explícame, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible, si estamos hablando de hace quinientos años? Ella no es un demonio, es una simple humana—

—Humana que ha cruzado la barrera del tiempo—

—En verdad, interesante, llévala a su casa e intenta hablar con ella convéncela de que trabaje para mi, tal vez nos sea de utilidad—

— ¿No crees que sea perjudicial? —

—No. Tal vez pueda suplir a Hitomiko, mientras despierta, tu alumna será la nueva compañera de Bankotsu—

—No creo que ninguno de los dos acepte—

—Déjamelo a mí, tú convéncela de trabajar en esta organización, le haremos entender que los siete guerreros no existen, que Bankotsu al igual que ella es una reencarnación y sólo eso—

—No lo sé, no me agrada esto, pero confiaré en tu buen juicio—

—Es bueno escucharlo de ti James—

El profesor tomó a su alumna en brazos y camino hacia un auto, la colocó en el asiento del copiloto y salieron del lugar, dirigiéndose a la ciudad, comenzó a buscar el rastro por donde llegó Kagome, para lograr encontrar su departamento.

—"¿Así que fuiste mujer de Inuyasha? Cuanto has de haber sufrido cuando él se quedó al lado de Kikyou ¿No es así? Kagome" — La miró con un poco de tristeza.

Llegaron al departamento de Kagome y la llevo en brazos, entró por una ventana y la colocó en su cama, acercó una silla y esperó pacientemente hasta que ella despertara.

Lentamente Kagome abrió sus ojos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza ya que sentía que esta le iba a estallar.

—"¿Estoy en casa?" — observó todo a su alrededor, hasta que pudo reconocer su propia habitación, pero había algo que no iba con la decoración del lugar y era ese hombre sentado enfrente de ella.

—Veo que ya estas bien—

— ¡Váyase de mi casa!—

— ¿Te he dado motivo alguno para que desconfíes de mi? —

—No, pero tampoco me ha dado alguno para que confíe en usted—

—Estas viva… ¿no es suficiente motivo? —La miró directamente a los ojos.

—Si, pero el hecho de que un hombre como Bankotsu este a su disposición me indica que eso no es nada bueno—

—¿Siempre has sido tan prejuiciosa? Él es sólo su reencarnación, dime Kagome, el hecho de que tú seas la reencarnación de Kikyou ¿Indica que eres ella? ¿Qué sus errores son los tuyos? —

— ¡Yo soy Kagome, no Kikyou! Y...Sus errores no son los míos—

—Lo mismo sucede con él, los errores de su antepasado no son los suyos— Kagome empuño la sabana fuertemente tratando de controlarse, el maestro la miraba con paciencia esperando a que se tranquilizara.

— ¿Ya estas tranquila? ¿Podemos hablar civilizadamente? —

—Si ¿qué hacen demonios como ustedes en este tiempo? —

—Vivir como cualquier persona—

—No lo entiendo, ustedes odian a los humanos—

—No todos, sino, no existirían los hombres mitad bestia…como Inuyasha, Jinenji o Seth—

—Es verdad—Susurró tristemente. — ¿Cómo sabes de Inuyasha y de Jinenji— Lo indagó curiosamente.

—Mmm… digamos que Jinenji es médico de nuestra organización, de hecho tú ya habias estado en ese lugar, sólo que no es como lo recuerdas, antes era un campo de hierbas medicinales, bueno, aun lo es, la diferencia radica en la nueva construcción y…a Inuyasha lo conocí hace algunos minutos…en tu mente—

— ¿Leyó mi mente? ¿Todo? — Kagome observó como su maestro enrojecía furiosamente y ella comenzó a enrojecer también — ¡Ay no! ¡Qué pena! — cubrió su rostro con la sabana.

—Soy un demonio polilla, creo que conociste a algunos y sabes lo que pueden hacer con la mente de los demás—

— ¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¿Trata de asegurarse de que no rebele su secreto? Pues no tema, no diré nada a nadie—

—Lo sé… Seth me pidió que te convenciera de trabajar para nuestra organización—

— ¿Si? No me diga y ¿A qué se dedican? ¿A hacer productos para el hogar? — El sarcasmo relució a toda potencia.

—Hace quinientos años, la madre humana de Seth vio que él era rechazado por su condición hibrida e hizo un conjuro en el cual se le fue la vida…— El hombre se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. —Fue un conjuro muy poderoso, este consistió en ocultar la apariencia de Seth, pero nos afectó a demonios y a hanyous por igual, a algunos nos dio apariencia humana y durmió nuestros instintitos asesinos, a otros según su naturaleza los volvió animales, como comadrejas demonios, mapaches…pero…— Se giró para ver la expresión de la joven.

— ¿Pero qué? —parpadeó un par de veces, esperaba el resto de la historia con ansiedad.

—Hace varios años que el conjuro se ha debilitado, en luna llena nuestros instintos naturales salen a flote, los que podemos controlarlo no tenemos problemas alguno, pero los que no, han causado muchos problemas, por eso el padre de Seth, quien es un demonio completo, fundó esta organización, es como una especie de policía, mantiene el orden y el equilibrio entre humanos y demonios, tratamos de razonar con ellos—

— ¿Qué pasa si no quieren razonar? —

—Los exterminamos, hay muchos intereses de por medio, tratamos de evitar ser descubiertos, yo en lo personal, no deseo que los humanos comiencen una cacería de brujas—

— ¿Y Bankotsu? ¿Por qué esta con ustedes? Él es humano—

—Hace diez años, una noche de luna llena, el padre de Seth perseguía a un demonio araña, este entro a una pequeña casa, él amo no llegó a tiempo, la araña había matado a tres miembros de esa familia, pero la araña ya estaba destrozada…—

— ¿Bankotsu?— Preguntó tristemente imaginado la escena de esa noche.

—Así es, fue algo terrible para un niño de diez años ¿No crees? Él y su hermana exterminaron al demonio tratando de ayudar a su familia, pero fue imposible, al verlo el amo, supo de inmediato que ese niño era la reencarnación de ese guerrero que tanto odias, pues su apariencia sigue siendo la misma, aun el nombre es el mismo—

— ¿Qué pasa si algún humano se da cuenta de quienes son? —

— Seth borra sus recuerdos—

— ¿Por qué no borraron los recuerdos de Bankotsu y de su hermana? —

— Como te dije, el amo supo de quien se trataba y al ver la fortaleza de los dos hermanos, decidió adoptarlos y entrenarlos para que estos le ayudaran a exterminar demonios, fue allí donde la organización comenzó a crecer, la hermana de Bankotsu entrenó sus poderes espirituales, ella purifica demonios o en su defecto los sella, pero ella ha estado en coma desde hace un mes, no hemos podido hallar al culpable—

— ¿Por qué desea Seth que trabaje para ustedes? —

­— Porque tú eres sacerdotisa, pero sobre todo porque has convivido tanto con humanos como con demonios—

— ¿Qué pasará si no acepto? —

—Nada, tienes mi palabra, pero si aceptas, prometo que tendrás un sueldo—

— ¿Un sueldo? —

—Es como cualquier empleo—

— ¿De dónde sale el dinero? —

—En estos tiempos quien tiene dinero, tiene el poder y los demonios han encontrado la manera de ganarse la vida y desean vivir tranquilos sin que los humanos los estén acechando, por lo tanto tratan de evitar que otros demonios echen a perder todo por lo que han trabajado y pagan por su seguridad, ya te lo dije, somos como una especie de policías—

—Esto ocupará todo mi tiempo ¿Verdad? — Bajó sus hombros y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—Sólo mientras entrenas, después será sólo cuando se requiera—

— ¿Qué pasará con mis estudios? —

—Yo te ayudaré ¿Aceptas? —

—Esta bien, ¿Cuándo comienzo mi entrenamiento? —

—Pronto, pero debes saber que suplirás por un tiempo a Hitomiko—

—Es la joven que esta en coma ¿Cierto? ¿La hermana de Bankotsu? —

—Y también su compañera—

— ¡¿Seré compañera de él?! —

—Sólo por un tiempo, por favor entiende que él no tuvo la culpa de que el antiguo Bankotsu reencarnara en él. —

—Intentaré…es sólo que, al ver su rostro, no puedo evitar odiarlo—

—Entiendo…—De repente su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo levanto y vio el número en el identificador y contesto inmediatamente.

— ¿Sucedió de nuevo?... lo siento, es que Bankotsu ha sido herido…entiendo, no tardaré— Terminó con la llamada y frotó sus sienes mostrando preocupación y fastidio. — ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a ver lo que hacemos y como lo hacemos? —

— ¿Acompañarlo? ¿A dónde? —

—Servicio médico forense—

— ¿Forense? Eso es malo—

— No será nada agradable, entiendo si no quieres ir—

—Deseo acompañarlo— Kagome se levantó de la cama y tomó un chamarra ligera ya que la noche estaba algo fresca.

—Creo que te gustará conocer a la persona que allí se encuentra— Abrió la puerta y permitió que ella saliera primero y subieron al auto para ir a su destino.

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo conozco? —

—No directamente, pero se que sabrás quien es, no comas ansias, es una sorpresa— Sonrió y Kagome lo miró con desconfianza, observo como su maestro tomo su móvil y llamaba al otro hombre. —Ella aceptó—Fue todo lo que dijo y dio fin a la llamada.

En otro lugar, en un frío cuarto con muchas gavetas, se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente treinta años, cabello oscuro y dorados ojos, llevaba puesta una bata blanca y su rostro cubierto por un cubre bocas, analizaba uno de los cuatro cuerpos decapitados en los últimos dos días, tomando sus huellas digitales para identificar los cuerpos y sobre todo prestaba toda su atención a una pequeña muestra de saliva verdosa que quedo en unos de los cuerpos.

—Luna llena—Susurró aquel hombre al deducir lo que estaba pasando, volvió a tomar el teléfono y esta vez tuvo suerte de que le contestara la persona que buscaba tan insistentemente. — ¿Seth? Soy Yashamaru, otros cuatro entre ayer y hoy…tienes que detener esto, últimamente he estado ocultando demasiada evidencia, no podré hacerlo durante más tiempo, tienes que hacer tu trabajo…si Ryoma ya esta en camino, aun no sé que tipo de demonio sea, ¡Pero será mejor que lo soluciones! —Colgó el teléfono demasiado molesto.

Mientras tanto en el aparente laboratorio y fábrica de medicinas, se encontraba Seth acompañando a un joven que aun se encontraba algo aturdido y muy molesto.

—Esta vez te pasaste Seth— Decia Bankotsu llevandose la mano a la cabeza ya que aun sentia algo de jaqueca.

—No te quejes que no fue nada, casi matas a esa mujer—

— ¡¿Yo?!¡Pero si fue ella quien me disparó esa flecha! —

—Debes aprender a controlarte, ya que ella trabajará para mi—

—Como quieras, me tiene sin cuidado—

—Me alegra escucharlo, pues tu la entrenarás y aprenderás a trabajar en equipo con ella, tal como lo hiciste con tu hermana—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Piensas sustituir así nada más a Hitomiko? —

—Tenemos problemas y lo sabes y no pienso sustituir nada más porque si a Hitomiko, necesitamos ayuda—

—Pero…—

—Estamos haciendo lo posible por contrarrestar el veneno y sacarla del coma, pero mientras la ayuda de esa humana nos vendría muy bien, casi todos nuestros elementos han estado muy ocupados y este mes hemos tenido dos bajas—

—Esta bien, pero no pienso ser guardaespaldas de una mujer inexperta—

—Tendrás que hacerlo y sé que lo harás, eres muy leal con tus camaradas—

—Mientras no estorbe—

—Sabia que aceptarías—

—Lo hago por mi hermana—

—Lo tengo muy claro, ahora descansa, ella llegará mañana y la llevarás a que sea entrenada por…ya sabes quien—

— ¿Por ella? ¡No puede ser tan mala mi suerte! —Golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano — ¿No puedes mandarnos con otra persona? —

—No—

—Es una acosadora sexual, se la pasa agarrándome el trasero—

—No es su culpa, lo que se hereda no se hurta—

De nueva cuenta en el servicio forense, unos golpes se escuchan en la puerta, el joven que atendía ese lugar, bajo el cubre bocas de sus rostro y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ryoma y Kagome quien se quedo boquiabierta al verlo.

— ¿Qué me tienes ahora? —

—Cuatro decapitados— Observo que Kagome no apartaba la vista de él y comenzó a sentirse incomodo. — ¿Sucede algo señorita? — La observo pacientemente en espera de su respuesta

—No puede ser…tú…eres…—

Continuará…

Chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no se les haya hecho tan aburrido con tanta explicación, pero es necesario para el desarrollo del fic, prometo ponerle más acción para la proxima.

Gracias a todas por los reviews del capitulo anterior, en especial a **Karina Natsumi, sele-thebest y a AllySan** y de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza, ahora creo que si podré subir un poco más rápido, pues tengo dos largas semanas de vacaciones. Besos.


	4. ¿Broma?

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola de nuevo aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste. Tal vez los primeros capítulos se les hagan un poco aburridos, pero recuerden que las personas no se pueden enamorar o desenamorar de la noche a la mañana, así que tengo en mente poner una serie de sucesos para que el amor se de poco a poco, así que no se me desesperen ya están juntos.

Aclaraciones:

—Lo que esta entre guiones es el dialogo de lo personajes—

"lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos"

Y lo demás son sólo aclaraciones mías"

**En el capitulo anterior:**

De nueva cuenta en el servicio forense, unos golpes se escuchan en la puerta, el joven que atendía ese lugar, bajo el cubre bocas de sus rostro y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ryoma y Kagome quien se quedo boquiabierta al verlo.

— ¿Qué me tienes ahora? —

—Cuatro decapitados— Observo que Kagome no apartaba la vista de él y comenzó a sentirse incomodo. — ¿Sucede algo señorita? — La observo pacientemente en espera de su respuesta

**Capítulo 4:**

—No puede ser…tú…eres…— Titubeó.

— ¿La conozco? — Preguntó el joven forense.

— ¡Pero qué descortés de mi parte! ella es quien reemplazará a Hitomiko, además es mi alumna en la universidad. — Intervino Ryoma.

—Soy Kagome Higurashi, señor— hizo una formal reverencia.

—Sacerdotisa ¿Eh? Soy Yashamaru y como puedes ver soy quien les informa a estos hombres— Señaló molesto a Ryoma.

— "No, no es Inuyasha, por un momento pensé… que era él, desearía que fuera él…o tal vez si" —La desilusión se dibujaba en su rostro, lo cual no pasó desapercibida por los hombres.

—Bien, síganme por aquí— comenzó a caminar hacia un cuarto en donde se encontraban postrados los cuatro cuerpos sin cabeza, Kagome y Ryoma caminaban detrás de él. La joven estudiante cubrió sus ojos horrorizada, mientras Ryoma cubrió su nariz al igual que Yashamaru, pues el fétido aroma de la muerte era demasiado penetrante para sus finos olfatos, además de un distintivo olor de demonio. — ¿Lo notaste? Por la saliva que quedo en los cuellos de estos cuatro y por el olor sé muy bien que es…—

—Una mujer mantis, se ve que estaba hambrienta— Terminó la frase.

—Si, por lo visto…el sello se debilita cada vez más, pronto perderemos nuestro apariencia humana y muchos han estado saciando su sed de sangre—

— ¿Cómo pueden rehacer el sello? — Preguntó Kagome.

—No lo sabemos, de eso se encargaba Hitomiko, no sólo se dedicaba a sellar demonios ¿sabes? Ella investigaba el sello y es por eso que ella esta ahora dormida, quisieron asesinarla, no pudimos llegar a tiempo, pero gracias a Seth y a Jinenji que actuaron rápido, esta viva… pero en coma—Ryoma contestaba a Kagome mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos sobre el cuello de uno de los cuerpos.

—Sus investigaciones fueron quemadas, al parecer había descubierto algo, sólo queda esperar a que Jinenji encuentre la cura para ese veneno y lo elimine completamente, creemos que al contrarrestarlo ella despertará— Concluyó el docente.

—Pero si el sello se rompe ¿Qué más les da a ustedes? Los demonios y los hanyous son poderosos ¿Por qué hacerse pasar por humanos, si nos odian? ¿Qué ganan? O ¿Qué pierden? —Inquirió curiosa la joven.

— ¡Mph!, veo que esta jovencita es demasiado prejuiciosa, Ryoma ¿Qué le enseñas en clase? —Se mofó del maestro.

— ¡No lo soy! — Kagome frunció el ceño y respondió molesta.

—Verás Kagome… es sólo que ya nos acostumbramos a este estilo de vida, nos gusta nuestra tranquilidad— Contestó pacientemente el maestro —No es como hace quinientos años, el nuevo poder que se adquiere en esta época es diferente, aunque no del todo—

—Además, algunos de nuestros poderes como demonios o híbridos siguen intactos, como nuestros sentidos o nuestro tiempo de vida, sólo la apariencia y nuestros instintos naturales han sido contenidos, pero desde que el sello se debilitó, nuestras ansias de pelear o matar se incrementan más de lo debido, como esta mantis, sólo desea aparearse y matar a su pareja después del acto sexual, tal como es su naturaleza— Explicó Yashamaru.

—Nos tenemos que ir, Kagome necesita descansar, ya que tendrá que entrenar muy duro—

—Más vale que detengan esto pronto, es trabajo de ustedes detener a estos demonios— Yashamaru frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé, últimamente hemos tenido demasiado trabajo y pocos elementos— y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Hasta pronto señor Yashamaru—Ella se despidió haciendo nuevamente una reverencia, pero no sin antes mirar fijamente a los ojos al forense, como si tratará de grabarlos en su memoria.

—Adiós—Yashamaru se sintió incomodo por la mirada de Kagome, sentía que la conocía de algún lugar pero no recordaba bien— "Siento como si la conociera y ella a mi, pero no recuerdo cuando…ni donde" — continuó haciendo su trabajo.

Kagome siguió a su maestro y subieron al auto para regresar a su departamento, ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, trataba de encontrarle explicación a lo que acababa de ver, por un momento se pregunto si el sello borraba algunos recuerdos, de ser así, explicaría que Yashamaru fuera Inuyasha y por eso no la recordaba o tal vez alguien muy poderoso en el universo y sádico se burlaba de ella.

—No, no es Inuyasha, es su hijo— Le dijo Ryoma sin dejar de mirar la carretera, Kagome lo miró confundida —Y no…no estoy leyendo tu mente, pero sé que te lo has preguntado desde que lo viste, te sorprenderías más de lo que te imaginas, si sigues con nosotros—

— ¿En serio no esta leyendo mi mente Mr. James?—

—Ryoma, aquí soy Ryoma, en la universidad puedes llamarme Mr. James, si te place, pero mi verdadero nombre es Ryoma, y en serio, no leo tu mente, pero veo tu expresión ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo? O ¿Si? — Volteó a mirarla y ella negó con la cabeza —Llegamos, descansa Higurashi, salimos a las cuatro de la mañana, yo justificaré tus faltas en clases—

— ¡¿Cuatro de la mañana?! ¡¿Sólo tres horas para dormir?! — Preguntó sorprendida, el dormir sólo tres horas no era algo que le agradara a nadie, en ese momento estaba dudando de haber aceptado.

—Dormirás en el camino, son dos horas— Contesto muy serio Ryoma.

—Aun así…es muy poco—suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros.

Kagome se despidió de su maestro y se dirigió nuevamente a su departamento, preparó sus cosas para el viaje, puso la alarma a las tres y media de la mañana para arreglarse, se puso una blusa ligerita para dormir y unos boxers y se acostó a dormir, pero no logró conciliar el sueño rápidamente, ya que unos ojos dorados ocupaban su mente.

—Inu…yasha…perdón, Inuyasha— Y una lágrima escapó de sus castaños ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

De repente se escuchaban unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, ella se levanto de golpe y escuchaba aparte del golpeteo una ruidosa alarma que minutos antes no había escuchado, miró rápidamente al reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana con cinco minutos, se había quedado profundamente dormida, saltó espantada de la cama y corrió aun tallándose los ojos a abrir la puerta, seguramente seria su maestro, ella esperaba que no le fuera a dar un sermón acerca de la puntualidad y la responsabilidad.

Ella no se había percatado de que aun iba en ropa de dormir, abrió la puerta y allí estaba él, tan fresco como lo recordaba…Bankotsu.

—Hace diez minutos que esperamos— Recalcó molesto.

Ella contestó con un bostezo —Si, lo siento…ya no tardo, tengo todo preparado…— Medio dormida camino hacia el sofá, en donde se encontraba una pequeña maleta preparada, ella la tomó y se la aventó a Bankotsu para que la cargara y avanzo hacia la salida, él parpadeó varias veces, la confusión y el sonrojo eran tan notables en su rostro, tanto que la adormilada Kagome lo notó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molesta ayudar a una dama con su equipaje? —Preguntó orgullosa.

—En realidad…nunca me ha molestado cargar las cosas de una dama, pero no me parece que sea digno de una dama, salir en paños menores a la calle— se burló.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Kagome, miró hacia abajo, era verdad, aun estaba sin vestirse, gritó apenada y corrió a su habitación a vestirse. —Prometo no tardar—

Bankotsu salió del departamento y dejó las cosas en el porta equipaje, lo que menos quería él era estar esperando en el departamento de la mujer que lo había herido la noche anterior, aun le dolía el hombro, a pesar de que los métodos de curación de Jinenji eran los mejores. —Estúpida miko— gruño mientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero.

—No es culpa de ella, ella conoció a tu antepasado y como te dijo mi padre, tu apariencia y la de él, es la misma, él conoció sus habilidades y creyó que guiándote bien, serias aun mejor que tú antepasado— Seth trataba de suavizar las cosas.

—En realidad…ella peleó contra ti hace quinientos años— Complemento Ryoma.

—Lo sé, ya me contaste eso ayer, de que ella viajó al pasado y allí lo conoció, también que es la reencarnación de Kikyou y todas esas tonterías— Bankotsu hablaba fastidiado, cruzó sus brazos y volteó su mirada molesto.

—Recuerda que desde ahora es tu compañera y debes adaptarte a ella si quieren lograr una buena coordinación en equipo. —Señaló Seth.

—Espero que al haber encontrado a esta jovencita no te haga olvidarte de mi hermana Seth, prometiste traerla de vuelta—

— ¿Acaso dudas de mi lealtad? —

—No, sólo te hago un pequeño recordatorio, ella es la única que tiene demasiada información sobre el sello, por eso esta en coma—Sonrió de lado, pues sus palabras eran ciertas, la información de Hitomiko era valiosa —Además…es la única persona que me queda en la vida—La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

—Confía en mi, nosotros salvaremos a Hitomiko, cueste lo que cueste— Seth habló muy seguro de si mismo. — Si no lo hago, ten por seguro que Yashamaru me rebanará el cuello—

—No me hables de ese estúpido, ni muerto dejaré que se quede con mi hermana—

Pronto todos se quedaron en silencio, pues Kagome salió corriendo del departamento y se subió al auto, todos la miraban curiosos.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó desconcertada.

— ¿Crees que soporte un mes con ella? — Pregunto Bankotsu con un tono de burla, sabia que la persona a la que visitarían era demasiado severa.

—Estoy seguro de que le encantará trabajar con ella— Aseguró Ryoma.

—Además de ser mitad bestia, ella heredo grandes poderes espirituales y habilidades de pelea, no hay nadie mejor que ella— Respondió el hibrido.

— ¿Ella? ¿De quién están hablando? — La joven miraba a todos en busca de una respuesta.

—No coma ansias señorita, pronto conocerá a su nueva tutora, le espera un largo mes de entrenamiento. —

—O tal vez más…—Amenazó Ryoma.

—Lo bueno es que ella es mujer y a ella no la van a estar manoseando — Añadió molesto Bankotsu. —Esos dos son bastante molestos, odio que en cualquier descuido me pellizquen las nal…—

—Bankotsu…—Interrumpió Seth.

— ¿Qué? —

—Cállate—

Y así se fueron bromeando los tres varones durante todo el trayecto, Kagome que no entendía de que estaban hablando, comenzó a quedarse dormida, poco a poco su cabeza fue resbalando sobre el asiento hacia un lado hasta que se recostó sobre el hombro del moreno, quien la miró molesto, el demonio que iba conduciendo miró por el retrovisor y sonrió ligeramente ante la molestia de su compañero.

Entre sueños Kagome podía percibir el suave aroma de Bankotsu, una loción suavecita, sentía la calidez del cuerpo del joven y se fue acercando su cuerpo cada vez más a él, quien de repente sintió como su hombro se estaba humedeciendo.

—Inuyasha…— Dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible, haciendo que los tres hombres la miraran.

— ¿Seguro que aguantará Seth? Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo—

—Lo hará, mi padre dijo que ella es fuerte y decidida, se que soportará—

—Espero que tengas razón, anoche conoció a Yashamaru y creo que le trajo recuerdos—

—Ya veo…por lo pronto dejemos que duerma un poco—

Continuaron su viaje por dos horas, Bankotsu no se movió de la posición en la que se encontraba, de repente sintió como el brazo de Kagome lo rodeó por la cintura y un tenue color rojo se hizo notar en sus mejillas.

El sol comenzaba a salir e iluminaba las montañas s donde se dirigían, el viaje en auto pronto terminaría, para caminar un poco hasta llegar al destino señalado.

—Ryoma despierta a tu alumna, ya me canse de servirle de almohada—Bufó molesto el moreno.

—Kagome— La llamó varias veces el maestro y la movió ligeramente para despertarla —hemos llegado, despierte Kagome—

Kagome salía de su profundo sueño, teniendo en mente la imagen de la ultima persona a la que había soñado…Inuyasha, sentía la proximidad y el calor de un cuerpo, por un momento imagino estar en la época antigua, que todo había sido un sueño y que seguía al lado de su amado, pero al abrir lentamente sus ojos, regreso a la realidad y la persona a la que abrazaba era nada menos que su antiguo enemigo.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme idiota! —Una fuerte bofetada sonó a varios metros a la redonda, Ryoma y Seth la miraron confundidos.

Bankotsu a quien le habían volteado la cara de tremendo bofetón, se giró molesto hacia ella. — ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! ¡Yo nunca te toque! — gritó encarándola.

— ¡Basta ya! — Gritó Seth demasiado fastidiado por la actitud tan infantil de los dos jóvenes.

—Creo que los estas enviando con la indicada, aunque supongo que…esto te costará muy caro Seth. —

—Ya me doy cuenta y comienzo a arrepentirme. —Susurró al maestro. — Más les vale que entiendan que desde ahora son compañeros y vayan cambiando esa actitud tan idiota, espero mucho de ustedes dos y quiero ver resultados— Les señalo molestó el joven hibrido.

—Si, señor—Respondió apenada Kagome.

Bajaron los cuatro del auto y caminaron durante algunos minutos, cruzaron una barrera protectora, la cual se abrió sola para que ellos pudieran pasar, escucho una cascada la cual no se escuchaba desde fuera de la barrera, Kagome miraba sorprendida los alrededores, el bosque era hermoso, parecía que la mano del hombre nunca había pasado por allí, estaba tan distraída admirando la belleza del lugar hasta que unos gritos llamaron su atención.

— ¡Seth! — Una joven de delgado pero bien formado cuerpo, ojos azules y cabello castaño y amarrado en una coleta, corría hacia los brazos de Seth, quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo— ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo! — Kagome abrió grandemente sus ojos, esta tan sorprendida.

— ¡Bankotsu! ¡Lindo! — Otra figura femenina salió de una casa y corrió hacia el joven moreno.

— ¡No te me acerques pervertido! —Bankotsu, se puso en guardia, estaba harto de esos dos lo manosearan cada vez que tenia que regresar a este lugar.

—"¡Esto…debe ser una broma!" —Kagome no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo o mas bien a quienes estaban viendo, ella palideció y fue su maestro quien se paró detrás de ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención y para tranquilizarla un poco.

—Es su bisnieta y también es hija de Yashamaru, pero él también es una reencarnación, se que ya lo conoces, pero te hago la misma recomendación que con Bankotsu, deja atrás tus prejuicios— Ryoma susurró al oído de Kagome y esta asintió.

— ¡Qué mal educado eres Seth! ¡Hola soy Sango!— Extendió su mano para recibirla. —Y él es Jack, seremos tus tutores por un tiempo— Kagome estrecho la mano de los dos chicos.

—"Esta es una mala pasada, creo que debí dejar algo pendiente en el pasado y por eso se empeña en traerme recuerdos de la manera más absurda" —sonrió tontamente y Sango sólo levantó una ceja, demostrando su total confusión. —"Si, ahora estoy segura que todo el universo esta en mi contra" —Suspiró y bajo sus hombros demasiado agotada por la situación.

—Te dije que eran demasiadas emociones en un dia Seth— Señaló Ryoma.

—Sé que lo soportará— Susurraban ambos. —Bien, tenemos que irnos, son todos tuyos Sango, puedes haces con ellos lo que te plazca—Se despidió Seth.

—Descuida, te los dejaré bien afiladitos, dile a papá que nos veremos pronto—

—Lo haré—

— ¡Hasta pronto! — Seth y Ryoma se alejaron del lugar.

— Bien, por pueden descansar, mañana comenzaremos su entrenamiento, Jack les mostrara su habitación, sólo tengo dos habitaciones, así que ustedes dormirán en una y Jack y yo en la otra— camino hacia la pequeña casa.

— ¡¿Por qué he de dormir con ella?! — Gritó molesto Bankotsu y apuntó hacia Kagome.

—Entonces dormirás con Jack—Se burló Sango.

—Esta bien, dormiré con ella—Contestó derrotado.

—Me lo imagine— Le guiño el ojo. —Nos vemos en la tarde a la hora de la comida chicos, saldremos por un momento, ¿no se matarán verdad? Seth me contó todo acerca de ti Kagome—

—Descuida Sango, nos comportaremos, lo prometo—

—Mmm, no lo sé—Sango puso un dedo sobre su barbilla, no sabia si confiar o no — ¡Ya sé! Jack guarda las bajo llave hasta que regresemos—

—Claro que si, querida lo que sea porque este papacito este vivo cuando lleguemos—La reencarnación del guerrero Jakotsu le guiñó el ojo al moreno y le mando beso al aire.

—Bien chicos hasta luego— Y salieron de la casa.

Continuará…

Bien chicas ya están juntos los muchachos y pronto tendrán aventurillas, si ya sé los capitulos anteriores fueron aburridos y este también, pronto pondré un poco más de acción lo prometo.

Gracias por el review **Sele-thebest** y a todas las que me han leido, nos vemos pronto. Besos.


	5. Conociéndonos mejor

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola de nuevo aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.

Aclaraciones:

-Lo que esta entre guiones es el dialogo de lo personajes-

"lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos"

Y lo demás son sólo aclaraciones mías"

**Capítulo 5**

— ¿Estas segura de dejar a esos dos solos Sango? —Preguntó preocupado Jack.

—Segura, segura…no, pero es mejor que se conozcan un poco, Seth me dijo que ella lo odia, que porque lo conoció en el pasado— Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —

—Ni idea, cosas de reencarnaciones, viajes en el tiempo, la verdad ni atención puse—

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? —

—De compras—

— ¡Qué bien! Me hace falta maquillaje y ahora que esta el lindo de Bankotsu más. — Gritaba emocionado el joven.

— ¡Ay Jack! No cambias, eres una coqueta— Sango le jalaba la mejilla a su amigo.

—Y tú no te quedas atrás, amiguis, bien te encanta agarrarle sus hermosas y redondas pompis—

—Es culpa de mi bis Miroku, me heredó sus maldiciones, ¡mis manos están malditas!—

—No inventes, son excusas tuyas— Ambos subieron a un jeep y se fueron de compras a la ciudad.

En la casa Kagome ya estaba en la habitación acomodando su ropa cuando entró Bankotsu.

—Ya que vamos a compartir habitación…pongamos algunas reglas— habló Kagome sin mirarlo a la cara y él no contestó. — ¿Escuchaste? —

—Como quieras, no me interesa, tú puedes hacer lo que te pegue en gana, sólo no te metas conmigo, ni me estorbes—Dijo sin demostrar ningún interés y dejando a Kagome boquiabierta.

— ¡Eres un grosero Bankotsu!—

—Si, si, como digas—

— ¡Escucha bien Bankotsu…!—Alzó la voz, pero fue interrumpida.

— ¡No! Escucha tú— Kagome lo miró directamente a los ojos y guardo silencio. —No me interesa lo que hayas vivido hace quinientos años, tampoco me importa la forma en la que estas acostumbrada a que los hombres te traten o más bien dicho… te sirvan— Se acercó a su cara y enfrentó la mirada de la chica.

— ¡No sabes lo que dices!—contesto molesta.

— ¡¿Ah no?! Sólo eres una niñita malcriada, resentida con una persona que ya esta muerta, ¿Entiendes? ¡Él esta muerto!—

— ¡¿Y cómo evitar pensar en él?! ¡Si tú lo traes a mi mente cada vez que veo tu rostro! —Se acerco más al rostro de Bankotsu mientras le gritaba. — ¡Te odio! ¡No tienes idea de cuanto! — su cuerpo entero temblaba de coraje, su respiración era agitada y tenia el ceño estaba fruncido, el cual se fue suavizando para cambiar su mirada a una de sorpresa al mirar que Bankotsu sonreía.

—Ya entiendo todo…— se dio la media vuelta alzando los brazos como si algo hubiera ganado.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es lo que entiendes? — Puso sus manos sobre la cintura.

Él se giró rápidamente hacia ella y señaló con su índice sobre la nariz —Tú estabas enamorada de él — Dibujó una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! — Bufó molesta y retiró el dedo de Bankotsu de un manotazo.

—Y como seguramente no te correspondió, lo odias y por eso me odias a mí— Se señaló a si mismo con el pulgar.

— ¡Jamás había escuchado tantas idioteces juntas! — Lo empujó molesta.

— ¿No es verdad? —

— ¡No! —

— ¡Entonces déjame en paz! Ya supéralo, soy su reencarnación, no soy él, deja de compararme ya, ¡Me molesta que todos me estén comparando con él! —Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos porque lo vio tan molesto. — ¡No sabes lo mucho que odio que Seth, su padre, Ryoma y todos los demonios que lo conocieron me traten como si fuera él! Todos los que lo conocieron me ven con odio, ¡Sus miradas me repugnan! —

—te equivocas, sé lo que sientes—

— ¿A si? ¿No me digas? ¿Por ser la reencarnación de Kikyou? — Volvió a sonreir.

—Si— Bajó la mirada.

—No me interesa— Kagome lo miró a los ojos, ella pudo ver que él era sincero, su ira era palpable. —Limítate sólo a lo que hemos venido, me importa un bledo si eres mi amiga…—Caminó molesto hacia la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir volteó hacia ella, quien en silencio lo seguía con su mirada. —La verdad tu amistad no esta en mi lista de prioridades— Y se fue.

Ella regreso a sus actividades, pensaba en todo lo que vivió en la época antigua desde que la señora Kaede la reconoció como la reencarnación de su hermana, cuando Inuyasha la quiso matar y hasta cuando quiso besarla porque él veía a Kikyou en ella.

—"Se que he sido injusta, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto por él" Bien dijo Sango que llegaría hasta la tarde, aprovechando que Bankotsu salió…dormiré una pequeña siesta.

El tiempo pasó rápido Kagome había dormido toda la mañana hasta que escucho gritos, se asomó por la puerta y vio divertida como Bankotsu correteaba a Jack quien gritaba y corría escondiéndose detrás de Sango.

— ¡Esta me la pagas Jack! — gritaba furioso el joven moreno.

— ¡No te enojes Banki lindo! — se burlaba de su invitado, nada le hacia más gracia que verlo rabiar, siempre que los visitaba terminaba correteándolos a él y a Sango.

— ¡¿Me vas a salir con el cuento de que tus manos también están malditas?! —

— ¡Ay! Viéndolo de esa forma… ¡Creo que me pasaste tu maldición Sango! —

— ¡Échame a mi la culpa!— dijo indignada — ¡Te he dicho que es hereditario!—

— "No cabe duda, tiene la cara y el cuerpo de Sango, pero lo ojos y las mañas de Miroku…"— Suspiró —"Los extraño mucho, ni siquiera me despedí del monje, tampoco de Shippo" — Un sollozo escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, cerró la puerta tras de si y regreso a acostarse a su futon y comenzó a llorar libremente, hasta que escuchó que la puerta se abrió y ella limpió rápido su cara y fingió dormir.

— ¡Estos dos se pasan, si fuera un trabajo común los demandaba por acoso sexual! — Volteó a ver a Kagome quien aun estaba acostada —Oye, ya has dormido bastante, floja, levántate ya, Sango quiere hablar con nosotros— Ella no le contestó, no deseaba que Bankotsu se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que él se percato al escuchar como ella limpiaba su nariz. — ¿Estas llorando? Si es por lo que dije, ya olvídalo, venimos a entrenar, no a hacer amistad—

—Ya voy— Contestó bajito.

—Esperaremos afuera, no tardes— Y salio de la habitación.

—"Es un poco amable cuando quiere" — Sonrió tristemente y se levanto, limpió sus ojos y salió a donde todos la esperaban, ya estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, Jack estaba cocinando y este le sonrió a la invitada, pero ella lo miró con desdén y desconfianza, haciendo que el joven afeminado se molestara.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? Es muy grosera— Inquirió molesto Jack.

—Déjala, es cosa de su pasado, conoció a las personas que reencarnaron en nosotros y al parecer fueron enemigos— Contesto el joven de largos cabellos.

— ¡Pues no es nuestra culpa!, ni siquiera sabemos que fue lo que hicieron estos hombres—

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, me traen recuerdos desagradables, no me gusta ser grosera… sólo… sólo denme tiempo para acostumbrarme ¿Quieren? — Tenía el semblante muy triste.

—Entendemos todo este embrollo de las reencarnaciones y esas cosas, pero y ¿Tú? ¿Cuándo te liberarás del pasado? Necesito que nos veas como compañeros, no como tus antiguos enemigos— Sango no sabia toda la historia de Kagome, pues ella pensaba que también pudo ser su enemiga.

—Lo siento Sango, prometo comportarme—

—Eso espero— La miró molesta. —Bien pues espero que hayan descansado bien, mañana comienza el entrenamiento y les advierto, seré ruda con ustedes dos, tengo antecedentes de ambos y espero un buen trabajo en equipo ¿Entendido? —Miró a ambos chicos, quienes sólo asintieron. —Bien, Jack esta noche cenaremos al aire libre ¿Te gusta la idea? —

— ¡Claro cariño, ver el hermoso rostro de Banki a la luz de la luna me emociona! ¡Iré a maquillarme! — contestó emocionado Jack.

— ¿Para qué? Si en la noche todos los gatos son pardos—Dijo divertido Bankotsu.

— ¡Qué malo eres Banki! yo que te adoro y tú que desprecias—

Se llego la noche y ambos anfitriones sacaron algo de comida que compraron para esta noche, Bankotsu se encargó de encender la fogata y los cuatro se sentaron alrededor del fuego, todos en silencio, la tensión era muy fuerte.

—Cuéntanos de ti Kagome ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu historia? —Preguntó curiosa la bisnieta de la exterminadora.

— ¿Yo? —

—Si, tú—

—Sólo soy estudiante, tengo diecinueve años y vivo en Tokio en un templo, pero actualmente tuve que mudarme para estar cerca de la universidad, en donde conocí a Mr. James—

— ¡¿Al hermoso de Ryoma?! — Sango puso emocionada sus manos sobre su rostro.

—Si—

—Deja de suspirar por él amiguis, es muy viejo para ti— Jack le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Sango.

— ¿Mmm? —

— ¡Jack! Ignórenlo, creo que el maquillaje le ha afectado el cerebro, continua por favor ¿Cómo conociste a Bankotsu y a Jack? —

—En una de las tantas batallas que mis amigos y yo tuvimos al tratar de recuperar la perla de Shikon, ellos casi nos matan, Jakotsu, o sea tu encarnación Jack— Miró al joven afeminado quien escuchaba curioso acerca de su historia— casi nos destripa con esa espada serpiente, otro casi nos enveneno, pero un demonio llamado Sesshoumaru nos salvó y Renkotsu… ¡casi nos quemo vivos! Y Bankotsu, el más joven de los siete guerreros, pero también el más fuerte casi nos mata con su alabarda, fueron nuestros enemigos más fuertes—Hablaba con su mirada siempre baja, pues los recuerdos eran dolorosos, contaba su historia a grandes rasgos, tratando de omitir detalles.

— ¿Es por eso que los odias? —Sango puso su mano en el hombro de Kagome, demostrándole su comprensión, mientras los otros dos chicos escuchaban atentos.

—No, no sólo es eso—

— ¡¿Entonces hay más?!—Todos estaban a la expectativa.

—Es porque cada vez que los veo… cada vez que veo sus rostros, el tuyo y el de Yashamaru, traen a mi mente el recuerdo de una persona a la que deseo olvidar, un joven mitad bestia… a quien yo ame demasiado—

—Ya veo… eso fue hace quinientos años ¿verdad? —

—Si, pero en realidad, para mi sólo han sido tres años—Continuó tristemente.

—¡Pues eso ya es parte de pasado! no te pido que olvides, pero si que dejes tus problemas en casa y que aquí vienes a entrenar, esto es como cualquier trabajo y te pido que seas profesional ¿Entendido? —

—Si—

—Bien, hora de dormir, mañana será un día pesado, eso se los puedo prometer— Sango se levantó y camino hacia la casa, los demás la siguieron con la mirada — ¿Qué esperan? ¡A dormir! — Y todos se levantaron e imitaron a la joven trigueña.

Ya en la habitación, Kagome empezó a preparar su futon para a costarse al igual que Bankotsu, ella lo miró de reojo, él se estaba quitó la camisa y la doblando para ponerla en su lugar y después quito su pantalón.

— ¿Dormirás así? — Preguntó consternada.

—Si ¿Algún problema? —Contestó tajante el joven, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

—No—

—Bien, pues déjame dormir—Se acostó en su futon.

— ¿Estas molesto con migo? —

— ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? —

—Por como te he tratado—Ella estaba sentada mirandolo, esperaba una respuesta, ella se sentia mal por como lo habia tratado anteriormente.

—Si, si lo estoy—

—Oh... yo lo siento—

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada— Cerró sus ojos y ella comenzó a acercarse a gatas hasta donde estaba él.

—Bankotsu—

— ¿Qué quieres? —

—Mírame a los ojos—Suplicó.

—Déjame dormir—

—Bankotsu, dímelo a los ojos—

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — Contestó con flojera.

El seguía con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió que Kagome le jaló ligeramente de la trenza y este se levantó de repente algo molesto, ella retrocedió rápidamente cayendo de sentonazo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, temiendo que le fuera a golpear, él se sorprendió ante tal reacción, se acercó a ella y notó que temblaba demasiado, él le tomó las manos y suavemente hizo que se descubriera el rostro, sintió como el cuerpo de la joven se estremeció debido al terror que él le provocaba aun, con una mano le levanto dulcemente la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo y le hablo tranquilamente mirándola a los ojos.

—No pasa nada, ahora duérmete, no conoces a Sango— Vio como una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Kagome y él la limpió tiernamente con uno de sus pulgares. —Lamento recordarte a esas personas con las que peleaste y al hanyou que amas, aquel por el que lloras… Inuyasha— ella abrió grandemente los ojos, se sorprendió al escuchar nuevamente ese nombre, pero ella ya no pudo contener más el llanto y se lanzó al pecho de Bankotsu, aferrándose a su cuerpo lo abrazó por la cintura y él sólo puso una mano sobre el cabello de la chica.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —

—No lo sé, sólo no puedo contenerme—

—Deberías tranquilizarte—

—Lo siento— Se levantó y limpió sus lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —

—Por hacer el ridículo llorando ante ti—

—No te preocupes, ya te dije que no pasa nada— El retiró y se acostó en su lecho, ella lo imitó.

— ¿Cómo es Inuyasha? — se recostó boca arriba y puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

—Idéntico a Yashamaru, sólo que con el cabello blanco y unas orejitas de perro—

—Ya veo—

— ¿Sigue vivo? —

—En su tiempo… creo que si, en este no lo sé—

— ¿Por qué no estas con él? Digo, si se puede saber—

—El veía en todo momento a Kikyou en mi y no pude soportarlo, tuve que dejarlo a él y a mis amigos— Abrazó su almohada, habla con demasiada tristeza.

—Ya veo, aun lo amas demasiado ¿Verdad? —

—Si—

—entonces no entiendo, si lo amabas tanto ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Por qué no luchaste por él? —

—Por cobarde, yo tenía cierto parecido con ella y por eso él estaba conmigo, ¡yo no soy Kikyou, soy Kagome!—

— ¡Mph! ¡Qué ironía! Es justo lo mismo que has estado haciendo con nosotros— Giró su cabeza para mirarla.

—Ahora entiendo a Inuyasha, es algo que no había pensado, no puedo evitar mis impulsos al verte, lo siento, en verdad lo siento—

— ¿Fui un buen guerrero? Es decir…Bankotsu, el líder de los siete guerreros—

—Era el más peligroso de nuestros enemigos, casi matas a Inuyasha, casi nos matas a todos— Salió de su futon y nuevamente se acercó a Bankotsu que la miraba en silencio, ella estiró una mano hacia su mejilla y lo acarició suavemente, él se estremeció ante el contacto y cerró sus ojos, dejándose acariciar por su compañera. —Tu rostro es idéntico al de él, tus ojos, tu voz, sólo te falta una marca en forma de estrella que él llevaba en su frente— Tocó la frente del chico con su dedo, él tomó la mano de Kagome suavemente y la llevo de nuevo a su mejilla, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada temerosa de ella—

— ¿Temes que yo como su reencarnación recuerde nuestra enemistad y te mate? — él retiró un mechón de cabellos de la cara de Kagome y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

—Tal vez— Retiró su mano del rostro del chico, sintió que estaba siendo demasiado atrevida.

—Por favor, regresa a tu lugar y duérmete— habló seriamente Bankotsu y se voltéo bruscamente dándole la espalda a la chica y ella se retiró. Kagome aun sentía la tibia mano de Bankotsu sobre su rostro, pensó que él había sido muy tierno cuando limpió sus lagrimas, después de todo él sólo era una reencarnación... al igual que ella.

Continuará…

Chicas ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, pues he visto con mucha tristeza que este fic no ha gustado mucho, pocos lo han leído, he sido mala escritora, lo sé, pero ha sido difícil para mi hacer este fic, ya que no quiero que se vea igual que el anterior, pero me he esforzado mucho para que los personajes no pierdan su esencia, Por favor acepto todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias. Bueno pasando a otro asunto, gracias por los que me dejaron review que son **sele-thebest y jazmin56**, gracias por seguirme chicas, les mando un caluroso abrazo.


	6. Prueba no superada

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola de nuevo aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.

Aclaraciones:

—Lo que esta entre guiones es el dialogo de lo personajes—

"lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos"

Y lo demás son sólo narraciones mías"

**Capitulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, Sango fue la primera en levantarse como siempre acostumbraba, después hizo un gran escándalo para de despertar a los demás.

— ¡Ay! ¡Sango! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosa? — Se quejó su compañero de cuarto.

—Porque sino, no te levantas Jack, ve a ver si ya se levantaron nuestros invitados—

— ¿Por qué yo? —

—Posiblemente Bankotsu este desnudo aun, sabes como le gusta dormir—Habló Sango con un tonito meloso para provocar a su compañero y sólo sintió una pequeña ráfaga de viento, provocada por Jack quien había pasado a su lado a toda prisa para llegar a la habitación de los invitados y para suerte de Jack, Bankotsu aun estaba en boxers.

— ¡Banki, lindo que bueno que ya estas despierto! ¡Ay! ¡Pero mira nada más que musculotes! —Dijo tocando uno de sus brazos, pero Bankotsu solamente se rió nervioso.

— ¡Jack, amigo! ¿Qué te tomas? — Preguntó divertido ante el comentario de Jack.

—Me gustaría tomar un poco de sake, pero ya sabes como es Sango, tomamos sólo cuando ella lo dice—Dijo decepcionado.

— ¿Qué cuando van a tomar? — Interrumpió molesta Sango.

—Sólo cuando tú lo digas, cariño—

—Así me gusta… ¿Y Kagome? — Preguntó al no verla en la habitación.

—Aquí estoy—

— ¿Estas lista? —La joven asintió. —Bien, primero me gustaría ver que es lo que tienes—

—Antes manejaba el arco, no se como este mi puntería, pero…—

—Por allí empezaremos, Jack dale a Bankotsu la bienvenida—

—Te refieres a…—

—El entrenamiento especial, mañana será para los dos juntos—

Sango estuvo ayudando a Kagome durante toda la mañana para que afinara su puntería, mientras Jack le hacia el día imposible a Bankotsu, primero lo llevo a correr, después tomaron un descanso y comieron, reposaron la comida y nuevamente se fueron a entrenar toda la tarde y nuevamente Jack estuvo trabajando el acondicionamiento físico de Bankotsu, cuando ya lo vio demasiado cansado, comenzó a atacarlo con una espada parecida a la que Jakotsu poseía cuando estaba vivo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Jack?! — Gritó molesto ante la sorpresa.

—Perdóname, precioso, pero Sango lo ordenó, me dijo que te diera la bienvenida y eso hago ¡Defiéndete o huye! — lanzó otro ataque e hirió al joven de cabello largo en el brazo.

— ¡¿Estas loco Jack?! —Se agarró el brazo herido. — ¡Sabes que no huiré! Pero por lo menos me hubieras prevenido para traer con que defenderme—

—No seas tontito, Banki, los enemigos no avisan, tú debes estar siempre preparado, ¿Ya se te olvido lo que sucedió con Hitomiko por no estar prevenidos? — La mueca de dolor de Bankotsu cambió una llena de furia. —No te molestes cariño, este entrenamiento es por tu bien, ¡Así que ataca! — Nuevamente Jack lanzó un poderoso ataque, pero siempre midiendo sus fuerzas con tal de no herirlo…demasiado.

— ¡Esta me la pagas! No sólo por herirme, sino porque has roto mi playera favorita— Saltó esquivando el ataque.

— ¡Oh, si!... La reconozco, es la que te regalo tu noviecita… ¡Antes de que se olvidara quien eres! —Nuevamente atacó y Bankotsu volvió a evadirlo. — ¡Pues la haré trizas junto contigo! —

— ¡Lo dudo! — En el momento en el que la espada de Jack se clavó en la tierra, Bankotsu dio un salto hacia arriba, logrando acertar un fuertísimo golpe en la cara de su rival, haciendo que este cayera en tierra.

— ¡Ay! ¡Banki, cómo eres malo! Me quedará un moretón. —Bankotsu le tendió la mano al joven para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Agradece que no fueron más—Se burló de Jack.

—Vayamos a ver que tal le va a Sango con la nueva chica— Y ambos jóvenes caminaron juntos hasta donde se encontraban las chicas. —Por cierto Bankotsu, hermano—

— ¿Mmm? —

—Disculpa lo de la playera y por…recordarte lo de Hitomiko y lo de tu novia— Se disculpó apenado.

—Tranquilo amigo— pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Jack. —Sé que Jinenji la salvará y lo de Naoko…creo que fue lo mejor, no podría soportar su odio, ni su miedo…fue lo mejor— Respondió triste. — ¡En fin! Ya pasó—Sonrió alegremente.

— "Sé que aun te duele…amigo, aunque tratas de disimular" Bankotsu…te conozco desde que fuimos recogidos por el amo, entrenamos y peleamos juntos por años, para mi eres mi hermano mayor y… —

—Lo sé Jack—

— ¡Entonces no trates de disimular conmigo!—Concluyó indignado Jack.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Crees que eso hago? —

—Si—

— ¿En serio? —Soltó una carcajada

—Sé que te duele todo esto que ha pasado—

—Algo, pero no te preocupes, ya pasará… ¡Eres mi hermano del alma! — Y ambos jóvenes rieron tontamente.

Sango observaba la forma en que Kagome manejaba el arco, tenía buena puntería, aunque no era perfecta.

—Tiras bien, pero…—Sango se quedo pensativa.

— ¿Pero? —

— La diana esta estática ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si tu objetivo esta en movimiento? ¿O que seas tú quien lo esta? —

— ¿Seria difícil? —

— ¡Muy difícil! tu entrenamiento consistirá en mejorar tu puntería en blancos inmóviles, después en movimiento y por ultimo, veremos la forma en que tú y tu compañero deben acoplarse para trabajar unidos, en equipo y claro que no debemos olvidar el acondicionamiento físico— Sango se percató de que los chicos se acercaban y se sorprendió mucho al ver el rostro de su compañero de aventuras — ¡Por Dios! Jack ¿Qué te pasó? —La joven se llevo la mano a la boca, Kagome observaba a todos mientras sostenía el arco hacia abajo.

—Arruinó mi playera favorita—Contestó cínicamente el joven de larga cabellera.

—Es la que le dio Naoko antes de ya sabes que—Susurró Jack al oído de Sango.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mira nada más cómo han quedado! Kagome ayúdame a curar las heridas de estos dos bárbaros ¡Jack se suponía que era sólo una ligera bienvenida! —Regaño la maestra, mientras caminaba hacia la casa en donde guardaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— ¡Perdóname! Sabes lo mucho que me excita pelear— Se fue detrás de la chica dejando atrás a los dos jóvenes.

Kagome aun miraba a Bankotsu con desagrado, lo que fue notado por Bankotsu.

— "Esta chica es muy voluble, ayer me miraba de manera diferente, sus cambios de humor son repentinos" — Caminó en silencio hacia la casa, Kagome se quedo quieta en donde estaba, no había pronunciado palabra desde que ellos llegaron, él se detuvo al sentir la mirada llena de resentimiento y se sintió incomodo. — ¿Te pasa algo? —

—No— Camino detrás del joven.

—No tienes porque ayudarnos, si no lo deseas— Entró a la casa.

—Lo haré—

—Déjalo, no tiene importancia, no es nada— Respondió orgulloso.

—Kagome hay un botiquín en tu cuarto— Indicó Sango mientras curaba el ojo de su amigo, los chillidos de Jack se escuchaban por todo el lugar. — ¡Deja de quejarte! Espero que para el sábado ya no se te note tanto—

— ¡Es culpa de Bankotsu! ¡Así no le gustaré a mi bomboncito! —

— ¡Para eso existe el maquillaje! — Trataba de calmarle.

Kagome y Bankotsu entraron a su habitación, el se quito la playera y la puso en un cesto, tomó el botiquín y se sentó sobre su futon, observando con cuidado sus heridas, notando que no eran profundas. Ella le arrebató el botiquín y se acerco a él.

—Te dije que yo lo haré—Kagome respondió cortante, se colocó a un costado del joven y tomó una gasa con alcohol para limpiar las heridas pero él la detuvo.

—No lo hagas, no quiero tu ayuda, no la necesito— Sonrió.

— ¡Eres demasiado engreído y soberbio! ¡Déjame ayudar!— gritó molesta y limpió con algo de fuerza la primer cortada un pequeño quejido salió de los labios del joven.

— Si eso es ayudar, no quiero imaginar que es lo que haces cuando quieres dañar — Dijo sarcásticamente y volvió a sonreír.

—Lo siento, seré más cuidadosa— Habló dulcemente, al igual que suavizó el contacto.

—No te entiendo—miró hacia el suelo.

— ¿De que hablas? —Dejó de limpiar las heridas para mirarlo.

—No entiendo, anoche me mirabas de diferente forma y hoy vuelve esa mirada—El levantó la cara para encontrarse con la triste mirada de la chica.

— ¿qué mirada? —Trató de sonreír.

—Esa mirada llena de odio y resentimiento. —Dijo seriamente mientras la observaba.

—Lo siento, me cuesta trabajo verte sólo como alguien más—Ella borró inconcientemente la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Aun ves en mi a ese guerrero ¿Verdad? —

—Si, me cuesta trabajo no hacerlo—volvió a encargarse de las heridas.

—Podemos pedir un cambio de compañero, creo que seria lo mejor—Sonrió y miró hacia el frente.

— ¿Lo mejor para quién? —Frunció el ceño.

—Para ti—Se giró nuevamente para enfrentar su mirada con la de ella.

— ¿O para ti? —

—Me da igual—

—Entonces déjame intentarlo, sólo…sólo dame tiempo—

—No me lo pidas a mí, yo no tengo ningún problema, eres tú, no yo—

—Sé que la del problema soy, pero también sé que puedo acoplarme al equipo—

—Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, yo te ayudo pero ¿Crees poder superar todo esto? Cuando estamos juntos ¿A quién ves? ¿A mi, a él o a Inuyasha? —Ella bajó la mirada para rehuir de la de Bankotsu, continuó limpiándolo y para terminar puso unas banditas en cada herida.

—Listo—

Se levantó rápidamente para salir de allí lo más pronto posible, pero él la tomó de la muñeca y ella perdió el equilibrio y se tropezó, cayendo encima de él, quien se fue de espaldas al futón al agarrarla de la cintura para sostenerla y ella puso las manos sobre el pecho del moreno sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, casi podía respirar el dulce y cálido aliento del joven mercenario, él notó como la respiración de la chica se aceleraba y como el color de sus mejillas subía de tono.

— ¿A quién ves? —Preguntó seductoramente, poco a poco fue suavizando el agarre con el que sostenía la cintura de Kagome, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo cayera de lleno sobre él. —Dímelo—Suplicó mientras alzaba una mano para retirar un mechón de cabellos de la chica, que travieso le hacia cosquillas en la cara y lo puso detrás de la oreja de su dueña.

—A los dos—

— ¿A mi y a quién? —

—No, sólo a ellos dos…a ti no puedo verte —Bankotsu enmudeció y abrió grandemente sus ojos, ella se levantó velozmente y salió corriendo de la habitación, él se quedo inmóvil y su mirada se lleno de ira, siempre era lo mismo, todos veían al guerrero de hace quinientos años y nadie lo notaba a él, sólo Sango, Jack, Seth y los que no conocieron a su antecesor.

Pasaron varios minutos, él aun continuaba en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había vivido desde la muerte de sus padres, la forma en la que Sango los había adoptado prácticamente a ellos y a Jack y sobretodo el desprecio de algunos demonios hacia él y Jack.

De repente la quietud de su habitación se vio interrumpida por el escandaloso de su hermano adoptivo, quien lo llamó a cenar, la cena pasó rápido, todos estaban algo cansados y terminando se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Sango volvió a ayudar a Kagome con su puntería, ahora trataba de acertar a blancos en movimiento, durante la tarde los juntaron a los dos, trataban de acoplarlos, enseñándole a Bankotsu a apoyar a su compañera mientras ella intentaba alcanzar su objetivo, aunque todo fue un total fracaso, debido a que ella desconfiaba demasiado aun en su compañero.

Pasó una semana y ellos aun estaban perdiendo de vista el objetivo principal de su entrenamiento, cada prueba que Sango les aplicaba, prueba que no superaban, la decepción se podía ver en los rostros de ambos anfitriones, sus nuevos alumnos no querían cooperar y a diario eran sermoneados por la joven maestra, pero después de los entrenamientos del día, Jack y Sango no perdían oportunidad de molestar o espiar al joven guerrero, quien siempre terminaba dándoles un coscorrón a cada uno.

Durante la semana que pasó Bankotsu no le dirigió la palabra a Kagome, solamente para lo indispensable y cuando lo hacia ella evadía su mirada y sus respuestas eran cortas.

—Sango, cariño, ¡estos dos ya me aburrieron!— Chilló Jack.

—Lo sé, Jack, ya se me agotaron las ideas…por cierto allí viene Seth, creo que quiere ver como esta todo— Señalo al ver tres siluetas detrás de la barrera que protegía el lugar.

—De seguro viene Ryoma—

— ¡Si!— Gritó emocionada Sango al verlos entrar.

—Sango ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? —Preguntó Seth.

—Ha sido problemático, no logro hacer que cooperen ninguno de los dos—

—Tal como lo imaginamos—Concluyó Ryoma.

Las cinco personas entraban a la casa a hablar de los sucesos acontecidos durante la semana, Seth mencionaba a Sango que era esencial que esos dos estuvieran preparados ya que según Yashamaru, habían aparecido más cadáveres humanos en distintos puntos del país y dos hanyous muertos en una ciudad cercana, los cuales fueron ocultados de la policía ya que murieron con su apariencia normal aunque fueron asesinados de manera diferente, lo que indicaba que más demonios habían participado.

—Eso es malo— Contestó la chica — ¿Qué pasa con tus rastreadores? —

—Son pocos y todos están trabajando, no sólo ha pasado en este país, recibí una llamada desde China y hubo algo similar, no sólo matan humanos, han atacado a varios híbridos como tú o como yo, por lo tanto nuestro trabajo últimamente se ha enfocado a limpiar la escena del crimen, ya sabes, para evitar ser descubiertos—

— ¡Rayos! —La joven estalló de rabia e impotencia, odiaba ser discriminada ya fuera por demonios o por humanos.

—Sé lo que sientes Sango, mi enojo es el mismo que el tuyo, mi madre perdió su vida por hacer este sello y hay alguien que trata de romperlo por completo—

— ¿Lo dices por Hitomiko? —Seth asintió.

De repente todos en esa sala quedaron en silencio al percatarse de que Bankotsu y Kagome llegaba a la casa. Ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa y vieron a los tres invitados de su maestra, Kagome saludo con una reverencia pero al ver al nuevo integrante frunció el ceño demasiado molesta. Sango hizo un ademán a Jack para que sacara un momento a los dos chicos había cosas que no se les podía revelar y los llevo algo lejos.

— ¡Hermano, ese tipo no me gusta! No sé por qué, pero no me inspira confianza— Chilló Jack.

—Lo sé Jack, a mí tampoco, pero no logro entender por qué, es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida y siento que le odio y por lo que pude ver a ti tampoco ¿Verdad Kagome?—Habló Bankotsu.

—Es verdad—Contestó con la mirada baja—Él es la reencarnación del guerrero Renkotsu—

— ¡¿El que intentó quemarlos vivos?! —Se sorprendió Jack.

—No entiendo, por qué esta sensación de desagrado—Mencionó confundido el joven de ojos azules.

—Según me dijo Inuyasha, él los traicionó, mató a Jakotsu y Bankotsu lo mató a él…pero como dices, es sólo su reencarnación—Concluyó ella.

—Lo sé, pero aun así, algo no me gusta de él, en fin, tienes razón, es sólo su reencarnación— Se sentó en la grama.

Una hora después Sango despedía a sus tres invitados y regreso a entrenar a los chicos, nuevamente ellos le fastidiaban el día al no hacer bien lo que ella les pedía, decidió cambiar de estrategia y darles un día de descanso y platicar con cada uno de los chicos.

— ¡Buen día Kagome!— Sango fue la primera en levantarse y en salir a hacer las labores domesticas, Kagome al escuchar ruido tan temprano decidió levantarse y salir también

— ¡Buen día Sango! —

—Kagome, dime ¿Qué tal se ha portado Bankotsu? —

—Pues…es algo engreído, es un payaso en todo sentido, no se que decir de él—

— ¿Y en los entrenamientos? —

—Lo mismo es un engreído, al parecer le gusta mucho trabajar sólo ¿Por qué preguntas? —

—No, por nada—

— ¿Por qué es tan desagradable y desconfiado? —

—Es buena persona, sólo ha tenido mala suerte, primero sus padres, luego el repudio de la mayoría de los viejos demonios y para rematar…intentaron matar a su hermana y a su novia—

— ¡¿A su novia?! Creí que sólo había sido a su hermana, ¿Qué sucedió? —

—Realmente no lo sé, recuerdo que ese día recibimos varios reportes, muy sospechosos por cierto, ni siquiera era luna llena, Bankotsu, Jack y yo estábamos investigando acerca de esas muertes, pero algo no encajaba y era la forma en la que habían matado a una mujer, pensamos que ese no era problema de nosotros, que había sido un humano, pero mi olfato me indicaba que no fue así, que fue un demonio y no uno común, seguimos el rastro y nos llevo directo a la casa de ellos, pero nos detectaron y huyeron a tiempo, además de eso el rastro desapareció mágicamente, tuvimos que hablarle a Seth, lo que sucedió era algo grave—

—Ya veo y ahora ella esta en coma—

—Si Jinenji dice que utilizaron algo para hacerla hablar y se sobrepasaron en la cantidad, no sabemos si habló o no, pero lo que le introdujeron casi la mata, lo que a Bankotsu le parece sospechoso es que ella rara vez llevaba trabajo a casa, sólo lo hacia si era demasiado trabajo y no podía suspenderlo, él piensa que dentro existe un traidor, ya que supuestamente nadie fuera de la organización nos conoce—

— ¿La novia de Bankotsu también trabajaba para ustedes? —

—No, sólo tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el lugar y tiempo equivocado, ella había ido a buscar a su novio y como no lo encontró decidió esperar junto con Hitomiko, debió ser horrible para ella, lo vio y escucho todo, estaba escondida, en un closet, cuando detecte su olor la sacamos a tiempo ya que la casa se estaba incendiando, cuando nos vio, su mirada estaba perdida y temblaba demasiado, Naoko miró a Bankotsu con terror y odio indescriptible, le pregunto que qué clase de monstruo era, lo golpeaba repetidas veces, estaba en estado de pánico—

— ¿Ella lo dejó desde entonces? —

—No sólo eso, todos observábamos como ella estaba histérica, Bankotsu trataba de calmarla, pero no podía, así que él miró suplicante a Ryoma y a Seth para que hicieran su trabajo como con cualquier otro humano—

— ¿Le borraron la memoria? —

—Si, junto con los recuerdos de Bankotsu, para ella… nosotros nunca existimos, según él fue lo mejor—

—Entiendo—

Kagome se entristeció al imaginar el dolor de su compañero, ellas platicaron durante largo tiempo hasta que Jack fue por Sango y se la llevo casi a empujones del lugar, Kagome se quedó un momento a solas, después decidió entrar a la casa y pudo ver a ambos maestros espiando por un pequeño agujero que daba hacia el baño.

—¿Qué hacen? —

—Shh… no hagas ruido, ven—Sango jaló del brazo a Kagome y le permitió observar por el agujero, el rostro de ella enrojeció furiosamente, estaba viendo a Bankotsu desnudo mientras deshacía su trenza para poder entrar a bañarse.

—Yo…yo, creo que mejor nos vamos— y agarro del brazo a ambos anfitriones y los sacó de la casa.

— ¡Ayy! Eres una aguafiestas, es nuestro vicio número uno—

Y así pasaron la tarde, sin ningún contratiempo, Bankotsu se mantenía lejos de Kagome, si ella entraba a algún lugar, él salía y viceversa, sólo se reunieron durante la comida y la cena y por ultimo en la habitación.

— ¿Qué ahora no saldrás de aquí como lo has hecho durante todo el día? — Preguntó molesta Kagome.

Continuará…

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Chicas gracias por tratar de animarme, en verdad lo hicieron, gracias **AllySan, XtinaOdss, Sele-thebest y Jazmin56, **pronto revelaré quien es quien en esta historia.


	7. Obstáculos

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola de nuevo aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.

Aclaraciones:

—Lo que esta entre guiones es el dialogo de lo personajes—

"lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos"

Y lo demás son sólo narraciones mías"

**Capitulo 7**

— ¿Qué ahora no saldrás de aquí como lo has hecho durante todo el día? — Preguntó molesta Kagome.

—No sé a que te refieres—Se quitó la ropa para irse a dormir y trató de ignorarla.

—A que has estado evadiéndome todo el día, Bankotsu—

—Creí que no tolerabas mi presencia, dado a que te recuerdo a Inuyasha y a Bankotsu el líder de lo siete guerreros—

— ¡¿Aun lo recuerdas?! ¡Si que eres rencoroso!—

—Igual que tú—Se acostó en el futon y dio por terminada la conversación.

— ¡¿Igual que yo?! ¿De que hablas? — Bankotsu se cubrió la cara con la sábana — ¡Bankotsu responde! ¡Deja de ignorarme! — Ella le jaló la sábana y él se levantó molesto y se la arrebató.

— ¡Deja ya de comportarte como una niñita! me tienes fastidiado— Regreso a su lugar y ella se quedó en silencio —Por cierto, si quieres saber de mi vida, pregúntame directamente a mi, no a Sango— volvió a cubrirse.

—siento mucho haberle preguntado a ella— ella se acercaba cada vez más al futon del muchacho—sólo que salió el tema acerca de ti y sentí curiosidad, sólo fue eso— se sentó al costado de este y él la ignoro.

—Lamento mucho lo que les pasó— Ella intentó acercar su mano al hombro de Bankotsu, pero este rápidamente se cubrió hasta la cara con la sábana

—Ya déjame dormir, aléjate de mí, mañana será un día difícil— Y ella se alejó tristemente, sabia que él ha estado sufriendo y ella lo había tratado mal.

Ambos jóvenes se durmieron, pero la llegada de Renkotsu le trajo recuerdos desagradables, los cuales se convirtieron en pesadillas.

—Inuyasha…no llores, estoy bien…no Inuyasha…el fuego…no…— repetía angustiada y en voz baja, pero alcanzaron a despertar a su compañero, al principio parecía balbucear, pero las palabras cada vez eran más claras. El extendió su mano y la sacudió suavemente para despertarla, no tuvo éxito.

— Oye despierta— Sacudió con más fuerza. — Niña despierta—

— Kouga ¡Ayúdalo! ¡No! ¡Inuyasha! — La pesadilla al igual que la sacudida de Bankotsu lograron traerla de vuelta a la realidad, ella tosía con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad. —Aun…puedo…oler el humo…—miraba hacia al frente y se agarraba el pecho, en su cara se reflejaba el dolor físico y emocional.

— ¿Estas bien? — Él coloco una mano en su espalda tratando de llamar su atención —Ya pasó todo, fue una pesadilla—

—No…no puedo…respirar—Dolorosamente trataba de llenar de aire sus pulmones, mientras él sólo observaba.

Se levantó tambaleante y salió con dificultad de la casa, ella estaba híper ventilando, necesitaba aire fresco, se sentía mareada y asfixiada, Bankotsu vio que ella no estaba nada bien y decidió ir en su búsqueda, él observó como ella caminaba con dificultad, sosteniéndose de los muros para no caer, al tratar de alejarse de estos para caminar un poco hacia un de los árboles, su vista se nubló completamente y cayó desmayada.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Bankotsu, quien la veía muy de cerca, ella pudo notar que estaba recostada en la pierna de él.

—Oye, no te muevas, te vas a marear de nuevo— Él sonrió dulcemente, ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, la sonrisa que él le estaba dando no era tan cínica como siempre, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar y a toser tanto que tuvo que levantarse rápidamente y comenzó a vomitar, el miedo que el recuerdo de Renkotsu trajo consigo al igual que los mareos que sintió antes de desmayarse le revolvieron completamente el estómago, Bankotsu le ayudo a inclinar más su cuerpo, después la sostuvo de los codos para que ella se incorporara de nuevo y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Ahora vámonos de aquí o terminaremos resfriados— Ambos estaban aun en pijama.

—Tranquila miko, ya pasó…ya pasó, ahora ve y enjuaga tu boca, te traeré agua de la cocina— Ella asintió y entró al baño, enjuago su boca y su cara, al salir él ya la esperaba fuera del baño con un gran vaso de agua en la mano y nuevamente la tomó del codo y la llevo de regreso a la habitación, la ayudo a recostarse, él observó que ella estaba un poco más tranquila y se fue a su lugar.

—Tal parece que aun no logras superar todo esto de las reencarnaciones—

—No, ese hombre me trae muy malos recuerdos—

— Ya veo, no te preocupes, en este tiempo él no podrá hacerte daño—Sonrío sincero.

— ¿Eh? —

—Dices que yo le mate antes ¿No es así? —

—Si, tú lo mataste—

—Eso quiere decir que fui más fuerte que él y lo soy ahora, yo te protegeré—su sonrisa lleno de confianza a Kagome y ella pudo volver a sonreír.

—Ahora duérmete, mañana será un día más de entrenamiento—Ambos trataron de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente ambos estaban muy desvelados, pero después de lo sucedido la noche anterior Kagome comenzó a confiar más en él, era la primera vez que superaban una de las tantas pruebas que Sango y Jack les ponían, ambos maestros sonreían satisfechos al creer que su trabajo por fin rendiría los frutos tan esperados.

— ¡Muy bien, van progresando! Si siguen así daremos paso a otro nivel— Dijo Sango llena de satisfacción.

— ¡Es lo menos que esperaba de ti, hermano mayor! — Gritó Jack emocionado.

Pasaron dos semanas más, había momentos en los que Bankotsu debía cubrir a su compañera para que ella realizara purificaciones y otros en los que ella debía hacerlo para que él destruyera al enemigo, pero esa tarde logró cambiarlo todo, sólo basto un pequeño error por parte de ella para que todo lo construido hasta el momento se derrumbara.

Kagome tenia que cubrir a Bankotsu para que él lograra pasar todos los obstáculos impuestos en el campo de entrenamiento, todos estos estaban estratégicamente bien colocados y eran más veloces que otros, simulaban trampas, no eran mortales, pero si los golpeaban…seguro los lastimaría, en esta ocasión, él intentaría llegar hasta un objetivo marcado y destruirlo, muchos objetos eran lanzados por el aire a gran velocidad, la misión de Kagome era detener con las flechas cada uno de ellos y así evitar que estos golpearan a su compañero, para que este lograra alcanzar su fin. Pero Kagome no pudo detener uno de estos objetos, ya que había fallado su tiro, el objeto logro pegarle a Bankotsu en la espalda y lo derribó al suelo. Los maestros sólo observaban.

— ¡Rayos! ¡¿Estas bien?! — Preguntó preocupada la joven sacerdotisa.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! —Se levantó demasiado molesto por el golpe recibido.

— ¡Oye, tranquilo! Siento mucho el haber fallado, pero no es para que te pongas así—

— ¡¿No es para que me ponga así?! ¡Esa cosa casi me saca los pulmones por la boca! ¡Y tú sólo dices que no es para que me ponga así! —

— ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! —

— ¡No basta con que lo digas, pon más atención!—

— ¡Ay, no puede ser! Era tan hermoso para ser real—Se quejó Jack.

—Lo mismo, digo, vayámonos esta noche de a beber un trago, estos dos me producen dolor de cabeza— Sango se frotó las sienes al mirar como la discusión entre ambos jóvenes subía de tono.

—Me gusta la idea, pero… ¿No crees que deberíamos separlos primero? ¡Esto esta que arde! —

—No, déjalos que se maten, a veces hace falta que las personas discutan para entenderse—Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse del lugar.

—Pero… ¿Tanto? —La miró confundido y siguió a su amiga.

—Si—

— ¡Pues, eso creo, eres una idiota! —Gritaba Bankotsu.

— ¡Ya me tienes harta Inuyasha! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! — Kagome tapó rápidamente su boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Bankotsu se quedó boquiabierto y en total silencio, mientras Sango se paro intempestivamente al escuchar aquel nombre y Jack miraba a todos sin entender nada.

—Lo…lo sien… ¡Lo siento! — Y corrió al lado contrario de donde todos estaban.

— ¿Quién es en realidad Kagome? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Inuyasha? — Susurró en voz baja y se retiró desconcertada. —Jack ahora si necesito ese trago. "Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella"—Sango se alejó algo aturdida del lugar — ¡Prepárate para esta noche Jack, vamos a salir!—El joven asintió y corrió hasta donde estaba Bankotsu.

—Oye hermano ¿Por qué te llamo así? ¿Y qué quiso decir con eso de abajo? —Lo miraba curioso.

—No lo sé, las mujeres son muy raras ¿No lo crees? —Sonrió.

—Yo siempre lo he creído—se rascó la cabeza y sonrió también.

—Ya se le pasará, así que… ¿Saldremos esta noche eh? —

— ¿Saldremos? Me suena a manada, sólo seremos Sango y yo, tú cuidarás de la jovencita y por favor hermano, no se vaya a matar a golpes—

— ¡¿Qué dices?! Esto es tu culpa Jack… por lo menos deberías enseñarle a usar otra cosa que no sea el arco—

—Sango dice que esa es su arma, la espada es muy pesada para esa frágil mujer—

—Es una inútil—

—Sólo le falta un poco de práctica— Y ambos jóvenes regresaron a la casa.

Kagome llego hasta la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo que no quedaba muy lejos de la casa, se dejó caer a la grama y abrazó sus rodillas, trataba de contener el llanto, extrañaba a Inuyasha y eso le provocaba un gran dolor en el pecho, la discusión con Bankotsu había sacado el enojo que tenia guardado desde hace tres años.

— ¿Estas bien? — Kagome sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro.

— ¡Sango! Lo siento, me deje llevar por mis emociones—Era Sango quien se encontraba arrodillada a su lado.

—No te preocupes—

—Debes estar furiosa, eche todo a perder ¿Verdad? —

—No lo estoy, todos cometemos errores—

— Y él me odia por eso— Secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—No creo que te odie, él es así, Kagome…—

— ¿Si? —

—Cuéntame de Inuyasha ¿Quién es y por qué le lloras?—

—Él es un joven mitad bestia, de quien yo me enamore hace tres años…—

—"¡No puede ser el mismo!" —Sango frunció el ceño. — y ¿Qué pasó? ¿Terminaron? —

—Algo así, el vive quinientos años en el pasado—Los ojos de Sango se abrieron al máximo al escuchar esto.

— ¡La joven del futuro! ¡¿Tú eres ella?! —Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida.

—Si, yo luche al lado de tus bisabuelos y de Inuyasha para recuperar la perla de Shikon—

—Siempre creí que eran inventos de los ancianos de la aldea…y ¿Lo amabas? —

—Con toda el alma—

— ¿Por qué terminaron? —

—El amaba a Kikyou, él sólo estaba conmigo por mi parecido con ella y decidí dejarlo libre para que fuera feliz—

—Ya veo… ¿Tuvieron relaciones sexuales? —Kagome enrojeció por la pregunta tan indiscreta.

— ¡Sango! —

— ¡Contéstame! —

—Si—Contestó completamente extrañada.

—Entonces…si ya estabas con él ¿Por qué lo dejaste? ¿Por qué? No logro entenderlo —

—Porque aquella noche, en la que yo me entregue a él por primera vez, dijo: te amo Kikyou y no Kagome, dijo claramente…Kikyou y en ese momento supe que si me quedaba ninguno de los dos seria feliz, yo sólo deseaba que él lo fuera— nuevamente una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

— ¿Y crees que lo haya sido? —

—Eso espero, aunque imagino que si, hace poco conocí a su hijo, Yashamaru, es idéntico a él, como tú a tu Bisabuela. —Sango prestaba atención de cómo Kagome limpiaba sus mejillas y nariz y pensó que era hora de dar por terminada la conversación.

—Entiendo, regresemos a casa, se hace tarde y Jack y yo debemos salir, pero estaremos aquí por la mañana—

— ¿Me dejarás sola con él? —

—Si, no temas, él es un camarada muy leal, tal como lo fue con los siete guerreros en su otra vida y hará todo lo posible por ayudarte, lo sé porque yo he trabajado con él—

—Entiendo—

—Te daré un consejo—

— ¿Cuál? —

—Hay ocasiones en las que tienes que divertirte, hacer bromas, quitar esa cara tan larga que tienes, eso ayudaría—

— ¿En que me ayudaría eso? —

—Tal vez en reducir la tensión que existe entre ambos, a pesar de que él es muy agresivo y fuerte, es bromista y le gusta reír, yo lo he entrenado desde que era un mocoso, se puede decir que soy como una segunda madre para él y lo conozco demasiado bien, aparte de lo que Yashamaru me contó acerca de él—

— ¿Sugieres que le haga bromas a él? ¿Pero cómo? —ella vio como Sango cubría su boca para tapar una picara sonrisita.

— ¿Has probado rozarlo ligeramente? —

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se sonrojó.

— ¡Si, tú sabes! Después de todo es hombre, te aseguro que le bajará a su mal humor— Le guiño el ojo

— ¡¿Pero qué tipo de broma es esa?! —Frunció el ceño.

—O prueba con un pellizquito en sus hermosas y redondas…—Hacia movimientos de apachurrar algo.

— ¡Sango! ¡No cabe duda de que llevas la sangre del monje Miroku en tus venas!—

— ¡Por favor! ¿No me digas que nunca lo has pensado? —

— ¡No! —

—Pues a Jack y a mi nos encanta hacerlo enojar con eso y ya ves, no pasa de que nos corretee por todo el lugar, eso baja la tensión, deberías intentar, piénsalo—

—Lo intentaré, no prometo nada—

—Pues deberías, de mujer a mujer, un sutil roce accidental en su mano o en la pierna funciona de maravilla— Sango le demostraba rozando con su mano como hacerlo. —Recuérdalo es hombre y siempre funciona, por lo menos lograrás ponerlo nervioso—

—No lo sé—

—Tal vez no logres cerrarle la boca con un puñetazo, como desearías, pero debes ser inteligente y cerrársela de otra forma, tanto, que cada vez que intente abrirla lo piense dos veces y si lo hace le remuerda demasiado la consciencia, que no lo deje dormir ni un segundo. Bien, es hora de irnos, tengo que ver a mi padre y de pasó a Ryoma—

Ambas jóvenes regresaron a la casa y al entrar a esta se escuchaban las carcajadas de sus otros compañeros, quienes se callaron al verlas entrar y Bankotsu observó a Kagome directamente a los ojos, en los cuales aun existía el rastro de su tristeza.

—Tardaron demasiado—Dijo el moreno y se volteo al otro lado.

— ¡Jack vámonos! Tengo que hablar con mi padre—

—Como digas linda, bueno chicos, no se vayan a arrancar los cabellos, compórtense como lo que son… ¡Adultos! —

—Ya, ya, vayan tranquilos yo me encargaré de todo—

Sango agarró las llaves de su jeep y se llevó a arrastras a Jack. —No se porten mal chicos— Salieron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Adiós—Se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación.

—Bankotsu—él se detuvo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —

— ¿Cenarías hoy conmigo? — El se giró y la miro sorprendido. —No me mires así, es sólo que no quiero cenar sola, yo cocino— él regreso y se sentó a esperar, la observaba en silencio mientras ella cocinaba e iba colocando varios platillos sobre la mesa hasta que termino de servirlos se sentó por fin al lado del guerrero, cenaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabia como empezar una conversación, él ambiente era muy tenso, fue entonces que recordó la conversación con Sango.

—"Un sutil roce accidental"—Ella vio el momento perfecto, justo cuando él iba a tomar un pedazo de pan, ella acerco su mano rápidamente y la puso sobre la de él y él levantó la mirada y quitó su mano, ella hizo lo mismo y se sonrojó demasiado, por un momento se sintió demasiado arrepentida, no dejó de notar como ella se avergonzaba.

—Lo siento, yo…fue un accidente— ella jugaba con sus dedos. —"¡Tonta, no sé porque te hice caso!"—

— ¿Estas segura? —Sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué? —Ella lo miró a los ojos, muy confundida, sintió que había sido descubierta. — ¡Estoy muy segura! —Se volteó muy ofendida.

—Como digas—Encogió los hombros.

—Por cierto, quiero que te retractes—El frunció el ceño.

—No se de que hablas—Sonrío sarcásticamente.

—Me insultaste hasta que te cansaste ¿No? Ahora discúlpate—

— ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo que no fuera cierto? — El notó la molestia de Kagome y como ella apretaba fuertemente sus puños y luego los relajo.

—Tienes razón— Sonrío—Soy una tonta, soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas—Ahora Bankotsu prestaba atención, estaba muy confundido. —Lo siento—Hizo una pequeña reverencia y lo tomó de la mano. —Vamos a revisar tu espalda, en el botiquín hay un buen ungüento— él se levantó de su lugar y sin soltar su mano la siguió en silencio, estaba realmente sorprendido y ella sonreía triunfal.

—Las mujeres son muy raras—

—Tal vez— llegaron a la habitación, el se sentó en su futon y ella fue por el botiquín, ella se dio cuenta que Bankotsu tenia dificultades para quitarse la playera, pues el golpe en verdad fue demasiado fuerte y logró lastimarlo.

—Déjame a mi—Ella se acercó por detrás de él y lentamente le levantó la prenda, dejando así al descubierto el gran hematoma provocado por su descuido y suavemente paso sus dedos por el golpe haciendo que él diera un pequeño brinco —Ahora comprendo tu molestia— E inclino su cabeza, pegando su frente sobre la nuca de su compañero y las manos sobre los hombros — ¡Perdóname Bankotsu! por mi culpa estas lastimado, perdóname—Él sintió un fuerte escalofrio recorriendolo desde la cabeza hasta la punta del pie.

—No es para tanto—el tocó con delicadeza una de las manos de la chica y sonrió —Soy más fuerte que eso ¿Recuerdas? Un golpe no es suficiente—Se giró hacia ella y con su mano levantó el mentón de la chica y la obligo a mirarlo — ¿Lo recuerdas Verdad? — Ella asintió. —Ahora me gustaría probar ese ungüento—Ambos sonrieron, él se volvió a girar y ella comenzó a aplicarle la medicina.

—Recuéstate—El obedeció sumiso y ella masajeó desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de la espalda durante un buen rato.

—Eso se siente bien—

— ¿En verdad? —

—Si—

—Ya termine, al menos soy útil para algo—El juego de la manipulación comenzaba y él cayó en el juego.

Ella se levantó y cuando iba camino a su futon, sintió como una mano la estiraba fuertemente hacia abajo, cayendo a un lado de él, quien la sostuvo para que no se golpeara y acarició una de las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven.

—No eres una inútil—

—De hecho…me llamaste idiota—

—Fue por el dolor y el enojo, discúlpame, estoy muy avergonzado—

—Es…esta bien— Ella intentó levantarse, pues ahora ella se sentía demasiado nerviosa, pero él no se lo permitió al reforzar su agarre, estaba muy cerca de él y eso la hacia temblar, pero no de miedo.

—No te vayas, quédate a mi lado…sólo…sólo esta noche— El también estaba temblando— mañana volveremos a ser enemigos, si lo deseas, pero esta noche, abrázame por favor— Suplicó.

—Ban…kotsu…—Susurró sorprendida y agarró dulcemente la cara del joven y la llevo hacia su hombro, haciendo que este hundiera la cara en el cuello de la joven, pudiendo así aspirar el dulce aroma de su perfume y ella sentía su calida respiración en el cuello, lo que le provocaba grandes escalofríos y un fuertísimo hormigueo en el estomago.

— ¡Estas temblando! — Se burló de la chica.

—Tú también—

—Es verdad, creo que estoy muy débil, por eso tiemblo, el entrenamiento me agotó—

—Tienes razón, descansemos— Sintió como el la abrazó más fuerte y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos.

En la ciudad Sango y Jack se dirigían al forense, Sango parecía consternada, al llegar Jack se sintió un poco desconcertado, pues el servicio médico forense no parecía un buen lugar para ir a tomar.

—No tardaré Jack, necesito ver a mi padre, lo del trago sigue en pie, lo necesito, ¡Vaya que lo necesito! Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta y ella golpeo desesperadamente, hasta que alguien grito molesto detrás de la puerta.

— ¡Espero que sea una emergencia! Porque sino, lo golpeare como acaba de golpear a esa puerta— Abrió molesto.

—Hola Yashamaru—Saludo muy seria Sango.

— ¡Sango! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa por favor—

—Padre ¿Aun tienes ese relicario con la foto del abuelo?—

—Si, pero esta en casa ¿Para que lo quieres? —

—Hay algo que deseo que mires y es urgente—

Continuará…

¿Qué tal estuve? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, ya los acerque un poquito, pero sólo un poquito y a cuenta gotas.

Chicas gracias por seguir leyéndome, se me acaban las vacaciones, por eso subo rápido, tal vez después no sea igual, pero aquí esta ya terminado el capi y espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por los reviews en especial a: **AllySan, XtinaOdss, Sele-thebest y a ksforever**, les mando un saludo a todas. No prometo subir pronto, ya que habrá menos tiempo y se acercan los exámenes finales y luego los extraordinarios, volví a llevarme la primera hora.


	8. Secretos al aire

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola de nuevo aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.

Aclaraciones:

—Lo que esta entre guiones es el dialogo de lo personajes—

"lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos"

Y lo demás son sólo narraciones mías"

**En el capitulo anterior:**

—Hola Yashamaru—Saludo muy seria Sango.

— ¡Sango! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa por favor—

—Padre ¿Aun tienes ese relicario con la foto del abuelo?—

—Si, pero esta en casa ¿Para que lo quieres? —

—Hay algo que deseo que mires—

**Capitulo 8:**

— ¿Para qué quieres que lo haga? —

—Ya lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas—

—Sólo espera, voy por mi chaqueta y nos vamos ¿Segura que no quieres pasar? — Fue en busca de su chaqueta y se quitó la bata médica y sus accesorios

—Sabes que odio este lugar padre, el olor a cadáver es insoportable para mi olfato, no se como puedes tolerarlo tú, si tu olfato es mejor que el mío—

—Ya me acostumbre, vamos a mi auto—

—Vengo con Jack, mejor te seguimos—Y cada uno subió a su respectivo automóvil.

—Sango, querida ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —Preguntó preocupado Jack, pues ella nunca visitaba a su padre en la morgue.

—Siento que hay muchas cosas que no sabíamos sobre Kagome, Ryoma me dijo que ella es la reencarnación de la abuela, pero nunca me dijo que fue la amante de mi abuelo— Frunció el ceño.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿La amante de tu abuelo? No me imagino a una jovencita con un anciano, pero ¿Qué tu abuelo no falleció hace ochenta años? —

—Así fue—

— ¡No me digas que ella también es un demonio! —

— ¿Cómo crees Jack? Es la viajera del tiempo, mi abuelo sufrió por su ausencia, él nunca supo por qué lo dejo, quiero comprobarlo por mi misma—

— ¿Cómo sabes que es ella? —

— ¿Recuerdas que le gritó esta tarde a Bankotsu? —

— ¿A parte de idota, engreído? Mmm…déjame ver le dijo algo así como, Inu…mmm—

—Inuyasha—

— ¡Si! Y además algo así como…abajo—

—Si, así es, Inuyasha era el nombre del abuelo y cuando la joven del futuro le gritaba abajo, mi abuelo caía al suelo, era un conjuro—

—Si ya lo sabes entonces ¿A que venimos Sango? —

—Ya te dije quiero comprobarlo por mi misma y se lo pienso decir a papá—

— ¿Y si es así? —

—No lo sé, no lo había pensado, tal vez le pediré que enseñe a viajar al pasado como ella y así ver a mis antepasados o reclamarle por haber hecho sufrir a mis abuelos—

— ¡Ay, estoy confundido! ¡Me duele la cabeza! —

—A eso se le llama pensar Jack, deberías acostumbrarte—

Dos automóviles se estacionaban frente a la casa del forense, quien se bajo primero y abrió la puerta invitando a pasar a las otras dos personas que llegaban detrás de él.

—Tomen asiento, Sango, hija conoces en donde esta la nevera, sobra decirte que puedes tomar lo que gustes—

— ¿Para qué? No tienes nada fuerte—Dijo burlona la muchacha, mientras esperaba ansiosa que su padre sacara el relicario de su abuelo y al ver que Yashamaru lo había encontrado saltó impaciente de su asiento y arrebató el objeto de las manos de su padre.

— ¡Sango! ¿Qué modales son esos? —

— ¡Lo siento papá, pero con los años te vuelves lento—

— ¡No seas irrespetuosa! ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme con tanta urgencia? — Vio como la jovencita abría el relicario.

—Esto—Extendió el objeto ya abierto hacia su padre para mostrarle las ya maltratadas fotos. —Dime a quien te recuerda, tú la conoces, dime quién es—

—Es tú abuela Kikyou, mi madre, por su puesto— Sango volvió a ver las fotos, ella no conoció a su abuela, pero ella pudo ver que la de la foto era Kagome. —"Con razón esta tan molesta Kagome" —Pensó Sango.

— ¡Obsérvala bien padre! Ella no es la abuela Kikyou, tú acabas de ver a esta joven mujer, ¡Trata de recordar! —Le dio otra vez la foto a su padre para que la observara bien.

— ¡Tienes razón! nunca antes había puesto atención, no es mi madre, es…es…no recuerdo quien es…la he visto en algún lado, pero no recuerdo—

— ¡Ay eres como el abuelo! Igual de despistado—

— Sango, linda ¿Puedo verla? —Yashamaru le entregó el relicario a Jack —Tienes razón, es Kagome, más jovencita, claro, pero es ella—

— ¿Quién es Kagome? —

—Ella dijo que ya te conoció—

— ¿En serio? — Yashamaru rascaba su cabeza tratando de recordar. — ¿Dices que yo la había visto antes? —

—Si, es la nueva sacerdotisa— Yashamaru estaba sorprendido ante la respuesta y le arrebató nuevamente el relicario a Jack.

—De usted sacó los modales Sango—Dijo Jack.

—Es por eso que cuando la conocí…sentí que ya la había visto antes, pero no recordaba de donde— Observaba con detenimiento la foto de su padre y la mujer al lado de él —Yo siempre creí que era mi madre, son tan parecidas—Susurró tristemente. — ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con mi padre? —

— ¡Papá! Ella es la mujer por la que mi abuelo estuvo triste muchos años—

— ¡No puede ser! ella no puede ser aquella pequeña que mi padre esperaba junto al pozo ¡es muy joven! no tiene esencia demoníaca ¡es una simple humana! —

— ¿Recuerdas la historia de la perla de shikon y la joven del futuro que siempre me contaba mi madre cuando era una niña? —

— ¿Es ella la joven del futuro? —Sango asintió —Esto no tiene sentido, ella es aun una chiquilla—

—Pero ella fue su mujer…hace sólo tres años o mas bien quinientos años—

—No entiendo, si su padre se casó con la señora Kikyou ¿Por qué estaba triste? —Intervino Jack.

—Porque esperó mucho tiempo para pedir perdón—concluyó con la historia.

—Quiero verla, quiero ver a esa joven—

— ¿Para qué? —

—Para terminar lo que mi padre nunca pudo, por siglos lo vi siempre arrepentido, sin saber de que lo estaba—

— ¿El abuelo fue feliz al lado de mi abuela? —

—Digamos que él amaba a tu abuela, pero no fue completamente feliz, ni ella tampoco, durante las noches, cuando pensaba que mi madre estaba dormida, él salía a ese pozo, se sentaba un rato y luego volvía, Kikyou lo sabia y eso la hacia infeliz, en ese momento yo no sabia por qué, hasta ahora, sé que ella se sentía insegura— Apretó el relicario contra su pecho y se le vino a la mente la primera vez que se atrevió a preguntar que hacía en ese pozo en lugar de estar al lado de su madre.

—Padre ¿que es lo que haces aquí todas las noches?—Un pequeño que aparentaba 8 años preguntó curioso al hombre de cabellosplateados.

—Esperar Yashamaru—Levantó su mirada al cielo, en busca de una esperanza.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas padre? —

—El perdón de una pequeña para poder vivir en paz—Respondió tristemente al pequeño, imaginando que el niño no lo entendería.

Yashamaru salió de sus pensamientos, estaba decidido a hablar con aquella chica.

—Necesito hablar con ella—Dijo seriamente Yashamaru,

—Padre, la herida en el corazón de esa mujer es muy reciente, en la historia, mi madre nunca me dijo porque la chica se fue, Kagome me lo dijo esta tarde y yo en su lugar también me hubiera ido—

—Yo no puedo esperar como lo hizo mi padre—

—Sólo espera una semana más, cuando termine de entrenarla—

—Si mi padre espero años, yo puedo esperar una semana más—

—Nos vamos padre, Jack y yo tenemos algo que hacer—Jaló a su amigo del brazo.

—No tomes demasiado—Sango paró en seco.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—Heredaste malos hábitos y no de mí—

—Hasta pronto, padre—Yashamaru hizo una señal con la mano y se despidió.

—"Aprovecharé que Sango esta fuera, iré a verla en este momento, quiero saber por qué mi padre sufrió tanto por ella— Y esperó unos minutos hasta que su hija se alejara, para tomar sus llaves e en busca de Kagome.

Sango manejaba un poco molesta, Jack aun estaba algo confundido con todo este asunto, pero pudo notar que no se dirigían al bar de siempre.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —

—Con Ryoma, me debe una explicación, prometo que será la última escala que hagamos—Salieron de la ciudad hacia la fabrica de medicinas en donde él siempre estaba.

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos, al llegar hizo sonar la bocina del jeep para que le abrieran las puertas, Seth salió a recibirlos muy preocupado, pues nunca visitaban el lugar de noche a menos que fuera algo de suma importancia, Sango fue directamente al grano y preguntó por aquel demonio polilla.

— ¿Es urgente? —Preguntó el demonio de largo cabello negro y dulce mirada ambarina.

—Algo así—

—Esta en su dormitorio, pienso que primero…—Sango le dio un ligero empujón haciéndolo a un lado y camino enojada. — ¿Qué le sucede Jack? —

—Ni idea—Se encogió de hombros.

Sango recorrió varios pasillos, su paso era rápido y muy firme, su ceño estaba fruncido, al llegar al dormitorio de Ryoma tocó fuertemente y este abrió rápidamente la puerta o seria derribada por la molesta mujer.

— ¡Sango! —Saludó, el demonio de cabello corto y negro, su flequillo le cubría la mitad de la cara, dándole un aire de misterio.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios me ocultaste quién era Kagome?! ¡Que ella estuvo en el pasado con mi abuelo! —

—No te lo oculte, te dije todo lo que debías saber de ella, incluyendo que lucho al lado de tus antepasados, sólo que le restaste importancia…como siempre—

— ¡Pero olvidaste mencionar que ella fue su mujer!—

—Eso era algo privado, no me corresponde contarte las intimidades de otras personas—

— ¡Ella me lo contó todo! —

— ¿Y ella sabe que eres nieta de su ex? —

—No—

—Bien, pues si ya te lo contó ¿Qué es lo quieres reclamarme? —

— ¡Ash! —Sango se dio la media vuelta y salió de nuevo enfurecida, casi atropella a Seth y jaló nuevamente a Jack y se fueron a donde habían planeado pasar la noche.

Lejos de la ciudad, en una pequeña casa, se encontraban dormidos Kagome y Bankotsu, ella le daba la espalda a él y su mano estaba sobre el brazo de aquel joven que la tenia agarrada de la cintura, y la pierna de su compañero caía pesadamente sobre su muslo, ella intentó moverse, pero el peso de su compañero no la dejaba hacerlo libremente, despertó y con dificultad salió de su agarre, intentando no despertarlo, se levantó y caminó fuera de la casa, deseaba pensar un poco, no creía lo que ella había hecho esta noche, había manipulado a su compañero con tal sagacidad, que ella misma se sentía mal, la cercanía de muchacho la estremecía, todas esas sensaciones que en ese momento el despertó, para ella eran demasiado fuertes, se sentía emocionada y perturbada a la vez, no podía explicar lo que sintió en ese momento, ni porque su corazón latía tan rápido, ¿Miedo tal vez? ¿Remordimiento?

Bankotsu sintió como ella había retirado con cautela su brazo al igual que su pierna. Escucho cuando salió de la habitación y como ella abrió la puerta de la casa, el aun podía oler la fragancia de su cabello, recordó cuando sus manos le embarraban ese escandaloso ungüento y de nuevo el escalofrío volvió a recorrerle la espina dorsal, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, la cual se borró al instante cuando en su mente apareció la mirada llena de terror y de odio de aquella frágil mujer, hasta hace más de un mes le llamaba novia. Sacudió su cabeza, como si e so le ayudara a sacudir sus recuerdos. Él se levantó con dificultad pues la espalda aun le dolía, camino hacia la cocina y al pasar por la puerta allí la vio, sentada, mirando hacia ninguna parte, él volvió a sonreír, no quiso interrumpirla, pensó que tal vez ella necesitaba tiempo a solas y regreso a la habitación.

Ella miraba hacia las estrellas, recordando que en la época antigua se veían casi igual de claras como en este lugar, de repente un escándalo ruido entre los árboles atrajo su atención y pudo ver la silueta de un hombre, su largo cabello se mecía con el vaivén del viento.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —Escucho muy claro como alguien cayó, frente a ella y trató de verlo bien, pero la oscuridad de la noche no se lo permitió, solo pudo ver una silueta que se acercaba más y más a donde ella se encontraba, al parecer su imaginación estaba jugándole una mala pasada, pues reconocía esa figura y la forma de caminar de aquella presencia. Bankotsu había escuchado a su compañera gritar, mal momento para que entrara un enemigo, tomo la primera espada que encontró disponible y corrió en su ayuda, pero algo lo detuvo.

— ¡¿Inu…Yasha?! — El hombre se acercó a ella y la luz que salía de la casa alumbro su cara —"No, no es él" — Ella suspiró aliviada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo.

— "¿Qué hace él aquí?" — Bankotsu sólo se hizo a un lado de la puerta y se ocultó

—No soy Inuyasha—

— ¡Señor Yashamaru! Perdone lo confundí—

— ¿Con mi padre? ¿Es por eso que cuando te conocí no dejabas de mirarme? ¡¿Te recuerdo a mi padre?! ¿A Inuyasha? —Él avanzaba molesto hacia ella y Kagome retrocedía a paso lento, pues la mirada de ese hombre la estaba asustando.

— ¿Cómo entró aquí? Sango no esta—

—Eso lo sé, la barrera no me impide entrar, este lugar me reconoce, pues soy padre de Sango, nieta de Inuyasha— El hombre se burló, pues notaba el miedo en los ojos de la joven

— ¿Nieta de Inuyasha? —Kagome palideció.

—Ahora contéstame ¿Qué relación tuvieron tú y mi padre? —Kagome guardaba silencio. Estaba petrificada. — ¡Habla! — La zarandeó.

—Fuimos compañeros de batalla ¡Me lastima!—él la soltó.

— ¡Mph! ¿Compañeros de batalla? O ¿Algo más?—La miró despectivamente.

—No tengo porque contestarle—

— ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué mejor no dices que fuiste la amante de Inuyasha…mi padre? —Kagome palideció aun más, Bankotsu escuchaba todo atentamente, listo para defenderla.

— ¡Porque eso a usted no le interesa! —

— ¡Claro que me interesa! ¡Durante muchos años lo vi sufrir por alguien que nunca regreso! ¡A él y a mi madre!—

—Yo creí…yo creí que…—

— ¿Creíste qué? —

—Que si yo me alejaba ellos dos serian…felices—Susurró.

—Nunca dijiste nada, ninguna explicación, no le diste la oportunidad de pedir perdón— La tomó fuertemente de los brazos y nuevamente la zarandeaba y le gritaba cerca del rostro.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo lo siento! —Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, sintió dolor al enterarse de que su amado no fue feliz como ella pensó, el dolor físico en ese momento no lo sentía.

— ¡Basta Yashamaru! —

— ¡No intervengas Bankotsu! —

—Eres muy tenaz con las mujeres—Se burló.

— ¡Qué no te metas! — Le tiró un puñetazo a Bankotsu, el cual fue esquivado con facilidad. — ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Acaso también eres su amante? Eso explicaría porque sus esencias están mezcladas

— ¿Y si fuera así, en que te afecta? ¡Lo que quieres saber ya lo sabes! Que fue amante de tu padre, si, ¿Y qué? Qué lo abandonó ¿Qué mas deseas saber?— sonreía, pues sabia que lo estaba haciendo enojar, ya que Yashamaru no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo, pues él era la pareja de su hermana.

— ¡Bankotsu! —Gritó Kagome, pues se daba cuenta de que Yashamaru apretaba sus puños por la molestia que todo esto le causaba, Kagome tenia miedo que la reencarnación del guerrero Bankotsu y el descendiente de Inuyasha se enfrentaran de nuevo, ahora, en esta vida.

—Deberías agradecerlo, sino tú y tu hija no existirían, además, si Inuyasha tiene tu carácter, no es difícil entender por qué lo abandonaron—Continuó provocando el coraje de su cuñado.

— ¡Te voy a…!—Se preparó a lanzar otro golpe y Bankotsu estaba listo para recibirlo

— ¡Basta!... ¡Basta!… —Agarró fuertemente el brazo del furioso hombre, quien la miró con desden.

—Yo ame demasiado a tu padre, me acosté con él, una sola vez y fue cuando me di cuenta que no me amaba como yo a él, amaba a Kikyou, yo sólo me hice a un lado para que ellos fueran felices...sin importar que yo no lo fuera—Cayó de rodillas al suelo, puso sus manos al frente e hizo una reverencia

—Perdóneme, si por mi culpa sufrieron usted y sus padres, no era esa mi intensión al irme—comenzó a llorar y ambos hombres bajaron la guardia al verla postrada de rodillas y pidiendo perdón— ¡Yo sólo quería que él fuera feliz!— Continuó en medio del llanto, Bankotsu se acercó a ella y la tomó del codo para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Ya basta Kagome, ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir, vámonos—El joven de la trenza ayudaba a caminar a su compañera, quien parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

—Lo siento, no lo sabia—Contestó aquel visitante —Estoy muy apenado—Habló honestamente el joven forense.

—Será mejor que te vayas y la dejes tranquila—Bankotsu le mostró una sonrisa amenazadora, entraron a la casa y cerró la puerta, dejando sólo a un arrepentido Yashamaru, quien no tardo en salir corriendo.

Kagome no dejaba de llorar, sintió que todo lo que había dejado atrás, su vida, los recuerdos del hombre que amaba, la estaban alcanzando.

—Tranquila, ya se fue, el no te hará daño, no es de ese tipo—

—Lo sé, es sólo que me siento tan triste y avergonzada—

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque le contaste a Sango que te acostaste con su abuelo?— Se burló y ella sólo asintió. —Eso es raro, una jovencita de dieciséis años acostándose con el abuelo de su amiga—Seguía sonriendo.

— ¡Eres un morboso! Eso fue hace quinientos años y él aparentaba tener diecisiete. —Trataba de disimular su tristeza.

— ¡Tranquila! Sólo quería hacerte reír—

—Pues no lo estas logrando—Ella comenzaba a hipar de tanto llorar.

—Ven aquí—La agarró de la mano y ella se acercó a él, sintió como los brazos de su compañero apresaban su cabeza y la presionaban contra su pecho desnudo, ella volvió a llorar y él en silencio continuó abrazándola hasta que el llanto fue cesando y ella se quedo dormida completamente, la recostó con cuidado en su futon y la cubrió con la sábana y después se metió debajo de esta, se acostó junto a Kagome y volvió a abrazarla.

Continuará…

Otro capi antes de entrar a clases, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por los review de: **AllySan, XtinaOdss y sele-thebest **, y a los que me han leido también les agradezco ya que me han dado una gran oportunidad, les mando un gran abrazo a todas(os)


	9. Regalo de despedida

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aclaraciones:

—Lo que esta entre guiones es el dialogo de lo personajes—

"lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos"

Y lo demás son sólo narraciones mías"

**Capitulo 9**

Los dos jóvenes se fueron quedando dormidos, pero Bankotsu pudo escuchar con claridad el escándalo hecho por los tutores que venían completamente borrachos, Sango llevaba el brazo de Jack alrededor de su cuello para que este se apoyara en ella, ya que no podía sostener su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Tenias que tomar tanto, Jack? No aguantas nada, eres un perdido—Ambos ebrios se reían a carcajadas, las cuales se disiparon al ver al moreno recargado en la pared con una pierna sobre esta y los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Uy! Si las miradas fueran puñales—Se burló Jack

— ¿Qué? No me digas que vas a regañarme…papá—Dijo con sorna Sango y se apoyo en el hombro de Bankotsu, dejando caer a Jack, al verlo la joven soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Tu padre estuvo aquí— Habló seriamente.

— ¿Yashamaru? — quiso controlar la risa pero esta le ganó y cayó al suelo.

—Sango, tu padre estuvo aquí y se peleó con Kagome—Alzó un poco la voz.

— ¿En serio? —Se puso un poco seria. —Le dije que no viniera hasta que acabaran el entrenamiento—Hizo un puchero. Ella se levantó y torpemente camino hacia el joven de larga trenza y lo abrazó

— Bankotsu, cariño, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? Eres como el hijo que aun no he tenido—Y estalló nuevamente en risa, Jack se encontraba dormido en el suelo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Las risas a todo volumen de Sango habían despertado a la joven Higurashi quien aun frotaba sus ojos.

— ¡Hola! ¡Nagome! —Soltó al muchacho para abrazarla a ella.

—Sango, es Kagome—Regaño el moreno.

—si, si, como sea…Nagome…mi casi abuelita—Kagome palideció para después sonrojarse al máximo

—Sango—Bankotsu la jaló del brazo.

—Nagome, sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? —Sango comenzó a llorar.

—No hagas caso, esta ebria—Bankotsu cargó a Sango y la llevo a la habitación, después hizo lo mismo con Jack y nuevamente regresaron a su habitación.

Kagome aun estaba en silencio, estaba muy apenada de que una parte tan intima de su vida fuera puesta al descubierto de una manera muy absurda.

—Ya no pienses en eso, el sexo es muy natural, no tienes por qué avergonzarte—

— ¿De que hablas? —Preguntó muy avergonzada.

—De todo lo que sucedió esta noche—

—Es sólo que era algo muy intimo, no tenia por que enterarse todo el mundo, al menos no de esta forma—

—Ya se te pasará—

— ¡Eres demasiado confiado! ¿No crees? —

—Sucede que…me da igual lo que las personas piensen sobre mí, ¡En fin! Mañana esos dos pagaran las consecuencias con una cruel resaca—

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron algo tarde, pero aun así el entrenamiento tenia que continuar.

Kagome, no podía mirar a Sango a los ojos, de hecho no podía mirar a nadie, ella se enfocó en lo que tenía que hacer, golpear objetos con sus flechas y a auxiliar a su compañero, pero otra vez falló en uno de los blancos y ella se echó a correr hacia Bankotsu.

— ¡Cuidado! —Ella saltó sobre su compañero y lo abrazó, él colocó las manos sobre la espalda de la joven, ambos cayeron al suelo y el objeto pasó de largo sin que nadie resultara herido, pero aun así, caer al suelo con la fuerza con que fue aventado por la joven y añadiéndole a eso al peso del cuerpo de esta Bankotsu no salió tan bien librado.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó preocupada al ver que el muchacho no abría los ojos, ni se quejaba, Kagome vio que la situación era seria. — ¡Dios, no! Bankotsu…Bankotsu… ¡Ay, no! ¡Despierta! —El peso del cuerpo de Kagome caía completamente sobre el de su compañero.

—No…no puedo respirar, pesas mucho—El joven tosió un poco, pero sintió como ella se quitó rápidamente de encima.

— ¡Ay, que bueno! Lo siento ¿Estas bien? —La joven tomó el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos

—Si—El moreno sacudió un poco su cabeza y la frotó. — ¡Rayos Kagome! No se que fue peor que esa cosa me pegue o que tú me salves—

— ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que por fin entienden el significado de trabajo en equipo! —Intervino Sango muy emocionada. —Pueden descansar por hoy, Kagome, necesito hablar contigo—Sango se encaminó hacia el riachuelo en el que habían estado el día anterior y Kagome se fue detrás de ella.

—Sango…antes de que digas algo déjame explicarte que yo no…—

—Tranquila Kagome, eso es parte del pasado, antes quiero pedirte perdón en nombre de mi padre— Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kagome — ¿Ya te has enterado que soy la nieta de Inuyasha? — La joven asintió. —No te culpo, mi abuelo era hermoso en todo sentido—

— ¿Fue feliz? —Preguntó triste.

— ¿Eh? —

— ¿Valió la pena mi sacrificio? —Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla.

—Por un lado si, pero no completamente, al principio se molestó, se sintió abandonado sin saber por qué, hasta que mi abuela le contó todo y el arrepentimiento se hizo parte de su vida, pero amo a mi abuela, después llego mi padre y aun así siguió esperándote, para pedirte perdón—

—Me siento mal, esa no era mi intención, hubiera preferido que me odiara, que me olvidara—

— ¿Crees qué hubiera sido lo mejor? ¿Por qué no intentas regresar y aclaras las cosas de una vez por todas? —

—No puedo—El flequillo cubría el rostro de la chica.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? —

—No…no puedo regresar—

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por flojera, por cobardía? ¿Por qué? —Sango estaba desesperada ante la pasividad de su alumna.

— ¡No me juzgues a la ligera! — Sango guardó silencio un instante. —No puedo pasar el pozo, no sin la ayuda de la perla de Shikón, pero él si puede hacerlo y nunca me ha buscado, al menos no en estos tres años—Apretó sus puños.

—Lo siento… ¿No existe otra manera? — Higurashi negó con la cabeza. — ¡Qué mal! —

—Lo siento—

—Kagome, creo que debes intentar ser feliz, tu decidiste sacrificarte por él, algo muy tonto por cierto, pero ya lo hiciste, ahora continua con tu vida, has amigos, ríe de vez en cuando, eres un chica dulce, mereces ser feliz—

— ¡Lo intento! —Gritó llena de dolor.

— ¡No es verdad! Ves al abuelo en cualquier lado, en cualquier persona, eso ya es demasiado, no te digo que lo olvides, sino que no permitas que esto te lastime más, eso es muy enfermizo ¿No crees? —

— ¡Lo sé! ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? —

—Yo qué sé, no soy psicóloga, pero puedo escucharte, intenta distraerte, habla de él hasta que te canses, hasta que no te duela, llora hasta que ya no puedas más y deja de guardarte todo para ti, sólo te hace daño— Habló seriamente la joven maestra —Y cuando ya hayas desechado ese dolor, intenta lo primero que te aconseje, se feliz—

—Gracias—Kagome sonrió por fin.

—Quiero que me veas como una amiga, no como la nieta de Inuyasha ni como mi bisabuela, sino como Sango, sólo…Sango—

—Lo intentaré— dijo alegre y dispuesta a hacerlo.

Pasaron de nuevo los días y el entrenamiento estaba a punto de concluir y junto con este se acercaba la luna llena, pronto tendrían problemas y Sango debía ponerlos al tanto de lo que había sucedido en el exterior durante su ausencia.

Faltaban sólo dos días para que Seth regresara por lo muchachos y Sango decidió que ya no había más que enseñarles así que pensó que lo que restaba del mes seria para descansar y para una que otra prueba, sobre todo una especial y un tanto difícil.

—Bien jóvenes, esta es mi despedida—Habló firmemente la maestra. —Dentro de ese monte hay cueva, se encuentra un pequeño regalo enviado por Seth, pero yo decidí no dárselos así de fácil, así que ¡Vayan por él!—

—No veo la entrada, Sango—Observaba la joven a su alrededor.

— ¡Búsquenla! Sólo les diré que es de este lado y lo demás lo harán ustedes, mientras Jack y yo descansaremos en casa— Y los dejaron solos.

—Yo buscaré por arriba, tú ocúpate de la parte baja, si encuentras la entrada avísame—Organizó el joven, como todo un buen líder.

Bankotsu subió en busca de una entrada, pero no obtuvo resultado, lo mismo pudo notar que sucedía con Kagome, ya que el lugar en el que estaba ofrecía una amplia visión del terreno bajo.

La joven caminaba a toda prisa por la parte baja y observando la parte baja y media del lugar, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y observaba la parte alta y veía la silueta de su compañero.

Kagome lo observó en silencio, pudo ver su larga trenza cayendo pesadamente sobre su espalda, y esa figura masculina...ella empezó a analizar todas las cualidades del guerrero.

—Es simpático, es leal, es un buen amigo, pero por otra parte, es demasiado confiado, sarcástico, y muy impulsivo. —El moreno se sintió observado y se giró y allí estaba ella, pensativa y atenta a lo que él hacia.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó incomodo.

—Nada, es sólo que no la encuentro—Gritó molesta Higurashi y se sentó desganada junto al lago que estaba al lado de ella.

—"Dijo Sango que era de este lado, pero no hay entrada alguna que yo recuerde" —Continuó observando a su compañera y después sus ojos se desviaron hacia el lago y alcanzo a ver una pequeña mancha en él.

— ¡Claro! ¡Creo que sé en donde esta! —Bajó de prisa de donde estaba.

— ¡¿En serio?! —

—Si—Llegó corriendo a donde ella estaba, apuntó al lago—Esta allí dentro, es la entrada—Se quitó las botas y la playera.

— ¿Tan seguro estas? —Parpadeó varias veces.

— ¿Lo dudas? —

—Tal vez—Kagome jugaba nerviosa con sus manos—Más bien…espero que no sea así—

— ¡¿Tienes miedo?! —Se burló.

— ¡Claro que no!...bueno tal vez…un poco. —

—Espera aquí, investigaré un poco— Se aventó al lago, nado unos dos o tres metros de profundidad y en efecto, allí estaba la entrada de una cueva y entro en ella, nadando alrededor de treinta segundos, enfrente de él se veía algo de luz y nado hacia ella, salió del agua y se encontró en la cueva, que era alumbrada gracias a un hueco en la parte superior de esta.

—No pude ver esa entrada por arriba, es muy alta…no hay de otra, será por el lago—Indagó por el lugar, esperando encontrar el dichoso regalo, pero ni siquiera tenia idea de que era lo que buscaba, definitivamente necesitaba la ayuda de su compañera y regreso por donde vino.

— ¿Lo encontraste? —Kagome corrió hacia Bankotsu en cuanto vio que él salió del agua.

—No encontré nada aun, pero si es la cueva, debes entrar conmigo y ayudarme a buscar—Ella palideció.

—Sabes nadar ¿Cierto? —Ella asintió—Entonces no temas, no hay mucho que recorrer y es muy seguro—

Kagome se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas para entrar al lago.

—Toma suficiente aire como para unos veinticinco o treinta segundos, yo te guiaré, ahora vámonos— Y se sumergieron en el lago, pronto llegaron a la entrada y nadaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Kagome nadaba justo detrás de Bankotsu, pudo ver la luz al frente de ella, se sintió aliviada, pronto llegaría, pero el aire se le acababa, ya no soportaba más, comenzó a aterrarse, necesitaba tomar aire, pero no había manera de hacerlo hasta llegar a la cueva, trató de llamar la atención de Bankotsu, pero él no se dio cuenta.

Bankotsu ya había salido del agua, dando una gran bocanada de agua.

— ¡Wow! Eso estuvo cruel ¿No Kagome?... ¿Kagome? ¡Rayos! —Regresó nuevamente a la entrada de la cueva.

Kagome trataba de nadar lo más rápido que podía, colocó sus manos sobre la boca, pero el poco aire que le quedaba salía en forma de burbujas—

—"Sólo un poco más…ya no puedo…es sólo un poco más" —Su vista se nublaba, pero alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de Bankotsu nadando hacia ella, sintió como su compañero la tomó de la muñeca y después de la nuca, ella se estremeció al sentir como el guerrero se apoderaba de sus labios y soplaba dentro de su boca.

Bankotsu separó sus labios de los de la joven, no sin antes sentir como ese desagradable burbujeo en el estomago se hacia presente, intentó ignorarlo, tomó a Kagome de la muñeca y la jaló hacia la salida.

Salieron del agua, con dificultad, Kagome híper ventilaba, no sólo fue la falta de aire, sino la fobia que sintió en aquella cueva. Buscaron durante un par de horas, alguna pista, no sabían que buscar, ni por donde empezar, hasta que encontraron algo diferente en ese lugar, una roca que no pertenecía al lugar, Bankotsu la movió y allí, detrás de ella se encontraba un arco y una katana hecha de una aleación especial.

— ¿Y por esto pasamos tantos líos? ¿Un arco y una espada? —Se burló el guerrero.

—Lo peor es que tenemos que regresar por donde entramos—

— ¿Lo dices por lo del beso? —Sonrió seductoramente.

— ¡No fue un beso! — Frunció el ceño. —Sólo me pasaste algo de aire—Se cruzó de brazos y Bankotsu soltó una carcajada, haciendo que ella se molestara más.

—Y pensar que tendremos que hacerlo dentro de unos instantes— Se metió al agua, preparándose para nadar de nuevo. —Vámonos—Kagome lo siguió, pero esta vez tomó más aire que la vez anterior y nado más aprisa, al parecer la amenaza de Bankotsu dio resultado, al salir del agua notaron que Sango y Jack los esperaban.

— ¡Tardaron demasiado, Banki!—Se quejó Jack

—Batallamos en encontrar la entrada—Declaró Bankotsu —Esta vez sobrepasaste el limite Jack—El maestro sólo se burló.

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto, pero por haber superado su última prueba… ¡Esta noche celebraremos! —Sango les señaló el camino hacia la casa, Kagome fue la primera en avanzar, seguida de Jack, Bankotsu espero a quedarse a solas con Sango.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Le dio un suave codazo al moreno.

— ¿Tú sabias lo que iba a pasar? —

— ¡Claro! Yo hice esa misma prueba con Ryoma…dime ¿La besaste? —

— ¿Y si no hubiera regresado por ella? Tal vez estaría muerta—

—Te conozco desde que eras un pequeño, yo te críe desde entonces y sé muy bien quien eres, que no dejarías atrás a un compañero y ella no es la excepción—

—Entonces si ya pasaste esa prueba, sabrás que ESO no fue ningún beso—

— ¡Pues que tonto! Te dejo las cosas en bandeja de plata y las desaprovechas—

—El hecho de que este contigo desde hace años no significa que se me peguen tus mañas, como a Jack—

—Ni que se te quite lo tonto, bueno, regresemos, Jack preparó algo especial para ustedes dos—

Sango ofreció un banquete para los cuatro y sacó una botella de sake y la ofreció a sus tres compañeros.

Jack y Sango casi tomaron hasta embrutecerse, esos dos no tenían remedio, Bankotsu fue más cauteloso, pues odiaba las resacas y Kagome aunque fue muy poco lo que tomó estaba demasiado mareada, pues no acostumbraba tomar y el alcohol se le había subido demasiado pronto.

Sango tomó a su mejor amigo del brazo y se lo llevó a la habitación, no sin antes sugerirle a Bankotsu que ayudara a Kagome y le advirtió que no se propasara con ella.

—No me interesa aprovecharme de una mujer ebria, nada como conquistar a una mujer para después hacerle el amor, siempre y cuando este en sus cinco sentidos—Habló lleno de orgullo el moreno.

—Como sea, sólo no te pases—Insistió la maestra, quien caminaba tambaleante hacia su habitación.

Bankotsu pasó un brazo de Kagome alrededor de su cuello y la llevo a la habitación.

— ¿Así que no soy digna de que hacerlo contigo? —

—Yo no dije eso—

—Pero se lo acabas de decir a Sango—Ella sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas —Además no estoy ebria…sólo un poco mareada—

—No seas necia, mañana ni siquiera recordarás de lo que estas hablando—Dijo un poco molesto.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no lo harías conmigo? —La chica apenas podía sostener su cuerpo, Bankotsu la dejó sobre su futon—

—Porque no seria divertido, no tardas en quedarte dormida y eso es muy…aburrido—

— ¡Lo sabia! No soy digna del señor engreído—

— ¿En verdad deseas que lo haga? —

—Si—

—Bien, si eso quieres…—Bankotsu se acercó a la cara de Kagome y ella entreabrió los labios en espera de un delicado beso, pero él se detuvo—Entonces dímelo mañana que no estés mareada—recalcó la ultima palabra burlándose de ella y se fue a su lugar.

— ¡Eres un grosero! —Kagome se enfureció e hizo un puchero.

—Mañana me lo agradecerás— Se inclinó en su futon y rápidamente se quitó la playera, se inclinó sólo un instante para quitar las mantas y meterse en ellas, cuando de repente sintió como una mano le apretaba el trasero, no había nada que le molestara mas que le agarraran sin su consentimiento sus bien torneados atributos.

El guerrero se levantó demasiado molesto, sintió que la sangre le hervía, pues la segunda cosa que odiaba era batallar con ebrios

Tomó del brazo a la joven atrevida y la levantó de un jalón, la giro dejando su espalda pegada a su pecho y colocó una mano en el vientre y la otra sobre la espalda de la chica y paso firme la empujó hacia el muro, ella tuvo que meter las manos para no golpearse la cara contra este.

— ¡Basta Bankotsu! Me estas lastimando—El seguía empujándola con su cuerpo hacia la pared.

—Creí que era lo que querías ¿no? —Deslizó la otra mano sobre la falda de la joven hasta que tocó la parte descubierta de su muslo y poco a poco fue subiéndola por debajo de la prenda.

— ¡No Bankotsu! — Cada vez que la chica separaba las manos de la pared para quitarse de encima las manos de Bankotsu, este la empujaba de nuevo hacia al frente haciendo que ella las regresara otra vez a su lugar y así ella amortiguaba el golpe contra la pared, pero dejando nuevamente libres las manos de Bankotsu.

Bankotsu hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella y aspiró el aroma de su cabello, alejo la mano que tenia en el muslo de la chica e hizo a un lado el cabello de su compañera y luego la regreso al muslo. Él comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos con desesperación en el cuello de Kagome haciéndola gemir, por el dolor tan placentero que el ojiazul le estaba provocando.

—Ban…Bankotsu—Las atrevidas caricias que su compañero le estaba dando le provocaron que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la joven y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

— ¿Así Kagome? ¿Te gusta? — Le dijo mientras mordía la oreja de la chica, ella sentía los calidos jadeos del moreno resolplando en su oido y la mano que estaba sobre su vientre, fue subiendo poco a poco sobre el abdomen hasta el pecho, el cual subía y bajaba violentamente y la del muslo fue recorriéndola hasta acariciar su bien formado glúteo, dio un suave apretón y fue cuando Kagome giró velozmente hacia Bankotsu, puso sus manos sobre el pecho del guerrero y escondió su rostro en éste.

—No… así no me gusta—La voz de Kagome era entrecortada y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar

Él la tomó del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, él sintió como si le hubieran aventado un balde de agua fría al descubrir la mirada aterrada de su compañera, pues le trajo a la mente la mirada de Naoko cuando la vio por ultima vez, pero pronto se olvidó de ella y sonrió victorioso, pues logró cumplir con su propósito.

— ¿Aun quieres hacerlo? —Se burló.

—No—La embriaguez de la joven disminuyó súbitamente, ella estaba realmente asustada.

— ¿Aun me temes? — Ella asintió—Lo imagine—Sonrió de lado y después la miró despectivo

—Tranquilízate, no pensaba hacerte daño— Se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta —Pero no te confíes, no me conoces— Y salió rápidamente de la casa.

Sango escuchó todo el escándalo, pues lo que ella había bebido no era suficiente para dejarla fuera de si.

—Idiotas—Suspiró fastidiada.

Bankotsu regresó a la casa ya entrada la noche, cuando se percató de que su compañera de cuarto ya estaba dormida, él se acostó a descansar, sintiendo aun el cuerpo estremecido por lo sucedido en la tarde, pero sobre todo al recordar lo que ella le contestó .Y por la forma en la que ella gemía antes sus besos y caricias, al sentir la suavidad de su piel, la forma en la que ella logró hacer que él jadeara como el lo había hecho, por un momento creyó que no podría controlarse, pero al ver esa mirada, borró toda sensación agradable.

— ¿En verdad deseas que lo haga? —

—Si—

Las palabras aun resonaban en su mente.

Continuará…

¡¿Qué tal me quedo?! Alcance a hacer otro capitulo, me alargaron hasta la siguiente semana las vacaciones, ya estoy aburrida y quiero ver a mis compañeros, pero mientras aprovecho a escribir, jejeje.

Bueno, mi especial agradecimiento a las que me leyeron y sobre todo se tomaron la molestia de escribir un review, pero igualmente gracias por leerme.

Pero sobre todo mil gracias a **AllySan, XtinaOdss, Jazmin56, Yela01 y a Sele-thebest, **que siempre se la pasan animándome.

Espero poder subir mañana el siguiente capitulo, ya esta todo en mi cabecita, sólo falta plasmarlo.

Nos leemos. Axter.

Disculpen si se me fueron algunas faltillas por allí. Ah por cierto, la pregunta del millón ¿con o sin lemon?


	10. La apuesta

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola chicas(os) después de mucho meditarlo he tomado una decisión…y es darle un cambio drástico al Banki, va a ser un poco malvado, sólo un poquitito, espero les guste. Por cierto ¿Han visto la serie de dino rey? De ella saqué el personaje de Seth, solo que con cabello largo y negro y sin marcas en la cara para darle ese toque humano.

Aclaraciones:

—Lo que esta entre guiones es el dialogo de lo personajes—

"lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos"

Y lo demás son sólo narraciones mías"

**Capitulo**** 10:**

La mañana llego y junto con ella el fuerte dolor de cabeza de la joven sacerdotisa, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, escuchaba como su compañero se levantaba y se dirigía a la ducha, ella fingió dormir, recordaba claramente lo que sucedió la noche anterior y trataba de evitarlo lo más posible, después de todo, sólo faltaban unas cuantas horas para abandonar aquel lugar.

Se levantó con excesiva rapidez y tomó su ropa para empacarla, en cuanto lo hiciera tenia planeado escudarse en Sango y en Jack, estaba segura que delante de ellos no diría nada.

Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Ellos trabajarían juntos, sólo cuándo los llamaran y eso seria por lo general en noches de luna llena.

Mala suerte, hoy era noche de luna llena, lo más seguro seria que hoy tendrían su primera misión.

Ella seguía entretenida guardando su ropa, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el pecho, inmersa en sus recuerdos de hace solamente unas horas, sus mejillas se encendieron y se enrojeció aun más al sentir como los brazos de su compañero la rodearon de la cintura.

— ¿Aun deseas que lo hagamos? —Colocó su barbilla sobre la clavícula de la chica y le preguntó sugestivamente.

—No…yo…no sé de que hablas—Su voz temblaba.

La calidez del cuerpo del guerrero sobre su espalda y la húmeda respiración de este cerca de su oído la hacían sentirse vulnerable, sus labios temblaban y se reflejaba en su voz.

—Anoche me reclamaste por no querer hacerte el amor—

Ella se soltó del agarre del joven y lo enfrentó cara a cara, intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—Tenías razón, estaba ebria y no sabía lo que decía o quería decir—Su labio inferior temblaba.

Los labios de Bankotsu se curvaron en una delgada sonrisa.

—Eso no fue lo que vi anoche—

—Creo que el alcohol se te subió a ti también, estabas alucinando—Ella frunció el entrecejo y lo miró desafiante. —Además eres un ser arrogante, infantil, impulsivo y demasiado grosero—

—Eso no lo decías cuando estábamos solitos—Hablaba melosamente. — ¿Por qué no admites que me amas y estas loquita por mi? —Su tonito era burlesco.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte como un estúpido? —La muchacha se enfurecía ante la burla del mercenario. — ¿Por qué no te alejas de mi? —

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros.

—Como digas—Se levantó y caminó hacia su gaveta, en donde estaba su ropa —Después de todo, hoy es nuestro último día juntos y con suerte…sólo nos veremos en noches de luna llena—

Ella bajó la mirada. —Bankotsu…—

— ¿Si? —El empacaba sus cosas, ni siquiera le importaba en lo absoluto lo que ella fuera a decir.

—Gracias—

El moreno arqueó una ceja, por un momento se detuvo, pero continuó con su labor.

—Gracias por no aprovecharte de mi embriaguez, eres un buen colega—

¿Acaso lo había llamado "Buen colega"? Eso lo molesto, ni siquiera dijo "amigo" o tal vez "Compañero" pero ¿Colega?... ¡¿Colega?!

El sólo sintió molestia ante la palabra colega, pues colega para él era mucho menos que un compañero, pero lo importante era que no entendía el por qué de su enojo.

—Es bueno saberlo…Higurashi—El joven sintió el ego un poco herido. —Además…como te lo dije al principio, tu amistad no esta en mi lista de prioridades, menos tener sexo contigo— La miró por encima del hombro —No te toque porque te respetara, sino…porque simplemente no me atraes como mujer—

Kagome escuchaba atónita todo lo que el moreno de ojos azules le decía.

— ¿Qué…qué has dicho? —Sus pupilas se dilataron, el comentario pareció afectarla.

Bankotsu la miró directo a los ojos pues disfrutaba ver la furia en ella, por lo tanto continuó burlándose.

—Que aunque yo no respete a un colega, jamás me aprovecharía de su estupidez—

— ¡Eres un idiota, un engreído, las demás personas no te soportan, no porque seas la reencarnación del líder de los siete guerreros, sino porque eres un estúpido arrogante e insensible!— Kagome comenzó a alzar la voz. —Soy el señor nadie me quiere, todos ven en mi al otro Bankotsu—Habla imitando la voz del joven. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

—Higurashi, tus comentarios no me afectan, sólo haces el ridículo— Desvío su mirada de la de ella, ya estaba al tope de su limite de paciencia.

— ¡¿Ah no?! ¿Y qué me dices de mi novia me olvidó y odio a Yashamaru porque me robó a mi hermana?—

Esta vez se pasó de la raya.

Bankotsu no toleró más sus comentarios y se lanzó sobre ella tomándola del cuello y la azotó contra el muro para callarla.

Lo logró.

En los ojos castaños se reflejaba el pánico, ella intentaba soltarse del agarre, le daba patadas en las piernas, pero no bastó, él se acercó demasiado a su oído.

—No sabes lo que dices, no sabes nada sobre mi ¡Nada! —Gritó enfadado.

Kagome aprovechó la cercanía de Bankotsu y le tiró de la trenza y en un impulso él también la agarró del cabello, ambos quedaron cara a cara, podían verse reflejados en las pupilas del otro y observar la ira que en ellas se dibujaba.

— ¡No se necesita saber mucho de ti para saber que eres un amargado! —Aun mantenía empuñado el cabello de su compañero, acercándole más para gritarle en la cara.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¡Ay! ¡Mi novio Inuyasha gritaba el nombre de Kikyou mientras se revolcaba conmigo en la cama!—El también acercó mas la cara de chica para gritarle.

Pudo notar que la ira se apoderaba de la sacerdotisa y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa, ese fue otro golpe bajo y un gran error de parte del guerrero.

Kagome cerró con fuerza su puño al escuchar el nombre de Kikyou, su entrecejo estaba arrugado, sus labios estaban temblando y en un impulso se lanzó sobre el cuello de Bankotsu tratando de morderlo.

El moreno sintió como su compañera se echó sobre él, la furia guardada desde hace tres años le ayudó a derribarlo al suelo, pero hábilmente él impidió que lo mordiera lanzándola hacia atrás.

Ella cayó de pie e intento aventarse de nuevo sobre Bankotsu, deseaba borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa a golpes.

Bankotsu se levantó primero y la tumbó hacia atrás y se sentó arriba de ella, sostuvo las manos de la joven por encima de su cabeza.

Ella trataba de darle rodillazos en la espalda a Bankotsu, pero el dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre ella, quien seguía pataleando, muy cerca estuvo de darle un golpe en los testículos.

Él abrió con sus piernas las de Kagome y se puso en medio de estas, para evitar que sus partes íntimas terminaran golpeadas.

Ella fue sometida completamente por el hábil guerrero, no podía moverse, pues dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

— ¡Tranquilízate! —

— ¡Suéltame! —

— ¡No soy idiota! ¡Si te suelto me matas a mordidas! —

— ¡Déjame ya! —

Bankotsu se acerco a su oído para susurrarle tranquilamente.

—Tranquilízate ¿Quieres?... Tranquilízate—Hablaba suavemente.

—No…no puedo ¡Te odio! —

—Shhh, lo sé…sólo trata de calmarte—Poco a poco él liberando las manos de Kagome. —Calma— Ella sentía él calido aliento en su oído.

— ¿Cómo me pides eso, después de todo lo que me dijiste? —Una lágrima resbaló.

—Lo siento—Por fin la soltó de las manos, pero siguió encima del cuerpo de la joven.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Bankotsu! —Ella empezó a golpearle en los hombros y él sólo cerró sus ojos y espero a que ella cesara, hasta que sintió que un puño le dio justo en el ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Ya te desquitaste? ¿Ya estas satisfecha? —Abrió los ojos para mirarla, pero ella se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, para evitar que la viera llorando de esa manera, pero él se lo descubrió con delicadeza.

— ¡Respóndeme!—

— ¿Y tú ya estas satisfecho de insultarme? ¿De burlarte de mí vida intima? ¿Lo estas? — Sólo hubo silencio por un instante.

—En verdad lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido—Se metió entre sus brazos y ella lo abrazó con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su compañero. —Tranquila—le susurraba a la joven mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Me lastimaste, en verdad me has lastimado—Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Lo siento, en serio, lo siento— Él levantó su cara para poder verla y con delicadeza fue limpiando con su mano las lagrimas de la joven sacerdotisa. —Me acabas de dejar un ojo morado—Él sonrió.

Ella retiró la mano del guerrero bruscamente, aun le dolía lo que le dijo, para ella Inuyasha era un tema tabú.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Lo miró con desprecio

— ¿Eh? —

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido?! ¡¿Cómo?! —Arrugó el ceño.

El moreno de ojos azules la miraba consternado y se alejo de ella a una distancia prudente.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia él con los puños cerrados.

—Dime ¿Quién demonios te crees tú para juzgarme? ¿Para burlarte de mi vida, para herirme de esta manera?—Cerró sus ojos. —Después me abrazas como si nada hubiera sucedido, ¡Me has humillado demasiado todo este tiempo! —

Él escucho como la joven sacerdotisa hablaba con amargura.

—Sólo intento calmar las cosas, después de todo seremos compañeros a partir de ahora— Habló Bankotsu con calma, pero sin dejar nunca de sonreír.

— ¿Y esa es la manera de calmar las cosas? ¿Humillándome? — de repente las sabias palabras de Sango llegaron a su mente.

—"Tal vez no logres cerrarle la boca con un puñetazo, como desearías, pero debes ser inteligente y cerrársela de otra forma, tanto, que cada vez que intente abrirla lo piense dos veces y si lo hace le remuerda demasiado la consciencia, que no lo deje dormir ni un segundo" —

Y encontró la frase perfecta para dejarlo callado.

— ¿En algún momento te preguntaste si en verdad yo quería hacer el amor contigo? Tal vez…el sake sólo fue mi excusa, porque no sabía como acercarme a ti —Bajó el tono de su voz.

Bankotsu se quedo sin palabras, en verdad eso nunca había pasado por su mente.

Ella se acercó lentamente al joven moreno, observaba callado como ella se paraba frente a él, demasiado cerca, Kagome levantó lentamente su mano y la puso sobre la tersa mejilla del guerrero obligándolo a que se inclinara un poco.

Él obedeció sumiso a la petición silenciosa de la sacerdotisa, quien sugestivamente se apoderó de su oído.

—Idiota—Le susurró, le dio un suave golpecito en la mejilla y se alejó de él lentamente hasta salir de la habitación dejando muy confundido a su compañero.

— "¡Perra!" —Ya estaba harto, en un mes había tenido suficiente de ella.

Kagome salió triunfal de la habitación, pero su cuerpo aun temblaba, no sabía si de miedo o de emoción, después de todo, las perversiones de Sango eran efectivas para algo.

Sango se acercó fastidiada, en muchos momentos se preguntó ¿Cómo era posible soportar a un par tan conflictivo?

—¿Kagome están listas tus cosas? Seth ha llegado por ustedes—La sacerdotisa asintió — Jack llama a Bankotsu, Seth los espera en el auto—

La maestra vio que los ojos de su alumna estaban enrojecidos por tanto llorar, frunció el ceño molesta.

Bankotsu pasó silencioso por un lado y subió al auto.

— ¿No pueden convivir en paz? —

La joven negó.

—Debes ser un poco más inteligente, él no es mal muchacho. —

—Deberías escuchar los consejos de Sango, cariño—Dijo serio al ver la cara de Kagome.

— Más de tres siglos de experiencia la respaldan ¡Gracias a ella he tenido los novios más guapos! —comentó emocionado.

—Lo haré—Sonrió la sacerdotisa —Los voy a extrañar—

—No tienes porque hacerlo, nos estaremos viendo muy seguido—

Kagome fue por su equipaje a la habitación y salió corriendo al auto, agitaba su mano para despedirse de sus maestros. Al subir al auto se sintió un silencio incómodo, pudo ver la miradas inquisitivas de los demonios que se encontraban adelante, se dio cuenta de la curiosidad que sentían por preguntar que había pasado entre ellos dos y la razón por la que Bankotsu tenia un gran hematoma en el ojo izquierdo.

El guerrero sólo miraba hacia el otro lado, sin mirar a sus dos superiores.

Hasta que Ryoma rompió el frío silencio.

—Te pusieron en tu lugar ¿Eh Bankotsu? —Su tono era de burla.

—Cállate—

—Lo más seguro es que haya dicho algo indebido—Seth intervino en la platica. —Siempre es lo mismo—

—Cierren la boca—El joven se molestó por los comentarios y miraba con desprecio a Kagome quien estaba justo a su lado.

—Como si esa mirada me intimidara—Dijo ella al sentirse observada.

Bankotsu cerró sus ojos y trató de ignorarla a ella y a las burlas del demonio y del semidemonio.

Durante el trayecto a la ciudad Ryoma daba detalles a los chicos acerca de su nueva misión, descubrir a la mujer mantis, tratar de capturarla o en su defecto acabar con ella.

Primero dejaron a Kagome en su departamento para que descansara durante el día, ya que posiblemente esta noche no dormirían.

Kagome espero hasta que el automóvil de Seth se alejara y entró a la casa.

Era tan silencioso, tan solitario.

Se encaminó a la cocina y abrió la nevera, sólo había cereal, definitivamente necesitaba surtir su alacena.

Se sentía deprimida y nuevamente sola, entró a su recamara, estaba tal como la había dejado hace un mes, la cama destendida y la ropa sobre el piso.

Extrañaba al ruidoso guerrero, al menos sus estúpidas pláticas con él le ayudaban a no pensar en el pasado.

Estaba de regreso a su patética vida.

Saltó sobre la cama y pronto aparecieron en su cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior y las de esta mañana, era curioso, pues Inuyasha no se presento en su mente como era común cada vez que estaba sola.

Llevo sus dedos al cuello, aun le dolía un poco debido a los mordiscos que Bankotsu le había dado.

Salió de la cama y corrió al espejo, en efecto, allí estaban las marcas rojizas hechas por aquel joven de ojos azules.

— ¡Rayos! Maldito Bankotsu—

Se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta, quedando sólo en ropa interior, después de todo nadie vivía con ella, regresó a su cama y por fin se quedó dormida.

En la fortaleza que aparentaba ser un simple laboratorio de medicamentos, tres personas regresaban en total silencio, un humano de cabello largo y trenzado caminaba velozmente para escapar a los comentarios de burla de sus jefes.

—Ryoma ¿Pudiste observar esas débiles marcas rojas en el cuello de Kagome? —Seth hablaba en voz alta para ser escuchado por el muchacho.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si estaban demasiado obvias, pero lo que no pude dejar de ver… era tu ojo Bankotsu—Se burló el demonio polilla.

Entró al cuarto en el que se quedaba durante las noches de luna llena y dio un fuerte portazo detrás de él.

— ¡Estúpida niña mimada! —Se miraba en el espejo mientras tocaba con cuidado. —Te lo advertí no me conoces y te haré pagar con lágrimas por esta humillación—

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al recordar las últimas palabras de la sacerdotisa.

— "¿En algún momento te preguntaste si en verdad yo quería hacer el amor contigo? Tal vez…el sake sólo fue mi excusa, porque no sabía como acercarme a ti "—

Se alejó fastidiado del espejo y se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama, colocó sus manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca.

—Cómo si yo quisiera acostarme contigo…ilusa, pero si es lo que quieres, eso te daré, pero a mi manera, te enseñaré a no jugar con fuego…estúpida miko—Dijo lleno de rencor.

Cerró los ojos y por primera vez descubrió lo aburrido que era el silencio.

Descansar, si, en ese momento era lo mejor, pues ya sabia lo que le esperaba durante las noches de luna llena, ya estaba acostumbrado que durante ese tiempo se trabajaba de noche y se dormía de día, no seria difícil para él quedarse dormido.

Estaba equivocado, Kagome había abierto la herida que dejó Naoko hace tan sólo dos lunas, sabia con certeza que la bella mujer se encontraba bien, sin correr peligro.

¡Demonios! Como extrañaba estar con ella en su calida cama, disfrutando de su cuerpo y sus caricias.

—Es lo mejor—

Trataba de persuadirse, recordando la mirada de su novia, llena de pánico y odio, de repente al abrazarla la mirada ya no era de Naoko, era de esa niña mimada que logró sacarlo de sus casillas.

Pasaron varios minutos y por fin cayó en un profundo sueño. Pasaron varias horas, su reloj biológico ya sabia a que hora despertarlo, faltaba aproximadamente dos horas para que sol se ocultara y la luna apareciera en todo su resplandor. Se duchó y fue a recibir órdenes de sus superiores, un par de teléfonos celulares al igual que una pequeña llavecilla que abría el departamento de Kagome.

—Por si no escucha que llamas a la puerta o si necesitas tirarla de la cama—Seth la colocó en la mano de Bankotsu, quien giraba los ojos fastidiado. —No lo veas así, algún día puede surgir una emergencia.—

El tomó las cosas de mala gana y salió de la sala en la que se encontraba, pidió las llaves de un auto y fue directo al departamento de la chica.

Las luces aun estaban apagadas.

— ¿Seguirá dormida? Después de la borrachera de anoche…no lo dudo—Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Llamó varias veces a la puerta sin recibir respuesta.

—Sólo esto me faltaba—

Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, no tardo en ubicar el dormitorio de la joven, la casa era demasiado pequeña, después de todo era el departamento de una estudiante.

Allí estaba ella, con una almohada sobre su cabeza, la cual puso en ella al escuchar el ruido del timbre.

—Perezosa—

La movió varias veces sin obtener ningún resultado.

—Higurashi, despierta—

Ella estaba profundamente dormida, no quedaba otro remedio más que arrancarle las cobijas lanzarlas lejos y estirarla de los pies y así lo hizo.

Kagome despertó asustada, después una gran molestia la invadía al tomar conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Tenemos trabajo ¿Recuerdas? —

— ¡Ay no! ¡¿Qué hora es?! —

—Es tarde, vístete y vámonos—

— ¿Eh? —Sus mejillas se encendieron y rápidamente corrió a tomar una de las cobijas que estaban en el piso y se cubrió con ella. —Eres un irrespetuoso ¡Sal de aquí! —

Kagome se vistió velozmente con ropa cómoda, Bankotsu la espera en la pequeña sala en la que apenas cabían dos sillones.

Al salir la chica, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al auto, allí el le entregó su teléfono móvil junto con las indicaciones de lo que debían hacer.

Llegaron a un parque, ya que Yashamaru dijo que a los que encontraron decapitados, se les vio por última vez en ese lugar, buscaban a una mujer que llamara la atención de los hombres, pero no había mucha gente por el lugar, casi anochecía.

Kagome bostezó aburrida, cuando buscaba la perla de Shikon por lo menos platicaba con alguien y Bankotsu no era la mejor opción para tener una conversación agradable.

— ¿Detectas alguna presencia extraña? —

—No—un monosílabo era siempre la respuesta de la sacerdotisa.

Fue la misma conversación en un lapso de dos horas.

De repente una linda mujer, de hermoso cuerpo, largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes, cargada con varias bolsas, ella salía del minimercado que se encontraba en frente.

Los ojos de Bankotsu parecían brillar por un instante, la miraba sin distracción.

—No tiene aura maligna—Puso un dedo sobre su propia barbilla, tratando de adivinar lo que el guerrero pensaba.

— ¿Qué? —Salió de su ensoñación.

—Lo que quiero decir es, que si tanto te gusta la chica… ¿Por qué no vas con ella y le pides una cita? —Se burló.

— ¿Me estas retando Higurashi? —

—Con lo patán que eres, creo que antes de darte su número telefónico, te dará una patada en los…—Bankotsu no la dejó terminar.

— ¡¿Quieres apostar?! Te advierto que soy un gran seductor y ninguna mujer que me interese se negado a pasar por mi cama—

— ¡Mph! ¿Te sientes muy seguro de ti mismo? —

—Es un reto, si consigo que esa chica me de su número y sostengo una plática de por lo menos diez minutos, limpiarás mi departamento y me atenderás durante un mes… en pocas palabras serás mi esclava— Sonrió seductoramente.

— ¡Hecho! Pero si no lo consigues, tú asearás mi casa—Lo miró retadora.

—Me parece bien—Se bajó del auto—Vigila, si sucede o ves algo extraño sólo llámame—Ella asintió.

—Te estaré observando—Amenazó y él se alejó del auto.

Bankotsu era un muchacho demasiado experimentado, se le daba bien el seducir a las chicas, pues aunque lo negara, las artimañas de su madre adoptiva se le quedaron muy gravadas.

Kagome miraba divertida como el moreno se acercaba a la joven que con dificultad caminaba, esto debido a la gran cantidad de bolsas que llevaba en sus brazos, al parecer el le había ofrecido ayuda a la hermosa chica y esta se negaba a aceptarla.

La chica en el auto sonreía triunfal, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver como aquella muchacha sacaba su celular y marcaba al de Bankotsu para que su número quedara grabado. Ella parpadeó varias veces preguntándose cómo lo había hecho.

Solo faltaban los diez minutos de plática los cuales le parecieron eternos a la sacerdotisa.

Bankotsu ganó la apuesta.

Aquella desconocida había marcado su destino, ahora seria la mucama del mercenario.

Lo que faltaba, ella estaba besando a su compañero y él no ponía nada de resistencia.

— ¡Zorra! —Bufó molesta la sacerdotisa al ver como Bankotsu regresaba a toda prisa al auto.

Él sonreía satisfecho, especialmente al ver a su compañera muy molesta.

—Gane la apuesta Higurashi, espero que tengas palabra de honor—Disfrutaba verla rabiar —Pues te he demostrado que a las mujeres les gustan los patanes—

—Acabo de verlo—Decía molesta—A las zorras les gustan los patanes—Sonrío sarcástica.

— ¡No me digas! ¿Inuyasha era un patán? No me extrañaría—El rostro de Kagome ensombreció.

¿Acaso la había llamado zorra? Eso fue lo que ella entendió.

—Idiota—Fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron durante la noche, la cual transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo.

Cada mañana Bankotsu dejaba a Kagome en su departamento y a las siete de la noche pasaba por ella sin falta.

Todos las demás noches fueron igual de aburridas, ella esperaba algo de acción.

Como extrañaba aquellos días en los que tenia que ayudar a Inuyasha a cazar a algún demonio.

Ni siquiera Yashamaru había reportado ningún deceso, todo estaba endemoniadamente tranquilo y eso los ponía nerviosos a todos, pues esta calma no era nada común en estos días.

Pero para Kagome fue un alivio que acabara por fin esta etapa de la luna, por fin dormiría de noche.

Era ya de mañana, el auto se estacionó frente a su departamento, estaba agotada, sólo pensaba en una ducha caliente y en dormir, sacó la llave de su bolso, estaba demasiado concentrada buscándola, hasta que un sonido atrajo su atención.

—Olvidaste esto—Bankotsu sostenía un juego de llaves.

—Esas no son mías—

—No, pero las necesitarás para ir a limpiar mi casa ¿O ya lo olvidaste? —

—Claro que no lo he olvidado, dámelas—Le arrebató las llaves de las manos.

—Esta es mi dirección—Le entregó una hoja con la dirección escrita y ella la miró.

—Creí que vivías en el edificio de la organización—

—Sólo cuando es luna llena duermo allí, pero tengo mi propia casa—

—Allí estaré mañana, después de clases—

Ella estaba fastidiada y muy, muy desvelada, ella se dio la media vuelta para ignorar la mirada burlesca de Bankotsu, pero él le impidió el paso al colocar ambas manos sobre el muro.

Ella quedó en medio del muro y el guerrero.

—No faltaré a mi palabra Bankotsu, allí estaré—giró los ojos aburrida.

El cerró más el espacio entre los dos, se acercó de manera seductora.

—No te olvides, serás mi esclava —Le susurró al oído de manera sugestiva y con el dorso de su mano acarició su mejilla.

Kagome abrió grandemente los ojos y enmudeció al escuchar estas palabras, su cuerpo tembló al sentir como él la tocaba.

—Te advierto…soy muy, pero muy desordenado y tengo más de un mes sin limpiar mi departamento. —

Ella empujó hacia atrás al guerrero y rápidamente entró a su casa y cerró la puerta dejando a Bankotsu en la calle.

Kagome se recargó sobre la puerta de la entrada, cerró suavemente sus ojos.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderé a cerrar mi bocota? —Se reclamó a ella misma, aun temblaba.

Caminó pesadamente a la cocina, en la alacena sólo quedaba un vaso de ramen.

Definitivamente no era su día.

Dejó la cocina y se fue al baño a ducharse, el agua caliente fue lo único que logró relajarla, duró varios minutos en la tina, al salir de esta ya no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en dormir, secó su cuerpo, vistió una ligera playera y sus boxers, se metió a la cama y en cuestión de segundos se había quedado dormida.

Bankotsu manejaba cansado hacia su casa, pensaba con malicia lo que le deparaba a la miko en los próximos días.

Ella estaba en sus manos.

Jamás pensó que la oportunidad de cobrarse llegara tan pronto y de manera tan fácil.

Le haría pagar cada palabra, cada golpe desde el día en el que la conoció, incluyendo la herida en su hombro cuando le clavó aquella flecha.

¡Oh si! definitivamente, ella pagaría muy caro, después de todo, él era la reencarnación de Bankotsu, líder de los siete guerreros.

—Serás mi propia zorra—Los delgados labios del moreno se curvaron en una sádica sonrisa.

Continuará…

Hola!!!

Me quedó un poco largo ¿No?

Gracias por continuar leyéndome ¿Les gustó el capitulo?

Pero sobre todo mil gracias a **AllySan, XtinaOdss, Yela01 y a Sele-thebest, **espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el cambio en Bankotsu.

Tengo planeado meter en el próximo capitulo algo de lemon a ver que tal me queda este, jejeje, que pervertidota soy, buajajaja!!!

Disculpen si se me fueron algunas faltillas por allí, si las ven me lo hacen saber para corregirlas, ok?.

Nos vemos…


	11. Si me odias, no lo hagas

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Advertencia: contiene lemon, si lo lees va bajo tu propia responsabilidad, sino te gusta este tipo de lectura, te recomiendo que esperes al próximo capitulo.

Aclaraciones:

—Lo que esta entre guiones es el dialogo de lo personajes—

"lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos"

Y lo demás son sólo narraciones mías"

**Capitulo**

Kagome pasó un día de lo más normal en la universidad.

Bastante normal y eso la hastiaba demasiado. Deseaba que las clases acabaran, en su pecho sentía la burbujeante sensación de la ansiedad. ¿Acaso eso era ansiedad por verlo?

Por fin la ultima hora, allí estaba el amor platónico de Sango, que ironía…ella daba consejos y no los seguía.

La pierna de Kagome se movía de arriba para abajo denotando su nerviosismo, el maestro se percató de la irritación de su alumna.

Por fin el timbre que indicaba la salida de clases sonaba, guardo sus útiles en la mochila y casi sale corriendo, pero Mr. James le detuvo.

— ¿Le pasa algo malo Higurashi? —Ella movió su cabeza negativamente. —La veo muy tensa.

—No es nada—

—No le habrá faltado al respeto Bankotsu ¿O si? —

—No Mr. James, por favor…no intente leer mi mente—

—Lo siento, si necesitas algo, puedes confiar en mi Kagome—

—Lo sé, tengo que irme tengo una deuda que pagar—

— ¿Una deuda? —

—Si, hasta luego—

—Hasta luego—

La joven salió a toda velocidad de la escuela, tomó el autobús y llego a la dirección indicada.

— ¡No puede ser, su casa es algo grande…! Esto tardará un rato, así que… ¡a trabajar! —

La mano le temblaba, era difícil saber cual era la lleve de la puerta principal, probó con varias llaves hasta que dio con la que abría la puerta.

Entró en silencio, hasta que corroboró que la casa estaba vacía.

—Menos mal, no esta—Suspiró

Al prender la luz, su sorpresa fue demasiado grande.

— ¡Vaya que es desordenado! O ¿Habrá hecho todo esto sólo para molestar? — Molesta colocó sus manos en la cintura. — ¡Manos a la obra! —

Comenzó levantando la ropa que estaba tirada por todos lados, continuó arreglando la cama y la habitación del guerrero.

Aquel lugar olía endemoniadamente bien, olía a él, a su colonia.

Kagome aspiró profundamente y exhaló a manera de suspiro.

Ella limpió tranquila pero velozmente la casa, no quería que cuando él llegara la encontrará aquí, pues la apuesta fue muy clara, ella limpiaría su casa y lo atendería a el durante el resto del mes.

Ella no quería ser su esclava, eso no, así que se daría prisa y se iría antes de que él se diera cuenta.

—Estoy segura que esta en la organización o posiblemente en la cama de aquella chica—

Abrió la alacena y saco varios ingredientes para preparar la cena.

—Espero que esto compense el que yo no este—

Eran las siete de la noche y ella había acabado toda la limpieza, recogió su mochila y el ruido de unas llaves la sobresaltó.

Era él.

— ¡Hola! —Observó detenidamente el lugar— ¡Vaya! Esta es la mejor apuesta que he ganado—

— ¡Eres un desordenado Bankotsu! no sabes que trabajo me costó—

— Ya lo creo, ¡Puedo ver mi piso de nuevo! No recordaba de que color era—Sonrió con descaro. —Pero aun no has terminado, sírveme de comer—Habló con seriedad.

— ¡Rayos! —

— ¿Qué? ¿No fue ese el trato? Anda, sirve la comida—se sentó a la mesa.

Kagome giró molesta los ojos y le sirvió el primer platillo, ella se quedó en silencio, sin dejar de verlo ni un solo instante.

— ¡Vamos Higurashi! Come conmigo—Sonrió.

—Tengo que irme, esta oscureciendo y yo…—

—Calma, yo te llevaré a tu casa ó si lo deseas…puedes dormir conmigo—Habló sugestivamente.

Ella palideció, no podía tolerar esa conducta, el era demasiado engreído para su gusto.

—Olvídalo, tomaré el autobús—Se dio la media vuelta y tomó su mochila dispuesta a salir, pero él le atrapó la muñeca y la atrajo a su cuerpo violentamente.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?!—Sintió como la mano de Bankotsu apresó su rostro, él estaba presionando levemente sus dedos contra las mejillas de la jovencita y con la misma cubría su boca.

Sus pupilas se dilataron por el miedo, pero pudo observar como esos sensuales ojos azules le miraban con gélido desprecio.

—Recuerda que no estas en posición de exigir, no lo olvides…eres mi esclava el resto del mes—Su voz se escuchaba amenazante.

Ella le dio un golpe a la mano del guerrero. Él no pasó por alto como la sangre regresaba a aquellos lugares en los que sus dedos habían apretado la delicada piel.

—No te pases de la raya Bankotsu, si quiero puedo largarme, he terminado con todo lo que pediste y el quedarme a cenar contigo no es parte del trato—

—Esta bien si no quieres cenar, pero el trato fue que me atenderías y aun no has acabado—

—Te equivocas, ya hemos terminado por hoy—Su voz temblaba y él lo notó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pongo tan nerviosa que lo único que deseas es salir corriendo?

—No tiene nada que ver contigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar viendo tu estúpida cara…por ejemplo…ver la tele o leer una revista de moda, creo que eso seria mucho mejor que verte a ti—

— ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que debería de ofenderme? —

—Tómalo como te venga en gana, lo único que te quiero decir es, que no eres tan importante como quieres creer—Pasó a un costado de él y salió de la casa.

Bankotsu rió al ver como lograba estremecer de furia a la joven y eso lo estremecía también, pero de distinta forma.

Ella llegó a su casa, molesta por la actitud altanera del muchacho, la puerta de su habitación pagó las consecuencias, se metió a la tina llena de agua caliente, estaba agotada, el sólo recordar esa dura mirada le erizaba la piel.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando Bankotsu? ¿Humillarme? No te lo permitiré…eso nunca—

Esa noche Kagome soñaba con la última noche que pasó con Inuyasha.

Fue la primera vez que ella tuvo relaciones y también la ultima. Ella aun sentía en su cuerpo los besos que Inuyasha le daba, esa agradable sensación que le recorría el vientre y el desesperante dolor que le punzaba entre sus piernas, suplicando que su pareja la poseyera.

—"Kagome te amo" —Era el deseo y la fantasía mezclado con los recuerdos, pues Inuyasha jamás pronunció dichas palabras.

—"Y yo a ti"—Alzó su cabeza para ver a su amado, pero sólo encontró al moreno de ojos azules que en los últimos días se había encargado de fastidiarla. —"Bankotsu, te amo" —Y un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta al sentir como su virginidad era desgarrada por el moreno.

Pero sólo era un sueño del cual Kagome despertó exaltada.

—No, no puede ser, yo no puedo hacerle eso a Inuyasha… no con él, ¡él me odia! —Seguía enrojecida por el sueño, ella tenía la sensación de culpabilidad y deseo al mismo tiempo.

Su entrepierna estaba demasiado húmeda debido al sueño, ella negaba lo que vio, eso no podía sucederle a ella, siempre anheló que Inuyasha regresara a su lado y tener este sueño la hacia sentir infiel, sobretodo por la manera en la que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando.

El día siguiente y el resto de la semana pasaron sin contratiempos, ella limpiaba e inconcientemente lo esperaba hasta que llegaba y le servia de comer.

Ella pudo haberse ido después de terminar la comida pero la verdad era que deseaba verlo.

Todo por aquel sueño que últimamente le atormentaba.

A partir de esa noche, cada vez que lo veía, sentía en su estomago miles de mariposas revoloteando, por momentos llego a creer que estas saldrían por su boca.

A Bankotsu le pareció muy extraño que cada vez que él le dirigía la palabra ella enrojeciera y se volteara o bajara su cara, si por alguna razón lo llegaba a tocar por accidente, ella tartamudeaba disculpándose y se marchaba corriendo, dejándolo muy confundido y al mismo tiempo satisfecho, pues imaginaba que era por su causa, aunque ignoraba el por qué cambio de actitud de manera tan drástica, de enfrentarlo hasta huir de él.

Todo en una misma rutina.

Pero el fin de semana fue diferente, ella se fue desde la mañana a casa del moreno, hizo la limpieza general de la casa y llevó la ropa a la lavandería, cuando regresó, el auto de Bankotsu estaba estacionado frente a la casa.

Su corazón se aceleró al igual que sus pasos, una fina sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, esta vez, no huiría, comería junto a él, intentaría conversar cosas triviales con él, sólo quería estar un poco más de lo normal junto a él.

Sólo un poco más de tiempo con él.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró casi de espaldas por la carga que llevaba en sus brazos.

— ¡Llegas temprano Ban…!—Cuando volteo hacia el sillón su sonrisa se desvaneció y en su lugar un gesto marcado por la decepción apareció.

El moreno se levantó rápidamente del sofá y justo debajo de él estaba aquella chica por la cual ahora ella su sirvienta.

—Lo…lo siento, yo no sabia…yo…mejor me voy—

— ¡Kagome! Creí que ya te habías ido—Sonrió.

Mentira, él sabia que ella siempre le esperaba para servirle de comer y pelearlo.

— ¿Quién es ella Bankotsu? —Preguntó la despampanante joven, mientras abrazaba la cintura del joven.

—Sólo soy Kagome, la mucama temporal del amo Bankotsu, no se preocupe señorita, yo ya me iba— Dejó la ropa en la habitación. —No se detengan por mi culpa, continúen por favor—sonrió y salió de la casa.

— ¿Crees que mordió el anzuelo?—La chica preguntó.

—Eso espero—

— ¡Bankotsu ¿Qué haces?!—Preguntó la chica cuando vio que Bankotsu salía corriendo de la casa.

Corrió a buscarla, vio el momento en el que ella subía al autobús. No pudo alcanzarla.

—Como lo pensé, siente algo por mí—

Regreso a su casa la cual ya estaba vacía, la mujer que estaba con el sólo le dejo una pequeña nota que le decía: Llámame.

Al día siguiente Kagome no se presentó con Bankotsu, sintió la necesidad de ir al templo con su familia, convivir con ellos y para finalizar sentarse debajo del árbol sagrado y acariciar sus raíces.

—Como los extraño chicos, en especial a ti…Inuyasha—

Allí pasó la noche, en compañía de sus seres queridos, quienes la notaban algo cambiada, sonreía un poco más y su mirada ya no estaba retraída como antes, su madre estaba tan feliz con el cambio, tanto, que olvidó comentarle acerca de las recientes visitas de Inuyasha.

Bankotsu había pasado todo el domingo en casa, solo, esperaba que ella fuera, reconoció que su casa estaba vacía y era monótona, ahora él estaba aburrido, extrañaba a la sacerdotisa y sus reclamos.

Pero por otra parte agradecía que no llegara, estaba hastiado de esa apuesta, de ver a esa niña todos los días y la torpeza con la que últimamente actuaba, ni siquiera importaban ya las razones por las cuales todo esto había comenzado.

Él estaba satisfecho con su vida antes de conocerla y así deseaba continuar.

Debía alejarla a como de lugar, no podía darse el lujo de entablar ninguna relación y mucho menos dentro de su medio de trabajo.

—Maldito Seth y sus ideas extrañas y yo idiota que obedecí su orden—

Ahora sólo existía el silencio a su alrededor.

—Será mejor que no regrese, necesito alejarla de aquí—

Pero llegó el lunes y Kagome siguió la misma rutina de la semana pasada, salió de clases y fue directamente a la casa de su compañero.

Tal como lo esperaba, ya estaba desordenada de nuevo, ella se dio prisa como siempre y acabó más temprano de lo esperado.

Necesitaba verlo. Se sentó a la mesa a esperarlo y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Bankotsu llegó y al ver las luces encendidas supo que ella había vuelto, aventó las llaves en la barra de la cocina y vio la cena preparada, sonrió levemente y al voltear a la mesa del comedor ella estaba allí, con la cara sobre la mesa.

—Higurashi— Le movió del hombro.

Ella abrió pesadamente los ojos, su mirada azul estaba fija en ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —Bostezó —Pago mi apuesta—Se levantó un poco mareada y fue a la cocina, sirvió dos porciones para cenar y las llevó a la mesa.

Él se sentó al ver que ella servia la comida, después ella se reunió a la mesa junto a él.

— ¡Olvida la maldita apuesta! estas libre, ya no necesitas venir—

— ¿Qué dices? Yo no me retracto de lo que dije—Fingió indignación —Ahora, si lo que deseas es que ya no venga sólo dímelo—Se levantó un poco para servir el té y de repente recordó a Sango.

¿Qué le quería decir su subconsciente con la imagen de su amañada maestra?

Al sentarse ella apoyo su mano en la pierna de su compañero.

Él sólo carraspeó y se retiró un poco.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada? —

—Si—

—Dilo entonces—

—Has lo que te pegue en gana—Se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia la alcoba.

—Bien, ahora… ¿Desea algo más el amo Bankotsu? —Trató de provocar la ira del chico, ella deseaba toda su atención.

—Si—Él la miró de reojo.

—Diga entonces…amo—

—Deja de comportarte como una perra—Caminó lleno de júbilo al ver que ella bajó la mirada y apretó los puños al igual que sus dientes en un intento por no explotar—Por algo Inuyasha esta con ella—Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Ah si? Y ¿Qué me dices de ti? Estoy segura que preferiste que le borraran la memoria a tu querida Naoko porque ella descubrió que eres una completa mierda—Contestó furiosa.

—Y tú eres una zorra que finge no serlo, o sea, eres una zorra reprimida—

— ¡Eres un bastardo! —

Ella no lo soportó más, se levantó, agarró sus cosas y corrió hacia la salida, pero el la tomó con fuerza del brazo y la azotó contra la pared, le arrebató la mochila y la lanzó lejos.

Nuevamente el pánico se apoderaba de sus pupilas al sentir como Bankotsu ejercía presión en su brazo.

— ¿Ya no te burlas? Kagome—

— ¡Suéltame! —Gritó molesta.

La lanzó contra el piso, ella amortiguó la caída con sus manos y rápidamente se paró y volteo hacia su agresor, estaba en posición defensiva.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, idiota?! —Ella vio el ceño fruncido de Bankotsu, él rara vez hacia eso, generalmente, su molestia la refleja en una sonrisa sarcástica acompañada de comentarios hirientes.

Él se acercó lentamente a Kagome, disfrutando del miedo de la sacerdotisa a cada paso que él daba.

Ella estaba paralizada, no sabia si correr, golpearlo o llorar.

Cada vez él estaba más cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que ella podía oler su odio destilándole por los poros.

Ella tiró el primer golpe, que fue bloqueado fácilmente por él y después hubo un segundo golpe, fue inesperado para el guerrero, esta vez una fuerte bofetada resonó en su mejilla y luego él le agarro la otra mano.

Él hundió su nariz en el cuello de la chica y aspiró el excitante aroma del miedo, rodeó la delgada espalda de la joven evitando así que ella escapara.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus labios temblaron al sentir como el moreno besaba bruscamente su cuello.

Ella enrojeció inmediatamente.

— ¡Qué me sueltes! ¡No se qué demonios quieres lograr haciéndome esto! —

—Venganza—Susurró sobre la delicada piel de la chica.

— ¡¿Venganza?! ¡¿Pero de qué?! —Ella trataba de empujarlo para hacerlo retroceder.

—Hace un mes me clavaste una flecha—Pero él era quien la hacia retroceder bruscamente.

— ¡Te dije que lo lamentaba!—Ella gritó al ver que habían entrado a la alcoba.

—Si que lo lamentarás, te lo aseguro—El bajó una mano hacia los glúteos y los acarició con rudeza.

— ¡No me hagas daño! —Trataba de liberarse y Bankotsu la aventó sobre la cama.

—Claro que no, sólo dolerá un poco…o tal vez mucho—Quitó con excesiva velocidad su camisa y desabrocho su pantalón, haciendo que Kagome temiera lo peor.

Ella quiso aprovechar el momento en el que él se quitaba la ropa, se levantó y trató de correr pero él la aventó de nuevo a la cama y el se echó encima de ella.

—No te preocupes, no será una flecha lo que clave en tu cuerpo esta noche—Amenazó mientras atrapaba las frágiles manos de Kagome entre las suyas.

— ¡Si no me sueltas en este momento, juro que gritaré! —Advirtió desesperada, mientras arqueaba su espalda para quitárselo de encima.

—Nada me excitaría más que escucharte gritar, sobre todo cuando entre en ti—Le dijo al oído mientras metía su lengua en este. Su tono de voz era sensualmente ronco.

Ella sintió la húmeda calidez de su respiración dentro de su oído, haciendo que sus fuerzas disminuyeran, jadeó al sentir un calor incesante recorriendo su cuerpo. Pero el miedo no desaparecía completamente.

— ¡No! ¡Inuyasha! —

—Mi nombre es Bankotsu, pero esta bien, seré Inuyasha por esta noche—Susurró.

El moreno se sentó sobre el abdomen de la chica y soltándole las manos para desabrocharle la blusa.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!¡Ayúdame por favor! —

Ella lo golpeaba incesantemente y él termino por romper la prenda de la chica y con gran velocidad volvió a sujetarle las manos, para luego sostenérselas con una sola.

Varios golpes quedaron marcados en el pecho del moreno y él la haría pagar por eso.

— ¡No Bankotsu! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ah!—Sintió la fuerte mano del chico apretar uno de sus pechos.

—Terminar lo que dejamos pendiente hace días—

— ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! ¡No! —Ella continuaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para poder escapar de aquella situación, pero sólo estaba logrando debilitarse.

Las fuerzas del guerrero no disminuían dado que él la sometía apoyándose con el peso de su propio cuerpo.

—Dijiste que querías hacerme el amor y que el sake sólo fue tu excusa —Sonrió con maldad al ver como la sacerdotisa abría los ojos llenos de miedo — hoy concluiremos, yo te voy a hacer el amor—Él besó la delicada piel de la sacerdotisa, dejaba un tenue rastro de saliva desde el cuello hasta la clavícula.

— ¡No! —Ella volvió a forcejear — ¡¿Por qué lo harías?! ¡Tú no me amas! —Trataba de persuadirlo a no continuar.

Bankotsu dejó de besarla y levantó su cara para mirarla a los ojos.

—Mmm…eso es cierto y no sólo eso, en verdad… yo te odio—

— ¡No lo hagas entonces!¡Eso solo lo haces cuando sientes amor, no odio!

— ¿Amor? —Hablo con ironía — ¡Qué inocente eres! No se necesita amar a una persona para acostarte con ella, tú más que nadie ya deberías de saberlo, lo viviste con Inuyasha ¿No?—Sonrió al ver el rostro ensombrecido de la joven.

—Te equivocas, yo ame con toda mi alma a Inuyasha—

—Yo no hablaba de ti, sino de Inuyasha—

Kagome enmudeció, su cuerpo completo se paralizó, quedando completamente vulnerable.

Él sonrió al sentir la reacción de su compañera, ella había dejado de luchar.

La joven cerró suavemente sus ojos al sentirse derrotada.

—"Es verdad, Inuyasha no me amo, él se acostó conmigo por mi parecido con Kikyou" —Un sutil gemido escapó de su garganta cuando Bankotsu volvió a besarla con mayor ímpetu.

Al escucharla, Bankotsu soltó las manos de la miko y estas no se movieron de su lugar, él puso su mano entre la mandíbula y la mejilla de Kagome, con el pulgar la acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de la indefensa joven.

La mano que estaba sobre su seno hizo delicados movimientos redondos sobre el pezón haciendo que se endureciera.

La velocidad de su respiración aumentaba.

—Al parecer ya he domado a la fierecilla—Habló sugestivamente.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y Bankotsu logró ver la tristeza en ellos.

—Hazlo—ordenó con desgano.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se sorprendió el moreno.

—Lo que sea que quieres hacer ¡Hazlo ya! —Lo miró con coraje —Y termina pronto —Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurró.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—Si es lo que quieres…—Encogió los hombros y vio como ella volteaba su cara a un costado, él se adueño del lóbulo de su oreja. —Pero las cosas no son así—Dijo roncamente mientras la besaba —Serán a mi manera—

Poco a poco sus labios bajaron a su otro seno y comenzó a besar sobre la tela del sostén, dejando una mancha de saliva en la tela.

Ella jadeaba, cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y trató de bloquear toda sensación, pero fue inútil, ella sentía como Bankotsu mordía sus pezones haciendo que estos se erectaran.

Su cuerpo estaba traicionándola, respondiendo a las caricias de su verdugo. Ella sólo apretó sus manos contra la sábana.

—Tranquila, esta noche voy a enseñarte como un hombre debe tratar a una mujer—

— ¿Golpeándome? —Habló sin ninguna emoción.

—Yo no te he golpeado en ningún momento, a diferencia tuya—Su mirada parecía afligida.

—Entonce dime cómo ¿Haciéndome el amor a la fuerza? —Volteó y lo miró suplicante.

—Eso seria violarte—Y volvió a besar el cuello, con su lengua iba descubriendo cada punto sensible de la vulnerable sacerdotisa. —…a menos que tú desees ser violada, tú decide—

— O puedes dejarme ir—Ella suplicó.

—Esa no es una opción—Levantó el sostén y atrapó nuevamente uno los pezones con los dedos índice y pulgar apretándolo y estirándolo suavemente, mientra que con la boca succionaba el otro.

Ella se estremeció completamente, arqueó su espalda dándole total libertad al moreno para que tomara sus pechos.

—Veo que ya decidiste—Se separó del pezón para mirarla a los ojos, el sonrojo de la joven lo estaba enloqueciendo. —No te arrepentirás, yo arrancaré a ese hibrido de tu piel—Habló inconcientemente con honestidad.

Fue lo único que en verdad deseaba, pero se negaba a aceptarlo

Kagome iba a replicar pero los labios de Bankotsu tomaron posesión de los suyos.

La húmeda lengua del guerrero le delineaba bruscamente los labios para entrar a su boca. Ella apretó completamente la mandíbula para evitar que el moreno entrara a ella.

Bankotsu ejerció mayor presión sobre los labios y ella no cedía y fue bajando su mano lenta y sugestivamente sobre el abdomen de Kagome, quien agarró con fuerza la mano del ojiazul para evitar que él llegara a donde ella se estaba imaginando, pero fue insuficiente, pues él pudo llegar a su objetivo.

La entrepierna de Kagome.

Aun sobre la tela, él masajeó la parte intima de la joven haciendo que ella gimiera.

Abrió la boca para permitir que el sonido de su garganta escapara y Bankotsu hábilmente introdujo su lengua en ella, besándola con rudeza. Ella aun oponía resistencia, pero poco a poco esta fue disminuyendo conforme Bankotsu exploraba su boca.

Ella se aferró a la fuerte espalda de su compañero, acercándolo más a su cuerpo y recorriendo suavemente la columna vertebral del chico, una y otra vez., lentamente abrió sus piernas y las puso alrededor de la cadera del mercenario.

Kagome sintió sobre su intimidad el miembro erecto del moreno. Bankotsu estaba realmente excitado.

Él se movía armoniosamente sobre las caderas de Kagome, haciendo que ella abriera la boca para emitir sensuales sonidos.

Bankotsu jadeaba violentamente, en su cuerpo se manifestaba la ansiedad por poseer el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Levantó la falda que tanto le estorbaba y con un movimiento brusco bajo la pantaleta de la joven, ella intentaba detenerlo, pero el guerrero era mucho más rápido y fuerte que ella con facilidad se deshizo de la prenda intima.

Nuevamente se colocó entre las piernas de ella, bajando despacio su mano entre ellas.

Kagome gimió dentro de la boca de Bankotsu al sentir como sus articulaciones entraban en esa parte tan intima, moviéndose despacio dentro y fuera de la misma.

La voluntad de su cuerpo la había abandonado entregándose sumisamente a las atrevidas caricias del guerrero, sus dedos se humedecieron con el liquido que emanaba aquella cavidad tan deseada por Bankotsu.

Él dejó la intimidad de Kagome y regreso de nuevo a sus labios, la besaba con delicadeza, acariciando el rostro de la bella joven, logró que ella le correspondiera.

Ambos gemían entre besos y jadeos, aumentó la pasión con la que Bankotsu la tocaba y la besaba.

Recorrió con su lengua cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Desde el cuello hasta el pecho, besándolo con desesperación, al terminar de besar los senos de la joven fue descendiendo lentamente por el abdomen, jugando con el ombligo y besando las caderas de la chica.

El cuerpo de Kagome convulsionaba.

Pero los besos y mordiscos no terminaron en ese punto.

Bankotsu levantó las piernas de su amante y las colocó sobre sus hombros, teniendo así completo dominio y acceso a la intimidad femenina.

Kagome trató de ahogar aquel grito cuando sintió como Bankotsu se apoderaba de su clítoris para succionarlo con cuidado. El sonido ronco escapó de sus labios.

Los jadeos y gemidos fueron en aumento cuando él la penetró con su lengua.

Pero Bankotsu no se conformó ye introdujo nuevamente los dedos dentro de la chica, al mismo tiempo que daba pequeño lametones a sus genitales.

Las paredes de su vagina comenzaba a contraerse con fuerza y su cuerpo convulsionaba a medida que los dedos de Bankotsu aumentaban de velocidad.

Kagome entrelazó sus dedos en la cabellera de Bankotsu y lo atrajo hacia arriba, lo aferró con fuerza a su pecho, ella arqueó su espalda y dejó escapar un fuerte gritó al sentir como llegaba al clímax sobre la mano del moreno.

Su cuerpo se relajaba después de llegar a su primer orgasmo.

Bankotsu sonrió más que satisfecho al escuchar la frágil mujer que estaba bajo su cuerpo, no esperaba esta reacción tan rápido y con tal intensidad.

Su mano estaba bañada con la esencia íntima de Kagome.

Kagome aun sentía los espasmos en su cuerpo aperlado por el sudor, su respiración iba recuperando poco a poco su ritmo normal..

Aun no se recuperaba de aquella sensación, cuando sintió como el endurecido miembro del moreno entraba en ella.

Un grito femenino inundó los sentidos del moreno haciendo que este arremetiera con fuerza un par de veces.

Pero al sentir como las uñas de ella se enterraban en su espalda de manera dolorosa y su grito sugería que no era agradable para ella, él se detuvo abruptamente para mirarla con curiosidad.

— ¿Estas bien? —Su voz era dulce.

—No, me duele—

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Preguntó sin salir de ella, Bankotsu retiraba los mechones de cabellos que se pegaban debido al sudor a la cara de Kagome, quien no dejaba la espalda de su compañero.

Kagome no contestó, por una parte deseaba que terminara y por otra que continuara, Bankotsu era violento y dulce a la vez, la manera en la que él la estaba tomando era dolorosa y placentera, pero Kagome pensaba que los motivos por lo que lo hacia eran incorrectos.

—Dime una cosa Higurashi ¿Acaso yo te gusto? —Besaba sugestivamente su barbilla y comenzó a moverse nuevamente dentro de ella, pero esta vez de manera suave y cuidadosa.

Kagome acariciaba con ternura la espalda desnuda de Bankotsu, disfrutando del ritmo lento del vaivén del cuerpo del moreno.

—Si Bankotsu, me gustas mucho—

Bankotsu sonrió por la respuesta, pero no le bastó esto.

— ¿Entonces significa que tú eres una zorra?—

El cuerpo de Kagome se tensó e hizo lo posible por empujarlo y quitárselo de encima. Ella estaba demasiado ofendida.

— ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Suéltame! —

—Dijiste que sólo a las zorras le gustaban los patanes como yo—Se burló de ella, pero esa sonrisa la borró Kagome de una sola bofetada.

—Es verdad yo soy una zorra por permitir que me tocaras —Contestó tristemente. —Pero no creas que eres el súper hombre, mejores amantes he tenido y junto a ellos los mejores orgasmos—Una sonrisa demasiado falsa y cargada de odio apareció en su rostro.

Ella deseaba herirlo, ofenderlo y humillarlo, así como él lo acababa de hacer.

Bankotsu apretó sus dientes y sus puños y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y velocidad.

Ella apretaba su mandíbula, ahogaba todo grito y gemido y sus manos se clavaron en las sábanas, no le daría el gusto de saber que la estaba lastimando, ni mucho menos de que él estaba logrando hacerla sentir cierto placer.

Escuchaba los gemidos de Bankotsu y el fuerte sonido de su cadera golpeando la suya.

Bankotsu sintió coraje, sabia que ella estaba fingiendo y que la voluntad de ella era muy fuerte.

—Vamos Kagome, esto no es excitante—Ella ni siquiera lo miró.

—Sólo…termina y déjame ir ya—

Bankotsu salió de ella lleno de ira, por un momento Kagome creyó que todo había terminado.

—Déjame decirte algo—Agarro con fuerza la cara de la miko y la obligó a mirarlo—Tú no me das ordenes, ¡en este momento tú eres mi zorra! —

Bankotsu volteó a Kagome bruscamente y la puso de rodillas en la cama y nuevamente entró en ella, pero con menos fuerza.

—Te demostraré que las cosas no son como deseas y que tu cuerpo me pertenece—El miembro erecto de Bankotsu entraba y salía con movimientos rápidos, sus manos agarraban y atraían con fuerza la cadera de Kagome.

Ella ya no soportó más y los gemidos escaparon sin cesar, excitando aun más al moreno, quien gemía sonoramente aumentando su fuerza y velocidad, haciendo que los músculos de la cavidad de Kagome se contrajeran, presionando eróticamente su miembro.

Él sabía que ella estaba culminando al mismo tiempo que él, ella termino primero gritando gracias al placer que recibió por parte del guerrero.

El gritó y la forma en la que el cuerpo de Kagome convulsionaba, excitaron tanto al moreno que lo obligaron a llegar al clímax mucho antes de lo que deseaba.

Bankotsu salió bruscamente de Kagome y dejó que su calida semilla se derramara sobre la cadera de la chica.

Kagome cayó boca abajo sobre la cama, estaba totalmente agotada, él cayó a un costado de ella y pasó su brazo por la pequeña cintura de su amante, girándola para que quedara frente a él y comenzó a besarla con ternura, ella abrió sus labios y correspondió a sus besos.

Ella admitía que él le atraía de una manera muy fuerte, pero la había humillado y de una manera muy cruel y solamente la había usado, tal como lo había hecho Inuyasha.

Kagome se dio cuenta que Bankotsu se había quedado dormido, se veía tan tierno, ella se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo, una mano en su vientre bajo, indicaba lo mucho que le dolía su interior.

Se vistió, observó su blusa rota y trató de cerrarla, era inútil, tomó una chamarra del armario, agarró sus cosas y salió del departamento y tomó un taxi para llegar a casa.

Ya en su casa, con dificultad caminó al baño, le dolía su vientre, sus piernas al igual que su intimidad, pero más que nada le dolía su orgullo, su dignidad acababa de ser pisoteada de una manera cruel y violenta.

Abrió el grifo del agua y llenó la bañera, se deslizó con cuidado en ella y abrazó sus rodillas, las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos se confundían con las gotas de agua de la ducha.

—Soy una zorra, es verdad ¿Cómo pude corresponderle? ¿Cómo pude permitirle que me lastimara? Yo deseaba que el me conquistara, no que abusara de mi—Ella estaba totalmente agotada, así que salió de la ducha y se fue a la cama y continuo repasando todo lo que había vivido esa noche.

Ella encogió su cuerpo y colocó sus manos presionando sobre su vientre, el recordar la manera en que Bankotsu la había tomado aun le hacia temblar miedo y placer, pero su dignidad luchaba para borrar todo recuerdo y la sensación que le acompañaban.

Pero aun sentía como esos besos seguían quemando cada lugar que tocaron.

Esto había sido para ella la experiencia más intensa de su vida, en todo sentido, pues Inuyasha nunca la tocó de esa manera, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de besarla de esa forma antes de arrancarle la virginidad.

Le dolía reconocerlo, pero Bankotsu era un buen amante, aunque era un estúpido, tal vez si hubiera mantenido su gran bocota cerrada, ella misma le hubiera hecho el amor toda la noche, si su cuerpo se lo permitía.

Bankotsu despertó sólo un momento y sin abrir los ojos, buscó a la joven que momentos antes había amancillado, se sentía arrepentido, él la deseaba, pero esa no era la manera de tratarla.

—Kagome…—La llamó con suavidad, ella nunca respondió. —Se fue—Se sentó sobre la cama, algo deprimido, pues deseaba abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero su tonto orgullo le nubló la razón, ya que generalmente era él quien salía y dejaba sola a su pareja y no al revés.

Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente al recordar las palabras que ella le dijo hace tan sólo unas horas, él la había llamado zorra y ella herida le respondió que mejores amantes había tenido, si él no supiera su historia, juraría que ella jamás había sido tocada por nadie, pues los músculos de su vagina estaban demasiado estrechos y él no tuvo ningún cuidado al penetrarla, en ese momento sólo deseaba lastimarla

Recordar aquellos momentos hacía que su piel se erizara, haciéndolo desear más de aquella frágil sacerdotisa..

Continuará…

Hola!!!

Wow!!! Soy una pervertida jejeje!!! Me quedó algo explicito ¿no? y quedó un poco largo

Gracias por continuar leyéndome ¿Les gustó el capitulo?

Pero sobre todo mil gracias a **AllySan, XtinaOdss, Yela01 y a Sele-thebest, **quienes siempre me animan con sus reviews.

Sele-thebest y Ellie-Kino: gracias por lo de mi cumple, me alegraron mucho el día, no saben cuanto.

Besos a todos(as) los que leen este fic pervertidon, nos leemos!!!


	12. Perdón

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

Hola chicas:

Aquí les traigo la conti, estará un poco empalagosa, no pude soportar dejar a Bankotsu solito, pero regresará una parte importante del guerrero que intentará separarlos definitivamente, ok no digo más, léanlo y disfrútenlo.

Aclaraciones:

—Lo que esta entre guiones es el dialogo de lo personajes—

"lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos"

Y lo demás son sólo narraciones mías"

Capitulo 12:

Kagome no pudo dormir, al cerrar los ojos sólo encontraba nuevamente con esos ojos llenos de odio y lujuria de su compañero, le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, preguntándose que fue lo que había sucedido, porque él había abusado de ella, tal vez ella nunca estuvo equivocada y no solamente el aspecto físico y el nombre de Bankotsu era lo único que él había heredado.

Pero lo que más giraba en su cabeza, era la pregunta de por qué ella le había correspondido de esa forma, ella no era así, admitía que el joven le gustaba, pero no era suficiente como para que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera tan intensa.

—Ahora si pensara que soy una zorra—

Se levantó por tercera vez en esa noche y de nuevo volvió a la ducha, ella trataba de lavar su piel, tallaba, su cuerpo con fuerza, se sentía sucia y avergonzada, por la manera en la que ella permitió que él la tomara, hubo momentos en los que ella había disfrutado del contacto con Bankotsu, su cuerpo lo demostró claramente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice? No lo entiendo, pude haber resistido, lo sé, pude hacerlo y no lo hice—Su lagrimas caían constantemente, no podía creer que esto le sucediera a ella, todo era tan surrealista.

—Bankotsu idiota, no tenias por que hacerme esto, tu me gustabas mucho ¡Tonto! No tenías por qué ofenderme llamando así, diciéndome zorra—

Era verdad, ella ya le había permitido tomarla, muy en el fondo, ella deseaba estar con el guerrero, tal como en su sueño, escuchando como él le decía te amo, pero sólo escucho sus palabras llenas de odio, todo se arruinó en el momento que él abrió la boca para humillarla.

Kagome aun sentía la necesidad de estar con el mercenario, era difícil de explicar, después de la manera en la que la había tratado, su cuerpo continuaba con esa necesidad tan fuerte, la lujuria le recorría las venas, pero su mente decía que no.

Al recordar los besos tan atrevidos de su compañero, enrojeció violentamente, ni siquiera Inuyasha la había hecho convulsionarse de tal manera.

Se abrazó fuertemente las rodillas, intentando controlar todas esas sensaciones tan confusas y encontradas, por un lado ansiaba estar de nuevo con Bankotsu, pero al mismo tiempo no debía permitirlo.

Kagome estaba tan hundida en su dilema, que nunca detectó que era vigilada por una figura femenina.

Bankotsu por su parte también repasaba cada instante vivido, lleno de arrepentimiento, se preguntaba cómo podría volver a mirar a su compañera a la cara.

— ¿En qué momento se me salieron las cosas de las manos? ¿Por qué me acosté con ella? Ese no era el plan—Cubría su cara con las manos, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ni porque todo su autocontrol se quebró cual frágil copa de cristal.

En verdad su autocontrol era poco, pues suele ser muy impulsivo, pero en cuanto a mujeres, presumía ser un conquistador, pero la verdad era que Naoko aun ocupaba su corazón.

O eso creía él. Kagome lo había ocupado desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos, cuando ella narraba su historia con los siete guerreros y acarició su mejilla.

De repente recordó aquella noche.

— ¿Fui un buen guerrero? Es decir…Bankotsu, el líder de los siete guerreros—

—Era el más peligroso de nuestros enemigos, casi matas a Inuyasha, casi nos matas a todos— Salió de su futon y nuevamente se acercó a Bankotsu que la miraba en silencio, ella estiró una mano hacia su mejilla y lo acarició suavemente, él se estremeció ante el contacto y cerró sus ojos, dejándose acariciar por su compañera. —Tu rostro es idéntico al de él, tus ojos, tu voz, sólo te falta una marca en forma de estrella que él llevaba en su frente— Tocó la frente del chico con su dedo, él tomó la mano de Kagome suavemente y la llevo de nuevo a su mejilla, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada temerosa de ella—

— ¿Temes que yo como su reencarnación recuerde nuestra enemistad y te mate? — él retiró un mechón de cabellos de la cara de Kagome y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

—Tal vez— Retiró su mano del rostro del chico, sintió que estaba siendo demasiado atrevida.

—Por favor, regresa a tu lugar y duérmete— habló seriamente Bankotsu y se voltéo bruscamente dándole la espalda a la chica y ella se retiró. Kagome aun sentía la tibia mano de Bankotsu sobre su rostro, pensó que él había sido muy tierno cuando limpió sus lagrimas, después de todo él sólo era una reencarnación... al igual que ella.

Bankotsu nunca toleró demasiado a Kagome, odiaba casi todo de ella, pero cuando la asignaron como su compañera, su deber era protegerla, pero esta noche él fue su peor enemigo.

Daba vueltas por toda la habitación, tratando de decidirse, si ir en este momento a buscarla o dejarla hasta que se calmarla. De nuevo cada momento regresaba a su mente.

—Mi intención era sólo humillarla, pero ¿Por qué no pude detenerme? Ella ni siquiera me atraía de esa forma—Y en realidad logró hacerlo. — ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hice? —

Pensaba que al asustarla ella ya no regresaría, con suerte ella renunciaría o pediría cambio de compañero, pero en el momento que sus labios rozaron la delicada piel de la sacerdotisa, todo buen juicio se nubló, aun cuando hablaba del deseo de venganza, este había disminuido, pero en su lugar el de poseerla había nacido.

Recordaba cada caricia proporcionada que el había emitido, cada golpe recibido esa noche, cada rasguño, cada sutil roce que ella había proferido, todo esto hacia que nuevamente su piel se erizara.

¡Por Dios! ella le había correspondido parcialmente, en el momento que ella le permitió tocarla, sobre todo después de saborear sus dulces labios, todo cambió drásticamente.

Todo por un beso. Ella cedió todo gracias a un simple beso.

—Yo… ¿Le gusto? —No lo podía creer aun cuando ella se lo Abia confesado — ¡Soy un idiota! ¿Qué he hecho? — Se vistió rápidamente, necesitaba aclarar las cosas y sobre todo pedir perdón.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro al recordar el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de esa joven, la manera en la que ella derramaba su esencia sobre su mano y su miembro, la forma en que ella se convulsionaba debajo de él.

Bankotsu tampoco se percato de que era observado.

En una mansión demasiado obscura, la cual sólo era alumbrada por pequeños focos, pero aun así la oscuridad se expandía por todo el lugar. Aquí se reunían tres figuras femeninas, dos de ellas eran demonios y una era una sacerdotisa oscura.

— ¿Y bien? —Una hermosa demonio polilla. De cabello corto hasta los hombros y ojos azules, su apariencia era de una joven de veinte años, era la más joven de ese grupo, pero la más peligrosa.

—Tal como lo dijiste, logré quebrantarles el espíritu, ambos aun se preguntan que sucedió—

—Eso le enseñará a no sustituirme tan pronto ¡Sólo han pasado dos meses y ya me cambió por otra! —

— ¡Eres mala! Ni si quiera a mi me diste la oportunidad de comerme a ese guerrero, pensaba quedarme con su cabeza—

— ¡Idiota! ¡Por tu culpa han aumentado la vigilancia de esa maldita organización! —

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que detectarían que era un demonio? ¿Por qué no pasó como en las películas? En las que los policías buscan un asesino en serie y tardan mucho, mucho tiempo…además, no se supone que el hechizo de esta sucia humana nos cubriría—Habló una bella mujer que aparentaba ser de unos veinticinco años, cabello largo hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, mientras señalaba a la mujer humana.

—Si se refiere a mi, Jin, mis hechizos no son infalibles y estaban advertidas, en cuanto ustedes mostraran su verdadera identidad o poderes, su presencia maligna seria detectada por cualquiera con poderes espirituales. —Explicaba una hermosa mujer de aproximadamente treinta años, figura delgada, cabello largo y recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran de color violeta— además si mal no recuerdo, fue usted quien no tuvo el suficiente cuidado para no dejar huella en los cuerpos—

—Sólo espero que pronto nos deshagamos de ese estúpido sello, pues he decidido romper mi dieta tan estricta—

— ¿Así? ¿Debo tomar eso como amenaza señorita Jin? —

—No Tsuki, es una promesa, jamás he comido una mujer, tú serás la primera—Se burló la despampanante Jin.

—Yo les advertí la debilidad de mi hechizo, ustedes debieron tomar sus precauciones, como usted, mi señora, estuvo a punto de ser capturada por sus impulsos—

—Tienes razón, Tsuki, todo estaba fríamente calculado, pero esos idiotas tenían que llegar y esa estúpida hanyou casi me descubre, me costó mucho controlar mis poderes para que ella no detectara mi aroma natural, sólo encontró a la dulce, inocente y asustada humana Naoko—Se burlaba fuerte, sus carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el lugar. —Lo mejor de todo y lo que más los confunde es que ni siquiera era luna llena—

—Si esa hanyou supiera que tú mataste a su abuelo—

—Mph, no lo sabrá, admito que fue divertido jugar con las emociones de ese hibrido, su corazón no lo toleró y murió ¡Qué patético—! —

— ¿Pero tenias que dejar en coma a tu cuñada? —

—Es porque la muy maldita no cantaba, ni me permitía entrar a su mente, hasta quemó sus investigaciones en cuanto me descubrió, todos piensan que fui yo…lo más patético fue cuando el idiota de mi novio quiso que me leyeran y luego borraran la mente, según eso lo hizo porque me amaba—

—Por lo menos ese demonio polilla no la descubrió—Suspiró Tsuki.

—Eso es querida…porque entre gitanos no nos leemos la mano—Las tres mujeres rieron de sus aventuras—Por cierto Jin, pude ver tu trabajo esta noche, tu saliva si que es demasiado afrodisíaca, no me gustaría ser tu alimento—

—Claro, me gusta comer bien, sabes que necesito un amante demasiado…tú sabes…exageradamente apasionado, que me deje satisfecha sexualmente y los humanos están muy lejos de eso, es por eso que mi veneno es más fuerte de lo normal—Se quejó la demonio mantis—Además si me llega a satisfacer aunque sea un poco, le hago el favor de matarlo rápido y sin dolor—Agregó Jin.

—No sé por qué le dices veneno, si ni siquiera los mata—Tsuki quiso demeritar a la mantis.

—Eso es porque cada molécula de la se que compone mi saliva se adentra al cuerpo y duraría por varios días y puede ser transmitida también por esa persona, ni siquiera saben lo que hacen, son inconcientes de sus actos, sólo piensan en satisfacer sus más bajos instintos animales y dentro de su inconciencia yo…los mato, es por eso que es mi veneno—Hablaba presuntuosamente.

— ¡Vaya que los dos estaban inconcientes! Hasta me dieron celos, yo debí haber estado allí, no esa mujer, ¡Él era mi amante!— La mujer polilla apretaba sus puños.

—Sólo espero que no sea contraproducente, esos dos ya sentían algo el uno por el otro, hoy están arrepentidos, mañana…tal vez no, la niña se veía enamorada, lo sé porque vi su cara cuando me vio con él—

—Eso es porque mi novio es muy atractivo—

— ¡Ni me lo digas! yo estaba a punto de hacerlo con él, sólo que esa estúpida mujer llego ¡Imagínate, que ese humano idiota pensaba utilizarme para darle celos! pero mi veneno quedó en sus labios desde la primera vez que lo bese, y la segunda dosis se la di ese día, un poco más y ese hombre era mío—

— ¡No te equivoques Jin! a ese hombre lo mató yo, pero si tú la matas primero esta bien—

—Pero sólo puedo hacerlo hasta la luna llena, con este cuerpo el me mataría fácilmente—

—Debes controlar un poco tu apetito Jin, también arriesgaste nuestra misión al matar a esos dos hanyous, deberías aprender de mi, un hombre no pondrá en peligro todo por lo que yo he luchado, mucho menos un humano tan débil como ese. —

—Si querida, pero por tus tonterías, casi pones al descubierto todo, se suponía que sólo leerías la mente de Hitomiko—

—Si, pero al intentarlo ella me detectó y pronto cerró su mente y tuve que darle el tratamiento especial—Contestó aburrida.

—Pero te sobrepasaste, la dejaste en coma—

—Fue un hueso duro de roer—

—Perdiste a tu fuente de información, no podrás acercarte a él, se supone que borraron todo recuerdo de tu mente—

— ¡Jin! ¿Acaso no tienes imaginación? él me ama, puedo recuperarlo fácilmente y seguir entrando en sus recuerdos— Naoko se molestó. —El idiota piensa que hay un traidor dentro de su equipo, sin darse cuenta es él mismo—Rió sensualmente.

— Pero esa nueva sacerdotisa…—Tsuki intervino.

—Esa sacerdotisa no es obstáculo para nadie, después de lo que les hicimos esta noche, ni siquiera querrá verlo, lo odiará y ten por seguro que desde ahora ella nunca podrá confiar en él… ¡Nunca! —

— ¿Estas segura, Naoko? —

—Claro, él me ama ya te lo dije—

—Pero jugaste un juego peligroso al meterme en tus planes, tal vez les haya gustado y deseen repetir lo de esta noche—Habló con sorna la mantis. —Como te lo dije, hoy están arrepentidos, pero mañana…mañana será otro día—

—No lo creó, ella estaba bajo el influjo de tu veneno, ella se sentirá muy mal, cuando recupere completamente el control de sus actos, ella es tan inocente, pura e ingenua, sólo ha amado a una sola persona, lo vi en su cabecita atolondrada, ni siquiera me detectó ya que esa otra polilla estaba junto a ella y pensó que él quería leer su mente y no yo—

El departamento de Kagome estaba totalmente a oscuras, Bankotsu estaba frente a la puerta, no sabia en ese momento si entrar o largarse.

— ¡Soy un cobarde! — Introdujo la llave y entró en silencio, fue camino a la habitación la cama estaba vacía, escuchó el suave sonido del agua en el baño y después nada.

Kagome se atormentaba una y otra vez con sus pensamientos, estaba confundida, era lo más doloroso que sentía, la confusión.

Ella agarró aire y se sumergió en la bañera, deseaba esconder la cara aunque fuera sólo por un instante.

El recuerdo de la primera vez que los dulces labios de Bankotsu tocaron los suyos apareció de golpe, había sido de la misma forma... bajo el agua.

Ella se estaba relajando tranquilamente, estaba a salvo por fin, cuando fue sacada abruptamente del agua, no lo podía creer, sus ojos se llenaron de terror e intentaba escapar de nuevo.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me lastimes más! —Sus brazos estaban sujetados fuertemente por Bankotsu.

— ¡Basta ya! ¡Kagome! —Era difícil sostenerla por demasiado tiempo, el cuerpo de la joven estaba húmedo y resbaladizo, ella logró soltar sus brazos del agarre de Bankotsu y este sólo la abrazó por la cintura, recibiendo todos y cada uno de los golpes de la sacerdotisa.

— ¡Eres como él! Ni con la muerte cambiaste, ¡Eres él, pero en diferente piel! —Bankotsu debilito su abrazo y ella pudo escapar y corrió a su habitación, al querer cerrar la él empujó impidiendo que lo hiciera.

— ¡Kagome, escucha! —Ella corrió a la cama y se cubrió con una sábana.

— ¡Aléjate! Si lo que buscas es volver a lastimarme ¡olvídalo! Ya lo hiciste—Su mirada se lleno de odio.

—No busco eso, vengo a…perdón—Sacaba una daga en su funda, la colocó en sus dos manos para entregarla a ella.

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! —

—Mi vida te pertenece Higurashi, has con ella lo que te plazca—Se puso de rodillas y se inclinó ante ella y le entregó la daga.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida — ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que…?—Él asintió en silencio y ella se levantó de la cama y a paso lento camino hacia Bankotsu, tomando la daga de sus manos y se arrodillo junto a él.

—No me pidas eso—El joven abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y levantó su rostro —Yo jamás te haría daño, no a ti—Ella levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla del guerrero haciendo que la mirara directo a los ojos.

La mirada de Bankotsu expresaba arrepentimiento, la de ella era llena de dolor y ternura al mismo tiempo.

Bankotsu se lanzo sobre Kagome y escondió su rostro entre su cuello y su cabello.

— ¡Oh, Kagome! Lo siento tanto—Ella lo retiró y tomó cara del moreno con sus dos manos, el seguía con los ojos cerrados, él no podía mirarla.

Kagome recargo su frente con la de él.

—Mírame a los ojos—Ella suplicó y él los mantenía cerrados. —Bankotsu, abre los ojos y mírame—él obedeció. —Ya pasó todo, no necesitas entregarme tu vida—

Bankotsu se acercó lentamente a los labios de Kagome, a sólo escasos milímetros —No pienso retractarme—rozó ligeramente los labios de la joven y se separo de inmediato. —Mi vida te pertenece—

—No te retractes entonces, yo la acepto—Y ella lo besó con dulzura.

Ella sintió como Bankotsu buscaba entrar en su boca y ella le dio acceso a ella, profundizando así el beso, sin darse cuenta lo que con su saliva transmitían.

Kagome se levantó del suelo y tomó la mano de su compañero indicándole que se levantara y nuevamente él la obedecía sumisamente.

En su interior Bankotsu se preguntaba, ¿Qué demonios tenia esta mujer para obedecerla de esta forma? Sin palabras ella siempre lograba que él hiciera lo que ella deseaba.

La joven dejó caer la sábana al piso dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo.

Bankotsu sólo tragó saliva y la miraba atónito, ella se acercó lentamente a él y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. El cuerpo del moreno no respondía.

—Kagome…—

—Shhh—Lo besó nuevamente, mientras le retiraba la camisa —Hoy no puedo hacer nada, mi cuerpo aun me duele, sólo…quítate la ropa y duerme a mi lado—

Ella volvía a hacerlo, nuevamente él la obedecía.

—Kagome, me estas volviendo loco— Observó como ella se recostaba y se recorría para dejarle espacio a su compañero. Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Y tú a mí—Él la imitó y se acostó frente a ella, pero ella se volteó dándole la espalda y tomó el brazo del moreno haciendo que este la abrazara de la cintura.

—No sé si soportaré estar a tu lado sin tocarte—Comenzó a besarle el hombro y la parte trasera del cuello. Kagome sintió como las mariposas de su estomago no la dejaban en paz, los besos la quemaban, nuevamente esa necesidad por ser poseída por él aparecía.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, sólo por hoy, nada más abrázame y duérmete—Cerró sus ojos y se aferró al brazo del guerrero. Ella jadeaba violentamente, pero debía controlarse.

—Kagome…me gustas mucho—La abrazó más fuerte y besó la nuca de la joven.

—Y tú a mi, creo que yo…—Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos —te quiero—Y él la beso apasionadamente, despertando nuevamente el deseo que había en los dos. Bankotsu se separó de ella, aun no olvidaba lo sucedido horas atrás y la consciencia le remordía.

—Kagome por favor perdóname—

—Bankotsu…—Lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Lo que hice te lastimó, tienes razón soy un patán, no merezco estar aquí—Intentó levantarse, pero ella no lo permitió.

—Es verdad, pero ya te he perdonado—Sonrió con dulzura—Tal vez yo sea tu zorra y tú mi patán—Su sonrisa se borró.

—Sabes que no lo eres Kagome, yo lo sé también, soy el primer hombre en tu vida después de Inuyasha—Le besó la frente.

—Lo eres—Bankotsu abrió grandemente los ojos, para luego apretarlos con fuerza y nuevamente la abrazó.

— ¡Oh! Kagome, ¡Me vuelves loco! —Hablaba en un tono ronco.

—Bankotsu...— Ella susurró entre jadeos, correspondiendo al abrazo, los dos regresaron a la cama.

— ¿Segura que sólo quieres dormir? —

—Si, sólo eso quiero, pero contigo a mi lado—

—Te protegeré por siempre—

—Lo sé—

Ambos jóvenes durmieron tranquilos por esa noche, abrazados, sin ningún temor y resistiendo a los efectos del veneno de la mantis, quien había temido esa reacción de los chicos, ya que ambos se atraían mutuamente.

Naoko no sabía lo que en estos momentos estaba sucediendo, ya que según sus predicciones, ellos se separarían definitivamente y así evitarían que ellos interfirieran en sus planes.

Continuará

Hola!!!

¿Qué tal me quedó? Ya empiezo a destapar algunos asuntillos que quedaron pendientes capítulos atrás. Gracias por continuar leyéndome ¿Les gustó el capitulo?

Gracias por continuar leyendome, pero sobre todo muchas gracias a

Pero sobre todo mil gracias a **AllySan, XtinaOdss, Yela01 y a Sele-thebest, ksforever, KarinaNatsumi y princserekou, **por animarme a continuar con el capitulo once, no se crean, de repente sin me apene demasiado, dije ¡¡Ay pervertidota!!

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y si por alli se me escapó alguna palabra.

Bueno ya no las aburro, las dejo y nos vemos la proxima semana, ya que una sobrinita me rompió dos de mis dedos y ahorita estoy escribiendo con una sola mano y como que no me acostumbro.


	13. Dolorosos recuerdos

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola chicas:

Aquí de nuevo con otro capi, tal vez les parezca un poco aburrido y contrario al anterior, pero si no lo hago así, se me acaban las ideas

Aclaraciones:

—Lo que esta entre guiones es el dialogo de lo personajes—

"lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos"

Y lo demás son sólo narraciones mías"

**Capitulo 13:**

Ryoma se encontraba revisando los trabajos que habían sido entregados durante la clase, estaba pensativo al notar la ausencia de Kagome, hasta que alguien golpeo escandalosamente la puerta, su olfato le indico que la persona a la que había estado esperando por fin llegaba.

—Pasa—No dejaba de revisar los documentos—Llegas tarde—

—Deberías saludar primero ¿No crees? —

—Lo siento Sango—

—Bueno… ¿Por qué la urgencia? —

—Es por Bankotsu—

— ¿Hizo algo malo ese cabeza hueca? —

—Lo he notado algo alterado desde la semana pasada—Habló preocupado—durante los entrenamientos lo he notado…no sé, efusivo, apasionado… más violento, diría yo—

—No me dices nada nuevo, él es así—

—Me refiero a más de lo normal, además he detectado algo extraño en su aroma, muy sutil, indetectable para el humano, pero no es normal—

— ¿Qué sugieres que yo haga? —

—Habla con él y convéncele de que se haga unos análisis clínicos—

— ¿por qué no se lo dijiste tú? —

—Lo hice, pero me ignoró—

— ¡Ash!...hablaré con él—

—También deberías ver a Kagome hoy no se presentó a clases—

— ¿Y eso es raro? —

—No lo sé ¿Puedes preguntarle? —

—Bien—Se dio la media vuelta y estaba a punto de salir cuando Ryoma la tomó de la mano y un rubor iluminó el rostro de la hanyou — ¿Ryoma? —

—Sango, debemos hablar, vamos a comer algo—

—Creí que no te me acercabas por respeto a mi padre—

—Acerca de eso…hable con él—

— ¿Y a mi que? —preguntó fríamente Sango.

—Sango, no seas tonta, yo en realidad te he amado desde hace años, pero…—

—Si, si, ya sé, lo mismo de siempre, por respeto a mi padre—Giró los ojos fastidiada. —Por favor, es la misma cantaleta de siempre, como puedes ser tan cobarde como para no enfrentarlo, le doblas la edad y aun así sigues con esa idea—

—Es de lo que quiero hablarte—

—Pues habla—

—Le dije que lo que sentimos y él…—

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —

—Le hable de nosotros—

— ¡No existe ningún nosotros! Tú me lo has dejado más que claro— Estaba molesta, pero emocionada a la vez, ella era muy orgullosa, pero también amaba al demonio polilla.

—Lo hay y lo sabes—

—No, no lo sé, siempre te alejaste de mi, nunca me respondiste cuando yo te hable de mis sentimientos y te escudaste en la amistad que tienes con Yashamaru—

—Es porque esto que siento me vuelve débil—El maestro abría su corazón.

—Entonces no agotes tu fuerza y no me digas que…—Ryoma la silenció con un beso y Sango correspondió.

—También me hace fuerte…—Le dijo sin dejar de besarla.

—Yo no sé que decirte Ryoma—

—Di que si—

— ¿Qué si qué? —

—Me amas y que quieres ser mi pareja—

—Te amo y quiero ser tu pareja—

—Bien, entonces ¡A celebrar! te invito a comer— Y los dos salieron de la universidad y fueron a festejar, ya que ambos esperaron durante años para poder estar juntos.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué te respondió mi papá? —

—Que ya tienes más de trecientos años y que es demasiado ridículo que yo pida su consentimiento para que tú seas mi novia—

—Estoy de acuerdo con él—

—Soy anticuado, tengo más de seiscientos años, no puedo cambiar tan fácilmente—

—Ya lo vi—

—Me gustaría que fuéramos a ver a Kagome, me preocupa un poco, tengo una rara sensación, como si algo estuviera mal—Mencionó con preocupación la polilla.

—Eso es malo, nunca te has equivocado con tus presentimientos, bien, estoy de acuerdo, me gustaría mucho saber en donde vive—

Y ambos se fueron al mejor restaurante y hablaron de todo tipo de cosas, pero sobre todo de ellos dos y al terminar de comer se fueron directo a casa de la joven sacerdotisa.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Kagome, todo estaba silencioso, el reloj digital marcaba las dos de la tarde y en la cama se encontraban los dos jóvenes dormidos.

Ella comenzaba a despertar, su cabeza dolía demasiado, abrió lentamente sus hermosas orbes castañas y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su dormitorio, recorrió varias veces el lugar con su mirada, estaba demasiado confundida, recordó haber estado en casa de Bankotsu y como la situación se tornaba violenta, la forma en la que besaba su cuerpo y por ultimo un beso brusco en los labios, lo demás estaba un poco borroso, pues lo que sucedió en la noche anterior parecía solamente un mal sueño, las imágenes que a su cabeza llegaban, eran demasiado difusas, pero algo andaba mal, su vientre dolía demasiado.

— "Parece que fue una pesadilla, de seguro me dolía el estomago y mi subconsciente me quiso advertir de esta manera, que tonta soy…no espera Kagome, anoche estábamos peleando él y yo… ¿En que momento llegue a mi casa?… —Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente haciéndola enrojecer furiosamente. —"¿Yo pidiéndole a ese idiota que duerma con migo y él aceptando? ¡Ja! Eso si que seria una pesadilla, él me detesta, ni siquiera seria capaz de… ¡No, no! ¡Esto esta mal! estoy segura que él…que él… ¡no!…él me…"—La joven no se atrevía ni a pensarlo, no tenia ni idea de que había sido victima de una exnovia celosa.

Bankotsu comenzaba a despertar, al igual que Kagome, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, pero la única diferencia era que lo que él había vivido los días anteriores, nunca pasó, la manera en la que "la droga" de la mantis lo afectaba era mucho más fuerte y eficiente, ya que estaba diseñada para afectar especialmente al género masculino, pues aumentaba notablemente sus instintos animales y emociones inconcientes, para aparearse y después asesinarlos tal y como es su naturaleza, fue tan grande el efecto en Bankotsu que no sólo aumentó su ira y sed de venganza, sino que también aumento el deseo hacia la sacerdotisa y la culpa, todas eran emociones inconcientes.

—"¿Por qué no puedo recordar bien todo? ¿Qué es lo que mi mente esta bloqueando?" — Kagome se esforzaba por traer a su cabeza todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

En Kagome el efecto fue demasiado débil ya que este estaba terminando, pero fue suficiente para hacer que ella se entregará al guerrero, después de besarlo y confesarle que lo quería, pero ahora que ya estaba conciente, sólo sentía lo mucho que despreciaba, todo lo referente a Bankotsu y a ella.

Kagome meditaba cada suceso efímero que aparecía en su cabeza, la confusión crecía cada vez que cada uno tomaba forma, trataba de explicarse así misma su comportamiento con el guerrero.

La culpa se presentaba en ella, como cuando una mujer le es infiel a su pareja por primera vez. Pues por un momento disfruto del contacto del guerrero y la forma en que él la tocaba y besaba.

—"¡No! ¡¿Qué hice?! —

Lo odiaba por hacer eso, lo odiaba por hacerle sentir todas esas sensaciones tan intensas que jamás había sentido y que de tan sólo recordarlas un fuerte escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo nuevamente, haciéndola sentir aun más culpable y sucia.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando un brazo le rodeo la cintura, se había olvidado de que él estaba allí y ahora recordaba completamente todo lo que ella pensaba era un sueño, Bankotsu pidiendo perdón y ofreciéndole su vida entera, prometiendo protegerla.

Pero lo más desconcertante fue que ella le perdonó, suplicándole que no la dejara y confesando que le quería, esa actitud de Bankotsu logró enternecerla un poco aunque también la desconcertaba.

—"Yo le pedí que se quedara ¿Por qué? Con lo que me hizo me quedó más que claro que el me odia ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué se quedó aquí? "— Ella intentaba moverse para alejarse del mercenario, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, apretó sus parpados intentando que sus lagrimas no escaparan más allá de ellos. Sentía como su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y hormigueaba completamente.

Bankotsu despertó sobresaltado al sentir bajo su brazo la delicada piel desnuda de Kagome, abrió sus ojos de golpe y saltó de la cama mirándola con sorpresa y confusión.

— ¿Higurashi? ¿Qué…qué demonios haces en mi cama? ¿Por qué estas aquí y desnuda? —Bajó su mirada a su propio cuerpo, no lograba entender nada. — ¿Qué hago yo desnudo? —Observó con detenimiento el rostro de Kagome, ella no pudo contener más el llanto y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir considerablemente. — Un momento…no es mi casa… ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! ¡Contesta! —La desesperación de Bankotsu se acrecentaba con el silencio de la chica, la tomó de los brazos y la zarandeó con fuerza, ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en su mirada se veía la frustración y la desesperación.

— ¡Por favor miko, respóndeme! —Levantaba la voz— ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? —

— ¿No lo recuerdas? —Hablaba en voz baja.

— ¿Recordar qué? —Se acercó a la joven, él temía lo peor y quiso tomarla de la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara directo a los ojos, pero ella le retiró la mano de golpe y se sentó en el rincón, abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro en ellas, ahora si Bankotsu se estaba preocupando, especialmente cuando pudo notar las marcas en las muñecas de la joven, en donde él la había sujetado con fuerza.

— ¿Fui yo quien te lastimó? —Habló más tranquilo, ella asintió. — ¿Quieres decirme que fue lo que pasó entre nosotros y por qué? —

—No lo sé, estábamos discutiendo en tu casa y cuando estaba apunto de salir me sujetaste y me llevaste a tu alcoba, en donde tú…—Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, él sólo esperaba que terminara de decir lo que él más temía. —…me tomaste a la fuerza—Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Yo… ¿Quieres decir que yo…te violé? —No podía creerlo — ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? ¿Qué hacías en mi casa? —Intentó acercarse a Kagome.

— ¡No te atrevas! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo! —Le advirtió llena de furia, miró hacia un costado y se encontró con la daga que le había dado Bankotsu horas atrás, se paró rápidamente de donde estaba y la tomó. —Si das un paso más te mataré—Amenazó.

—Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces hazlo, mi vida te pertenece, si decides matarme no me importa—trató de acercarse de nuevo.

—Yo no soy como Kikyou que se adueño de la vida de Inuyasha para llevar a cabo su venganza, yo no quiero tu vida, no me interesa, pero si te acercas más, juro que no dudaré en clavarte esta cosa—Levantó la daga, sosteniéndola con firmeza entre sus manos, cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—Eso pensé… tú no me harías daño ¿verdad? —

—Tal vez no, pero por ahora no sé de que soy capaz, por favor…vete de aquí, déjame sola—

—Como digas, pero tendremos que hablar en algún momento y entonces deberás explicarme todo esto—Él recogió su ropa y no retiró la vista de ella, observó como el cuerpo entero de la joven temblaba.

—Por favor Higurashi, entrégame eso, en tus manos es muy peligroso aun para ti—Sonrió, aunque temía que ella fuera a cometer alguna estupidez.

— ¡No! —

—Vamos, confía en mí, juro que no te lastimaré—

— ¡Ya lo hiciste! —

—Lo siento, sé que no tengo derecho a que me perdones, pero si lo haces, juró que te protegeré por siempre y que buscaré la manera de reparar el daño—

— ¿Y cómo? ¿Cómo piensas reparar el daño? No quiero tu lastima, ni siquiera quiero que me protejas—Ella lo miró temerosa. —No te quiero cerca de mí—

— ¿Aun me temes? —Aunque ella lo miraba desafiante, él pudo notar el temor en los ojos de la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si anoche vi al verdadero Bankotsu, a ese despiadado mercenario que conocí hace quinientos años, él era capaz de cometer ese tipo de bajezas, tú no eres diferente a él—

—Tal vez, pero por lo menos explícame que demonios pasó—

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te cuente con lujo de detalles como abusaste de mí? —

— ¡No, por Dios! —

— ¡Entonces lárgate! —

—Dame eso primero—Señaló la daga.

—Si es lo que quieres ¡Llévatela! No me interesa quedarme con nada que te pertenezca—Arrojó la daga al suelo y él la tomó.

—Sabes que tenemos que hablar de esto—

—No quiero hablar contigo nunca más—Y el terminó de vestirse y se marchó.

Al sentirse sola, Kagome se desplomó en el piso, sintió como ese terrible escalofrío le erizaba la piel, ella se preguntaba si era verdad lo que él decía, después de todo ella también había olvidado muchos detalles, los cuales fue recuperando poco a poco.

Kagome reconocía que ella se sintió alguna vez atraída hacia el guerrero, pues él era soberbiamente arrogante, testarudo y peligroso.

Muy peligroso.

Ella sintió un revoloteo violento en su estomago al recordar la manera en la que él la hizo llegar al éxtasis, si él no lo recordaba era su problema, pero ella jamás se lo mencionaría, pues no deseaba aumentarle ese ego machista que tanto enorgullecía al moreno.

Sango y Ryoma se acercaban a la puerta del pequeño departamento de la joven, en donde la pareja detecto el aroma de la sacerdotisa y el guerrero mezclados con uno más.

—Ryoma…—

—Lo sé—

— ¿Es la esencia de la que hablabas? —

—Si, no recuerdo en donde la olí por primera vez—

—Es demasiado sutil…—La hanyou tenia mejor olfato ya que era descendiente de lobo y perro demonios. —Pero esta esencia la conocí por primera vez en la morgue, con Yashamaru, pero no se de que se trata, nunca le pregunte, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí. —

—Esto esta mal—Recordó por fin de donde provenía ese olor — ¡Higurashi! ¡Abra la puerta!...Sango encárgate de ella y llévala a la organización, yo me encargo del muchachito testarudo—Corrió al auto y se dirigió en busca de Bankotsu quien ya estaba llegando a su departamento.

—Sólo espero que estén bien—Mencionó preocupada Sango y volvió a llamar a la puerta, esta vez tuvo respuesta pues Kagome abrió la puerta, ella llevaba puesta una bata y sus ojos aun seguían enrojecidos. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te sucedió? —

— ¡¿Sango?! —Se lanzó a los brazos de su maestra y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Debemos hacerte unos análisis ¿Cómo te sientes? —Ella olfateaba a Kagome, pues el aroma de la mantis era demasiado fuerte.

—Espera Sango, explícame que esta sucediendo ¿Análisis para qué? —Se separó de Sango y la miró a los ojos tratando de entender que quería decir.

—Mientras te vistes yo te explico. —Ambas chicas se metieron y Kagome tomó lo primero que encontró —Ryoma me contó que Bankotsu ha estado actuando raro últimamente y que detectó un aroma diferente en él, Bankotsu se ha vuelto más violento y…—

— ¡Por mi, Bankotsu puede irse a la mierda! —Esto sorprendió a Sango.

—Sucedió algo entre ustedes dos ¿Verdad? —Preguntó triste la hanyou.

—No se si pueda decírtelo yo…—

—No necesitas decírmelo, me di cuenta antes de entrar ¿Te hizo daño? —Kagome enmudeció, sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos copiosamente —Lo siento, no quiero justificarlo, pero algo anda mal en este momento y necesitamos analizar tu sangre, pues ese aroma raro también esta en ti—Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Entiendo, vamos—

—Vamos a la universidad por mi jeep, de allí iremos con Jinenji—

— ¿Tan malo es? —

—No lo sé—

Ambas se dirigieron a la fortaleza en donde Jinenji y un equipo de expertos en sustancias e investigación ya los esperaban, durante el trayecto Kagome narraba a grandes rasgos, Sango escuchaba atentamente a su alumna.

— ¡Eso es horrible! Cuanto lo siento Kagome—

—Y él dice no —que tú tampoco lo recordabas, pero ¿Por qué? ¿De que se trata? —

—No lo sé, me siento muy mal, mi cuerpo…yo…reaccione a sus caricias, sus besos, yo correspondí también—

—No tienes por que sentirte así—

—No lo entiendes Sango, si Inuyasha regresa, él me rechazará por haber estado con otro—

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Inuyasha? Han pasado ya tres años, él ya es parte del pasado, déjalo ir—

—No puedo—

—Kagome ¿Sientes algo por Bankotsu? Me refiero a algo más que el odio que ahora sientes por él—

—No lo odio—

—Contéstame—

—Me sentía atraída por él—

—Si tú lo deseas puedo pedirle a Seth que te cambie de equipo, tal vez con Jack o con migo—

—Es lo mejor—

El jeep entro a la fortaleza, un hombre alto, de cabello negro y unas gafas recibió a la joven.

— ¿Señorita Kagome? —

—Si, soy yo—

— ¿No me reconoce? Soy Jinenji—

— ¿Jinenji? —Respondió triste, pues era un amigo en común entre Inuyasha y ella.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—

—Si para ti quinientos años, para mi sólo tres—

—Ya veo, sacaré una muestra de su sangre—Un pinchazo y la sangre ya estaba en un pequeño tubo de ensayo.

Jinenji timó la muestra y se fue directo al laboratorio, le marcó a Yashamaru y le pidió todas los análisis de fluidos de demonios que él había hecho en la morgue, él mismo fue a hacerles entrega de estos resultados, los compararon y encontraron que la muestra de saliva de la mantis y los residuos que había en la sangre de Kagome eran los mismos.

—Tenías razón Jinenji, sólo falta saber las consecuencias de esta cosa y la forma de transmisión, ¿tenemos una victima? —

—En realidad dos—

— ¿Y quienes son? —

—Bankotsu y Kagome—

— ¿Síntomas? —

—Al parecer incrementa las emociones, pérdida de la memoria entre otras que aun no sabemos—

—A trabajar—Yashamaru salió del laboratorio y fue a donde estaba su hija junto con Kagome, quien estaba profundamente dormida, él también pudo detectar el aroma mezclado de los dos jóvenes.

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se sorprendió al verlo fuera de la morgue.

—Me llamó Seth y de paso aprovecho para…—

—Ver a Hitomiko ¿Aun no pierdes la esperanza de que despierte? —

—No, aun tengo la esperanza de que despierte, ella ¿Esta bien? Me refiero a Kagome—

—Si, sólo esta algo confundida y dolida—

— ¿Bankotsu la lastimó? —

—Tal vez—

— ¿En donde esta él? —

—Ryoma fue por él… ¡mira ya estén aquí—Bankotsu entraba al laboratorio junto con Ryoma, siguieron el mismo procedimiento que con Kagome. Yashamaru miraba al joven con desprecio. —Sabia que este tipo no tardaría ensacar las uñas.

—Basta papá, no es su culpa, ni siquiera sabe que demonios pasó—

—Tal vez este fingiendo—

—Eso ya nos lo dirán los análisis—

Mientras tanto Ryoma platicaba con Bankotsu y este le explicaba lo que Kagome le había contado.

Ryoma se sentía un poco culpable, pues él la había reclutado.

—Lo mejor es separarlos Bankotsu, ustedes dos no pueden trabajar juntos nunca más, tienes prohibido acercarte a ella o hablar con ella, pasarás algún tiempo recluido aquí mientras observamos que no haya secuelas—

—Entendido—Bankotsu escuchaba todo lo que el demonio le decía, mientras observaba a Jinenji.

—Es positivo, tu sangre esta contaminada con…digamos una especie de droga, es la de la mantis—

— ¡Lo sabia! —Expresó Ryoma —Es la que usa para envolver a las victimas, pero ¿En que momento tuviste contacto con ella? —

—No lo sé, no recuerdo lo que viví la semana pasada, debió haber sido durante la luna llena, después de esos días no recuerdo nada—Trataba de hacer memoria —Excepto que una chica me besó y tiempo después recuerdo haberla visto de nuevo y de allí no se nada más—

—Puede ser ella—

—Pero Higurashi también estuvo presente y no mencionó nada acerca de auras malignas—

—Eso es raro—

—Ryoma…—

— ¿Si? —

—Dile a ella que lo lamento, no quise hacerle eso—

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? —

—Porque ella no quiere escucharme y además me prohibiste hablarle—

—Es verdad, por cierto ¿Cómo es aquella mujer? —

—Es hermosa, tengo su teléfono—

— ¿Te gustaría tenderle una trampa? —Ryoma sonrió malévolamente.

— ¡Eso es cruel viejo!…me gusta—

—La necesitamos viva, hagámoslo ahora antes de que se de cuenta de que ya estamos enterados de todo—

—Me parece perfecto—

**Continuará**

Hola!!! Gracias por continuar leyéndome.

Pero sobre todo mil gracias a **AllySan, XtinaOdss, Yela01 y a Sele-thebest, ksforever, princserekou y Mikane.**

Mil disculpas por la tardanza


	14. Alejate de mi

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

Hola chicas: Se que me tarde pero ojala les guste como me quedó.

Aclaraciones:

—Lo que esta entre guiones es el dialogo de lo personajes—

"lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos"

Y lo demás son sólo narraciones mías"

**Capitulo 14:**

Ryoma y Bankotsu aun no tenían un plan en especifico, Jinenji escuchaba atentamente a los dos hombres mientras el realizaba su trabajo y decidió darles un prototipo de antídoto, pues aun no estaba probado, todo era por si acaso algo salía mal.

Si tan sólo uno de ellos cayera bajo los pies de la mantis…Jinenji no quería imaginar si ambos compañeros resultaran afectados.

Demonio y humano buscaban de respuestas, el que Bankotsu haya sido infectado y manipulado por una asesina que desde hace tiempo buscaban era extraño, e igual de extraño era que ella no haya asesinado al guerrero después de haber tenido contacto un par de veces con él.

Después de todo matar era su naturaleza. Pero ¿Por qué no hacerlo con Bankotsu?

¿Por qué Higurashi nunca detectó el aura maligna de la mantis? Esto era aun más extraño.

—No lo sé Ryoma, es demasiado obvio, puede descubrirnos—

—Si también lo creo, puedes mantenerte en contacto, hacerle creer que caíste en sus dominios y esperar—

—Eso será difícil, ella sabe perfectamente lo que esa sustancia provoca—

—Tal vez, pero algo se salió de control, posiblemente no te comió porque no pudo transformarse—

—No, no creo que sea por eso, todo es muy raro—

—Llámala—

— ¿Ahora?—

—Si, entre más pronto mejor—

—No deberíamos comentarle primero a Seth—

—Él no esta en este momento, debemos actuar pronto, llámala y entretenla lo más que puedas, la localizaremos—Bankotsu tomó el teléfono y le marco a la mujer en cuestión.

— ¿Hola? —Contesto la mujer.

— ¿Jin? Habla Bankotsu ¿cómo estas? —

— ¿Qué deseas? Estoy trabajando—Su tono era frío y descortés.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué no me has llamado aun? —

— ¿Después de haberte largado detrás de esa mucama? ¡Olvídalo! Trataste de utilizarme para darle celos y yo no soy juguetito de nadie —Jin trataba de mantenerse lejos del joven, ya que su deseo era devorarlo, pero debía ser cuidadosa, para no comprometerse.

Ella tenía prohibido comérselo y eso era lo que lo hacia más atractivo aun, pero lo que Naoko nunca mencionó era que no podía acostarse con él.

— ¿Mucama? No sé de qué hablas—En verdad no lo sabia, hasta que recordó la apuesta. —Jin necesito verte, en verdad no sabes cuanto ansío conocerte más, mucho más—Su tono era más seductor de lo normal.

—Estoy ocupada, lo siento—

—Entonces ¿Cuándo? No sé por qué, pero no puedo arrancarte de mi mente—Suplicaba.

—No lo sé, yo te llamo. —La mujer dio por terminada la llamada.

— ¡¿Me colgó?! ¿La tienes? —

—No, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? —

—No lo sé—Encogió los hombros.

—Entonces, insiste, es necesario que la atrapemos viva ahora, en luna llena, ella será muy peligrosa—Ryoma mencionaba seriamente. —Recuerda que esa sustancia no es ningún inhibidor, sino un potencializadora de emociones, pero serás inconcientes de sus actos, pues esta cosa ataca directamente el sistema nervioso central, no quiero pensar que sucedería si nos afecta a los dos—Sacó dos jeringas con una sustancia de color amarillo en ellas. —Este es el antídoto, lo usaremos sólo si es necesario, aunque aun no esta probado—

Bankotsu sacaba su espada, el deseo de matar a ese demonio corría por sus venas.

—Eso déjalo como ultimo recurso, la necesitamos viva, algo me dice que ella tiene mucho que ver con lo que le sucedió a tu hermana—

— ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué tan seguro? —

—No lo sé, es mi intuición. —

—Que a veces falla—

—Rara vez, pero por esta vez, calma tu sed de venganza ¿No tienes curiosidad de saber por qué le hizo esto a Higurashi?—

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros. Pues no todo había sido la culpa de la mantis.

—No—El guerrero, no sentía curiosidad. Él no quería una explicación —Sólo quiero atraparla y cortarle la cabeza yo mismo, yo no soy la herramienta de nadie— Lo utilizaron y eso no se lo perdonaría a nadie, no toleraba este sentimiento, pues quinientos años atrás, los humanos y el despreciable de Naraku utilizaron al joven líder de los siete guerreros y terminaron traicionándolo, esa sensación de repudio reencarnó junto con él.

—A menos de que haya un buen precio de por medio— Sonrió cínicamente ante la mirada atónita de Ryoma, quien estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su camarada, pues por un momento creyó ver al antiguo Bankotsu.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿En verdad soy tan detestable como Bankotsu? es decir como aquel mercenario—

—Pues, la verdad, yo…—Suspiró —Si—

— ¡Lo sabia! Bien, pues no es momento para cambiar, es cuando más necesito ser como yo—Su excitación por la sangre se notaba.

— ¿Un asesino? —

—Si, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una pelea en serio—

— ¿Una pelea? Creo que eres demasiado impulsivo—

—Sabes que odio que me hagan esperar y creo que yo ya he esperado demasiado—

—Pero ni siquiera sabes si en realidad es ella, no recuerdas muchas cosas—

—Tal vez, pero algo me dice que no estamos del todo equivocados, ese monstruo es mío—

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? debemos llevar un protocolo, son ordenes del amo—

— ¿En serio crees que esa mujer quiera razonar? Dudo mucho que desee vivir en paz con los humanos, a ella le gusta matar a sus parejas después de aparearse, tú lo dijiste, es su naturaleza—Sonrió. —Además me hizo acostarme con Higurashi, lo peor de todo es no recordarlo—Frunció el ceño.

—Creí que estabas arrepentido, ella era tu compañera—Ryoma frunció el ceño.

—Lo estoy, imagínate, acostarme con una jovencita como ella y no recordarlo es una lástima—

— ¿Por qué? Si tú no sientes nada por ella —

—Eso no tiene que ver nada con los sentimientos—Sonrió.

—Te prohíbo acercarte a ella, le has hecho daño—

—No te preocupes, la prefiero lejos, ella no me agrada en lo absoluto, puede ser una sacerdotisa poderosa, pero es torpe y puede ser un estorbo—

—Debes aprender a trabajar en equipo—

—Sé trabajar en equipo, es sólo que no puedo protegerla y luchar a la vez ¿Por qué no es como Sango o como Jack? —

—No la habrás atacado a propósito ¿verdad? —

— ¡No, por dios! No soy de ese tipo de monstruos, no necesito forzar a una mujer—

—Tu encarnación si lo hacia, las mujeres eran parte de su motín—Ryoma trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, sabia que lo que más odiaba Bankotsu era que se le comparara con su encarnación.

—No soy él, puede que muchas cosas de él hayan reencarnado en mi, claro aparte de su aspecto, pero mis padres, mi hermana y Sango me educaron diferente, no sé de que manera haya vivido él y no me interesa—

—Eso es verdad, bien, te informo que te quedarás algunos días aquí para que Jinenji te realice algunos estudios—

—No veo para qué—

—No sé, tal vez pueda ayudarnos a crear algo para que en un futuro esa sustancia no nos afecte—

—No seré su conejillo de indias—Bankotsu miró molesto al maestro.

—Será por tu bien, puedes entrenar mientras tanto, tengo un arma nueva para ti, sé que te gustará—Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios del demonio.

—Será después ¿Puedo ver a mi hermana? — Ryoma asintió. —Debo verla—

—Deberías, la semana pasada no la visitaste ni una sola vez, yo iré a ver a Higurashi—

—No le comentes nada de esto—

—No lo haré—Y ambos abandonaron el laboratorio y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Bankotsu fue a donde se encontraba su hermana y Ryoma por su parte no encontró a Kagome, pues ella estaba dando un paseo para conocer aquella parte que aun no le había sido mostrada.

Kagome recorrió varios pasillos, todos se veían exactamente iguales, por dentro las instalaciones eran más grandes de lo que aparentaban, por un momento se sintió perdida, hasta que sin querer pasó al lado de una puerta semi abierta, en donde pudo ver al joven mercenario arrodillado junto a una cama en la que se encontraba postrada una joven mujer de largos cabellos negros, su piel aunque era morena lucía pálida por la falta de sol, ella estaba conectada a diversos aparatos eléctricos que la mantenían con vida.

Kagome se sorprendió al ver a aquella mujer, podía jurar que era Bankotsu en versión femenina.

—Hermana—Ella escuchó a Bankotsu susurrarle palabras dulces a su hermana, prometiéndole que la traería de vuelta y que encontraría al culpable de su estado. —Eres mi única familia, no puedes dejarme, soy tu hermano menor, prometiste protegerme—Le tomaba con delicadeza la delgada mano.

Él no necesitaba ser protegido, era demasiado fuerte. —Además el estúpido de Yashamaru te extraña, prometo que ya no lo molestaré más— El moreno sonreía con tristeza.

—"Bankotsu, hermano…es Naoko, ella te hará daño ¿Por qué no me escuchas?" —Aun dentro de su sueño Hitomiko trataba desesperadamente de alertar a su hermano. —"Ryoma, ¡Ayúdame! Lee mi mente, ¡mi hermano corre peligro! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Quiero despertar! ¡No puedo abrir los ojos! ¿Por qué? "—Sintió como su hermano pequeño se desplomaba sobre su regazo, sintiendo como él presionaba sus manos sobre sus piernas — "¿Mi hermano esta sufriendo? ¡Tengo que despertar!… ¡Si ella te hizo algo, lo pagará muy caro!" —Deseaba abrazar y consolar a su joven hermano. —"¿Quién, quién esta allí? Su presencia es muy cálida… ¿Es una sacerdotisa?" —Ella sintió que Kagome se escondía detrás de la puerta —"Puedo percibir la tristeza de tu alma, sacerdotisa ¿Qué te sucedió? Sufres al igual que Bankotsu ¿Por qué?" —Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su hermano.

—Hitomiko, hice algo malo y no sé como remediarlo—

—"¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para que te desmorones tan fácilmente? Tú no eres así" —

—Conocí a una sacerdotisa y la lastime—

—"Ella esta detrás de ti" —

—Abuse de ella, aunque fue el efecto de la mantis, fui descuidado y termine lastimándola—Kagome escuchaba sus palabras y silenciosamente las lagrimas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas. —Y engañe a Naoko sin proponérmelo, creo que después de todo, soy como él, yo soy su reencarnación. —

—"¡Ya basta! ¡No eres como él! Ya te lo he dicho, tú eres sólo tú y nada más, no hagas caso a los demás, yo te amo así como eres… hermano, quiero abrazarte, pero…mis brazos pesan mucho, ¡no puedo moverme!" —De repente los aparatos a los que estaba conectada la joven mujer comenzaron a mostrar señales de actividad cerebral, Bankotsu la miró lleno de esperanza.

Jinenji y Yashamaru se dieron cuenta de esto, ya que la estaban monitoreando constantemente, ellos corrieron a la habitación de la sacerdotisa, sin pasar por desapercibida a Kagome quien estaba inmóvil observando a los tres hombres, minutos después llegaba Ryoma.

Kagome seguía observando silenciosa, ella podía apreciar la ilusión en los rostros de aquellas personas.

Pero sólo quedo en ilusión, Hitomiko no despertó.

Yashamaru miró suplicante a Ryoma, este captó el mensaje e intento leer la mente de la joven, él no pudo ver nada.

—No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no puedo entrar a su mente? —La polilla seguía concentrándose en su trabajo. —Espera, hay algo—Era la imagen de Hitomiko encerrada en una caja de cristal, ella luchaba por salir, pero no podía, grita algo pero no lograba escucharla. —La tengo—Bankotsu tomó la mano de su hermana.

—"Ryoma sé que puedes verme, ayúdame, Naoko es la que hizo todo esto, aléjala de Bankotsu, es demasiado peligrosa" —Ella seguía gritando, pero desgraciadamente no podían escucharla., el demonio retiró su mano de la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede Ryoma? ¿Viste algo? —Preguntaba desesperado Yashamaru.

—La vi, es como si estuviera encerrada en su propia mente, esta luchando por despertar, creo que no es la sustancia en su sangre la que no se lo permite—

— ¿A qué te refieres? Mi hermana no esta así por causa del veneno ¿Es lo que quieres decir? ¿Entonces por qué no despierta? —

—No Bankotsu, el veneno ya fue eliminado de su sangre y esta ya se regeneró completamente, no había traumatismos, no sabemos que es lo que la tiene así—Intervino Jinenji.

—Tal vez…tal vez un conjuro ó una maldición, algo…—Yashamaru miraba con preocupación a su pareja.

— ¡Demonios! Estamos peor que al principio, creí que al retirar el veneno despertaría o al menos encontrarían un antídoto— Bankotsu se sentía impotente.

—Es verdad, por eso el amo y Seth fueron en busca del gran sabio, esperemos que él nos de una respuesta— Ryoma explicaba a sus compañeros.

— ¡Maldición! Todo es tan confuso—Salió demasiado molesto de la habitación, ni siquiera le importó la presencia de Kagome quien había escuchado todo. —Vámonos Ryoma, tenemos que entrenar—Este lo siguió.

Bankotsu chocó contra ella y la miró de reojo, ni siquiera pidió disculpas. Bankotsu caminaba furioso hacia la salida, Kagome sólo se quejó levemente y agachó su mirada.

Ella sintió pena por la joven miko, al igual que por su hermano, ella escucho claramente cuando le decía a su hermana que él había abusado y porque lo había hecho.

—"Necesito hablar con él, necesito que sé lo que pasó, que lamento haberle dicho que era como aquel asesino, ¡Tengo que hablarle!" —Kagome se llevó las manos al pecho, el recordar todo lo que pasó era muy vergonzoso.

—Kagome ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó Jinenji.

— ¿Eh? —Estaba distraída, tan concentrada en todo lo que en los últimos días había vivido. —Si—

— ¿Sucede algo? —

—No—

—Aléjate de él—

—Yo…no intentaba acercármele—

—Es por el bien de ambos—

— ¿De ambos? —

—Él tiene prohibido acercarse a ti—

—Oh—Agacho su mirada —Tengo que irme—Comenzó a alejarse.

—Por cierto— Jinenji llamó su atención —Debes quedarte por un par de días, Sango fue por algo de ropa a tu casa—

—Ya veo—Contestó sin ganas — ¿Puedo estar fuera de mi habitación? Odio estar en cama—

—Claro que si, si necesitas algo sólo házmelo saber—

—Lo haré, gracias— Y nuevamente estaba vagando por las subterráneas y pulcras instalaciones.

—"Él sólo esta arrepentido por haber engañado a su novia" —Siguió curioseando por los alrededores.

Bankotsu y Ryoma se encontraban en una sala de entrenamiento, el moreno golpeaba sus puños contra todo lo que encontraba, sentía la impotencia y frustración de no poder hacer nada por su hermana, al igual que no poder acercarse a Kagome para aclarar las cosas.

—Deja en paz el piso, será mejor que comiences a entrenar con tu nueva arma… ¡Renkotsu, entra! —El hombre mencionado entro con un carrito y en el una alabarda idéntica a banryu.

—Bankotsu, el líder de los siete guerreros poseía un arma idéntica a esta, es muy pesada, deberás acostumbrarte a ella—

—Debes estar bromeando—Ryoma y Renkotsu negaron silenciosamente— esta arma es poco discreta para traerla en la ciudad y además…—Intento tomarla con las dos manos, apenas pudo levantarla unos cuantos centímetros del carrito—Pesa demasiado—

—El antiguo Bankotsu la cargaba con una mano—Bankotsu frunció el ceño, lo enfurecía que siempre lo compararan. —Comienza a entrenar—y el demonio junto con el otro humano salieron de la sala de entrenamiento.

Bankotsu levanta sin fuerza la pesada alabarda, ni siquiera tenia humor para entrenar, las palabras del maestro le molestaron en gran manera, se sentía confundido, a veces no entendía, lo detestaban por parecerse a su encarnación y por otro lado esperaban que fuera como él.

Esta vez levanto con dificultad la alabarda y trató de cortar uno de los tantos blancos puestos en el lugar, pero no pudo hacerlo a la perfección.

Sólo era cuestión de acostumbrarse a esta, tal como debió acostumbrarse a Kagome.

—Higurashi…—Susurró, mientras a su cabeza regresaba un pequeño fragmento de la noche anterior.

_"Kagome aun no se recuperaba de aquella sensación, cuando sintió como el endurecido miembro del moreno entraba en ella._

_Un grito femenino inundó los sentidos del moreno haciendo que este arremetiera con fuerza un par de veces._

_Pero al sentir como las uñas de ella se enterraban en su espalda de manera dolorosa y su grito sugería que no era agradable para ella, él se detuvo abruptamente para mirarla con curiosidad._

_— ¿Estas bien? —Su voz era dulce._

_—No, me duele—_

_— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Preguntó sin salir de ella, Bankotsu retiraba los mechones de cabellos que se pegaban debido al sudor a la cara de Kagome, quien no dejaba la espalda de su compañero._

_—Dime una cosa Higurashi ¿Acaso yo te gusto? —Besaba sugestivamente su barbilla y comenzó a moverse nuevamente dentro de ella, pero esta vez de manera suave y cuidadosa._

_Kagome acariciaba con ternura la espalda desnuda de Bankotsu, disfrutando del ritmo lento del vaivén del cuerpo del moreno._

_—Si Bankotsu, me gustas mucho—_

_Bankotsu sonrió por la respuesta, pero no le bastó esto._

_— ¿Entonces significa que tú eres una zorra?—_

_El cuerpo de Kagome se tensó e hizo lo posible por empujarlo y quitárselo de encima. Ella estaba demasiado ofendida._

_— ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Suéltame! —_

_—Dijiste que sólo a las zorras le gustaban los patanes como yo—Se burló de ella, pero esa sonrisa la borró Kagome de una sola bofetada._

_—Es verdad yo soy una zorra por permitir que me tocaras —Contestó tristemente. —Pero no creas que eres el súper hombre, mejores amantes he tenido y junto a ellos los mejores orgasmos—Una sonrisa demasiado falsa y cargada de odio apareció en su rostro."_

— ¿Qué hice? —Dejó caer la albarda y se llevó una mano al pecho —"Ahora recuerdo, yo quería venganza, quería humillarla, soy tan culpable como la mantis, soy un patán después de todo"—Sonrió tristemente.

—"Maldita apuesta" —Recordó la noche en la que cerraron la apuesta y la primera vez que beso a Jin para molestar a su compañera y como su sed de venganza aumentaba considerablemente.

—"Es verdad sólo aumenta tus emociones y te vuelves inconciente de tus actos, pero ¿Qué tan inconciente? No creo que tanto como para hacerme olvidar todo tan fácil, hubiera sido lo mejor, tal vez entre Seth y Ryoma…si borraran su memoria, no eso seria tan cobarde como lo que hice anoche" —

Se dejó caer al piso y se sentó con la piernas cruzadas, apoyo su brazo en una de las rodillas y tapó su rostro con la mano.

Kagome llevaba algunos minutos observándolo, en la cara del guerrero pudo notar algo que nunca antes había visto: confusión y duda

Él era siempre tan arrogante y seguro de si mismo a diferencia de hoy.

Kagome caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia el guerrero, quien ni siquiera la había mirado. Ella estiraba su mano para tratar de tocarlo y llamar su atención, pero titubeó un poco y decidió mejor no hacerlo.

Ella consideraba a Bankotsu demasiado peligroso para ella, pero en otro sentido, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y la paralizó completamente antes de tocarlo, bajó su mano y dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta para salir del lugar.

— ¿Acaso eres tonta? —Habló el moreno sin levantar su mirada.

— ¿Qué? —Kagome detuvo sus pasos.

—Me refiero a que si eres tan tonta como para acercarte a mí de nuevo—Levantó su cara y observó como ella se volteaba lentamente hacia él.

— ¿En verdad soy como él? Después de todo tú si lo conociste en persona. —

—Un poco, sólo conocí una parte de él—

— ¿Él te lastimó alguna vez? —

—Lo hizo—

—Pero fui yo quien más lo hizo ¿Verdad? —Bankotsu levantó su mano y acarició la tersa piel de la mejilla de la sacerdotisa.

—Lo hiciste—Ella cerró suavemente sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sutil roce de la tosca mano del guerrero. Su caricia le quemaba la piel.

—Lo imagino—Se acercó al blanco cuello de la joven y lo besó suavemente, ella echó su cabeza para atrás, dándole más libertad para hacerlo.

El cuerpo entero de Kagome fue recorrido rápidamente por un intenso cosquilleo, logrando paralizarla. completamente.

—No te imaginas cuanto—Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del joven e intentó empujarlo para retirarlo de ella.

Él tomó las delicadas manos de la sacerdotisa y la presionó sobre su pecho, dejó de besarla para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Me odias? —

—No podría—

—Deberías hacerlo, soy un peligro para ti, alejarte de mi sería lo mejor que puedes hacer—Retiró las pequeñas manos de su pecho.

— ¿Siempre decides tú lo que es mejor para los demás? —Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y me lo preguntas tú? Tú, que decidiste que Inuyasha estaría mejor al lado de otra…es irónico—La mirada de Kagome ensombreció.

— ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan cruel? Aun en tu supuesta inconciencia de anoche me ofendiste, me gritaste, me humillaste, dijiste odiarme y para rematar… por la forma en la que me tomaste, sólo demostraste cuanto me odias y cuanto deseabas lastimarme—Una lágrima escapó de sus castaños ojos.

— ¡Me hiciste sentir vil, sucia, una zorra!—Ella alzaba la voz, Bankotsu la miraba y escuchaba atento, deseaba abrazarla como antes lo había hecho para darle ánimos, pero esta vez no podía, ya que él era el causante de su dolor.

— ¿Por qué te sentirías así, no fue tu culpa, fue la mía? —

— ¡Eres un ser despreciable Bankotsu! Tú hiciste…tú me hiciste sentir tantas cosas a la vez, me hiciste decirte que me gustabas y luego dijiste que era una zorra—

—Ya veo—

— ¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás? —

— ¡No sé que quieres que te diga! Ya te pedí perdón, te ofrecí mi vida y protegerte por siempre ¡¿Qué más quieres que haga?! —Acorraló furioso a Kagome contra la pared, colocó sus brazos a los costados de ella. — ¿Qué más quieres de mi? — Se retiró y se dio la media vuelta, Kagome sólo lo miraba en silencio. —Tengo prohibido acercarme a ti, si me ven contigo me meteré en serios problemas—

— ¿Entonces cómo piensas protegerme? —

—No lo sé, por lo pronto te asignaran a un nuevo compañero—

—Yo no quiero a otro compañero—

— ¿Me quieres a mi? — Ella guardo silencio, sintió que esa fue la respuesta más tonta que había dado. —Desde que tú llegaste he tenido los peores días de mi vida, primero me hieres, me gritaste, me golpeaste y para colmo fui victima de los jueguitos de una asesina, que no sé por qué demonios no me ha matado y de pasó todos me miran y me tratan peor que antes—

— ¡¿Y crees que yo no?! — Gritó molesta.

—Entonces dime ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? — Volvió a acorralarla entre la pared, ella sólo levantó sus manos y las apoyó contra el pecho de Bankotsu para evitar que se acercara más. — ¿Acaso quieres tenerme devuelta entre tus piernas? ¿No fue ya suficiente? —

— ¡No! —Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

— ¿No qué? ¿No fue suficiente? —

— ¡No quiero tenerte entre mis piernas! ¡No quiero eso de ti! —

— ¿Por qué no te alejas entonces de mi? —

— ¿Qué es lo que te duele tanto? ¿El haberme violado? —Al escuchar esa palabra los músculos del cuerpo de Bankotsu se tensaron. — ¿O es porque sientes que le fuiste infiel a Naoko? —

—No sabes lo que dices—Susurró el guerrero.

—No te importó lastimarme—

—Sabes que no es verdad—

—Entonces enfréntame, háblame —

— ¿De qué? —Golpeó su puño contra la pared.

—De Hitomiko—

—No es de tu incumbencia— Se retiró de ella.

—Déjame ayudar—

— ¿Quieres ayudarme? —Ella asintió. —Entonces aléjate de mí—

— ¿Entonces es verdad lo que dijiste anoche? Me odias—

—Tal vez ¿Qué otra razón quieres para que te alejes de mi? —

—Ya entendí, no te molestaré más— Y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida, dejando solo al guerrero.

Al cruzar la puerta alguien ya la esperaba y había escuchado casi toda la conversación.

—No la entiendo Higurashi, si él la violó ¿Por qué lo busca? —

—Porque sé que él no es culpable—

—Eso cree usted—

—Estoy segura—

—Entonces háganos un favor, necesitamos a ese chico con la cabeza fría y usted no lo ayuda, Jinenji autorizó su salida de la base, regrese a su casa, descanse y espere a su nuevo compañero, tal vez sea Jack, el no podrá caer en provocaciones femeninas—

— ¿Insinúa que yo provoque a Bankotsu? —

—No insinúo nada—

—Usted sigue guardándome resentimiento por lo de Inuyasha—

—No—

—Pero creo que no debería acercarse a ese joven, usted es tan ingenua que no reconocería el peligro aun estando en frente de él. —

—Ya veo—

—Vamos, yo la llevaré a su casa— Kagome lo miró dudosa. —Descuide, prometo no tocarla, ni ofenderla como la ultima vez—

—Ya lo había olvidado—

—Gracias, espero que eso signifique que me ha perdonado— Ella asintió —Por aquí salimos al estacionamiento.

—Puede dejarme en la parada del autobús, deseo irme a Tokio con mi familia, al templo—

—La llevaré hasta allá, si me lo permite—

—Seria demasiado pedir…—

—Insisto ¿Es en donde esta el árbol sagrado? —

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —

—Viví mucho tiempo cerca de allí—

Salieron de la base rumbo a Tokio, en el trayecto Kagome conocía más de Yashamaru y escuchaba anécdotas relacionadas con su padre y su hija, también se enteró que la abuela de Sango se había casado con el primogénito de Kouga, por lo tanto, Sango también era bisnieta de Kouga, trataba de imaginar la cara de Ayame al conocer a su nuera, Miroku y Sango ya estaban acostumbrados a la mezcla de demonios y humanos, pero Ayame no, hasta que conoció a su nieta, la madre de Sango, quien se parecía tanto a Kouga.

Kagome siempre pensó que la madre de Sango era humana y que había muerto, pero ella era una recia protectora de los animales, especialmente del lobo blanco y ella junto con Kouga y Ayame se fueron a America a proteger a esta especie, tenían su propia reserva natural.

Después de todo estar casada más de 300 años con la misma pareja les parecía aburrido, por eso Yashamaru y su exmujer decidieron tomar diferentes rumbos y hacer su vida por separado.

En el templo de la familia de Kagome, la familia se preparaba para hacer un pequeño viaje, cerraron todo y subieron a un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.

Inuyasha salía del pozo, olfateaba el lugar y trató de trepar por la ventana, la cual estaba cerrada.

Observó como un automóvil se estacionaba en la parte frontal.

— ¡No puede ser! —Exclamó Kagome —La perla de Shikón—

—No sólo eso, el aroma de mi padre esta aquí—Kagome se dispuso a bajar del auto cuando Yashamaru le tomó la mano. —Es hora de cerrar círculos Kagome, si lo amas vuelve con él, si amas a Bankotsu díselo y evítale el sufrimiento de años—

—Yo no amo a Bankotsu—

—No estoy tan seguro, pero aun así decidas lo que decidas, cierra el círculo—

—Lo haré ¿No quieres conocer a tu padre con su apariencia normal? —

Inuyasha estaba sentado mirando el auto, observó como ella bajaba de este.

—Kagome…—

Continuará

Hola!!! Gracias por continuar leyéndome.

Hola!!! Gracias por continuar leyéndome.

Pero sobre todo mil gracias a **AllySan, XtinaOdss, Yela01 y a Sele-thebest, ksforever, princserekou y Mikane y Twindpd1.**

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, estoy en examenes finales y no logro concentrarme, asi que decidi despejarme un poco y continuar con el fic, espero que les haya gustado.


	15. De regreso a la época antigua

Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí, espero que disfruten del capitulo.

Capitulo 15

Inuyasha miraba fijamente a Kagome, en el mirar de la joven se refleja la melancolía y la felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Ella esta feliz de verlo. Aunque sabe de antemano que él pertenece a otra, no hay vuelta atrás, ella conoce a su hijo y a su nieta, lo que quiere decir que él hizo su vida al lado de Kikyou.

Desde el auto, un par de ojos curiosos y llenos de ilusión, observan con añoranza el rostro de aquel que en este tiempo ya esta muerto.

—Padre…que gusto volver a verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo—Susurra para si mismo el joven Yashamaru.

Inuyasha mira con desprecio al hombre que los observa, su hijo capta el mensaje. Aunque duda si debe retirarse o no, ya que temía por la joven sacerdotisa, pues el aroma de Bankotsu aun estaba en el cuerpo de aquella mujer, pues en su mente se preguntaba ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Inuyasha como para vivir arrepentido durante tantos años? ¿La lastimaría por celos? O tal vez es porque ella nunca lo perdonó.

Inuyasha nunca habló, nunca le contó a nadie lo que sucedió.

Yashamaru debía confiar en su padre, quien ya se estaba desesperando por su presencia, encendió su auto y optó por retirarse.

Inuyasha regreso su mirada hacia Kagome, su ceño estaba arrugado, pero pronto suavizó su expresión al notar que ella evadía su mirada.

— ¿Por qué me abandonaste? — Su voz se escuchaba quebradiza.

Ella levantó su cara y lo vio directo a los ojos. Inuyasha se percató de que estos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Yo…Inuyasha—Ella maldecía su suerte, estaba tan vulnerable por lo sucedido horas antes con aquel moreno de ojos azules, el universo nuevamente actuaba en su contra, durante tres años trató de olvidarlo, primero se aparecían personas que lo traían a su mente y después era él en persona quien estaba frente a ella, reclamándole el haberlo abandonado. —Perdóname—

— ¿Por qué? Dímelo, quiero saberlo —Susurró.

—Porque no me amaste como a ella—

—Porque no eres ella—

—Lo tengo más que claro, pero el estar contigo me estaba dañando—

— ¿De que hablas? Traté de darte tu lugar—

—Conscientemente si, pero tu corazón es sólo para ella, y eso me estaba matando, al igual que el estar sin ti—

—Hubieras intentado—

—No pude, no me hubiera gustado que mientras hiciéramos el amor se escapara su nombre de tus labios, no lo hubiera tolerado—

— ¡Pero no sucedió! —

— ¡Si sucedió, Inuyasha!—

— ¡¿Qué?! —

—Tal vez no mientras lo hacíamos, pero esa noche nunca he podido olvidarla— Inuyasha retrocedió un par de pasos, en su rostro se dibujó un gesto de aflicción. —Después de que lo hicimos, cuando comenzabas a quedarte dormido, yo te dije te amo y tú respondiste…—

—Te amo, Kikyou—Inuyasha completó la frase en un susurro, hace tres años pensó que sólo había sido un sueño, avergonzado trató de esconder su mirada de la de ella. —Perdóname, te hice mucho daño—

—No hay nada que perdonarte, tanto Kikyou como yo decidimos erróneamente por ti, fui muy egoísta, pero también fui muy cobarde, por no decirte adiós en el momento preciso—

—Me doy cuenta que ya tienes quien te consuele— Inuyasha habló en forma de reclamo. El comentario ofendió a la sacerdotisa.

—Tal vez si, tal vez sólo fue una noche y ya—

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Regaño a la chica.

— ¿Cómo puedes reclamarme? ¡Tú ya tienes a quien rendirle cuentas, yo no!—Ella no deseaba decirle lo sucedido, sabia muy bien que Inuyasha seria capaz de matar a Bankotsu si se enteraba de lo que en realidad pasó y con mayor razón si lograba ver de quien se trataba, así que decidió fingir que ella salía con otro.

Por un instante Inuyasha enmudeció, ella tenia razón, pero como todo buen macho, él no soportaba que otro hombre haya estado con la que alguna vez fue su mujer. Pero no tenía derecho a reclamar, no cuando él ya había hecho su vida al lado de la mujer que desde hace más de cincuenta años amo.

—Todos quieren volver a verte—Inuyasha cambio el tema, el brillo en los ojos de Kagome apreció al escuchar estas palabras.

— ¿En serio? ¿Puedo volver? —Su mirada llena de ilusión no se hizo esperar. —Prometo no interferir en tu relación con Kikyou—

—Vámonos—

—Voy por mis cosas—

—En tu casa no esta nadie, todo esta cerrado—

—Ya veo, ¿te gustaría ir de compras como en los viejos tiempos? — Buscó en el bolso su dinero, después de todo, ella ya había recibido su primer sueldo. Ambos sonrieron, era una sonrisa falsa, la herida en ambos corazones aun estaba abierta.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde comprando comida y regalos para los chicos de la época antigua, juguetes para los bebés de Sango y para Shippo que aun seguía siendo pequeño. Al anochecer entraron al pozo y se encontraron con una calurosa bienvenida, pues ya los estaban esperando.

Kagome sentía felicidad de ver a sus amigos, pero aun tenía la sensación de un fuerte nudo en la garganta ya que pensaba también en encontrarse con Kikyou, quien prudentemente decidió salir de la aldea por unos cuantos días.

Pasaron una noche alegre, la aldea entera la recibió con gozo y sus amigos le suplicaron que pasara la noche en la aldea, ella aceptó dudosamente, no quería incomodar a nadie, en especial a su rival.

Inuyasha se alejó en silencio de la ladea y fue a buscar a Kikyou y la encontró afuera de la aldea, cerca del bosque.

Kikyou observaba a Inuyasha, quien parecía confundido.

— ¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? —

—No—

— ¿Confundido? —

—Jamás, ella sabe la manera en la que la amo y el la que te amo a ti—

—Ya veo ¿Ella lo aceptó? —

—Ella lo aceptó, si—Sonrió sin ganas. —No temas, prometió no interferir en nuestra relación—

—No lo hago, pero me preocupa mi reencarnación—

—No lo hagas, ella ya tiene quien la consuele—

— ¿Y eso te molesta? —

—Tal vez—

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sientes que te arrebatan algo que te perteneció? —Sonrió fríamente.

—No, ella se ve triste, durante las noches he podido oler sus lágrimas, ella llora en silencio y no es por mi, cuando la encontré su cara esta inflamada de tanto llorar y no me gustaría saber que la han lastimado y que yo no he podido protegerle—

—No puedes protegerla por siempre—

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar esta sensación tan molesta—

Kikyou guardó silencio y desvió su mirada al horizonte.

Inuyasha abrazó fuertemente a Kikyou y escondió su rostro entre los negros cabellos de la sacerdotisa de barro.

—Te amo Kikyou—

—Lo sé—Y ella correspondió al abrazo.

En la base Sango ayudaba a Bankotsu a entrenar con su nueva arma, él evadía la mirada inquisidora de Sango, pues temía que preguntara de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

— ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? —Y pasó lo que él no quería.

—Sólo en parte—Contestó fríamente, no quería demostrar su vulnerabilidad ante la maestra.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó mientras observaba como su alumno golpeaba todo obstáculo con la alabarda.

—No deberías preguntarme eso a mí, ella fue la victima—

—Entonces responde—

—No te mentiré, me conoces desde niño, me siento terrible—Seguía agitando su arma. —Pero por otro lado…—Dejó la alabarda a un costado y se sentó en el suelo.

—Ella te gusta ¿Verdad? Aun cuando parece que no la toleras, ella te gusta, ¿Fue durante o después del campamento?—

—Me atrae, si es lo que quieres saber, desde que su mano tocó mi frente tratando de dibujar una estrella, sentí como si alguien hubiera pasado un cubito de hielo por mi espalda, desde ese día no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza—Sonrío con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué trataste de evitarla? Siempre peleaste con ella—

—Porque, sino recuerdas lo de Naoko era muy reciente y no estaba para otra relación—

—Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué negarte la oportunidad? Si empezaste a sentir algo por otra persona, significa que tal vez lo que sentías por Naoko no era tan fuerte—

—Llevábamos un año juntos ¿Cómo crees que no iba a sentir algo fuerte por Naoko? No se puede dejar de querer a una persona en tan poco tiempo—

—Tal vez no, eso analízalo tú ¿En verdad amabas a Naoko o era sólo costumbre? Ella nunca me cayó bien y Jack te puede decir lo mismo—

—Con eso quieres decirme ¿que debo estar con Higurashi porque ella te cae bien? —

—No, no me mal interpretes, quiero decir que había algo de Naoko que no me gustaba, no sé que era, pero no me gustaba—

—Mi hermana te metió ideas en la cabeza, ella nunca la toleró—Tanto Hitomiko como Sango siempre tuvieron la rara sensación de que Naoko no era buena persona, su hermana algunas veces lo mencionó pero él pensaba que sólo eran celos y nunca la tomó en cuenta.

—Hitomiko no seria capaz de hacerte eso y lo sabes, ella siempre respeto tu relación, no como tú—

—Ya es tarde, debo ir a dormir—

En ese momento entraba Yashamaru con la alegría desbordando por su rostro.

— ¡Sango! —

—Papá ¿Por qué tan contento? Por cierto, uno de los guardias dijo que te llevaste a Kagome y ella no esta en su casa ¿A dónde la llevaste? ¿No fuiste grosero de nuevo con ella verdad? —Yashamaru se detuvo y la miró indignado, Bankotsu observaba molesto al hombre.

—No habrás querido aprovecharte de tu parecido con tu padre y de la vulnerabilidad de la chica ¿Verdad Yashamaru? ¿Quisiste consolarla?—El moreno no desaprovecho para molestar a su cuñado. Sango giró los ojos fastidiada de la eterna competencia entre estos dos.

—Estamos hablando de mi Bankotsu, no de ti y no, no soy yo quien la consuela en este momento—Bankotsu lo observó callado y espero con paciencia la respuesta de Yashamaru al mismo tiempo que observaba la sonrisa burlona de este.

—Habla padre ¿En donde esta y a que te refieres? —

—La llevé a Tokio, en donde esta el árbol sagrado y mi padre volvió por ella y se la llevó "Eso espero" — Yashamaru vio que su objetivo fue logrado al ver como Bankotsu apretaba su puño contra la alabarda.

—No creo que pase algo entre ellos dos, ya que ustedes siguen aquí, señal de que él y la otra sacerdotisa son pareja—

—No cantes victoria jovencito, yo nací un año después de que mi madre utilizó la perla de Shikón para volverse humana y yo sólo tengo cuatrocientos veinte años—

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar padre? —La joven lo miró con curiosidad, imaginando lo que su padre intentaba hacer.

—Pues que posiblemente ellos vivieron juntos, no sé, tal vez unos cincuenta o sesenta años, los humanos no viven tanto tiempo y probablemente al morir ella, se casó con mi madre— Sonrió triunfante al ver la molestia del guerrero.

Bankotsu tomó con mucho esfuerzo la alabarda y se alejó sin decir nada más.

— ¿En serio crees eso papá? —

—No lo sé, pero me gusta molestar a ese niño—Encogió los hombros y sonrió.

—Te pasas Yashamaru—Sango miró de soslayo a su padre.

— ¿En serio? Es para que aprenda a no meterse con migo—

—Bien y cuéntame, ¿que te dijo?—

—Nada, no hable con él, pero si me lanzó una de esas miradas, ya sabes como era tu abuelo—

—Me lo imagino—

Los días pasaban y la noche de luna llena se acercaba, Bankotsu volvió a contactar a Jin y ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse. Jin pensaba que si no podía matar al humano por lo menos disfrutaría unos instantes de su cuerpo, lo difícil seria controlar sus instintos asesinos, pero si no lo hacia Naoko la torturaría por mucho tiempo, a ella si le tenia miedo, pero Naoko nunca dijo nada acerca de acostarse con él, después de todo el joven era atractivo y después de haber visto su comportamiento en la cama, más le atraía.

Jinenji logró hacer una vacuna contra los efectos de la mantis, esta ayudaría a que Bankotsu y Ryoma no corrieran el peligro de perder la consciencia.

—Voy a dormir, estoy cansado y mañana veremos a ese monstruo—Dijo el moreno.

—Pero recuerda que yo debo estar lejos, pero estaré en contacto con tu mente, en cuanto des la señal estaré allí en cuestión de segundos—Recalcó Ryoma.

— ¿Cuándo regresa Seth? —

—Mañana. Él y el amo quieren interrogar a la mantis antes de la luna llena, además parece que traen noticias acerca de Hitomiko—

— ¿En serio? ¿Buenas o malas? —Preguntó temeroso el muchacho.

—No lo sé, Seth quiere hablar con tigo en persona—

—Entonces el amo quiere interrogar a la mujer mantis—

—Así es—

—Debe ser algo importante ¿Por qué? —

—Ya nos enteraremos, por lo pronto pasa con Jinenji para que te inyecte el antídoto, deberás fingir muy bien para que no se entere del plan—

—Pero no me acostaré con ella, me repugna—

— ¿Es porque es un demonio? —

—No, es porque quiso jugar con fuego, nadie me utiliza y sale con la suya—

—Me imagino, vete ya a descansar, pero no salgas de la base—

Ambos se fueron a descansar.

En la época antigua, Kagome disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos, hasta que tuvo un momento a solas con Sango, le platicó todo lo sucedido dos meses atrás, como conoció a Seth y a Ryoma y le habló acerca de los tres guerreros reencarnados.

— ¿En serio? ¡No lo puedo creer! —Sango escuchaba sorprendida todo lo que su amiga le contaba.

—Si, por tres largos años trate de olvidar a Inuyasha y luego aparece ese demonio, después Bankotsu, al verlo recordé nuestras peleas con ellos y le herí con una flecha, casi me mata, pero Seth nos dejó inconcientes y luego conocí hijo de Inuyasha…—

—Por lo visto nada te dejó olvidar a Inuyasha—

—No, después fuimos a un campamento, para que Bankotsu y yo nos coordináramos como compañeros, pero siempre peleábamos, él me salvo en varias pruebas, me defendió una vez de Yashamaru, se veía tan fuerte, valiente, tan osado y soberbio como siempre—

—Aja y ¿Cuándo notaste que te gustaba antes o después de que te defendió de Yashamaru?—Sango hablo con sarcasmo.

— ¡No me gusta! Ya te lo dije es tan soberbio, grosero, burlesco y demasiado peligroso, pero sobre todo él me ha dejado muy en claro lo mucho que me odia. —

—Ya veo—No le creyó nada.

—Sango pasó algo entre nosotros—Su mirada bajó con tristeza.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Tú y él ya…?—

—No es como piensas, él tuvo contacto con una demonio mantis y su carácter comenzó a cambiar, se volvió violento y humillante—

—Esto no me esta gustando—Sango temía lo peor al ver la mirada temerosa y triste de la sacerdotisa. —Te ha hecho daño—Kagome asintió y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

—Kagome…—

—Él abuso de mí, me humilló—

— ¡Maldito! Habla con Inuyasha, merece morir—

—Sango, sé que no fue su culpa—

— ¡No lo justifiques! —

—No lo hago, cuando me besó en los labios, su saliva me transmitió esa sustancia y mi cuerpo deseaba más de él, deseaba sentirlo, sentí tantas cosas, tanto placer, me olvide de Inuyasha por completo, sólo lo veía a él y yo…—

— ¡Pero no era tu culpa! Fue esa sustancia—

—Lo sé, lo mismo pasó con él, pero a la mañana siguiente casi no recordaba nada, pero ahora tengo todos mis recuerdos de esa noche y de lo que sentía, miedo, odio, placer, amor y de nuevo odio, vergüenza, asco. Pero cuando él regresó a mi departamento a pedir perdón, lo ame tanto, le pedí que se quedara conmigo, dijo que lo volvía loco, parecía sentir algo por mí, pero cuando despertamos, él lo olvidó todo y al saber lo que hizo se arrepintió demasiado, era honesto —

—Era lo menos que debía sentir—

—No Sango, no se arrepiente por hacerme daño, sino porque engaño a su novia y me dijo que ya no me quería cerca de él y otra vez me dejó en claro que me odiaba—

—Quédate aquí, sabes que estarás segura—

—Sabes que es lo que más deseo, pero no creo que a Kikyou le guste la idea y además ver a Inuyasha es muy doloroso ¡Qué frustrante es no tener un lugar en donde resguardarte! —

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —

—Regresar a mi época, enfrentar a la mantis y volver a fortalecer el sello, después me largaré a otra ciudad—

— ¿Temes verlo de nuevo? —

—Si, cada vez que lo tengo cerca, muy cerca, me hace temblar, miles de mariposas me revuelven el estomago—

— ¡Rayos! No puede ser—

— ¿Qué? —

—Te enamoraste de él—

— ¡No lo sé!—

— ¿Qué hay con Inuyasha? —

—Lo nuestro no puede ser—

— ¿Lo estas sustituyendo con él? —

— ¡No!—

— ¿Te gusta?—

—Si, no sabes cuanto, como me gustaría lanzarme sus brazos sin que me rechace, me ofenda, que me haga el amor con amor, no porque este bajo los efectos de una droga—Sango enrojecía al escuchar a su amiga hablar de esa manera tan poco recatada. —Pero su mente sólo esta con Naoko, al igual que la de Inuyasha con Kikyou—

—Lo siento, desearía que fueras feliz, pero sólo esta en tus manos, en las nadie más—

—Mañana regresaré, pronto será luna llena y al parecer debo conocer a mi nueva pareja—

Por otro lado en la época actual, Bankotsu ya había recibido su vacuna y se disponía a dormir, repasaba en su mente una y otra vez el plan, se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el mullido colchón y cerró sus ojos, en verdad estaba cansado, pronto cayó en un profundo sueño, pero estaba lejos de descansar relajadamente, ya que todo recuerdo guardado en su subconsciente salía a la superficie, cada grito, cada amenaza, cada golpe y cada beso.

Nuevamente revivía aquella noche, las sensaciones que la sacerdotisa despertó en él eran tan vívidas, el sabor de la piel de la joven, de sus labios y de su húmeda intimidad lo hacían sentir ese electrizante escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, era agradable esa sensación, excitantemente erótica. Aun podía escuchar sus jadeos y sus gemidos.

Cada noche recuperaba un fragmento de los sucesos que había olvidado, siempre despertaba en medio de la furia y el arrepentimiento.

Su rostro estaba aperlado por el sudor, su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba considerablemente, sentía nuevamente lo que sintió en esa noche, volvía a vivirla de nuevo, la ira y la lujuria mezcladas en un solo instante, sentía la atracción y el odio por la misma persona y los celos hacia el nombre que ella gritaba

"Inuyasha" la diversión que sentía al mirar el miedo en ella, al escuchar sus súplicas "No me hagas daño" volvió a ver claramente como rompía la blusa de la joven y besaba sus senos, saboreo de nuevo su dulce boca, pero sobre todas las cosas recordaba el placer que sintió al escuchar gemir y jadear a la chica que estaba bajo su cuerpo, la forma en que ella convulsionaba y la alegría que sintió cuando ella pronunció las palabras más deseadas por él "Si Bankotsu, me gustas mucho" y su gran estupidez al ofenderla llamándola "zorra". Siempre despertaba al llegar a esta parte del recuerdo, pero esta vez llegó al recuerdo que su mente bloqueaba desde hace días, cuando la penetró con violencia, escucho su doloroso grito, las marcas en su espalda eran la evidencia de que si estuvo con ella, pero lo que más le impresionó fue el intenso orgasmo con el que ambos culminaron.

Pronto todo se desvaneció, él estaba sólo en medio de la nada, su agradable escalofrío se había transformado en tortuosa culpabilidad, se adentró en la oscuridad dentro de su sueño, repitiéndose a cada momento que era un monstruo.

— ¡Soy un monstruo! —Se reclamó a él mismo.

—No, creo que eres muy humano—Una voz salía de la oscuridad.

— ¿Quién eres? —

—Ni yo mismo lo hubiera hecho mejor, simplemente estuviste…grandioso—Contestó la voz.

— ¡Déjate ya de tonterías y sal de una buena vez! —Gritó molesto.

— ¿No me reconoces? Me ofendes, creo que tanto tiempo odiándome te hace no reconocerme— Poco a poco una figura masculina, vestida con un antiguo traje blanco y una alabarda en el hombro apareció ante él. —Soy Bankotsu, líder de los siete guerreros, en pocas palabras…soy tú—Una sonrisa burlona curvó los labios de aquel detestable guerrero, especialmente al mirar la furia en los ojos de su reencarnación.

Sorprendido de ver por primera vez a aquel con quien siempre fue comparado y molesto por su comentario, gritó enfurecido. — ¡Te equivocas! ¡No soy como tú! —

— ¿En serio eso crees? Nada mejor para herir a Inuyasha que ultrajar a su mujer, fue delicioso—Lamió sus labios. —Nunca se me ocurrió hacer eso con ella—

— ¡No soy un animal! Y yo no deseaba vengarme de Inuyasha —Gritó molestó el joven guerrero.

— ¿No? ¿Una simple sustancia afrodisíaca te hizo perder el control? no me digas—El antiguo mercenario clavó su alabarda en el suelo —Yo lo hice muchísimas veces, las mujeres eran parte de la diversión—

—Yo no necesito abusar de una mujer para satisfacer mi apetito sexual—Trató de recobrar la compostura.

—Creo que estas muy confundido, mi querida reencarnación, la violación no se trata solamente de sexo, se trata de poder, yo pude hacer mía a cualquier mujer sin necesidad de forzarla, pero era muy aburrido—Observó como su reencarnación tensaba sus músculos.

— ¿Poder? —

—Exacto, de cómo el victimario somete a su victima, gozando de su dolor—

—No era mi intención hacerlo—Susurró.

— ¿Y qué? Lo hiciste ¿No? O ¿Tu intención era enamorarla, acostarte con ella y luego desecharla? Qué aburrido—Giró los ojos fastidiado.

— ¡No! Yo…—

—Si lo era, pero a ti, grandísimo estúpido, te empezó a gustar esa mujer, la mujer del hombre…o más bien dicho la mujer de la bestia que acabó con mi vida—

—Eres patético—La reencarnación susurró y comenzó a burlarse. —Deseas venganza, un hibrido te mató y deseas venganza, claro, tú fuiste más débil y deseas que yo termine lo que tú no pudiste hacer—Observó como aquel mercenario apretaba molesto sus puños, su molestia era demasiado obvia. —Ya veo, creíste ser más fuerte que Inuyasha y él te derrotó—

—No te alegres tanto, en este momento él esta con la mujer que tú deseas, además tú eres mucho más débil que yo—

— ¿Y qué? No voy a matarlo sólo para quedarme con ella—

—Es porque eres débil y patético y ella nunca te llegaría a amar como a él, de hecho ella siempre te odio, desde el primer momento en que te vio—

—Te equivocas, ella te odia a ti, al líder de los siete guerreros, no a mí—

— ¿Estas seguro? Después de esa anoche, no sé como no te clavó esa daga en el pecho, ella te había perdonado, pero tú, por tu afán de alejarla volviste a humillarla—

— ¡Fue una orden! —El joven moreno agarró fuertemente de la ropa a su encarnación y este sostuvo con fuerzas las manos del muchacho.

—Tienes razón, no eres como yo, si yo hubiera amado a alguien, jamás obedecería esa estúpida orden—Aventó con fuerza las manos del moreno.

—Yo no la amo, es sólo mi compañera—

—Aun así la deseas—

—No te incumbe—

—Como digas—El mercenario se encogió de hombros —Pero no negarás que esa mujer es deliciosa, su piel tan suave, el aroma de su cabello, la manera en que gemía y se retorcía bajo tu cuerpo—

—Ella también estaba bajo el efecto de la mantis—

—Puede ser, tal vez en este momento Inuyasha este disfrutando de todo eso—El joven frunció el ceño demasiado molesto. —Sé que has recordado todo y que te encantaría estar de nuevo entre sus piernas—

— ¡Déjame en paz! —

— ¿Qué, dije algo malo? Deseas hacerla nuevamente tuya, si quieres te puedo ayudar—Sonreía con maldad.

— ¡Sal de mi cabeza! —

—No estoy en tu cabeza, soy tú ¿Lo olvidaste? —

— ¡No soy como tú! — Nuevamente despertó exaltado, desde lo sucedido con Kagome, no volvió a dormir tranquilo.

Bankotsu no pudo dormir más esa noche, a la mañana siguiente se encontró con Ryoma.

—Te ves mal ¿Pesadillas? — Ryoma lo observó fatigado.

—No te importa—

—Sé que en parte no es tu culpa, pero necesitas hablar con ella—

—Lo tengo prohibido—Contestó fastidiado el moreno.

—No lo uses como excusa—

—Ella se fue a la época antigua—

—Ya volverá—

—Lo dudo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, a lo mejor esta huyendo de mi—

—Puede ser, olvidemos esto por hoy y repasemos el plan dentro de unas horas te reunirás con la mantis, debe ser hoy, mañana comienza la luna llena y ella se volverá peligrosa—

Las horas pasaban rápidamente. En la era feudal Kagome se despedía de sus amigos y en el presente Bankotsu preparaba todo en su casa para darle la bienvenida a Jin.

Kagome camino hacia el pozo, iba acompañada de Inuyasha y se giró hacia él para despedirse.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?—

—Dime—

— ¿Me darías un ultimo beso? —Inuyasha se paralizó por completo ante la petición.

—Yo…—

—Olvídalo fue una tontería—Y cuando se dio la media vuelta para saltar al pozo, Inuyasha la sujetó del brazo haciéndola voltear hacia él y la beso en los labios, ella entreabrió los suyos para permitirle acceso a su lengua, pero pronto ella se retiró de él sin pensarlo. Aunque ella sintió ese agradable escalofrío, no pudo evitar que el moreno ocupara su mente.

— ¿Estabas comparando? —Preguntó con seriedad.

—Yo…lo siento—Se sentía muy apenada.

— ¿Puedo saber su nombre? —

—Bankotsu—Inuyasha se sorprendió.

—Que curioso, como aquel que combatimos haces tres…—

—Es su reencarnación, te sorprenderías al verlo—Trató de fingir una sonrisa y hacer como si nada pasara.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes estar con él? ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Por eso estabas tan triste? ¿Por él llorabas durante las noches?—

—Yo…—Ni siquiera la dejó terminar.

—Él era un peligro, que te hace pensar que su reencarnación no lo es—Inuyasha estaba molesto y preocupado por ella.

—Ese es el problema Inuyasha, no lo sé—

— ¿No lo sabes? ¿Lo amas? —

—No estoy segura pero…—Inuyasha seguía interrumpiéndola.

— ¿No estas segura? ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con él? —Gritó molesto. Kagome enrojeció, se había olvidado completamente de su olfato. — ¿Acaso te acuestas con él sólo para molestarme? —Realmente estaba enojado. Una sonora bofetada chocó contra la cara del hibrido.

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho a insultarme!—

— ¡Tienes razón, no lo tengo! Pero…—

— ¿Pero qué? —Preguntó molesta.

—Kagome, aunque no somos pareja yo te amo y prometí protegerte—

—Pero ahora estas con Kikyou, ya no puedes estar a mi lado para protegerme—

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, perdóname, pero debes alejarte de él—

—Lo intentaré, gracias Inuyasha —y lo abrazó dulcemente, ella entendió que Inuyasha la quería, tal vez como una hermana o una amiga. —Te extrañaré—

—Y yo a ti—Inuyasha la observó en silencio y ella saltó al pozo. Inuyasha se sintió incomodo ante la confesión de la joven, pero no estaba tranquilo.

Era casi de noche, la luz de la casa de Kagome estaba encendida, pasaría a cenar esta noche con su familia y por la mañana se reportaría ante Seth para recibir su nueva en comendación y saber quien seria su nuevo compañero.

Por otra parte Bankotsu se inyectaba una segunda dosis para contrarrestar los efectos provocados por Jin y encendía inciensos para disimular el aroma de Ryoma que se encontraba algo cerca.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y ante él se encontraba la sexy mujer, por un momento él se preguntó para que necesitaba esa sustancia, si ella podría atrapar a cualquier hombre si quería. La respuesta era fácil, ningún humano aguantaría el ritmo de la demonio.

—Te ves hermosa—

—Gracias—Y ella lo besó.

Bankotsu, sólo rogaba en su interior que la vacuna de Jinenji funcionara, con mucho trabajo fingió disfrutar del beso, pues ella en verdad le repugnaba.

Pronto sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en la lengua, este le recorría la garganta hasta el estomago y de allí pasó a sus extremidades, él temía que la vacuna no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar los efectos de la mantis, ahora tenían la certeza de que era ella la asesina que durante varios meses habían estado buscando, así que tenían que actuar rápido. Ryoma estaba en contacto con el guerrero por medio de la telepatía, era un poco difícil dado que el demonio se encontraba algo lejos del lugar para evitar ser detectado por la mantis.

—"Ryoma, la vacuna no esta surtiendo el efecto que esperábamos" —Las emociones de Bankotsu estaban acrecentandose, pero no de la manera que esperaba la hermosa joven.

—"Aguanta un poco más, contrólate, debes inmovilizarla" —Ryoma preparaba todo para entrar en acción.

—"Date prisa, deseo matarla, no se cuanto más pueda fingir" —

—"Trata de seducirla y sométela, si se da cuenta que estoy cerca te matará antes de que yo entre" —

Bankotsu acariciaba frenéticamente el cuerpo de la chica, ella imaginaba que eran los efectos de su preciado veneno. Violentamente él la volteó para quedar justo detrás de ella y la empujó hacia el sofá dejándola boca abajo, se subió encima de ella, mientras recorría la espalda de la chica con los labios, lentamente alejó una de sus manos para sacar unas esposas para inmovilizarla, hábilmente se las colocó.

La mujer demonio se sintió realmente molesta, supo que la habían descubierto y que le tendieron una trampa, ella fácilmente se quitó de encima a Bankotsu y rompió las esposas, un fuerte golpe lanzó al moreno contra la mesa de centro dejándola hecha añicos al igual que una de las piernas del guerrero, ella se lanzó sobre Bankotsu e intentó cortarle la garganta con una pequeña daga que velozmente sacó de su bolso, él metía las manos intentando defenderse, recibiendo todo ataque en ellas.

Ryoma entró justo a tiempo para ayudar a Bankotsu, este sacó una pistola y le disparó un potente somnífero y ella cayó dormida en fracción de segundos.

— ¿Estas bien? —El demonio observó con preocupación la sangre del guerrero.

—No, creí que me mataría y me rompió la pierna... ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—El moreno presionaba su pierna izquierda, al mismo tiempo que trataba de parar el sangrado de sus manos.

—Llamaré a la base para que manden ayuda—Tomó el teléfono y marco a la base, le pidió a Jinenji que preparará el equipo médico y a Renkotsu le pidió unas esposas de aleación más fuerte. —Lo hiciste bien muchacho—

—Siento un fuerte cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, creo que la vacuna no funcionó—

—No te preocupes, te aislaremos y así no violarás a nadie—Se burló el demonio.

—Ha, ha, muy gracioso Ryoma, muy gracioso—

—Es broma—

Pronto una camioneta, con fachada de ambulancia llegó al lugar y se llevaron a la mantis, nuevas cadenas rodeaban sus muñecas, mientras paramédicos hanyous entablillaban la pierna rota de Bankotsu y le vendaban las manos.

Al llegar a la base, Jinenji atendía a Bankotsu, dándole nuevamente el antídoto para evitar esa sensación que le molestaba y también atendió sus heridas.

La mantis fue llevada a una cámara aislante en donde seria interrogada en cuanto despertara.

Continuará…

Chicas perdón por la tardanza, termine exámenes, pero tuve crisis existencial y no le puse mucha atención al fic, pero estoy devuelta, he de confesar que cuando hice este capitulo no me gustó nada y tuve que hacerlo todo de nuevo, la trama es la misma pero la forma es diferente y este me agrado más, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyéndome, en especial gracias a **AllySan, Sele-thebest, Jazmin56, princserekou y XtinaOdss **que siempre me están animando.

Besos a todas y nuevamente mil disculpas, espero acabarlo ya pronto, que tengo otro en mente.


	16. El amo

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi**

Aclaraciones:

—Lo que esta entre guiones es el dialogo de lo personajes—

"lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos"

Y lo demás son sólo narraciones mías.

**Capitulo 16:**

Kagome regresaba a su departamento, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, todo estaba un poco desordenado. Ella suspiró al mirar su cama, la última vez que estuvo allí se encontraba rodeada por los cálidos brazos de aquel joven que logró hacerla suspirar varias veces.

—Tendré que llamar a Mr. James para preguntar si sigo dentro de la organización— Tomó el teléfono, dudaba en llamarlo, temía haber sido despedida, aunque ellos la necesitaban.

En aquella fábrica de fármacos Seth y su padre regresaban, los guardias hanyous ponían al tanto a aquellos dos seres de lo que había sucedido en el trayecto de la noche.

— ¿En donde esta Ryoma? —Preguntó el padre de Seth.

—Con Bankotsu, señor—

—Seth—

— ¿Si? —

—Vámonos, debemos arreglar unos asuntos—

—Si, padre—

Bankotsu se encontraba en una camilla, sus manos le dolían demasiado, pero su misión había terminado con éxito.

— ¿Aun duele? —Ryoma preguntó seriamente.

—Un poco ¿Sabes? Me estaba costando trabajo controlarme, estuve a punto de arruinar todo—Mencionó preocupado el guerrero. —Sólo pensaba en matarla—

— ¿En serio? —

—Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo, si como humana ella es fuerte… —

— ¿Miedo? —

—No—El moreno sonrío —es sólo excitación, me gustaría pelear con ella cuando sea un demonio—

—No cambias, pienso que odias a los demonios—

—No, sólo a los problemáticos—

—En verdad eres como él, siempre deseando ser tan fuerte como uno de nosotros—Frunció el ceño.

—Puede ser, no lo niego—

—Creí que te molestaba ser comparado con aquel Bankotsu—

—Si, pero que más da—Sonrío cínicamente y bajó su mirada hacia las blancas sábanas.

De repente el teléfono de Ryoma interrumpió a tiempo la plática.

—Es Kagome—Afirmó el demonio al ver el número registrado.

Bankotsu abrió sorprendido sus ojos, sin levantar la mirada, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al saber que ella había regresado.

Ryoma observaba de reojo, notó como el guerrero se alegraba un poco.

—Hola, veo que ya estas de vuelta—

—Si ¿Sigo dentro? Hoy es luna llena—

—Claro ¿puedes venir aquí? Te entregaran tu arco y te asignaran nuevo compañero—

—Estaré allí en una hora—

—Me parece bien—Ryoma miró al guerrero, quien trataba de aparentar indiferencia —Veo que te alegra que ella esta aquí—

—Me da igual—

—Como sea, ella viene hacia acá—El chico encogió los hombros.

—Voy a ver a Hitomiko—Ryoma le pasó unas muletas para que pudiera desplazarse, pero Bankotsu las soltó de inmediato, tratando de ahogar un gemido de dolor, pues sus manos estaban tan heridas que sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre las muletas era demasiado doloroso.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar, te dejo con ella y de allí pasaré a ver a la mantis—

— ¿Sabes? Mejor pasaré después, quiero ir contigo, quiero saber algo—

—Como quieras, traeré una silla de ruedas, no pienso cargarte—

Fue por el artefacto y ambos se dirigieron dos pisos abajo, en donde estaba una cámara aislada, la mantis ya había despertado, Renkotsu había hecho muy buen trabajo con las cadenas, pero debían darse prisa, esta noche habría luna llena y no sabían si las cadenas soportarían y ella escaparía desatándose una lucha en la que inevitablemente tendrían que matarla sin obtener la información necesaria.

Ella ya estaba siendo interrogada por dos agentes especialistas, un demonio y un hibrido, uno era mitad polilla y el otro era un hombre murciélago, trataban de leer la mente de la mujer o de hacerla hablar a como diera lugar, incluso utilizaron la tortura física y mental, pero la mantis era más fuerte de lo que suponían.

Ryoma entró a la cámara junto con Bankotsu y se hizo cargo del interrogatorio.

— ¿Quién te envía? —Ella no respondía —Vamos, no creo que casualmente hayas infectado con esa sustancia a uno de mis agentes y no lo hayas matado por compasión—Ella ni siquiera lo miraba — ¡Habla! —

— ¿Por qué nos traicionas? Eres un demonio ¿Qué haces al lado de insignificantes humanos y de estas aberraciones? —Ella señaló con la mirada al híbrido, quien molesto rechinó los dientes.

—Eso no es tu problema—

—Como no es el tuyo que a mi me guste comer humanos—

—Esa sustancia ¿Para qué la utilizaste en mi subordinado? —

— ¿Qué? ¿Aquí no tengo derecho a un abogado? —Ella disfrutaba haciéndolos rabiar.

—No estamos en una comandancia de policía—

— ¡Qué aburrido! —Ella se estaba burlando del demonio, pero no decía nada en concreto y eso los estaba desesperando.

Kagome llegó a la base, Sango ya la estaba esperando para recibirla y darle la noticia de la captura, la sacerdotisa quiso ver a la persona que le había provocado tantos problemas. Ambas fueron al lugar en donde estaban interrogando a la mantis. Kagome se horrorizó al ver a la joven mujer encadenada y en ese estado tan deplorable.

— ¡Pobrecita! La han torturado—Exclamó.

—No te compadezcas de ella, casi mata a Bankotsu, míralo—Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia el guerrero, su corazón dio un gran vuelco al verlo en esa silla, pero estaba contenta de verlo vivo y suspiró aliviada. —Ahora escucha en silencio, la están interrogando—

— ¿Por qué él? —

—Fue accidental, ese chico me besó y se fue, por eso lo seguí frecuentando, debo matarlos después de aparearme, soy una mantis religiosa ¿Lo olvidas?— Sonreía maliciosamente.

—Qué curioso—ella dejó de sonreír, estaba a la expectativa de lo que él diría —Me dices que yo soy un traidor por trabajar junto a los humanos y tú tienes sexo con ellos, eso si que es lealtad—Se burló de ella.

— ¡No es lo mismo! —

—Y para rematar necesitas drogarlos, sino no te tomarían en cuenta, eres demasiado vulgar—

— ¡No lo hago con ese fin! —Gritó molesta —Los humanos son tan débiles y estúpidos que ni siquiera saben como satisfacer a una humana común, mucho menos a una hembra como yo—Miró de soslayo a Bankotsu, quien sólo escuchaba atento. — ¿Le gustó a tu mucama como se lo hiciste? Ella debería agradecérmelo—Miró directamente a Kagome quien estaba paralizada al escuchar a la mujer.

— ¡Eres una…!—Bankotsu trató de insultarla, estaba furioso, pero la mantis lo interrumpió.

—No debes hablar así delante de las damas—Con su mirada señaló a las dos recién llegadas. Bankotsu se giró a ver a Kagome y enmudeció por un breve instante al notar su presencia. —Dime pequeña ¿Te gustó? —

— ¡Cállate!—Ordeno Bankotsu, los otros dos, dirigían su mirada a Kagome y luego a Bankotsu y de vuelta a la mantis, pues estos habían escuchado rumores de los sucedido pero en realidad no sabían que tan cierto era. Kagome enrojecía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo duró dándote placer? —

— ¡Cállate!—La furia del guerrero iba en incremento.

— Fue bueno ¿No? Te aseguro que tuviste los mejores orgasmos de tu vida —La mantis disfrutaba el ver demasiado avergonzada a la joven, la mantis reía a carcajadas.

— ¡Perra! — Bankotsu trató de lanzarse contra ella y matarla con sus propias manos, pero Ryoma lo detuvo, el joven apretaba con demasiada fuerza sus puños, las heridas de sus manos se volvieron a abrir, las blancas vendas se tiñeron de rojo, la rabia y la impotencia se estaban apoderando de él.

La mantis olfateo la sangre y la adrenalina del moreno y con mayor placer disfrutaba del espectáculo, hasta que un puño chocó contra su cara.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —Jin cerró la boca por instante, todos miraban entretenidos aquella escena.

— ¡Kagome! —Sango estaba sorprendida, no supo en que momento la sacerdotisa se alejó de su lado.

— ¿Acaso crees que esta caricia me hará daño? ¡Sucia humana! —La mantis estaba molesta.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar con nuestras emociones? No sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar por tu culpa—Kagome apretaba sus puños tratando de controlarse para no propinarle un segundo golpe. La boca de Bankotsu se curvó en una ligera sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Es porque las emociones de los humanos son frágiles—

— ¿Todo lo que él y yo sentimos fue por culpa tuya? ¿Todo fue una mentira? ——En la cara de Kagome se reflejaba la sombra de la tristeza, en la de Bankotsu se mostraba una sombra llena de temor, vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

— ¡Ay! No me digas ¿Pensaste que en realidad él te amaba y tú a él? …ilusa— La mantis saboreaba la frustración de la sacerdotisa y de la ira que provocaba en el guerrero y en los demás que la miraban ya que estos no podían creer lo que pasaba, ella estaba ganándoles a los interrogadores. —Todo fue una mentira, todo fue provocado por mí—Kagome comenzó a sonreír, su sonrisa era cálida, Jin la miró confundida.

—Era todo lo que quería saber—Miró a Bankotsu, quien sólo la miraba directamente a los ojos, él también estaba confundido. —Todo fue una mentira creada por ti—

— ¿Qué? ¿Sientes alivio al saber que no se aman? — Trató de seguir vertiendo más veneno en sus palabras, el guerrero bajó su mirada.

—No— Regreso su mirada hacia Jin.

— ¿No? —Bankotsu abrió los ojos demasiado sorprendido y levantó su cara, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento.

—Ahora sé que no me odia como me dijo—Kagome se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a salir de aquella habitación, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y sin voltear a verla concluyó —Ahora estoy más tranquila—

— ¡Estúpida sacerdotisa! Él no te ama a ti, su corazón es de otra—

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Gritó Kagome furiosa —Pero por lo menos no me odia como yo pensaba—

—Basta ya, yo interrogaré a la prisionera—Un par de figuras entraban a la cámara, todos obedecieron de inmediato. —Sango—

—Si—Sango entendió lo que quería decirle y tomó del brazo a Kagome y caminaron juntas hacia la salida.

—Yo seguiré con el interrogatorio, mis métodos son más efectivos—Una sonrisa casi imperceptible curvó los labios del demonio, Jin ni siquiera se perturbó.

—Cómo ordene amo—Dijo Ryoma.

Kagome observaba al recién llegado, sentía que esa cara ya la había visto antes. — "Pero ¿En dónde? —Después miró a Seth quien había entrado justo detrás de él y observó el gran parecido entre ellos, sólo que la mirada del más joven era mucho más cálida —"Debe ser su padre, el amo…si tal vez por eso siento que lo conozco" —No le restó importancia, aun sentía curiosidad por saber en donde lo había visto antes, pero aun así obedeció y salió. — ¿Sango? —

— ¿Mm? dime—

— ¿Quién es él? —

—Confórmate con saber que él es quien dirige todo esto—

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —

—Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, ahora trata de dormir un poco la noche será larga y tal vez aburrida, te llevaré a una de las habitaciones, quedan pocas horas para salir—Y ambas mujeres caminaron por los pasillos.

Mientras en aquella habitación una batalla de miradas se desataba hasta estar seguros de que las dos chicas habían abandonado ya aquel lugar.

— ¿Acaso crees que con tu mirada me harás cantar? —Jin observaba aquella gélida mirada, pero no mostraba ningún temor

—No—Contestó indiferente el jefe de aquella organización.

—Bien, porque de todas maneras no hablaré, faltan pocas horas para la luna llena, o me matan en este instante o los mataré yo a ustedes—

—Nos parece bien, esperaremos hasta la luna llena, entonces hablarás y desearás que te hubiéramos matado en este instante—Seth amenazó seriamente.

—Ryoma—

—Ordene mi señor—

—Necesitaré de los dos murciélagos para crear una barrera, tú y Setsu—Señaló al hanyou que estaba desde un principio en el interrogatorio. — intentarán entrar en la mente de esta mantis—Rápidamente el hanyou murciélago que estaba con ellos le habló a su sobrina Shiori para recibir ayuda con la barrera. Ryoma no entendía el por qué de la barrera, si ella ya estaba fuertemente sometida, Seth entendió la mirada de confusión y quiso despejarle toda duda.

—El gran sabio dijo que el problema con Hitomiko fue causado por un demonio polilla, al parecer más fuerte que tú, si en verdad ella esta con ellos, en cuanto noten su ausencia trataran de hacer contacto y no podemos permitírselos—Seth explicó, Jin al fin entendió que estaba en serios problemas.

—Ryoma, Setsu—

—Si—Demonio e hibrido polilla colocaron sus manos sobre la mantis, con el contacto físico sobre ella seria más fácil entrar en su cabeza, pero sólo veían un gran muro de piedra, ella estaba bloqueando todo pensamiento.

—No puedo hacerlo señor, ella es muy fuerte—Ryoma replicó

— ¿En serio creen que un insignificante demonio como tú y este hibrido leerán mi mente? La polilla que este perro menciona es más fuerte que ustedes dos juntos ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos, fui muy bien entrenada—Sonrió la mujer—El reloj sigue su curso, pronto tendré mi fuerza y poder completos y los mataré lentamente—Ella alardeaba, sabia de ante antemano que esta vez no escaparía tan fácilmente.

La joven mitad murciélago se unía a ellos y junto con su tío comenzaron a crear una fuerte barrera.

—Tal como imaginamos Bankotsu, ella tiene mucho que ver con lo que le sucedió a tu hermana—Ryoma confirmó sus sospecha.

—Yo no tengo que ver nada con nadie, no diré nada—

—Tic, tac, el reloj corre, olvidas que también nosotros recuperamos nuestros poderes en luna llena—El demonio polilla trataba de presionarla.

—No hablaré—

— ¿Cómo hacen para que su aura maligna no sea detectada por las sacerdotisas?—El padre de Seth la tomó del cuello.

—No lo sé—Contestó casi sin aire.

Varias horas pasaron, Sango despertaba a Kagome y se alistaban para salir.

— ¿Aun no terminan con el interrogatorio? —Preguntó Kagome.

—No, esta mujer es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaban—Contestó Sango.

— ¿Y Bankotsu? —

—En su habitación, esta sedado por ahora, no podrá trabajar por algún tiempo, pronto lo dejaran ir a su casa, en cuanto sanen sus manos y pueda agarrar las muletas para sostenerse en pie, pero tardará un poco, tuvieron que suturarle de nuevo las manos, esa mujer trató de degollarlo y el sólo pudo meter las manos en su defensa—

—Lo siento—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Debí estar allí para ayudarlo—

—Creo que esta vez tú no debías estar allí, sólo ellos podían hacerlo—Sango miró de reojo a Kagome, quien estaba realmente preocupada por su compañero —Lo que dijiste allí dentro ¿Es verdad? —

— ¿Qué? —

—Que estas tranquila al saber que él no te odia—

—Si—

— ¿Tú y mi abuelo…?—

—Cerré círculos, como me aconsejó Yashamaru, sólo somos amigos—La sacerdotisa se adelantó a contestar.

—Lo siento—

—Yo también—

—Vámonos la noche es larga, Jack viene con nosotras— Señalo al chico que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellas ya que se le había hecho algo tarde.

Los tres chicos caminaban por los pasillos, Kagome observó sorprendida como los híbridos iban recuperando su forma original, los pocos demonios que allí había tenían ligeros cambios, pues ellos podían conservar su aspecto humano si así lo deseaban. Después se giró a ver a Sango su único cambio fueron esas adorables orejitas castañas y una cola como la de su bisabuelo Kouga. Kagome sonrió al verla, la figura de Sango era más imponente de lo normal, Jack miraba todo con naturalidad, pues él estaba acostumbrado a estos cambios.

En la sala de interrogación los demonios comenzaban a recobrar sus poderes, el campo de fuerza se hizo más potente aun, la mantis recobraba fuerza y sus heridas comenzaban a sanar rápidamente, pero la cadenas hechas por aquel humano eran demasiado fuertes.

—Tu tiempo se acabó habla—Amenazó el amo de esa organización.

Ella pudo ver la verdadera forma de aquel ser que le habla y por primera vez en siglos ella sintió temor al reconocerlo — ¡Tú! ¡No puedo creerlo! Lo siento, pero no hablaré—

—Entonces no nos dejas alternativa—Aquel demonio levantó su garra y comenzó a derretir poco a poco la piel que este le iba tocando. Los gritos de aquel ser resonaban por toda la habitación, gritos que inútilmente ella trataba de ahogar.

— ¿Quién oculta tu presencia? —El demonio insistió, mientras las dos polillas trataban insistentemente de entrar en su mente.

—Ni siquiera el dolor la doblega padre—El demonio miró molesto a su hijo.

—Una vez más ¡Dime el nombre de tu amo! ¿Qué pretenden? —Nuevamente el demonio lastimaba la piel de la mantis, quien había dejado ya de verse como humano, ahora era una gigantesca mantis religiosa.

— ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Tratamos de evitar que el sello se fortalezca, pero eso ya lo sabias, por culpa de ese estúpido sello, más demonios de raza pura como nosotros se han estado mezclando con humanos y nacen estas aberraciones, haciéndose pasar por humanos, al vernos todos iguales, no les interesa seguir mezclándose—Gritaba la demonio llena de furia y dolor —No importa si me torturas o me matas, ese sello no debe volver a hacerse, jamás te diré nada—El amo observó la determinación de la mantis.

— ¡Ryoma, Seth! Ya no es de utilidad, dudo que quiera vivir en paz con humanos o hanyous—Aquel imponente demonio, caminó hacia la salida.

—Entendido—Respondió Ryoma, caminó hacia aquel monstruo y extendió su mano para tocar su cabeza. Un resplandor verdoso salía de las manos de Seth, estas también se dirigían hacia la cabeza del monstruo.

— ¡Es inútil, tus juegos mentales no me afectan! —Gruño el monstruo y el amo se detuvo.

— ¿Quién habló de juegos mentales? —Una fría sonrisa curvó los labios de aquel elegante y poderoso ser, quien de inmediato abandonó el lugar.

Una tenue luz alumbró el lugar, Ryoma y Seth pusieron fin al dolor de aquel monstruo sin obtener la información necesaria, pero ella sería un dolor de cabeza menos.

En la época antigua Inuyasha miraba la luna llena, él hacia temblar su rodilla nerviosamente, estaba algo irritable y conocía perfectamente la razón. Estaba absorto pensando en la tonta sacerdotisa y en aquel mercenario, el sólo pensar que ellos dos estaban juntos lo hacia gruñir malhumorado. Nunca se percató de la persona que estaba detrás de él, ni siquiera detectó su esencia.

— ¿Se puede saber que te molesta Inuyasha? —

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Miroku, no te escuche llegar—

—Lo noté ¿Qué sucede?—

— ¿alguna vez has sentido que algo anda mal aunque todo mundo te dice que esta bien? —

—Si, lo he sentido, se llama incertidumbre—

— Siento esa sensación el pecho que ni siquiera me deja respirar con tranquilidad—

— ¿Es por la señorita Kagome? —Inuyasha asintió en silencio y bajo la mirada.

—Ya veo—

—Ella me dijo que su nueva pareja se llama Bankotsu—

— ¡Que curioso justo como…!—Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

—Es su reencarnación—

— ¿Kagome es mujer de la reencarnación de…?—Por un momento Miroku palideció.

— ¡No es su mujer! —Miroku enmudeció ante la respuesta de su amigo —Ella dice que no sabe si es un peligro y eso me tiene preocupado, cuando la encontré me di cuenta que había estado llorando y todo el tiempo que ella estuvo aquí la escuche llorar durante las noches—

— ¿Temes que le haya hecho daño?—Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza — ¿crees que él la pueda lastimar? —

—SI, eso temo y voy a ayudarla—

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué piensa Kikyou de todo esto?—

— ¡Ya te lo dije, voy a ayudar! En este momento regresaré a su época y le romperé el cuello a ese mal nacido—Corrió hacia el pozo.

— ¡Espera Inuyasha! —Miroku sólo observó como su compañero desaparecía dentro del pozo.

Al llegar al otro lado del pozo Inuyasha olfateó el lugar hasta obtener el rastro de Kagome, cuando lo detectó lo siguió por varias horas hasta que se alejo totalmente de Tokio para llegar a la ciudad en donde ahora ella residía, el rastro lo llevó hasta un pequeño departamento que estaba totalmente oscuro y decidió entrar a hurtadillas, todo olía a ella, entró a la recamara, pensando que ella talvez estaría dormida, pero la cama estaba vacía y el olor de ese hombre también estaba impregnado en todo el lugar.

Al salir del departamento el aroma de Kagome que estaba más fresco lo llevaba a otro lugar, comenzó a seguirlo hasta salir de la ciudad, en donde se encontraba aquella base, frunció el ceño demasiado confundido, pues aquel lugar no olía a humanos.

— ¿Pero que…? "Huele a ¿Demonios? Además ese hombre esta aquí" —Comenzó a saltar entre los muros, evadiendo toda la seguridad del lugar —"Hay varias esencias que yo ya he olido antes ¿Pero que hacen aquí? No importa, primero encontraré a ese Bankotsu, le romperé la cara y después me llevaré a Kagome" —Inuyasha entró a la base sin problemas, se escabulló sigilosamente.

Seth y Ryoma salían de la cámara de interrogación, no obtuvieron la información necesaria, pero tenían un problema menos con el cual lidiar, hasta que sonó el móvil de Seth, lo contestó y recibió órdenes de su padre.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Ryoma preguntó al ver la cara de preocupación de Seth.

—Tenemos un intruso—

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién será? —

—Inuyasha—

— ¡Bankotsu! —

—Acertaste, vamos rápido o lo matarán—

— ¿Sabrá lo que sucedió con Kagome? —

—Inuyasha tiene buen olfato, estoy seguro que ya lo sabe—Los dos hombres corrieron lo más pronto posible, sólo era cuestión de segundo para llegar hasta el guerrero.

Inuyasha pudo reconocer varios olores, pero en ese momento sólo importaba uno y lo tenía localizado. Vago varios segundos por los pasillos hasta que dio con la habitación de Bankotsu, él estaba allí tendido. Por un momento deseo matarlo en ese mismo instante, pero él no era traicionero así que lo sacudió para despertarlo.

Bankotsu lentamente abrió sus ojos, el efecto del sedante aun seguía en él. Logró ver el rostro de quien lo estaba molestando.

—Yashamaru, lárgate y déjame dormir—

—No se quien es Yashamaru, abre bien los ojos idiota, ¡vengo a patearte el trasero! —Inuyasha preparó su puño para asestar el primer golpe, pero Bankotsu al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre se dio cuenta de que realmente no era Yashamaru y alcanzó a rodar sobre su cuerpo tirándose de la cama para esquivar el golpe que muy cerca estuvo de romperle la nariz. Cayó sobre sus manos para amortiguar el golpe de su cuerpo, una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —El efecto del somnífero desapareció súbitamente.

—Soy quien te hará ver tu suerte—Gruño Inuyasha, preparándose nuevamente para golpearlo. — ¿En dónde esta Kagome? —

— ¡Ah, ya veo! ¿Así qué tú eres Inuyasha? Si que eres como te imaginaba, un pobre patán— Se burló el guerrero.

— ¿Qué hiciste con ella? —

—Nada, ella esta bien sin ti—

— ¡Basura! Te voy a matar—Saltó sobre Bankotsu, pero de repente cayó inconsciente sobre el cuerpo del guerrero.

Bankotsu se quitó a Inuyasha de encima y notó que fue Seth quien le había dado su acostumbrada descarga al hanyou. Ryoma ayudó a que Bankotsu regresara a la camilla.

— ¿Estas bien? —Bankotsu asintió. —Ryoma pongámoslo en una de las cámaras, hasta que mi padre nos diga que hacer, lo llamaré ahora mismo— Y así lo hicieron.

Inuyasha despertó, parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar, se preguntaba que demonios había sucedido, abrió los ojos lentamente, todo lo veía borroso, su nariz detectó un olor demasiado conocido para él, recorrió todo el lugar con su vista hasta que topó con el dueño de aquella esencia.

—Hasta que despiertas, inútil—La voz masculina fue reconocida también, Inuyasha frotó sus ojos para verlo mejor.

— ¡¿Tú?! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué han hecho con Kagome? —

— ¿Así es cómo saludas?... Hermanito—

Continuará.

Uff, por fin termine este capitulo ¿Qué tal me salió? gracias por seguir leyendo espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews a **AllySan, XtinaOdss, Sele-thebest, princserekou y a twindpd1 **por dejar sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.


	17. Mundo bizarro

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi.

Recuerdan que alguna vez les mencioné que el personaje de Seth lo tomé prestado de una serie que se llama dino rey, es casi idéntico a Sesshoumaru sólo que con el cabello corto y azul, así que también declaró que el personaje de Seth no me pertenece.

**Capitulo 17:**

Inuyasha miraba con odio a su hermano que lo tenia cautivo por alguna extraña razón, de todas las personas que él esperaba encontrarse Sesshoumaru era el ultimo en el que había pensado.

— ¡Sesshoumaru, maldito! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En dónde tienes a Kagome? ¿Y por qué ayudaste a Bankotsu? —

—Veo que aun te cuesta trabajo decir hola—Una frívola sonrisa fue detectada por el menor de los dos— ¿No lo entiendes Inuyasha? Ese chico no es el hombre que mataste hace años, es sólo su reencarnación ¿No tuviste suficiente experiencia con las dos sacerdotisas? —

—No te pregunté eso ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué le han hecho a Kagome? —

—Haces muchas preguntas, Inuyasha, ella esta bien—

— ¡Maldito! ¡Si le han hecho algo juro que…!—

— ¡Deja de ladrar! No intentes hacer nada, ni siquiera un demonio puede romper estas cadenas, te sorprenderás al saber quien las hizo—Inuyasha miró impotente a su medio hermano quien decidió que ya había sido suficiente charla.

Sesshoumaru salió de aquella cámara, en la cual aun se escuchaban los gritos furiosos de Inuyasha, afuera ya lo esperaba Seth.

—Padre ¿Crees que este bien dejar allí al tío Inuyasha? —

—Si, por lo menos hasta que se calme o que regrese aquella humana—

—Entiendo—

Kagome, Sango y Jack se encontraban rondando la ciudad dentro del automóvil, hasta ahora sólo se habían encontrado a hanyous y demonios conocidos nada peligrosos, casi amanecía, el turno les pareció demasiado aburrido, tanta tranquilidad no les gustaba. Generalmente era en el bosque en donde se presentaban la mayor parte de los problemas, pero esta vez a Sango le había tocado la ciudad, aunque parecía que en el bosque tampoco había nada, ya que no recibieron ninguna llamada, ni siquiera de Yashamaru.

— ¿Cómo sabes cuando un demonio o un hibrido no son peligrosos? —Kagome preguntó al ver que su tutora no investigaba a algunos de estos seres que se encontraban.

—Fácil—Contestó Jack —es por sentido común—

—Cuando es luna llena, quienes no quieren tener problemas con los humanos simplemente están en casa con sus familias, aunque a veces por causas de fuerza mayor cuando no pueden estar allí, tratan de pasar desapercibidos—

— ¿Sólo eso? Pienso que los que quieren causar problemas también quieren pasar desapercibidos—Observó Kagome.

Sango detuvo el auto y apagó el motor.

—No sé cómo explicarlo bien, pero con el tiempo tienes que ir aprendiendo a confiar en tus sentidos, en tu instinto, evitando los prejuicios y usando tu criterio—La maestra trataba de explicarse bien —En fin, todo eso lo aprendes por medio de la experiencia, no sólo se trata de detectar sus auras malignas, sino en utilizar ese sentido común del que habla Jack, generalmente somos los demonios o los hanyous quienes salimos a investigar los alrededores, pero cuando hay humanos haciéndolo, siempre van acompañados de alguna sacerdotisa, monjes o de alguien como yo, un hanyou, por nuestro olfato—

—Sango querida, pero la mayoría de los monjes y sacerdotisas han tratado de asesinarlos, sólo son ella y Hitomiko—Habló Jack demasiado aburrido.

—Buen punto, casi siempre salen acompañados por un demonio o un hanyou, aunque sólo sean pocos los que salen a las calles, la mayoría trabaja en instituciones de gobierno y borran toda huella que demuestre nuestra existencia, como actas de nacimiento y esas cosas, imagínate yo he nacido y muerto desde el siglo pasado 5 veces, en mi acta actual sólo tengo veintidós años ¿Lo puedes creer? He cambiado varias veces mi apellido al igual que Yashamaru, quien se encarga de cubrir los asesinatos cometidos por demonios, el equipo de limpieza que se encarga de borrar todo rastro de batallas e indicios de nosotros o más bien de nuestra naturaleza—Sango calló por un momento, sintió por un momento algo de tristeza por la situación. —Sabes que no me avergüenzo de mi naturaleza, pero los humanos suelen ser prejuicios, le temen a lo desconocido y muchas veces son destructivos y al igual que algunos demonios que tratarían de cazarnos como trofeos, este sello fue creado para proteger a un híbrido, ese hibrido es Seth, la persona que lo hizo…mmm, pongámoslo así, creo que se la pasó la mano y a todos nos transformó y perdió la vida en ello—De repente escucho a su compañero roncar— Jack, no te duermas, —Sango sacudió suavemente a su compañero— ya casi terminamos el turno, una hora y media y nos vamos a descansar—El joven frotó sus ojos y bostezó.

El teléfono de Sango sonó, Seth le daba nuevas indicaciones a Sango y la orden de regresar de inmediato a la base junto con Kagome. Por un momento la orden le pareció extraña, nunca llamaban para que regresaran sin terminar el turno, pero prefirió obedecerlo ya que la curiosidad la mataba. Encendió el auto y se puso en marcha.

Legaron a la base que estaba casi vacía, pues todos estaban terminando su turno completo, excepto lo que siempre estaban allí al pendiente de los acontecimientos.

Entraron y Sango preguntó desconcertada si algo había sucedido como para traerla tan pronto de regreso, nadie pudo contestarle.

—No lo sabemos con certeza Sango, pero el amo pidió que la sacerdotisa y tú fueran a la oficina—Le informó el guardia.

— ¡¿A la oficina?! —Sango pensó todas las cosas malas posibles

—Debe ser algo grave, nunca te manda a llamar a la oficina—Dijo Jack a quien súbitamente el sueño se le había espantado.

—Debe ser por algo que yo hice—Kagome quiso tranquilizarlos, aunque a ella la atemorizaba.

—O tal vez ya sea hora de que lo conozcas—Sango notó cierto nerviosismo en Kagome—No te preocupes hoy lo viste cuando estaban interrogando a la mantis, es una persona estricta, pero no es injusto, ya lo verás—

El trío se adentraba cada vez más a la base hasta que pasaron cerca de la enfermería, la puerta estaba abierta y adentro se encontraban Jinenji y Bankotsu.

Kagome no pudo evitar mirarle pierna enyesada y el dolor dibujado en cara cuando el hanyou de gran tamaño inyectaba algo en las manos del guerrero.

Sango miró la aflicción en la cara de la joven y le rodeó el cuello con su brazo en señal de apoyo y ambas continuaron caminando.

En la enfermería Jinenji se encontraba nuevamente cerrando las heridas de las manos de Bankotsu.

—Es la tercera vez en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas que suturo tus heridas—

—Lo siento, créeme que para mi es muy agradable que me este cosiendo como si fuera un calcetín—Habló con ironía, mientras una mueca de dolor aparecía en su cara.

— ¿Te lastimé? —Jinenji detuvo su labor y lo miró preocupado—Es sólo que por ahora mis manos son gigantescas y soy un poco más torpe—

—No, no es eso, aun cuando tus manos son grandes, trabajas tan bien como cuando tu forma es humana, pero esta es la segunda vez que se me abren las heridas y ya estoy un poco adolorido ¿No crees? —

—Pero estas anestesiado—Continuó dando unas cuantas puntadas más, ya que cuando el guerrero trató de esquivar a Inuyasha el peso de su cuerpo entero cayó sobre sus manos.

—Aun así, ya me he lastimado demasiado por hoy—Bankotsu observó la cara de preocupación del hanyou—No te preocupes Jinenji, sabes que este tipo de accidentes no me mataran—

—No es eso, me preocupa la señorita Kagome y el joven Inuyasha—

—Ah eso—Dijo con aburrimiento, Bankotsu se preguntaba en ese momento si Kagome le había mencionado algo al hibrido, sino ¿Por qué otra razón lo atacaría? En su mente se formulaban un millón de razones, pero siempre llegando a la misma conclusión, Inuyasha ya estaba enterado de lo que él le había hecho a la joven. Bankotsu miraba fijamente al suelo, el recordar nuevamente lo que había hecho era una tortura, ya que temía el haber deseado hacerlo, pues por primera vez reconocía sentirse atraído por ella y saber que Inuyasha estaba en el mismo lugar que él era demasiado molesto.

—Ella es una joven valiosa, espero que tú si sepas valorarla—Jinenji llamó su atención.

—No sé de que me hablas—

—Ella es una mujer bonita—

—Si, no lo niego—

—Su corazón es demasiado puro y su espíritu es fuerte, ella sería la pareja perfecta para cualquier hombre—

—No intentes encarrilarme con nadie Jinenji, no soy ningún mocoso de secundaria—

—Inuyasha perdió su oportunidad—

—No lo creo, si él esta aquí, es porque viene por ella y él es la debilidad de esa niña—Por un instante ambos guardaron silencio, Jinenji terminó por fin de cerrar las heridas y comenzó a colocar una de las vendas limpias, se volteó hacia la mesita auxiliar para colocar sus instrumentos de curación y para tomar la otra venda cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe.

— ¡Idiota! —Kagome había titubeado en regresar o no a la enfermería, pero en un impulso se soltó del abrazo de Sango y le pidió disculpas y sólo unos minutos con él. Sango asintió, ella y Jack caminaron despacio detrás de Kagome, quien regresó corriendo a la enfermería.

— ¡Señorita Kagome! —Jinenji se sorprendió al ver que Kagome acababa de darle una fuerte bofetada al guerrero quien tenía la cara volteada hacia un costado y una mejilla enrojecida.

—Por favor Jinenji ¿Nos dejaría solos un momento? —Le habló en un tono dulce, el médico se preguntó ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan fácilmente de humor? Pero mejor comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, en donde Sango y Jack la miraban boquiabiertos.

—Pero aun termino de ponerle los vendajes—

—Yo lo hago por ti—Sonrió dulcemente.

—Kagome, Seth quiere que vayamos a verlo—Sango insistió.

—Sólo serán cinco minutos—Miró con enojo al moreno. —Sólo necesito cinco minutos a solas con este estúpido, engreído y arrogante hombre—Estaba furiosa, demasiado en realidad.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño demasiado molesto y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza para no responderle nada, después de todo se la merecía ¿No? Aunque él no sabia por qué hasta ahora lo hacia o ¿Acaso era otra la razón? ¿Pensaría que por su culpa Inuyasha estaba encerrado?

— ¿Qué demonios quieres decirme? —Ni si quiera la miraba.

— ¡Te odio! —Kagome cerró sus puños con fuerza, al notar como este le hablaba con tanta indiferencia. — ¡Te odio tanto! —

—Ya lo sabia—Encogió los hombros.

— ¿Cómo pudiste arriesgarte así sólo por venganza? —Su voz se escuchaba quebradiza, Bankotsu miró de soslayo como ella limpió con la palma de su mano una lágrima que amenazaba con escapar —No sabes lo mucho que me dolió verte en esa silla de ruedas—Ella tomó la mano del moreno y por fin este la miró sorprendido, pues ella lo hizo con demasiada delicadeza—Tuve miedo ¿Sabes? —Ella agarró la venda que Jinenji había dejado momentos atrás y comenzó a vendarle la mano— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Se supone que somos compañeros ¿Por qué no me dijiste tus sospechas? Yo te hubiera ayudado—Terminó de vendarlo y dirigió su mirada al guerrero, quien sólo escuchaba en silencio.

— ¿Cómo decírtelo? Si tú estabas con tu querido Inuyasha en la otra época ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?—

—Si, pero regresé, debo terminar lo que empecé —

—Ya veo, sólo por eso regresaste—Susurró el guerrero.

—Cuando te vi en esa silla…cuando te vi…yo…yo—No se pudo contener más—Pensé que tú…—Se lanzó al pecho de Bankotsu tratando de ocultar su llanto. Con sus pequeñas manos apretaba la tela que cubría la morena piel del guerrero.

Él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pudo sentir las calidas lágrimas através de la bata de hospital, nuevamente sintió un fuerte escalofrío inundar su pecho, por unos segundos el no reaccionaba, no sabia si abrazarla o no, se preguntaba por qué ella lo hacía ¿Acaso ella no sabia aun de la llegada de Inuyasha?

— ¡Contéstame! —Exigía una respuesta y él sólo se limitó a observarla sin replicar nada. —No te quedes callado—Susurró. — ¡Di algo! —Golpeaba el pecho del moreno.

Él reaccionó ante las palabras de la joven, levantó sus manos vendadas e intento acariciar su cabello, presionándola suavemente contra su pecho.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Le susurró dulcemente al oído —No pasó nada, estoy bien—Ella abrazó fuertemente la espalda de Bankotsu.

—Pero ella…casi te corta el cuello—Lloró con más fuerza —y tus manos están heridas—

—En este tipo de trabajo las heridas son como una vacuna…todo mundo tiene una, pero mejor las manos que el cuello ¿No? —El chico sonreía burlándose de su propia situación.

— ¿Cómo puedes reírte de algo así? —

— ¿Entonces debería llorar? —Kagome negó en silenció y con el dorso de su mano limpió aquellas lagrimas y sonrió tristemente.

Bankotsu tomó suavemente la cara de Kagome y la guió lentamente hacia él —Ven aquí— ella comenzó a enrojecer violentamente, pues era la primera vez que él la tomaba con suavidad para besarla, no era la primera vez que la besaba, pero al no ser obligados por una rara sustancia era como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Pocos milímetros quedaron entre los dos.

Kagome podía sentir su calido aliento golpeando en sus labios, ella cerró sus ojos para recibir aquel beso tan esperado.

Pero él se detuvo.

Ella abrió sus ojos para observarlo, sólo pudo notar la duda en los ojos del muchacho. Ella suspiró decepcionada al ver que el muchacho se retiraba.

— ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Inuyasha? —La miró fijamente, ella estaba desconcertada, pues estaba segura que él ya le había mencionado a Inuyasha o ¿Acaso le estaba haciendo una escena de celos?

— ¿Qué? Si, ayer regrese de verlo—Ella le respondió honestamente.

—No lo sabes ¿Verdad? —Suspiró cansino y retiró sus manos de ella.

— ¿Saber qué? —

—Él esta aquí —

— ¿De que hablas? —

—Intentó darme una paliza y Seth y su padre lo tienen encerrado—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Rayos! ¿Es por eso que estas aquí? —El joven asintió — ¿Te hizo daño? —Él lo negó. — ¿Te veré después? —El afirmó en silencio.

Bankotsu observó como la chica salía corriendo de la enfermería, cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada él apretó suavemente sus parpados y dejó escapar un suspiro, sentía inseguridad ante la llegada de Inuyasha —En verdad me estoy volviendo loco—

Jinenji entraba con la silla de ruedas para llevar al joven a su cama, le hacía falta descasar, después de todo había sido un día muy agitado. El cuerpo de Bankotsu ya estaba acostumbrado a que durante la fase de la luna llena se dormía de día y se trabaja de noche, pensó que sería fácil conciliar el sueño.

El médico híbrido lo cargo con una facilidad y lo dejó en su cama, al guerrero esto le causo gracia y melancolía a la vez, pues le recordó cuando su padre lo cargaba de la misma manera.

Bankotsu cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir, pero el imaginar que Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban juntos en el mismo lugar que él le causaba molestias e inseguridad. Acomodó su almohada y despejo ese sentimiento, después de todo fue ella quien le dijo que lo vería después, eso significaba que ella quería volver a estar con él ¿O estaba malinterpretando todo? Deseaba poder dormir, pero se sentía preocupado, estaba seguro que él se la llevaría de nuevo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro ¿Qué tenía de malo si se la llevaba? Desde que ella apareció en su vida sólo ha tenido problemas, pero la vida sería aburrida sin problemas, pero sería más insípida sin ella, tenía que volver a verla, pero el hanyou se interponía, definitivamente ella aun no dejaba de amarlo y nunca podría olvidarlo.

Kagome corrió en busca de Sango, al encontrarla le pidió que la llevará a donde estaba la oficina del amo, ella estaba preocupada por Inuyasha, no quería imaginar que clase de tonterías había cometido. Repasaba en su cabeza una y otra vez un discurso que le daría al amo y si era necesario se arrodillaría para pedirle perdón en nombre del híbrido.

Al llegar a la oficina sólo encontraron a Seth y a Ryoma quienes guiaron a las chicas hasta donde estaba Inuyasha. Los cuatro caminaron en silencio.

— ¿Hizo alguna idiotez? —Sango miró desconcertada a Kagome, pues no sabía a que se refería.

—Casi le parte la cara a Bankotsu, creo que se dejó llevar igual que tú, a menos que sepa lo que pasó entre ustedes dos—Seth contestó. El cuerpo de Kagome se tensó demasiado, se preguntó por un momento si su amiga la exterminadora le había contado algo.

Sango miró interrogante a Ryoma.

—Tu abuelo Inuyasha esta aquí, Seth tuvo que noquearlo por un instante—

— ¿El abuelo? —Sango preguntó contenta.

En la cámara Sesshoumaru trataba de explicarle las cosas a Inuyasha, quien simplemente no quería entender nada de lo que su medio hermano le decía.

—Los tiempos han cambiado y junto con ellos nosotros, humanos, demonios e híbridos coexistimos en paz, no lo arruines—

— ¿Piensas que voy a creerte? ¿A ti? que odias a los de mi especie porque según tú somos una vergüenza—

—Es tu problema si no quieres entender, lo que pienses no me afecta—

—Entonces ¿Para qué me dices todo esto? Lo que yo haga no es tu problema. Sólo entrégame a Kagome y me iré sin dar problemas—

— ¿Entregártela? —Sesshoumaru enarcó una ceja — ¿Y ella quiere irse contigo? —

—Tsk—Inuyasha apretó fuertemente su mandíbula — ¿Qué quieres decir? —

—Ella no tarda en llegar, pregúntale a ella—

El tiempo corría, la luna estaba a punto de desaparecer, aun cuando había días que la luna estaba en el cielo durante la mañana aun cuando el sol ya estaba en todo su esplendor.

Kagome caminaba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, ella sabía lo que podía sucederle a Inuyasha si trataba de causar problemas, o tal vez Inuyasha sería capaz de matar a cualquier demonio si se interponía en su camino. Ella agitó su cabeza en forma negativa para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, para ella el camino era eterno y los minutos cortos, deseaba llegar a tiempo antes de que alguna cosa mala sucediese.

Sesshoumaru tomó una llave y comenzó a quitar las cadenas que ataban las manos de su hermano.

Inuyasha esperó paciente a que terminara de quitarle las cadenas, en cuanto se vio libre intentó atacarlo con sus garras, pero se detuvo al observar atónito como el aspecto de su hermano cambiaba.

El cabello de Sesshoumaru ya no era plateado, era negro y las marcas de sus brazos y sus mejillas desaparecieron, al igual que la media luna que era característica de él.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, Sesshoumaru era tan parecido a él en luna nueva.

—Al parecer te has convertido en lo que más odiabas—

—Te equivocas esta vez, es un sentimiento que nos heredó nuestro padre—

Inuyasha rascó su cabeza tratando de entender lo que ahora sus ojos miraban y acerca de las palabras que su hermano acababa de pronunciar, por un momento llego a creer que el pozo lo había mandado a otro lugar ¿Demonios y hanyous conviviendo con humanos? ¿Bankotsu protegido por su hermano? ¿Y Kagome en dónde rayos estaba? —No lo entiendo—

—Era de esperarse—

Kagome entró corriendo a la habitación, observó de espaldas a la imponente figura masculina de largos cabellos negros y la cara confundida de Inuyasha, ella se plantó frente a quien suponía era el amo y sin mirarlo a la cara hizo una reverencia.

—Amo, discúlpelo, él es mi amigo, yo me asegurare de que no cause molestias—Ambos hermanos enarcaron una ceja. Ella no levantó su cara, se sentía muy apenada.

Sesshoumaru notó que ella aun no sabía quien era.

Inuyasha ahora estaba más confundido. — "¿En que mundo tan bizarro he caído?" —Parpadeó varías veces y miró a Kagome tan sumisa delante de su hermano. — ¡Kagome! ¿Desde cuando bajas la cabeza ante un demonio? ¿Y por qué llamas amo a Sesshoumaru? —Bufó molesto.

Kagome levantó aprisa la cara para ver el rostro de aquel al que acaba de llamar amo y pudo reconocerlo por fin —Ses… ¿Sesshoumaru? ¿Tú eres al que llaman amo? ¿Por qué? —Ella estaba confundida si el era el amo entonces él y una humana…—Tú eres el padre de Seth—Afirmó ella y el demonio sólo asintió.

—No estoy avergonzado, sino todo lo contrario—

Inuyasha seguía sin entender de que hablaban, miró molesto a Kagome pues él detectó nuevamente el olor a lagrimas junto con el aroma del guerrero.

Ryoma, Seth y Sango llegaban justo a tiempo para ver tan confusa escena.

—Hablaremos en mi oficina, ahora—Ella asintió —Ustedes saquen a Inuyasha de aquí, que no cause líos—Los tres compañeros asintieron, el elegante demonio caminó hacia la puerta —Hablaremos del sello—Miró a Kagome, quien comenzó a seguirlo en silencio.

—No tardaré Inuyasha, tú y yo debemos hablar seriamente—Le habló firmemente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del susodicho.

Continuará.

Uff, por fin termine este capitulo se que quedó un poco aburridin, pero necesito atar poco a poco los cabos que aun quedan sueltos ¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias por seguir leyendo espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews a **AllySan, Sele-thebest, princserekou y a Angel Fallen In The Darkness **por dejar sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.


	18. El cebo

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha miraba extrañado a aquellos tres seres que aparentemente eran humanos.

—Ustedes también son demonios… no en realidad dos de ustedes son híbridos, lo sé por mi olfato—Inuyasha puntualizó y observó con más detenimiento — ¿Tú eres hijo de…?—Señaló a Seth quien asintió.

—De Sesshoumaru, él es mi padre y ella es Sango tu nieta—Inuyasha dirigió rápidamente su vista hacia la hanyou, quien desde minutos atrás había enmudecido.

Ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, ver a su abuelo que ochenta años atrás había muerto.

— ¿Mi nieta? —Ella asintió y corrió a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos. Inuyasha dudo en abrazarla.

—Te he extrañado tanto—La joven hanyou por fin pudo articular palabra, notó como su abuelo la abrazó tímidamente. —Lo siento, debe parecerte extraño—Se alejó de él.

—Si, como no tienes idea—Inuyasha contestó.

Ryoma invitó a todos a esperar a Kagome fuera de ese lugar, al notar la cara de preocupación de Inuyasha, le dijo que no había problema, el amo había cambiado, ella estaba segura junto a él.

—No me preocupa Sesshoumaru—Inuyasha gruño molesto. —Es Bankotsu—

—No sé lo que piense acerca de él señor, pero Bankotsu es uno de nuestros camaradas y es de fiar completamente, él no es aquel que guerrero que usted derrotó—Ryoma deseaba tranquilizar al hanyou.

—Se que ellos dos han estado juntos íntimamente ¿Son pareja? —Inuyasha deseaba saber la verdad, pero por otro lado anhelaba que sólo fuera algo pasajero.

—Eso, querido abuelo, necesitas hablarlo con ella, nosotros no podemos decirte nada acerca de su vida privada—

—Ya veo—

Los cuatro comenzaron a salir de esa cámara, subieron dos pisos, justo donde se encontraba la parte del hospital, recorrieron el pasillo y pasaron varias habitaciones, al pasar por una de ellas el olor de Bankotsu emanaba desde adentro, la puerta estaba abierta, Inuyasha observó desde afuera al joven que se encontraba postrado en aquella blanca camilla y también a Jack que lo acompañaba, el joven mitad bestia frunció molesto el ceño.

— ¿También Jakotsu? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando Sesshoumaru? —Inuyasha preguntó con desdén, mirando con desprecio a aquellos dos jóvenes.

Jack sólo miró a Inuyasha, supo perfectamente a quien se refería el híbrido al llamarlo Jakotsu. Estaba acostumbrado a esas palabras y a esa mirada.

— ¿Quién es ese hermano? —

Bankotsu tampoco pudo evitar mirarlo con desprecio, era tan parecido a Yashamaru cuando esta en su estado hanyou, no odiaba a su cuñado, simplemente eran celos fraternales, pero con Inuyasha era diferente.

—Es el tal Inuyasha—

— ¿Eh? ¿El abuelo de Sango?—Jack susurraba. — ¿El ex de Kagome?—

Ambos se retaron con la mirada, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder esa guerra. Aunque Bankotsu sentía que ya había perdido ante él, ante aquel hombre por el que la joven miko lloraba cuando lo miraba, ante aquel hanyou que aun permanecía en su corazón aun después de tres años.

—Les deseo que sean felices—Susurró el guerrero, aquellos cuatro lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

—Eso te lo aseguro—Contestó Inuyasha.

Sango giró los ojos aburrida y negó en silencio con su cabeza, alejándose cada vez más de la habitación.

­Las palabras dichas por Yashamaru resonaron en la mente del guerrero "posiblemente ellos vivieron juntos, no sé, tal vez unos cincuenta o sesenta años, los humanos no viven tanto tiempo y probablemente al morir ella, se casó con mi madre" Bankotsu cerró dolorosamente sus puños contra las sábanas.

—Hermano…—Jack observó al moreno, estaba preocupado por él, sabía que su hermano sentía algo por la miko, pero no se imaginó que a tal grado.

—Imbéciles—Ryoma le susurró a Seth, quien se limitó a encoger los hombros. —Será mejor sacarlo pronto de aquí o traerá problemas—El más joven sólo asintió.

Sesshoumaru entró a la oficina seguido por Kagome, era amplia, pero oscura. Ambos guardaban silencio, La sacerdotisa no podía creer que estaba frente al gran Sesshoumaru y mucho menos que él fuera padre de Seth. Ella volvió a pensar en que el universo se había vuelto loco y que alguien allá arriba le estaba jugando la peor de las bromas o que simplemente estaba soñando.

—Bien, háblame del sello—Kagome rompió el gélido silencio.

—Sé lo mismo que tú, a menos que durante tu estancia en la época antigua hayas encontrado algo—

—La anciana Kaede dijo que es un antiguo sello chino, pero que sólo servía para proteger a uno o a pocos hanyous o demonios, que la persona que realizaba este sello perdía parte de su energía vital debido al uso de su poder espiritual, pero que la sacerdotisa que realizó este sello debió usar toda su fuerza que alcanzó a todos y por mucho tiempo, por eso ella murió—Sesshoumaru la miraba callado. — ¿Quién era ella Sesshoumaru? ¿Quién es aquella sacerdotisa a la que amaste? —Kagome preguntó en un tono dulce.

—Rin—

— ¡¿La pequeña Rin?! —Rápidamente la imagen de aquella pequeña niña apareció en su mente.

—No es lo que piensas, ella ya tenia veinte años cuando la tomé como mi mujer—

— ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Kikyou o a la abuela Kaede acerca de este sello?—

—La anciana ya había muerto entonces y la mujer de Inuyasha no sabía mucho acerca del tema—

—"La mujer de Inuyasha" —Estas palabras acongojaron un poco a la joven.

— ¿Qué más? —

—Es todo, el sello se lleva a cabo en base a un sacrificio, este acorta los años de vida de la sacerdotisa y es posible gracias al amor que se le tiene al hanyou—

—Ya veo, es todo, ve a dormir—Ella asintió y se dio media vuelta para salir, pero en ese instante entró un hanyou con nuevas noticias.

—Señor, reportes de Japón, China, Canadá y Estados Unidos—Kagome detuvo su marcha y escuchó con curiosidad

— ¿Cuántos? —

—En total 8—

— ¿Humanos? —Sesshoumaru dirigió su mirada a la chica que estaba paralizada, él no le regaño permitiéndole escuchar todo.

—No señor, 5 híbridos y los demás demonios, un demonio fue purificado por un monje en China, los otros dos fueron exterminados por Kouga y su familia en Canadá ya que estaban alimentándose de personas y estaban levantando sospechas, nuestro equipo de limpieza ya se hizo cargo de los dos casos, los casos de los hanyous: dos purificados uno en Yokohama, Japón otro en Xizang en china, purificado por el mismo monje que eliminó al demonio, los otros tres casos les pareció extraño, no tenían marcas y por la esencia captada por nuestros agentes en Estados Unidos aseguran que sus muertes fueron causadas por el mismo demonio, todo rastro ya fue borrado. —

—Retírate y pídele a Nashinki que esta misma noche cure la pierna de Bankotsu—Ordenó el demonio y el hanyou corrió a buscar a aquella demonio que manipulaba los minerales, curando siempre las fracturas de los guerreros.

—Al parecer el sello no sólo esta débil, sino casi roto, por lo pronto debemos proteger a como de lugar a los nuestros—Kagome asintió. —Ahora ve y descansa, te recomiendo que vayas a tu casa y te lleves a Inuyasha, Sango pasará por ti—Y ella se retiró.

Lejos de allí Naoko le preguntaba a la sacerdotisa Tsuki acerca de Jin quien no se había comunicado con ellas haciendo alarde de sus presas.

La sacerdotisa informó que aquella mantis había sido eliminada, pues su poder espiritual no detectarla.

— ¿Así que atraparon a esa sexo adicta? Pronto atacaremos esa base, Tsuki toma las medidas necesarias para distraer a esos repugnantes hanyous, aparta las miradas de nosotros, deben estar buscándonos—

—Si—La sacerdotisa fue a hacer los preparativos necesarios para entretenerlos durante esta noche.

Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron al departamento de esta, durante todo el camino el joven mitad bestia bombardeaba a Kagome de preguntas acerca de todo lo que horas atrás había visto y ella con toda la paciencia del mundo las contestaba lo mejor que podía. Al entrar al departamento Inuyasha volvió a olfatear el lugar demasiado molesto.

— ¿Aquí es donde ustedes dos se revolcaron?—Kagome volteo ofendida.

—Inu…Ya…sha... ¡Abajo! —El hanyou cayó estruendosamente — ¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa! —

— ¡Si me importa! Tú fuiste mi mujer—Inuyasha se levantó pesadamente del suelo.

— ¡Lo fui, tiempo pasado Inuyasha!—

—Aun puedes serlo si lo deseas—Kagome bajó su rostro y una lagrima escapó de sus ojos.

—Inuyasha, por tres años he intentado arrancarte de mi corazón…—

— ¡Pues entonces deja de hacerlo! —

— ¡No me interrumpas! —Inuyasha guardó silencio. —He conocido a tu familia y sé que entre tu y yo no puede pasar nada, aun me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo, así que… ¡No me ayudes! —Y corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. — ¡Puedes quedarte en el sofá si quieres! —Gritó desde adentro del cuarto y se lanzó a la cama, estaba más que agotada y sólo deseaba dormir y logró hacerlo profundamente.

Inuyasha encendió el televisor, ya le había dado varias vueltas a los canales con el control, su pierna se movía insistentemente de arriba hacia abajo, estaba molesto, el chico aquel no le gustaba nada, con sólo ver su rostro ya lo odiaba, le trajo a la mente todos los malos momentos que vivió por culpa de los siete guerreros, cuando lloró por ella, por su Kagome.

—Tal vez debería matarlo como la primera vez, pero ella me odiará…bueno, después de todo soy yo el que esta en este momento con ella y parece que él se dio por vencido, lo que significa que él sabe de mí—Sonrió triunfante.

Kagome abrió perezosamente los ojos y miró hacia el reloj.

—No puede ser, son las cuatro apenas, haré algo de comer Inuyasha debe estar hambriento—Sonrió con tristeza — ¡Que irónica es la vida! Hace tres años yo era feliz preparando sus alimentos y hoy me siento culpable—Se vistió rápido y salió de la habitación.

Inuyasha caminaba por todo el departamento demasiado ansioso, en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se abrió corrió hasta donde ella estaba.

— ¿Me estabas esperando? —Parpadeó varias veces.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —Preguntó molesto —Yo no puedo dormir de día—

Kagome camino hacia la cocina y él la siguió

Inuyasha observó como sacaba algo del congelador, olía bien, su estómago gruño en respuesta al estimulo.

Kagome prendió la estufa y comenzó a hervir agua para hacer un estofado, no tenía muchos víveres, después de todo duró dos semanas fuera de casa, así que utilizó lo que tenía.

—Definitivamente, necesito ir de compras—Inuyasha sólo movió las orejas, Kagome al notar esto no puedo evitar preguntarse el por qué a él no le afectaba el sello, no podrían salir de compras sin una gorra y en ese momento ella no tenía una en casa —Será después—Suspiró.

Inuyasha al escuchar el suspiro imaginó que era por su causa.

— ¿Kagome? —Él la miró fijamente. Kagome enrojeció y bajó la mirada.

—Dime—

— ¿Aun me amas? —

—Inu…yasha…—un suspiró escapó de sus labios —Si, aun te amo, pero no sé de que forma—Seguía sin mirarlo, hasta que él se acercó lentamente a ella, él la tomó dulcemente de la mejilla y se aproximó a su cara. Ella entreabrió sus labios y él tomó posesión de ellos, la besó con desesperación, introduciendo su lengua y jugando dentro de la húmeda cavidad. El beso era brusco y desesperado, las manos de Inuyasha recorrieron la fina cintura de la sacerdotisa.

De repente recordó las palabras expresadas por Sango durante su estancia en aquel extraño campamento:

"—Kagome, creo que debes intentar ser feliz, tu decidiste sacrificarte por él, algo muy tonto por cierto, pero ya lo hiciste, ahora continua con tu vida, has amigos, ríe de vez en cuando, eres un chica dulce, mereces ser feliz—

— ¡Lo intento! —Gritó llena de dolor.

— ¡No es verdad! Ves al abuelo en cualquier lado, en cualquier persona, eso ya es demasiado, no te digo que lo olvides, sino que no permitas que esto te lastime más, eso es muy enfermizo ¿No crees? —"

Kagome sintió un ligero escalofrío, pero los rostros de Kikyou y de Bankotsu aparecieron de repente en su mente. Ella detuvo a Inuyasha y este la miró desconcertado, en silencio suplicó que no continuara. Él se retiró molesto — ¿Por qué Kagome? —

—Inuyasha, yo…no puedo hacer esto—

—Ya una vez fuiste mi mujer ¿Qué te impide serlo ahora? ¿Bankotsu? Si es él, no me importa, podemos olvidar que existió y empezar de nuevo—Kagome negó en silencio.

—Te equivocas, no solamente es él, también esta Kikyou ¿También la olvidaremos?—

— ¡Kagome yo te quiero! —

—Si, ahora me quieres, pero mañana correrás hacia Kikyou y lo harás con ella, la querrás a ella, es tu mujer ahora, no yo, no deseo seguir siendo la segunda opción, el plato de segunda mesa, ella la esposa y yo la amante ¿Sabe ella qué estas aquí conmigo a solas? ¡¿No te remuerde la conciencia?! Sango dijo que por nuestra culpa tú, ella y tus hijos nunca fueron felices, no voy a lastimar a gente inocente ¡No lo haré!—

— ¡Basta Kagome! Deja de pensar en los demás, en este momento somos tú y yo—

—Estoy pensando en mi esta vez, ya no quiero llorar, si dejo que esto pase, mañana volveré a llorar, si te vas no lo soportaré, si tu hijo no nace yo me odiaré por el resto de mi vida—Las palabras difícilmente salían de su boca sin que estas sonaran quebradizas. — ¡Nunca me lo perdonaría, ni a ti tampoco!— Ella lo empujó hacia un lado y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida —No me sigas, necesito estar sola—

Kagome caminaba disgustada por la calle, se cuestionaba su actitud y la de Inuyasha, después de todo ella lo amaba o ¿no? Se preguntó varias veces ¿Qué tiene de malo ser la amante del hombre que amaba? Mucho, sufriría angustia y culpa cuando él no estuviera con Kikyou, celos y dolor cuando lo estuviera, además sus principios y su dignidad no lo permitirían, por otro lado estaba Bankotsu, las rudas caricias de Inuyasha se lo trajeron a la mente, durante tres años soñó que Inuyasha la acariciaba y besaba como lo había hecho, pero en ese instante sólo pensaba en Bankotsu.

—"Bankotsu…te extraño demasiado—Kagome se reprochaba así misma el no haber podido cerrar ese circulo con Inuyasha, si lo amaba ¿O será sólo el capricho por no poder estar con él? No, ella lo amaba, pero de diferente manera, ella había comprendido por fin que entre ellos no podía existir nada que no fuera una simple amistad, no podía volver con él, además un fuerte vínculo la unía a aquel guerrero engreído.

Después de tanto meditar Kagome regresó a su departamento e Inuyasha ya le esperaba.

—Kagome—Susurró.

—Inuyasha, estuve pensando todo este momento y llegue a una conclusión—él estaba a la expectativa. —Estoy confundida y esa sensación duele, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas de aquí, déjame pensar, necesito pensar—

—Yo… ¿Es lo que quieres? —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito tiempo, sólo eso pido, también tú lo necesitas, ve con Kikyou, habla con ella y sobre todo piensa que es lo que quieres—

—Me iré, si es lo que necesitas—

—Gracias—

—No sé, que es lo que hagas con esos demonios y hanyous, pero no te metas en problemas, esto no me da buena espina—

—Le pediré a Sango que venga y te llevaremos al pozo, ella estará aquí rápido, sólo espero que este despierta—

Sango recibió el llamado de su compañera, llevarían a Inuyasha al día siguiente ya que por cuestiones de tiempo hoy no podía ser.

La noche llegó, en la base una bella mujer demonio llegaba, ella era quien siempre se encargaba de curar las fracturas.

—Últimamente me llamas muy seguido Sesshoumaru—

—Últimamente hay más fracturas—

—Necesitaré un aumento—

—Ya lo hablaremos después, Bankotsu espera—

—Vayamos entonces—

La mujer demonio al igual que todos recuperaba por completo sus poderes en luna llena, ella revisó la pierna del joven.

—Serán dos sesiones nada más, esto es pan comido, por lo pronto hoy soldaré tu hueso y mañana podrás caminar—Quitó el yeso y comenzó a frotar la pierna del joven mientras un brillo rosado salía por sus manos.

El moreno agradeció sus atenciones.

—No tienes por que agradecer, Sesshoumaru me paga bien, aunque no como quisiera—

—Con que te gusta ¿Eh? —

—Si pero el siempre amará a aquella sacerdotisa llamada Rin—

— ¿Era bonita? —

—Si, he escuchado rumores de que se parece a la nueva sacerdotisa, dime ¿Ella es bonita? —

—Si no lo niego, es bonita, pero esta enamorada del hermano del amo—

—Parece que lo heredaron del padre—

—Si—Susurró.

En la ciudad estaba el equipo de Sango vigilando como de costumbre, Inuyasha los acompañó a hacer su ronda nocturna por la ciudad. Miraba algo confundido a Sango, era su nieta, pero su pelaje era castaño, tenía una cola, sus ojos eran de color azul, tal vez por ser descendiente de su amigo el monje.

— ¡Qué extraño! —

— ¿Qué es extraño abuelo? —

—Cuando tu apariencia es humana eres idéntica a Sango, pero ahora te pareces tanto a…—

— ¿Kouga? —Inuyasha la miró desconcertado. —Soy su bisnieta también, mi abuela se casó con el hijo de Kouga y Ayame, mi madre es una hanyou como tú—

— ¿Yo emparentando con el lobo rabioso y el monje pervertido? Eso si que es novedad—

—Deberías conocer a mi padre—

— Tal vez ¿Y sólo hacen esto por las noches? —Inuyasha preguntó aburrido, llevaban horas sin percibir nada aun, además estaba demasiado molesto por la presencia de Jack.

—No, tenemos agentes durante el día, ellos se encargan de proteger a los nuestros de las personas con poderes espirituales—

— No me digas que matan monjes y sacerdotisas—

—No, digamos que sólo los confundimos y en las noches como hoy mantenemos a raya a los demonios e híbridos revoltosos—

Jack miraba sorprendido las orejas de Inuyasha, eran tan blancas. — ¡Ay! Quisiera darles un mordisquito—

— ¡Atrévete y te mato Jakotsu! —

— ¿Jakotsu? —El joven parpadeó varias veces — ¡Ah, si! Ya me han hablado de él—Sonrió —Pero soy Jack, pero para ti cariño…soy Jacky—

— ¡Aléjate de mi pervertido! —

— ¡Guarden silenció! —Sango gritó molesta — ¿Kagome? —Kagome estaba concentrada, Sango detectó ligeramente una esencia.

—En el bosque—Señaló.

Inuyasha olfateaba —Un mapache o tal vez una comadreja—

—No, es algo más fuerte—Kagome mencionó.

—Llamaré a los demás compañeros—Antes de que ella marcara algún número, su móvil timbró, eran sus compañeros pidiendo refuerzos, eran demasiados—Vamos para allá—Dio por terminada la llamada y prendió el jeep —Parece que los demonios del bosque hoy están muy excitados, pero no lo entiendo, rara vez dan problemas así—

—Algo o alguien los esta molestando—Jack llevaba varios años en esto y jamás habían atacado tantos demonios al mismo tiempo. —Date prisa Sango, ya quiero jugar—

—Intentaremos calmarlos, de lo contrario los exterminaremos—Sango le comentaba su abuelo y a Kagome.

— ¿Calmarlos? Son demonios, ellos no se pueden calmar—Inuyasha hizo sonar las articulaciones de su mano en espera de pelea.

—Las cosas no son así señor Inuyasha, no matamos innecesariamente, ellos también desean vivir tranquilos, no sea prejuicioso—Jack apretó suavemente sus parpados —pero si dan problemas…—

Sango y compañía llegaron inmediatamente para apoyar a sus compañeros.

Inuyasha saltaba entre los árboles golpeando a todo demonio que se encontraba, todo fue muy fácil para él, Jakotsu parecía divertirse golpeándolos, todo lo tomaba a juego, Sango era tan buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, al verla Kagome recordó cuando Kouga o Inuyasha peleaban directamente.

—No necesitamos purificarlos, están molestos, pero ¿Por qué? —Sango observó la situación.

— ¡Deberíamos hacerlo! Volverán a atacar en cuanto recuperen la conciencia—

—Ryoma y Seth vendrán después a calmarlos, ellos nos dirán si se eliminan o no—Sango echó un vistazo alrededor mientras olfateaba la zona —No encuentro nada útil, los aromas de las bestias se mezclan con la de los humanos que pasean por aquí durante el día—

—Hay muchas presencias demoníacas—Kagome agregó.

—Es normal, es luna llena, todos recuperan su forma habitual, sólo evitamos que salgan a hacer destrozos a la ciudad o que ataquen a los campistas, si los hay claro—Sango tranquilizó a Kagome.

— ¡A veces hay campistas muy guapos! Y nosotros somos los héroes, aquí conocí a mi amorcito—Jack habló emocionado.

— ¡Sango! —Un hanyou se acercó a ellos. —Qué bueno es verte de nuevo ¿Cuántos atraparon hoy? —

—Sólo trece—Sango señaló a los demonios que estaban tirados sobre la tierra.

—Ya veo, bien pues gracias por todo, eran muchos para nosotros tres solos, ya hable con Seth, viene en camino—

—Fue un gusto ayudarlos, regresaremos a nuestro sitio—

—Gracias por todo hermosa—

Los cuatro chicos se alejaron, faltaban dos horas para que amaneciera, debían terminar hasta que el sol saliera.

En cuanto amaneció Sango llevó de nuevo a Kagome a su departamento, pero Inuyasha se negó a marcharse, al menos no hasta que terminara la luna llena.

—Permíteme protegerte, no molestaré, ni interferiré en tus asuntos—

Sango miró interrogante a Kagome.

—Esta bien sólo hasta que termine la luna llena—Suspiró cansada, Sango asintió y se despidió de aquellos dos.

Kagome cerró la puerta de su departamento y se marcho a dormir, Inuyasha de nuevo volvió a aquel sofá.

Sango y Jack se alejaron preocupados, sabían que la estancia de Inuyasha no era muy oportuna para la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Estará bien que lo dejemos con ella? —Jack preguntó mientras subía al jeep.

—No lo sé Jack, a estas alturas no lo sé—

—Pobre hermano, si que su rival lo odia, ella volverá a llorar por Inuyasha y no la culpo, es muy guapo—

—El abuelo es un indeciso, si se queda también hará sufrir a Kikyou—

—También Bankotsu saldrá dañado—

—Bankotsu es fuerte en ese aspecto—

—A veces pueden ser sólo apariencias, no entiendo a las mujeres, por eso no me gustan, ella debería darse su lugar o Inuyasha se queda para siempre o se va para siempre—

—Sólo ella sabe Jack, no podemos meternos—

—Si podemos—

—No—

—Pero Bankotsu…—

—No—

— ¡Ashh! —El joven afeminado hacía su típico puchero.

Nuevamente llegó la noche y todos los hanyous y demonios encargados de mantener en orden a aquellos que recuperaban sus poderes, salían como habitualmente lo hacían desde hace ya diez años.

Sango pasó por Kagome e Inuyasha quien tenía cara de pocos amigos, hicieron lo mismo que la noche anterior, vigilar, Sango decía tener un mal presentimiento, estaba más atenta de lo normal.

Jack hacía enfurecer a Inuyasha quien varias veces le soltó un golpe en la cabeza, tal como lo hacía con Shippou años atrás, Sango y Kagome trataban de mantenerlos tranquilos, pues las distraían de sus labores, todo estaba tan tranquilo hasta que Kagome sintió una gran cantidad de aura maligna, más fuerte que la de la noche anterior.

Sango recibió de nuevo la llamada de sus compañeros, al igual que ella muchos otros fueron llamados.

Se acercaban rápidamente al bosque y una gran nube negra de demonios emanaba de este. Sango llamó de nuevo a sus compañeros pidiendo su localización e informes de lo hecho hasta el momento, varios equipos se les unían, incluyendo Seth y Ryoma.

— ¡No podemos controlarlos! —Gritó un hanyou.

— ¿Debemos exterminarlos? —

— ¡Aun no! —Seth ordenó —Kagome ¿Puedes crear una barrera? —

—Lo intentaré, jamás he hecho una—

—Concéntrate—Ryoma trataba de calmar a Kagome que estaba algo tensa, hubiera sido más fácil si le pidieran purificarlos.

Kagome intentó concentrar su poder espiritual, de ella comenzó a salir un aura azulina que se fue expandiendo en forma de esfera, a medida que la barrera crecía la joven sentía que perdía fuerzas.

—Es suficiente, ahora trata de mantenerla, lo difícil era crearla, debemos evitar que les vean en la ciudad, además pronto llegaran monjes y sacerdotisas, estoy seguro de que ya se dieron cuenta, van a intentar matarlos y a nosotros también, la barrera puede cubrirnos de ellos—Seth se veía un poco preocupado.

—Trataremos de adormecerlos, sólo espero que la barrera aguante—

Todos los hanyous, incluyendo Inuyasha, comenzaron a golpear demonios, todos eran muy débiles y caían al suelo atontados, pero eran demasiados y era cansado sólo golpearlos.

— ¡Un solo movimiento de mi colmillo y ya estarían muertos!—

—No es necesario, además no sería divertido—Jack estaba más que contento por la pelea, golpeaba a cuanto demonio se le ponía al frente. —Amo mi trabajo, además me pagan por hacerlo—

— "¿Divertido? "—Inuyasha frunció el ceño, después notó que del las manos de Seth salía un brillo azul que se expandió varios metros a la redonda.

— ¡Todos abajo! — Gritó el heredero de Sesshoumaru y los demás obedecieron, la descarga dejó inconcientes a decenas de demonios.

— ¡Seth! ¡Acabaste con la diversión! —Chilló Jack decepcionado.

—Pensé que ya estabas cansado—Sonrió el joven de cabellos azules.

De repente un demonio mapache salió de su escondite y se acercó a ellos, corría desesperado

— ¡Amita Sango! —Gritaba el mapache.

— ¿Hachi? ¿Qué sucedió? —

— ¡¿Hachi?! —Kagome e Inuyasha preguntaron al unísono, reconocieron a aquél ser, era aquel mapache amigo de Miroku, que en algunas ocasiones los acompañó.

— ¿Amo Inuyasha? ¿Señorita Kagome? —Ellos asintieron, Kagome le sonrió.

—Después saludas Hachi ¿Qué sucedió? —Sango volvió a preguntar.

—No lo sé con certeza, pero no era ningún poder maligno que emanara de algún demonio, era de un humano—

—No te entiendo—Sango estaba confundida — ¿Un humano? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? —

—No lo sé, pero de repente una fuerte sensación de ahogo, calor y dolor invadió mi cuerpo y sólo pensaba en correr, pero al verlos sólo atiné en esconderme—Todos escuchaban atentos.

— ¡Lo sabía! Esto era demasiado raro. —Gritó Jack golpeando su puño derecho contra la palma izquierda de su mano.

Algunos agentes revisaban el área en busca de algún rastro de aquel humano, otros vigilaban en espera de aquellos que tenían poderes espirituales, quienes ya se acercaban, Ryoma y Seth se preparaban para recibirlos.

Nuevamente aquel extraño brillo azul salía de las manos de Seth, pero esta vez atacó a los humanos, sin que estos tuvieran tiempo de saber qué pasó.

Inuyasha gruño al ver esto, pues pensó que ellos estaban siendo atacados y quiso intervenir para protegerlos, pero la débil mano de Kagome lo tomó por la muñeca haciendo que él la mirara. Ella negaba con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo Inuyasha, no los están lastimando—La joven habló dulcemente, ella sabía que lo estaba imaginando.

Después Ryoma los tocaba de uno por uno, mientras los demás hanyous olfateaban el ambiente en espera de más humanos.

—Termine Seth—El demonio había borrado todo aquel acontecimiento e implanto nuevos recuerdos evitando lagunas mentales que les hicieran sospechar de su existencia.

—Bien, los demás ya saben que hacer—Señaló a los que les decían equipo de limpieza, quienes solamente llevarían a los humanos a sus respectivos hogares e intentarían arreglar el lugar para disimular la pelea que allí se había desatado.

El tiempo pasaba y junto con el la noche, el ya despuntaba en el horizonte, aquellos que hasta ese momento tenían la forma de bestias volvían a su forma natural, unos con apariencia de humanos y otros con apariencia de animales, Hachi volvió a ser un pequeño mapache.

— ¿Deseas ir con la pequeña Kirara a mi hogar? —Sango tomó al pequeño ser en sus brazos —Allí estarás a salvo—Lo dejó subir al jeep.

—Regresemos a descansar, nuestro trabajo aquí termino—Concluyó Seth.

—Volvamos a tu casa Kagome—Inuyasha la tomó del brazo. —No pienso irme de aquí hasta que la fase de la luna cambie—Kagome bajó la mirada y negó en silencio.

—Abuelo creo que es hora de visitar a Yashamaru—Sango supo interpretar el silencio de su ahora compañera, pues el día anterior ella le había pedido que llevara a Inuyasha de vuelta a Tokio.

Sango tomó del brazo a Inuyasha y lo invitó a subir al jeep, Seth pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Kagome y señalo su auto. —Nosotros te llevaremos a tu casa—

Kagome observó como el jeep se alejaba, su rostro se entristeció un poco, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el auto, cuando de repente todo se volvió borroso y después oscuro, escuchaba voces muy lejanas, voces que la llamaban por su nombre una y otra vez.

Mientras Inuyasha viajaba afligido hacia la ciudad a casa de su hijo.

— ¿Acaso Kagome ya no me quiere cerca? —Inuyasha preguntó afligido.

—No es eso señor Inuyasha, ella necesita espacio—Jack intentaba ser condescendiente, pero a Inuyasha ni siquiera le agradaba su voz.

— ¡¿Tu que sabes?! ¿Quién te crees para opinar? —Bufó molesto. Jack decidió no contestarle nada por respeto a su amiga.

— ¡Basta ya! —Sango lo miró por el retrovisor —Vamos abuelo, él sólo quiere ser amistoso—

Pronto llegaron a una casa estilo tradicional, Sango llamó varias veces a la puerta, hasta que abrieron la puerta.

— ¡Sango! —

— ¡Buenos días, dormilón! te traje una sorpresita—

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es? —Yashamaru frotó varias veces sus ojos.

—Esta en el auto—Yashamaru observó por un costado de Sango y sólo pudo ver a Jack.

— ¿Es una broma? Trabaje toda la noche en la morgue y tengo sueño—Bostezó.

—Observa bien Yashamaru, ahora se te quitará el sueño, ¡Jack! —

Yashamaru observo una blanca cabellera y un traje rojo, rápidamente volvió a frotar sus adormilados ojos y olfateó con cuidado el ambiente. —Padre…—

—Inuyasha, él es mi padre Yashamaru, hijo tuyo y de la sacerdotisa Kikyou—Los dos hombres estaban pasmados ante lo que estaban viendo.

Inuyasha pudo ver que aquel hombre era tan parecido a él cuando era fase de luna nueva, sólo que su carácter era como el de Kikyou.

Yashamaru invitó a pasar a aquellas personas, tenia tanto que platicar con su padre, Sango y Jack decidieron que era mejor dejarlos solos, nadie mejor que Yashamaru para hablar con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha le preguntaba prácticamente todo acerca de su futura vida, que era pasado para Yashamaru.

— ¿Qué hay acerca de Kagome? —Inuyasha quería saber que seria de su vida al lado de ella.

—Cuando nací, ella ya había muerto y en el pasado no había nacido aun—

— ¿Ella ama a Bankotsu? —

—No lo sé ¿Les has preguntado a ella? —Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. — ¿Te quedarás aquí? —

—Ella me pidió que me fuera un tiempo, me quedaré hasta que pase la luna llena—

—Ya veo—

.

Sesshoumaru recibió un nuevo reporte desde Tokio acerca de una humana que había sido atacada por demonios, según el reporte, ella estaba en manos de una polilla, la joven tendría que entregar un mensaje para una persona en particular, exigían verlo dentro de tres días, solo, sino la joven sería asesinada.

Al escuchar el nombre del agente al que se le solicitaba y el nombre de la mujer a la que habían atacado, Sesshoumaru dudo en rescatarla.

— ¿Iniciamos labores de rescate señor?—Preguntó su subordinado.

—No, yo iré para allá y llevaré a Bankotsu—

— ¿Lo enviará solo señor? —

—No, iré yo acompañado de mis mejores hombres—

En la base Ryoma y Seth entraban con Kagome en brazos, estaba inconciente, Jinenji se apresuró a atenderla

—Sólo esta exhausta, necesita comer y dormir—

—Déjala que descanse esta noche y que la atiendan en lo que necesite—Seth ordenó a Jinenji. —La barrera la dejó sin energías—

Varias habitaciones lejos de allí.

—Creo que termine justo a tiempo—Dijo la bella demonio mientras observaba la pierna de Bankotsu —He hecho un hermosos trabajo ¡Cuídalo! —

—Si, si, como digas, gracias por curar mi pierna, al menos podré caminar sin muletas—

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez Bankotsu? De los años que llevo de conocerte es la primera vez que te curo a ti, no se diga al tonto de Jack, es tan, es tan…impulsivo, sino fuera por mi, durarían meses sin trabajar—

— ¿Eso es malo?—Sonrió el moreno.

—Holgazán—La demonio lo miró. —Esta bien termine contigo, iré a ver a los demás acabo de escuchar que anoche hubo una gran pelea en el bosque—

— ¿En serio? —

—Si, creo que definitivamente le pediré un aumento a Sesshoumaru—Los labios de la demonio se curvaron en una gran sonrisa y se acercó demasiado al oído de Bankotsu—Escuche también que la sacerdotisa que hizo la barrera perdió el conocimiento y la trajeron aquí.

Los ojos de Bankotsu se abrieron ante la noticia. — ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? —Sonrió para disimular.

—Durante los días normales pierdo mi capacidad para manipular los minerales, pero nunca pierdo mi olfato y mi oído—

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —

—El aroma de la joven no sólo lo capte en el ambiente de esta base, sino en tu ropa—Señaló la bata de hospital — ¿Qué esto? ¿Lagrimas? Ella estuvo llorando sobre ti, o ¿Sólo pasaba y fue lo primero que encontró para usar de pañuelo? —Observó como la sonrisa de Bankotsu se desvanecía. —Querido, te conozco desde que eras un pequeño mocoso, ve con ella, ya puedes caminar—

—Alucinas—

—Si, debe ser el trabajo, veré a los demás—Ella salió dejando a Bankotsu sólo, quien miró hacia el piso con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Bajó de la camilla, dudo por un momento si apoyar o no su pierna, lentamente la fue bajando hasta que tocó el suelo, caminaba despacio y fue en busca de aquella chica.

Inuyasha fue avisado acerca de lo sucedido con Kagome, Yashamaru dudó en llevarlo a verla a la base, pues allí también estaba Bankotsu, pero a Inuyasha no le importó él, sólo quería verla. Inuyasha acompañaría solo esta vez a Sango y Jack.

Varias horas después Kagome abrió pesadamente sus cansados ojos, se sentía observada, por la iluminación y el ruido del lugar adivinó que no era su departamento, lentamente se incorporó y frotó con delicadeza sus ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con aquellos curiosos ojos ambarinos.

—Inuyasha—

— ¿Estas bien? —

—Sólo cansada—

—Irás a casa a dormir, la barrera te agotó, yo tomaré tu lugar esta noche—

— ¿En serio? —Inuyasha asintió con una gran sonrisa —Gracias—

— ¿Ves? No es tan malo que me quede a ayudarte, yo te protegeré—

—Inuyasha…—Kagome sonreía tristemente, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse debido a las lagrimas que se agolpaban en ellos.

—Por cierto, él estaba aquí antes de que yo llegara—

— ¿Él? —

—Bankotsu ¿Lo amas? —

—Yo…no lo sé—

—Pero cabe la posibilidad, por lo que veo, él ha logrado arrancarme de tu corazón—

—No Inuyasha, eso no puede ser posible, aun cuando te deje de amar como mi pareja, nunca dejaré de amarte como a un amigo—

Inuyasha sonrió dulcemente —Al ver a Sango y a mi hijo, entendí por lo que estabas pasando, no te preocupes, no haré nada de lo que me arrepienta después—

—Lo sé—Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha.

—Vístete, te llevaremos a tu casa para que descanses, esta noche tu trabajo es mío—Dijo orgulloso.

Continuará…

Chicas digan la verdad ¿Hasta ahora como va quedando? ¿Les gustó?

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a las personas que lo han leído desde un principio y en especial a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, siempre están animándome, aunque de repente les quedo algo mal, porque a cada rato me atraso, gracias a **AllySan, Sele-TheBest, Princserekou y a Jazmin56**

por cierto voy a tardar un poquito en actualizar la proxima vez, espero que no, pero creo que asi será, necesito estudiar un poco, ya que siempre me llevo la materia de la primera hora**.**


	19. Reunión familiar

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 19.

Bankotsu regresó de ver a su hermana y pensó que sería buena idea ver si aquella joven gritona ya había despertado, tenían tantas cosas de que hablar, así que fue en su búsqueda.

Kagome había terminado ya de vestirse, tomó su bolso que estaba en la pequeña mesita junto a su camilla. Inuyasha la tomó del codo para ayudarla a caminar.

—Inuyasha, estoy bien, deja de preocuparte—

—Pero te ves muy pálida, no creo que estés bien—En ese instante Inuyasha detectó el aroma de Bankotsu y no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo y tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Kagome le rodeó el cuello débilmente.

—Que no estas bien, estas demasiado débil, como es normal en ustedes los humanos—La cargó hasta llegar al auto en donde Yashamaru ya los esperaba.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño algo molesto, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa sarcástica. — ¡Mph! Era de suponerse, vino por ella—Observó detenidamente el auto de su cuñado. De nuevo regreso a donde estaba su hermana, pero en el camino se encontró con Jinenji quien le avisó que podía retirarse a su casa, pues Sesshoumaru le había dado la orden de hacerlo.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo—

—Es una orden—Recalcó el hanyou —Es para que tus heridas sanen más rápido—

—Mph, como si en verdad interesara—

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hitomiko Ryoma se esforzaba para sacar a aquella joven sacerdotisa de su trance, desde que se enteró que esto había sido obra de una polilla como él buscaba la manera de comunicarse con ella, Ryoma sabía que ella podía escucharlo, pero él a ella no, el demonio podía ver con desesperación que la jovencita ya no luchaba por salir de su encierro, se había rendido, la primera vez que la vio encerrada entre esas paredes transparentes ella luchaba, trataba de escapar, pero ahora estaba inmóvil, callada, en sus ojos sólo se podía ver la oscuridad que estaba dominando su mente y su corazón.

—Sé que me escuchas, lo sé—Ella ni siquiera intentó mirarlo. —Lucha, te sacaré de aquí—Hitomiko negó en silencio, estaba cansada —Hazlo por Yashamaru, por Bankotsu—Silencio, sólo había silencio por parte de la chica —No seas cobarde ¡lucha! —trataba de persuadirla y ella no le ponía ni la más mínima atención, se había dado por vencida. Ryoma suspiró cansado y salió de su mente.

Justo en ese momento entró Seth, tenía órdenes de Sesshoumaru.

—Mañana saldrás hacia Tokio con mi padre—

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—Tuvimos noticias de los agentes de allá, parece que el demonio polilla capturó a Naoko la novia de Bankotsu y quiere que él se presente solo—

—Parece que ese monstruo esta muy interesado en Bankotsu, sobre todo si tienen a Naoko—

—Si, es extraño, ve con mi padre, él te dirá su plan—Y ambos salieron de la habitación. Seth explicaba la situación durante el camino hacia la oficina de su padre.

Hitomiko se exaltó al escuchar aquel nombre —"¡Mi hermano! ¡Esta en peligro! ¡Ella es el demonio polilla, es muy fuerte! —nuevamente Hitomiko comenzó a luchar contra ese muro que le impedía salir al mundo exterior, necesitaba decirles toda la verdad. — ¡No!...tengo que salir…tengo que salir—Nuevas fuerzas emergieron de la sacerdotisa, el deseo por salir de su prisión para salvar a su hermano era demasiado fuerte, así que continuó tratando de romper aquel muro. Lo estaba logrando, sólo un poco más y sería libre.

Ryoma y Seth entraron a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, el semblante de aquel demonio era como siempre imperturbable.

—Saldrás conmigo mañana por la noche—

— ¿No debería decirle a Bankotsu? Después de todo se trata de su chica—Ryoma cuestionó a su superior.

—Sería un estorbo, si exigen verlo solamente a él es por algo y yo voy a averiguar que es—

—Pero la matarán si no lo ven—El joven maestro estaba preocupado por la humana.

—Por eso irá Raidou, tomará su forma—Seth intervino —Así no se mezclaran las emociones del chico con la misión—

—Ya veo, una trampa—Sesshoumaru sólo miró de soslayo al otro demonio.

—Él no debe enterarse, Seth estas a cargo—

—Entendido padre—

Kagome llegó a su departamento esa noche no trabajaría, estaba demasiado agotada.

Inuyasha la obligo a tomar alimentos y a descansar. Ella se recostó, miro el reloj que marcaba las 11:00 hrs. Se sentía sola, una cuando Inuyasha había regresado con ella, se sentía demasiado sola, tomó su teléfono y le marcó al de Bankotsu, quien lo tenía apagado. Suspiró cansada y desilusionada.

Molesta con ella misma se cuestionó el hecho de marcarle precisamente a él ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué fue el primero que llegó a su mente? Si se sentía tan sola y quería hablar con alguien ¿Por qué no hablar con Sango o con Jack? O simplemente con aquel hanyou de plateados cabellos, aquel que justo en ese momento estaba cuidándola.

Sus ojos se cerraron, nada importaba ya a su alrededor, sólo quería dormir y desconectarse de toda realidad, sólo soñando alcanzaba todo lo que deseaba, aun cuando estas fueran pesadillas.

Por la tarde Yashamaru invito a comer a su padre y a Kagome junto con Sango y Jack, la presencia de este último no era nada agradable a los ojos del hanyou.

Varios chascarrillos se dijeron durante aquella reunión, las risas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero la sacerdotisa sonreía sólo por llevarles la corriente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía? ¿Acaso no era lo que quería? ¿Qué Inuyasha estuviera a su lado? Tal vez, pero se sentía tan incomoda, miraba a todos a su alrededor, no dejaba de nombrarse así misma como la otra, pues debería ser Kikyou quien estuviera disfrutando de esta tarde y no ella.

No pudo evitar que regresara a su mente aquel día que encontró a Kikyou por primera vez sobre aquel árbol y le exigió que regrese las almas que les había robado a aquellas mujeres.

"Y dime ¿Qué eres tú de Inuyasha?" Recordó como se paralizó en cuanto la sacerdotisa de barro la tocó con sus delgados dedos "Ya veo tú eres…una intrusa" y aun seguía siéndolo, pues Inuyasha había dejado la época antigua para seguirla.

Una intrusa, así es como ella se veía a si misma en ese instante.

La noche se acercaba y con ella comenzaría la hora de trabajar, Inuyasha y su hijo llevaban a Kagome a su departamento, para el hanyou aun era demasiado extraño viajar en aquella carroza de acero, era veloz y no había necesidad de ser llevada por animales.

— ¿Por qué quieren evitar que ese sello se rompa? —

—Tal vez porque ya nos acostumbramos a vivir en harmonía con los humanos—

—No lo entiendo, tener que fingir algo que no son ¿sólo para ser aceptados?—

—Al vernos todos iguales, los híbridos no somos atacados, ni por demonios, ni por humanos—

—Lo que viven es sólo una mentira, yo odio verme como humano, odio sentirme vulnerable en luna nueva—

Kagome escuchaba atenta la plática entre padre e hijo, aquellos recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, en especial la primera vez que Inuyasha se transformó en humano, en verdad él odiaba sentirse vulnerable.

—Lo sé, es como estar entre la espada y la pared, es un gran dilema—Yashamaru suspiró cansado, él había nacido cuando el sello ya había sido hecho, él nunca sufrió una persecución, ni desprecio como los que su padre lo había sufrido.

La joven sacerdotisa venia tan distraída debido a sus sentimientos de culpa que no notó que acababan de rebasar a Bankotsu quien caminaba sobre la acera, al parecer se dirigía al departamento de ella.

Pero Inuyasha si se dio cuenta, miró rápidamente a Kagome, ella no había hablado durante todo el camino, ni siquiera miraba hacia la ventana, su vista estaba fija en algún punto sobre la tapicería del auto. El hibrido frunció molesto el ceño ¿Cómo se atrevía ese insignificante humano a acercársele a algo que alguna vez le perteneció? Rápidamente su semblante se oscureció al ver a aquella chica que alguna vez fue una quinceañera risueña y escandalosa convertida en una joven reservada y triste. —"Estoy seguro que es por su culpa" —Miró despectivo al muchacho que acababan de dejar atrás.

Bankotsu estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio el auto de Yashamaru estacionarse frente al departamento de la joven, frunció el ceño molesto, pues se percató de las tres siluetas que iban en este. Detuvo completamente su caminata y esperó hasta que ella bajara.

Kagome bajó sola del auto dando las gracias a Yashamaru por haberla llevado a casa, levantó su bolso para abrirlo y buscar sus llaves cuando Inuyasha la llamó por su nombre. —Kagome— Ella se giró hacia el hibrido al escucharlo, al momento de voltear sólo sintió los húmedos labios de él sobre los suyos, por un breve instante ella se quedó inmóvil, pues fue tomada por sorpresa.

Los labios de Bankotsu se curvaron en una sonrisa fingida, llena de sarcasmo y arrugando el entrecejo negó en silencio con la cabeza y dándose media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario. —"Definitivamente, soy un estúpido ¡Qué se vayan a la mierda!" —Pensó molesto.

La joven se molestó demasiado, ya tenía suficientes cargos de conciencia recriminándole, para que encima a Inuyasha se le ocurriera besarla delante de su propio hijo, ella aun no olvidaba el día que él la insulto frente a Bankotsu, cuando aun estaban en casa de Sango. — ¡Suéltame! —Se separó bruscamente de él.

—Kagome yo…—Inuyasha miró disimuladamente hacia el lugar en donde había estado aquel detestable humano.

—Creí que ya habíamos aclarado esto—Habló en voz baja —tú eres pareja de Kikyou y debemos respetar eso—El hanyou bajó su mirada fingiendo estar apenado —Por favor retírate, hablaremos después, ahora deseo estar sola—

Yashamaru mejor se volteó hacia otro lado, la actitud de su padre le pareció tan infantil, pues aun cuando su apariencia era humana, el único sentido demoniaco que no perdía era su olfato, él también se dio cuenta que Bankotsu estaba cerca. —"Sólo complicará más las cosas, aun cuando le dije eso a Bankotsu sólo para molestarlo, cada vez que lo analizo, pienso que ella pudo haber vivido con mi padre y después con mi madre" —

Kagome observó a Inuyasha subir al auto y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este desapareció de su vista, buscó sus llaves entre las cosas que había en su bolso y sin querer tomó las llaves de la casa de Bankotsu, las observó detenidamente por varios segundos y después sonrió tristemente, dejándolas de nuevo entre sus cosas volvió a buscar las suyas, al encontrarlas abrió la puerta y entró sin ganas cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, se recargó sobre esta, dejando caer pesadamente su cuerpo hacia el suelo. Pronto anochecería y hoy no estaría afuera como todos.

—La noche será aburrida—Kagome suspiró y cubrió su rostro con los brazos al mismo tiempo que abrazaba sus rodillas. Levantó su rostro, la esperanza y la decisión iluminaron su rostro por un instante, sacó su celular y marcó un número ya conocido por ella.

Del otro lado del teléfono, Bankotsu recibía la llamada, al ver el número en el identificador decidió no contestar. En realidad se sentía fastidiado.

Ella dio por terminada la llamada, trató de encontrar más de una razón por la que él no pudo haber contestado, tenía entendido que él ya había sido dado de alta, recordaba haberlo escuchado de Sango cuando le contó a Jack. Tenían un asunto pendiente con él y pensaba concluirlo.

Al recordar la forma en la que el moreno la tomó con sus manos vendadas enrojeció furiosamente, pues el estuvo a punto de besarla por primera vez "Ven aquí" resonaron sus palabras en su cabeza. Estaba decididoça, se levantó del suelo y salió aprisa hacia la casa del moreno.

Al llegar frente a la casa de aquel guerrero, el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir furioso, un escalofrío recorrió rápidamente su espina dorsal, por un instante sus piernas flaquearon, no sabía si podía continuar caminando hacia aquella casa, en donde la sacerdotisa y el guerrero tuvieron un encuentro nada agradable. Se armó de valor, pues en verdad ansiaba verlo, necesitaba verlo, hablar con él. Estaba frente a la puerta llamó varias veces, pero él nunca abrió la puerta. —Tal vez otro día—

La noche había llegado, muchas esencias demoníacas se hacían presentes, notó que varios demonios o tal vez hanyous estaban dentro de sus hogares —Debería hacer lo mismo—

Mientras Kagome deambulaba por la ciudad, Naoko planeaba su último golpe contra aquella organización encargada de proteger un sello que no todos los demonios aceptaban de buena gana.

— ¿Haré lo mismo esta noche? mi señora—Preguntó Tsuki, la sacerdotisa oscura.

—No, hoy deja a los demonios en paz, sería muy sospechoso y te buscarían, con la paranoia de esos tontos es suficiente—Se burlaba la mujer polilla —Pero prepárate, mañana deberás alimentar a los perros—

—Si—

—Sobre todo al macho alfa, después de que les demos carne asaltaremos la morada—

—Prepararé todo—

—Hazlo bien, no podemos fallar en nada—

—Así será—

Kagome regresó cansada y aburrida a su departamento, estaba acostumbrándose a salir en noches de luna llena. Abrió su bolso para sacar las llaves, todo estaba oscuro en el departamento, que más daba, esta noche estaba libre como todas las demás noches que no fueran de luna llena, por alguna razón se sentía derrotada.

Ella ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de prender las luces y se fue directo a su baño, abrió la llave de la tina y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras contemplaba como esta se llenaba. Ella se deslizó lentamente dentro del agua, relajando su cuerpo con el agua tibia, añorando aquellos momentos en los que ella y su amiga de la época antigua compartían intimidades en aquellas deliciosas aguas termales.

Después de un rato en la bañera, Kagome se sintió relajada y salió de esta enredándose en una diminuta toalla que sólo le cubría desde el pecho hasta media pierna. Entró a la oscura habitación, camino hasta el tocador y se sentó frente a este, a tientas buscó el cepillo de cabello, al encontrarlo lo pasó varias veces por aquel negro cabello, no encendió las luces, pues no tenía ánimos para mirarse al espejo.

El cepillo cayó de sus manos y ella recargo sus brazos sobre el tocador y escondió su cara entre estos. Ella lloraba nuevamente, se sentía impotente, confundida, angustiada, pero sobretodo vulnerable.

—Pensé que estarías brincando de gusto—

Kagome se levantó rápidamente al escuchar la voz que venía justo detrás de ella.

Continuará…

Hola chicas (os) ¿Qué tal me quedó? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pronto le pondré un poquito de acción y de romance, lo prometo y es que ya va a acabar el fic.

Por cierto…AllySan, bueno acerca del árbol genealógico, aquí te va:

1) Sango I es la bisabuela de Sango II al igual que Kouga. 2) La hija de Sango (humana) y el hijo de Kouga (demonio) son los abuelos de Sango II y 3) De ellos nace la madre hanyou de Sango II, quien se casa con el hijo de Inuyasha y Kikyou y nace Sango II…jejeje, no soy buena haciendo esto, pero espero que mas o menos te haya despejado la duda, no soy muy buena explicando.

Chicas gracias por leer y en especial gracias a: **AllySan, Sele-TheBest, Princserekou y a XtinaOdss,** que siempre me animan con sus reviews.

¡Ah! Y de pasó gracias a las chicas que leyeron mi primer one shot y también les agradezco sus reviews a:

**Sele-TheBest, Princserekou****, Yela01 y a Sakura-chan05, **no prometo nada pero veré si se me ocurre algo para una secuela.

Bueno chicas ya no las aburro, les mando muchos besos y deséenme suerte para mi último examen.


	20. Dificil decisión

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi.

—Pensé que estarías brincando de gusto—

Kagome se levantó rápidamente al escuchar la voz que venía justo detrás de ella.

Capitulo 20…

— ¿Sango? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Kagome estaba demasiado sorprendida, pues no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Has estado distraída, no me detectaste—La hanyou le regañó.

—Lo siento, pensé que deberías estar haciendo guardia—

—Algo así, Seth me dio por hoy otra misión—

— ¿Cuál? —

—No puedo decírtela por ahora, pero respóndeme ¿por qué no estas contenta con la llegada de mi abuelo? Te noté muy rara el día de hoy, de hecho creo que estabas igual que cuando te conocí…triste, pensé que estarías contenta.—

—Yo…no lo sé—

—Pues yo si, vístete, vamos a salir—Sango habló con seriedad.

— ¿A dónde? —

—Ya lo verás—Sango sonrió —vamos a cortar el problema de raíz—La sonrisa de Sango se borró de su rostro para dejar lugar a una mirada seria y decidida.

— ¿De que hablas? —

—Apúrate—Sango comenzó a esculcar en el armario de Kagome tratando de encontrarle algo lindo para salir —Abajo nos espera Jack y no es muy paciente que digamos, así que date prisa—Y le arrojó un vestido sencillo y un suéter que hacia juego con el mismo.

Kagome miraba confundida a Sango y comenzó a vestirse. Ambas salieron al jeep en donde Jack estaba desesperado.

—Ya era hora Sango, tardaste demasiado—Jack regaño a la hanyou quien iba cubierta por una capa que le cubría desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas, esto era para ocultar sus orejas y su cola.

—Cállate Jack, yo te he esperado por mucho más tiempo, especialmente cuando te das tus manitas de gato—Las chicas subieron al auto y Jack lo puso en marcha

— ¡Necesito lucir bella!—Chilló el joven.

Los chicos iban discutiendo y Kagome reía por la forma en que ellos se llevaban y pensar que sus antepasados fueron enemigos, nadie imaginaría que estos chicos serían como hermanos discutiendo.

Al percatarse Kagome a donde se dirigían, se le borró la sonrisa, sus labios se secaron y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron tanto, que pensó que hasta Jack siendo un simple humano los escuchaba.

— ¿Te pasa algo querida? —Jack pudo observar que la joven sacerdotisa estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—No temas Kagome—intervino Sango —Ya una vez te lo dije, él es un buen chico, no pasa nada—

—No…no tengo miedo, es sólo que…—Kagome tartamudeó un poco—él no quiere verme—

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? Él nos invitó a cenar—Mentira

— ¿En serio? —Kagome y Jack preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Sango casi mata con la mirada a Jack.

—Si, sólo que nosotras prepararemos la cena, recuerda que las manos de Bankotsu siguen lastimadas—

—Ya veo—Contestó tristemente Kagome, ya que estaba herido porque él deseaba vengarse por lo que les sucedió noches atrás.

Los tres jóvenes se bajaron del jeep y caminaron hasta la casa del moreno, varias veces llamaron a la puerta pero él no abrió—

— ¡Abre Bankotsu! "Sé que estas allí puedo olerte" ¿Aun tienes las llaves de la puerta Kagome? —Estiró la mano en espera de las llaves.

— ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! —

—No importa, dámelas— Y Kagome obedeció.

Sango abrió la puerta y entró a la casa, seguida de los otros dos jóvenes.

Bankotsu salía del baño envuelto en una toalla que le cubría sólo de la cintura hasta las rodillas, su negro y húmedo cabello se pegaba a su bien formada espalda.

— ¡Ay mi vicio numero uno! —Gritó Jack al ver al moreno semi desnudo.

— ¡¿Jack?! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Bankotsu se sintió incomodo al ver tanta gente en su casa, pero en especial por verla a ella, dirigió su mirada hacia la joven sacerdotisa quien tenía la vista hacia el suelo.

Kagome pudo escuchar la molestia en la voz de su compañero, ella tenía la sospecha de que la estaba evadiendo, lo que no sabia era el por qué, todo era extraño, ella juraría que días antes él quería verla.

—"Tal vez sigue sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido o tal vez si me odia ¡demonios! ¿Pero que le pasa? Hace dos días iba a besarme y por la forma en que me mira parece que de nuevo me odia ¡¿Quién entiende a los hombres?! Sólo me pasa esto a mi…"— Ella miró de reojo como Sango apoyaba su mano sobre el masculino pecho desnudo y se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar el oído del moreno para susurrarle algo que no pudo escuchar.

Él se inclinó un poco para que Sango pudiera alcanzarlo.

Kagome frunció el ceño por un diminuto instante y después sonrió para si misma con un poco de sarcasmo —"creo que estoy un poco celosa…tonta Kagome, no tengo porque sentirme así, no somos nada y ella esta enamorada del maestro Ryoma, soy una tonta" —Volvió a observar a aquellos dos compañeros, miraba con cuidado las gesticulaciones que el guerrero hacía a medida que Sango le hablaba.

Bankotsu escuchaba atento todo lo que su instructora le decía, conforme le hablaba sus gestos cambiaban, primero fue uno de sorpresa, después reflejó angustia y por último resignación. Alzó sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Kagome y se percató que ella los miraba molesta, aunque después ella sonrió. El guerrero se retiró a su habitación después de lo que Sango le había dicho, Jack se dirigió a la cocina invitando a las otras dos chicas a cocinar.

Kagome suspiró con nostalgia, pensando en las pocas veces que ella había estado allí por una estúpida apuesta, pero lo mucho que llegó a disfrutar en una que otra ocasión, pues aunque seguido discutían a ella le gustaba su compañía, sobre todo la sensación que le provocaba cada vez que la miraba. Sonrió tristemente, extrañaba mucho aquellas noches en las que lo esperaba para verlo aunque sea unos minutos, pero su sonrisa se borró rápidamente al recordar la ultima noche que ella estuvo allí, pensaba que lo había perdonado, que había olvidado todo lo sucedido, aun cuando sabía que todo había sido una trampa de alguien que sólo llegó a ver una sola vez y que le restregó en la cara lo grandioso de su hazaña, pero la mantis nunca le mencionó el por qué de su acción, ni quien la había enviado, pues Sesshoumaru ordenó que la eliminaran ya que ella nunca hablaría.

— ¿Sucede algo cariño? —Jack había estado observando cada gesto de la joven, él sabía que su hermano luchaba cada día contra el estigma de ser la reencarnación de un desalmado líder asesino, que en el pasado fue capaz de miles de atrocidades, sabia que su compañero se sentía culpable de haber lastimado a la sacerdotisa, tanto como sabía que ella sufrió un momento que tal vez jamás olvidaría, después de todo su hermano fue quien había abusado de ella y era algo con lo que ellos dos debían vivir y luchar.

Sango pensaba en su abuelo y lo mucho que su abuela y Kagome habían sufrido a su lado, sentía la obligación de intervenir, aunque no se lo permitía, ya que cambiar el pasado no seria lo correcto, aunque Sesshoumaru se lo había encomendado como una misión, ella les daría a escoger, ella era responsable de ellos dos y definitivamente les daría una opción y haría que esta fuera respetada por los demás, pues Seth le prometió apoyarla.

Kagome y Jack servían los alimentos en la mesa, mientras Sango colocaba su capa en el sillón dejando ver sus características orejas y cola que la definían como hibrido, Bankotsu se unió a ellos pocos minutos después.

—Tardaste demasiado—Reclamó Sango.

—Lo siento, pero ya te debes imaginar lo difícil que es peinar el cabello largo—

—Tal vez deberías cortarlo, sería menos estorboso—La hibrida sugirió.

—No es una opción, me gusta tal como esta—Miró de soslayo a Kagome quien miraba hacia el suelo, ella evitaba todo contacto ocular con el con el moreno —Explícanos lo que acabas de decirme, me tienes intrigado—Exigió el guerrero a su madre adoptiva.

Kagome levantó rápidamente su mirada del suelo y la dirigió hacia Sango quien guardó silencio por un largo instante. La sacerdotisa también estaba intrigada ¿Acaso volvería a trabajar junto a su antiguo compañero? sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar esa idea, ella sabía de antemano que eso era imposible, él desde un principio denotó molestia hacia ella y después de lo sucedido dudaba que los dejaran juntos de nuevo.

—Bien, lo diré de una vez—Sango hablaba por fin —Sesshoumaru dio la orden de borrarles la memoria y añadir nuevos recuerdos en ustedes—

Kagome apretó sus puños con molestia, sus manos comenzaban a sudar, no definitivamente nadie jugaría con su cerebro. —No quiero—Habló débilmente.

—Lo imagine de ti, pero piénsalo, has estado demasiado distraída, ni siquiera me detectaste hace rato, Sesshoumaru piensa que es lo mejor para la organización, por ahora lo que importa es el sello—Sango colocó sus codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos recargó su barbilla en las manos.

— ¡No es justo! Sé que sucedió algo malo, pero no deseo perder mis verdaderos recuerdos—La sacerdotisa defendía su punto de vista.

Bankotsu meditaba lo que Sango proponía.

—Seth me dio una segunda opción y estoy de acuerdo con él—Miró con tranquilidad a ambos jóvenes— Kagome, Bankotsu, lo que sucedió fue terrible, no se lo deseo a ninguna mujer, pero nuestra prioridad por ahora es el sello y lo saben, Seth dijo que si lo desean sus recuerdos serán reemplazados, pero si no lo desean, él y yo los apoyaremos aun en contra de las ordenes de Sesshoumaru, siempre y cuando se comprometan a cumplir con su trabajo, necesito que estén al cien por ciento en esto, sino deberemos cumplir con nuestra orden—

— ¡No quiero sufrir de amnesia o vivir una mentira!—Kagome hablaba en un tono bajo.

— ¡No sólo es tu decisión, es de ambos! —La hanyou levantó la voz, ella también se sentía ya exasperada con la situación—platíquenlo y mañana me darán una respuesta—Sango se levantó de la mesa decididamente y tomó a Jack del brazo.

— ¡Sango! Aun no termino mi cena—se quejó el joven afeminado.

—Comeremos fuera—Le reprendió —Bankotsu, hablen con tranquilidad y piénsenlo bien, no quiero más fallas o descuidos en esto, la vida de muchos esta en juego—Sango tomó su capa del sillón —Lleva a Kagome a casa cuando terminen de hablar, quiero una respuesta mañana mismo, es si o es no—

Bankotsu seguía en silencio, observó como Sango salía junto con Jack de la casa dejándolo a solas con la joven sacerdotisa. Él esperó unos minutos antes de hablar, ella sólo esperaba en silencio su respuesta.

—Vamos, te llevaré de una vez a casa—

—Pero debemos hablar, ambos sabíamos que este momento llegaría—

—Creo que seria mejor para ti olvidar—

—Creo que ya estoy grandecita para decidir por mi misma, además sería muy cobarde de mi parte aceptar esa propuesta—Ninguno de los dos se miraba a los ojos.

—Pero es una oportunidad que no se le ofrece a nadie—

— ¿Y tú? ¿Tú deseas olvidar? ¿Así de fácil? —

—Yo…—

—Cobarde—

— ¿Qué? —Él por fin levanto su rostro e hizo contacto visual con ella.

— ¡Eres un cobarde! —

—No es eso, creo que has sufrido ya bastante—

—Ese no es tu problema, he luchado día a día por dejar de sufrir, con mis propias fuerzas, no he buscado salida fácil como esta—Se levantó violentamente de la mesa

—Lo sé—Admitió que ella era fuerte, que aun cuando ella sufría siempre seguía adelante.

—Tal vez siempre me la pasó llorando, pero no es problema de nadie, quiero salir de esta por mi misma, deberías hacer lo mismo—

—Esto que te hice es imperdonable—

—Ya te he dicho que yo ya te he perdonado, sé que podremos olvidarlo por nuestra propia cuenta—

—Se realista Higurashi, esto no se olvida tan fácil—

—Entonces aprendamos a sobrellevarlo y a sobreponernos a esto y continuemos con nuestra vida—

—Yo…no puedo, yo quiero olvidarte—El chico bajó su mirada con tristeza.

— ¿Ol…olvidarme? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Kagome estaba sorprendida ante la confesión del moreno, al ver el rostro del joven entendió que hablaba en serio, pues era la primera vez que veía que Bankotsu no sonreía o arrugaba la frente al hablar, no había sonrisa sarcástica, era la primera vez que notaba esa mirada triste en él.

Él no contestó.

—Ya veo, por eso no contestas mis llamadas y me evades todo el tiempo—Contestó desilusionada.

—Dile a Sango que tú quieres olvidarme, yo saldré sola de esta, no soy una cobarde—Molesta tomó su suéter y su bolso y abrió la puerta para salir.

—Espera—Bankotsu se levantó para detenerla.

— ¿Sabes? En este breve lapso de tiempo, en el que te he tratado yo…—Kagome hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar —Yo he sentido muchas cosas por ti, muchas, desde miedo hasta admiración, odio y luego pensé que me atraías demasiado, pero esta es la primera vez que me siento decepcionada, te desconozco, no eres el Bankotsu que conocí, alegre, irrespetuoso, peligroso, insensato e insolente del que yo sentía cierto aprecio, pero jamás llegue a pensar que eras un cobarde—

—No soy un cobarde y lo sabes—

—Tienes razón en una sola cosa…no eres igual que él, como tu encarnación, aunque estaba en el bando contrario, siempre lucho por obtener algo que nunca tuvo, poderes sobrenaturales y se enfrentó a seres peligrosos como Inuyasha—

—Si, pero Inuyasha acabo con él y terminó muerto ¿no?—

—Pero lucho hasta el último momento, no huyó como lo estas haciendo tú—

— ¡No sabes lo que dices! —La ira aparecía en el rostro de Bankotsu — ¡Deja de compararme con él!—

— ¿No? ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? No me dices que quieres olvidar lo sucedido, ¡Dices que quieres olvidarme a mí! —Las manos de la joven temblaban, la ira se reflejaba en ella al igual que la decepción hacia el chico. Intentó controlarse y dio un pasó al frente, hacia la salida—No te molestes, puedo caminar hasta mi casa yo sola—Antes de retirarse volteó a verlo, ella buscaba mirar aquellos pícaros ojos azules, pero él nunca levantó su rostro, ella esperaba que él se levantara y la detuviera, pero nunca hubo una respuesta de su parte. Por fin camino hacia el frente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se recargó por unos cuantos segundos sobre esta y cerró suavemente sus parpados, esas mariposas que revoloteaban en su pecho cada vez que él la miraba o la tocaba, estaban muy tristes, pues sentía como herían su pecho, haciéndola sentir dolor y angustia, sentía como las fuerzas se le escapaban del cuerpo y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar débilmente, sentía las presencias de aquellos seres sobrenaturales por todos lados, no le tomó importancia y continuó caminando hasta llegar a su casa.

Él permaneció en silencio, meditando todo lo que se le había propuesto, era la primera vez que ella le confesaba sus emociones hacia él tan abiertamente y él sólo había permanecido en silencio, ¡Cómo se odiaba por no haberle contestado! Por no haber podido articular palabra alguna en ese momento.

Bankotsu comenzó a repasar en su mente cada palabra que la sacerdotisa le había gritado, sabía muy bien que por mucho tiempo ella lo repudió por ser la reencarnación del líder de los siete guerreros, pero era la primera vez que Higurashi le comparaba de esa manera con él, hablándole bien de aquel despreciable hombre que por años odió. Pensó que ella tenía razón, era un cobarde, era la primera vez que se sentía atraído hacia una mujer y que la evadía.

Bankotsu se levantó rápidamente después de tanto meditar salió de la casa y subió al auto, al tomar el volante sintió una pequeña punzada en sus manos heridas, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo la distancia era corta y quería arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, había cometido un grave error y debía enfrentar las consecuencias, ya había evitado el problema por mucho tiempo, ya era hora de encararlo.

Kagome entró a su departamento demasiado molesta, azotó la puerta y aventó su bolso al sillón, tomó uno de las almohadillas y ahogó con este un fuerte grito que dejó escapar.

Ya un poco más tranquila se levantó de aquel sillón para retirarse a su cama, ya a punto de entrar a su recamara, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Caminó hacia la puerta para abrir.

—"Inuyasha, no trae llaves, aunque…creo que ni siquiera sabe usarlas" —Pensó que el hibrido de blancos cabellos se preocupaba demasiado—Inuyasha, deberías de dejar de preocuparte tanto por…—Abrió la puerta.

—No, no soy Inuyasha y no me preocupo tanto por ti—

— ¡Bankotsu…!— De nuevo Kagome observó esa sonrisa sarcástica y eso le dio gusto, pero pronto la seriedad regresó a su persona — ¿Qué quieres aquí? —

— ¿No me invitas a pasar? —Seguía sonriendo —No sabes lo doloroso que es conducir con las manos así—Levantó ambas manos, mostrándole los vendajes que le recordaron la pelea con la mantis.

—Eso es un golpe bajo, pasa y dime ¿Qué quieres? —Él entró y Kagome cerró la puerta.

—hablar contigo—

—Ya hablamos—

—No, tú hablaste, ahora me toca a mí, así que escucha—

—Esta bien, toma asiento, te escucho, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión—Ambos se sentaron en la pequeña salita quedando frente a frente.

—Lo sé y respeto esa decisión, pero no es porque soy un cobarde por lo que me gustaría tomar esta opción…pero…—

—Si es porque te sientes culpable, olvídalo no tuviste culpa, tú ni siquiera recuerdas nada de eso y…—

—Te equivocas—

— ¿Qué? —

—Poco a poco fui recordando y te mentiría si te dijera que no disfrute esos momentos, te lastimé y yo lo disfrute y eso no esta nada bien, soy escoria por sentir así y me gustaría reparar el daño y no sé como—Bajó la mirada.

— ¿Por eso quieres olvidarme? No deseas que te borren el momento de la memoria, quieres que me borren a mí, ¡A mí Bankotsu! —Ella se levantó gritándole.

— ¡No es por eso!—Se levantó el también y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡¿Por qué huyes de mí?!—

— Porque…me gustas mucho—Nuevamente evitaba verla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —Bajó la voz — ¿Es tan malo sentir algo por mí? —

— ¡No! Por dios, Higurashi, no—

— ¿Entonces? —

— ¡Es por que me muero de celos cada vez que te veo con Inuyasha! —La tomó fuertemente de los hombros —Lo vi besándote esta tarde y odie haberlo hecho—

— ¿Celos? —

—Sé que lo has esperado por años y ya que él volvió tú te vas a ir, así que deberías olvidar lo que te hice porque…—Una fuerte bofetada resonó por toda la sala, Kagome estaba furiosa.

— ¡Tonto! Sólo viste una parte, no niego que he amado a Inuyasha, pero estoy lista para dejarlo partir con Kikyou, además yo…te quiero y mucho—

—Higurashi—

—No digas ya nada, sólo vete, también sé que tú estas enamorado de Naoko y yo no puedo y no quiero esperar nada, ya no quiero ser el plato de según…—Bankotsu la silencio con beso. Kagome estaba perpleja, abrió los ojos grandemente y después los cerró con lentitud.

— ¿Nunca te callas? —Se separó por un momento —Yo también te quiero y tampoco quiero ser el plato de segunda mesa, odio sentir celos—Y volvió a besarla, acariciándole con suavidad el rostro con las puntas de sus dedos, que eran los únicos que estaban fuera de sus vendas.

Kagome correspondió por fin al beso, abriendo un poco más sus labios para permitirle a la húmeda lengua del moreno entrar en ella, rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello de Bankotsu, como no queriendo dejarle escapar.

Continuara…

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, sé que me tarde demasiado, pero es que llego tan cansada a mi casa que al terminar la tarea caigo muerta en mi camita y después me levanto muy tarde y de nuevo ya tengo que irme, pero sólo es cuestión de adaptarme a mi nuevo horario y prometo publicar más seguidito, bueno ya no les aburro más.

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review: **AllySan, Sele-theBest, XtinaOdss, princserekou y lobo-moon**

Por cierto pienso subir un segundo capitulo de mercenario a su servicio, aunque creo que no será como lo esperan, jeje, nos vemos...


	21. Asalto

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi.

De antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, al igual por la tardanza.

Kagome y Bankotsu se separaron por un momento para mirarse mutuamente, él notó que ella por fin sonreía con sinceridad.

—Sé que lo amas, lo sé por la forma en que lo miras—Ella lo miró desconcertada—Me refiero a Inuyasha—

—No puedo negarlo, Inuyasha fue la persona más importante de mi vida es mi primer amor y no puedo cambiarlo, pero él siempre amará a Kikyou y yo no puedo competir con ella—Hablaba llena de melancolía y resignación al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Soy su reemplazo? —La miró directamente a los ojos para poder observar en ellos la verdad.

— ¡No!—Kagome negó con firmeza —Eso nunca—

— ¿Sabes? No me importaría serlo, pero…como te dije, recordé todo y no me siento bien, pues tengo algo que confesarte—El moreno recordaba con angustia esa noche, se alejó un par de pasos de ella y con deseperación recorrió su mano izquierda desde la frente hasta la barbilla en señal de que lo que le explicaría a continuación no le iba a gustar, pero tenía que hacerlo, más no sabía como decírselo sin dañarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Basta Bankotsu, no es tu culpa, deja de hacerte daño—Ella trataba de hacerle comprender, había escuchado decir a su maestro que aquella sustancia lo había provocado. Ella observaba la angustia del muchacho en el rostro, imaginaba que lo que estaba apunto de decir no era bueno.

—No lo entiendes ¿verdad? —Pasó la mano por sus cabellos un poco exaltado—Y eso es porque yo lo viví en carne propia, cuando atrapamos a la mantis, descubrí que eso no era algo que te hiciera tener relaciones sexuales involuntariamente, Ryoma lo dijo, es para aumentar las emociones, no las inventa, no es afrodisíaco, eso significa que ya hay un sentimiento de por medio—

— ¿Un sentimiento? —Parpadeó varias veces confundida — ¿Quieres decir que…? ¿Por qué lo dices?—Ella captó de inmediato.

—Porque cuando la mantis me besó, yo no deseaba poseerla, deseaba matarla, —Caminaba en círculos por toda la salita, demostrando ansiedad en cada ademán que hacía. Kagome sólo le seguía con la mirada. —Tenía sed de su sangre, intentaba controlarme para no destrozarla con mis manos, no podía hacerlo, eso casi me cuesta la misión, sino fuera porque Ryoma llegó a tiempo—

Kagome bajó la mirada, digería todo lo que el muchacho le contaba, sentía miedo por lo que ella creía que había entendido. — ¿Deseabas hacerme daño? —Preguntó afligida. El joven asintió — ¿Por qué? —En ese instante toda la fantasía que Kagome había formado alrededor de Bankotsu se rompía en mil pedazos, sintió como el estomago se le revolvió y el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, creía que si abría la boca vomitaría. Pero siguió escuchando.

—Deseaba venganza por la humillación que me hiciste pasar antes de salir del campamento de Sango, todo aquel jueguito de seducción que traías esa tarde y la forma en que golpeaste mi ojo, yo…—

— ¿Te humille? —Ella preguntó dolida.

—Soy demasiado orgulloso y la burla de Seth y Ryoma al verme el ojo morado me hizo sentir en verdad molesto contigo—

— ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste? ¿Tenías que vengarte? ¿En verdad me odiabas tanto? —El ceño de Kagome se arrugó debido al dolor y al coraje que sentía en ese momento.

—En ese instante, si, no tuve más tiempo para olvidarlo y tranquilizarme, para cuando ella apareció—

—Por eso tratabas de humillarme cuando yo iba a tu casa—Lo miró con coraje.

—Tal vez, ni siquiera recuerdo esos días, sólo esa noche—Bajó apenado su mirada—No recuerdo más que esa noche, no sé si te hice daño también, perdóname—

—Vete de aquí—Kagome cerró con fuerza los ojos, no quería mirarlo no podía mirarlo, no quería hacerlo, escucho los pasos de él alejándose y alzó su mirada sólo para verlo salir.

—Medítalo—Y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El moreno comenzó a caminar hacia el auto, había olvidado las llaves de este, aunque el sólo pensar que tenía que conducir era doloroso y decidió para un taxi que pasaba en ese instante por el lugar, después de todo no podía regresar por ellas. Se fue de allí dejando el auto frente al departamento de Kagome.

En el trayecto pudo mirar a varios de sus compañeros, aun estando encubiertos, él los reconocía, una sonrisa curvó sus labios, añoraba estar allí, por lo menos no estaría pensando tonterías. No como ahora, todo pensamiento lo acusaba, sobretodo en sueños, en los cuales últimamente peleaba con su encarnación, pues él le hacia ver lo mucho que había disfrutado al hacer sufrir a la mujer de quien lo mató. Toda palabra que aquella aparición profería le causaba repugnancia, lo odiaba, si, odiaba todo lo que involucrara al antiguo líder de los siete guerreros, odiaba a las personas que lo conocieron, al igual que las comparaciones y se odiaba a si mismo porque en realidad eran más parecidos de lo que imaginaba. Era despreciable, él sentía que ambos eran despreciables.

Entró a su casa y camino hasta su cama, dejando su teléfono prendido, en espera de que ella llamara, más él le daría tiempo para que reflexionara, pero no la dejaría ir.

Kagome lo había visto alejarse, esta vez no quiso detenerlo, estaba demasiado desconcertada, era verdad necesitaba meditar todo lo sucedido, se abrazó ella misma y preguntándose ¿Por qué demonios le había pasado esto? Trataba de atar cabos, todo era una pesadilla, ella había jugado con fuego al tratar de manipularle sentimentalmente, con esos sutiles roces y casi imperceptibles coqueteos, ella fue quien termino enamorada del moreno, pues aun cuando ella no le toleraba al principio por su parecido con el mercenario, no pudo evitar notar que aquel muchacho era atractivo y sin percatarse ella se fue enamorando de aquel chico.

Se fue a recostar, con todas aquellas palabras que el muchacho le había confesado "descubrí que eso no era algo que te hiciera tener relaciones sexuales involuntariamente" se levantó y cubrió su boca con una mano "es para aumentar las emociones, no las inventa, no es afrodisíaco, eso significa que ya hay un sentimiento de por medio" Repasaba todo lo que había escuchado en esos días, de pronto el interrogatorio de la mantis se hizo presente en su cabeza.

"— ¿Por qué él? —

—Fue accidental, ese chico me besó y se fue, por eso lo seguí frecuentando, debo matarlos después de aparearme, soy una mantis religiosa ¿Lo olvidas?— Sonreía maliciosamente.

—Qué curioso—ella dejó de sonreír, estaba a la expectativa de lo que él diría —Me dices que yo soy un traidor por trabajar junto a los humanos y tú tienes sexo con ellos, eso si que es lealtad—Se burló de ella.

— ¡No es lo mismo! —

—Y para rematar necesitas drogarlos, sino no te tomarían en cuenta, eres demasiado vulgar—

— ¡No lo hago con ese fin! —Gritó molesta —Los humanos son tan débiles y estúpidos que ni siquiera saben como satisfacer a una humana común, mucho menos a una hembra como yo—Miró de soslayo a Bankotsu, quien sólo escuchaba atento. — ¿Le gustó a tu mucama como se lo hiciste? Ella debería agradecérmelo—Miró directamente a Kagome quien estaba paralizada al escuchar a la mujer."

Kagome volvió a la realidad— ¡Rayos! Algo se nos escapa, estoy segura no fue un accidente, ella no dijo el por qué no lo mató, en ese instante pudo haberlo llevado a la cama para matarlo, pero ¿Por qué?... —No tardó en darse cuenta que él no había querido acostarse con Jin, sino que el guerrero estaba enfocado en vengarse de ella, esa sustancia era usada para aumentar las pasiones sexuales para satisfacer a la mujer demonio, pero ¿Qué pasaría si esta pasión se mezclaba con odio y rencor? Kagome sonrió de medio lado, pues ella comprendió que ella ya sentía algo por el muchacho, que su cuerpo ya le había correspondido mucho antes de tocar la sustancia de la mantis en los labios del muchacho, sólo que su sentimiento fue incrementado, por eso su cuerpo reaccionó de tal manera, pero el miedo que sentía también incrementó al igual que su rabia y su desprecio del momento.

Había disfrutado el momento cuando el miedo desapareció, si tan sólo él no hubiera dicho esas cosas tan hirientes, todas dichas con el odio que él sentía.

Kagome se miró al espejo, en cual se reflejaba la decepción y la tristeza de la joven —Entonces todo fue ¿una mentira?...no, yo si… ¿le amo? pero ¿Él me amará? O ¿Aún me odia? Necesito saberlo ¡Necesito saberlo! —Golpeó varias veces el tocador, sentía que la duda le asfixiaba. —Hablaré con él mañana, esta vez no permitiré que un chico este conmigo por compasión, mucho menos por arrepentimiento ¡No otra vez!—Y regresó a la cama.

Un celular sonaba insistentemente, Bankotsu levantó la mano aún adormilado y contestó sin ganas, pues durante la noche no pudo descansar nada debido a la constante lucha con su yo anterior.

—Espero que sea urgente Jinenji—Contestó cansino.

—Lo es, será mejor que te des prisa, es Hitomiko—

Bankotsu saltó de la cama y se puso lo primero que se encontró— ¡Rayos! —Tomó un taxi y rápidamente llego al lugar indicado, en donde Jinenji ya le esperaba ansioso.

— ¿Qué sucede Jinenji? ¿Qué sucedió con mi hermana? —Entró casi corriendo y sin detenerse, fue seguido por el médico hanyou.

—En su habitación—Dijo tratando de alcanzar a Bankotsu, quien caminaba tan rápido que parecía correr.

El moreno se sentía angustiado y molesto con Jinenji por no darle más detalles, se detuvo al encontrarse frente a la habitación de la sacerdotisa, tenía miedo de lo que encontraría, pero tomó un poco de valor y entró lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron exorbitantemente al ver a una hanyou dándole de comer en la boca a una joven de cabello negro y piel demasiado pálida por la falta de sol.

—Hitomiko—Susurró.

La joven sólo lo siguió con la mirada y sintió como su cuerpo era apresado en un cariñoso abrazo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Se separó de ella para escudriñarla.

Ella no contestó, sólo lágrimas salían de sus azulados ojos, ella se sentía aliviada de verlo allí y no en Tokio, pero se sentía desesperada, necesitaba contarle todo acerca de Naoko, pero no podía.

— ¿Por qué no contestas? —Frunció el ceño preocupado y luego buscó a Jinenji con la mirada, quien supo interpretar lo que el joven deseaba preguntar.

—Acaba de salir del coma y sus funciones motoras al igual que las cognoscitivas aun no están debidamente conectadas, dale tiempo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, ella esta más que bien—

—Debo saber quien le hizo esto ¿En donde esta Ryoma? El puede leer sus pensamientos, nos dirá todo—Preguntaba ansioso.

—En Tokio, con mi padre—Una voz contestó justo detrás de él, Bankotsu volteó rápidamente al lugar de donde provino esa respuesta y se encontró con Seth recargado en la puerta, el moreno lo miró curioso—hubo problemas anoche en aquella ciudad y tuvieron que ir personalmente—Seth mintió, sabía que el muchacho no debía verse involucrado hasta que Sesshoumaru saciara su curiosidad y salvara a la humana. —Me da gusto tenerte de vuelta, Hitomiko, hablaré con Yashamaru para que te vea—Y Seth se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, pero pronto lo alcanzo el joven guerrero.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo en Tokio? —

—No, sólo que a mi padre le dieron información acerca del sello, parece que una sacerdotisa sabe algo—Mintió de nuevo.

— ¿Cooperara? —

—Por eso llevo a Ryoma —encogió los hombros—anda, ve con ella y aprovecha el tiempo que Yashamaru no tardará en llegar y dudo que quiera compartirla—

El moreno asintió en silencio y regresó con su hermana quien estaba siendo examinada por Jinenji y otro médico.

En Tokio Sesshoumaru se reunía con sus agentes para conseguir datos acerca de lo que durante la noche había sucedido, cada palabra que ellos decían era analizada meticulosamente por el demonio, desde que le llamaron él tuvo sospecha de que algo no estaba bien, era demasiado simple y desde kilómetros todo este espectáculo olía a trampa, lo que no sabía era para quién.

—Y luego ellos dijeron que querían que el humano llamado Bankotsu viniera solo—uno de los agentes en Tokio terminaba de narrarle al amo todo lo que vieron y escucharon esa noche.

Ryoma miró intrigado a Sesshoumaru, quien ni siquiera denotaba ninguna sensación en su rostro.

—Sabes que es una trampa ¿Verdad Sesshoumaru? —El maestro dijo tranquilamente.

—Si, lo sé, la pregunta es para quién—Contesto tan sereno como siempre. —Me intriga, quiero saber qué tiene que ver Bankotsu en todo esto—

— ¿Crees que ellos sabían que nosotros vendríamos? —

—No lo dudo—

— ¿Sospechas de Bankotsu? —

—No, sólo tengo curiosidad ¿Tú no? —Ryoma asintió.

—Más que nunca, algo me dice que estamos cerca de algo grande—

—O tal vez lejos—

El demonio metamorfo los miraba interesado, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, aparte de tener la habilidad de verse, escucharse y oler como cualquiera, tenia una memoria fotográfica que le permitía copiar todos y cada uno de los detalles de las personas, hasta el mas mínimo detalle. Aquel demonio estaba ansioso por una pelea, pues ya tenía varios años sin conseguir ninguna digna de su altura.

Kagome salió temprano hacia la universidad, notó que el auto de Bankotsu estaba estacionado afuera de su casa y una sonrisa melancólica dibujo su rostro. —Hablaré con él cuando salga, me debe varias explicaciones— Y tomó el autobús.

No prestó la debida atención en las clases, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto en particular de su libreta, sólo escuchaba el bla, bla, bla de los maestros, nada en concreto, el día se le hizo eterno, esperaba la ultima clase para poder hablar con Ryoma, pero cuando todos sus compañeros gritaron felices al unísono que hoy el maestro faltaría, su ánimo decayó un poco.

—Bien, al mal paso darle prisa—Y salió de la universidad para encaminarse a donde el guerrero vivía.

Varias veces llamó a la puerta, pero nadie salió y ella se tomó el atrevimiento de usar las llaves que tiempo atrás el le había entregado. —Creo que debería devolverlas—Indagó por la casa y no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba vacía, caminó con lentitud hacia la habitación, con un poco de miedo entró en ella, mirando detenidamente el lugar, en especial en la cama. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. —Yo…no puedo…estar aquí—sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y salió de inmediato.

Caminaba demasiado aprisa, tenía que llegar y descansar, pues en la noche debía salir a hacer sus deberes, estaba segura que Sango pasaría por ella.

Inuyasha había llegado al departamento varias horas antes que Kagome, de hecho llegó poco después de que ella se fue a la escuela, Yashamaru no estaba muy convencido de llevarlo a aquel departamento, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su padre continuara viviendo con esa jovencita, mientras su madre lo esperaba en casa.

—No te preocupes ella no esta en casa, Yashamaru—

—Esta bien—Respondió agotado, en ese instante recibió la llamada de Jinenji dándole la buena noticia.

— ¿Despertó tu mujer? Ve a verla, yo me quedaré aquí—Y él muchacho asintió y se fue velozmente al lado de aquella sacerdotisa que acababa de despertar.

Inuyasha notó antes de entrar el aroma de aquel guerrero que le hacía perder la paciencia, aunque le había prometido a Kagome no intervenir, no podía evitar sentir molestia al verlo u olerlo, le hervía la sangre al saber que Bankotsu podía estar allí con ella, a solas, con la que alguna vez fue su mujer, invadiendo su propiedad, por eso actuaba de una manera tan posesiva, por eso besó a Kagome la tarde anterior cuando lo vio caminando hacia el pequeño departamento, no podía evitar actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva, pues era la manera de ser de Inuyasha.

Al entrar busco con la mirada a la joven pareja, pero estaba solo, se recostó en el pequeño sofá y comenzó a dormitar.

Varias horas pasaron hasta que escuchó que la puerta se abría, era Kagome, se veía agotada y afligida, él ya imaginaba el causante de todo, pero no sabía el por qué.

— ¿Estas bien Kagome? —Estaba preocupada, desde que la volvió a encontrar no la había visto sonreír, como lo hacía años atrás.

—Si, Inuyasha, estoy bien—Contestó fingiendo una sonrisa.

Él no le creyó, sabía que estaba sufriendo—Te veo triste ¿Es por mi culpa? —Inuyasha pensó que él era el causante de todo su pesar.

—No, Inuyasha, no te preocupes, cosas de la escuela—No quería preocuparlo, ni mucho menos culparlo de sus problemas —traje comida Ninja, tu favorita—Le invitó con una sonrisa y él movió sus orejas al escucharla.

Ambos comieron tranquilamente, mientras Inuyasha le contaba algunas aventuras al lado del monje desde que ella se había marchado y ella le escuchaba atenta y algunas veces explotó en carcajadas al imaginar a sus amigos metidos en apuros.

El reloj indicaba que ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y Kagome debía dormir un poco y no estar cansada durante su trabajo. Pronto se quedó profundamente dormida hasta que escuchó a Inuyasha que la llamaba diciéndole que ya habían llegado por ellos y que debían salir.

—cinco minutitos más mamá—contestó la adormilada jovencita.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y recordó algo que siempre la hacía saltar de la cama —Llegarás tarde a la escuela Kagome—observó divertido como la universitaria saltaba de la cama y corrió automáticamente hasta el armario para buscar ropa.

— ¡Mi uniforme! ¿En donde esta? —Pronto termino de despertar bien —Un momento… ¡Inu-Yasha! —

— ¿Qué? no despertabas—Encogió los hombros— y Sango te espera afuera, además Yashamaru esta aquí también—

— ¿Trabajarás esta noche con él? —Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente mientras hablaban.

—Si, es mejor que estar con ese bicho raro, no lo tolero—

— ¿Te refieres a Jack? —Asintió Inuyasha —Es sólo su reencarnación, Jack no te ha hecho nada malo—

—Como sea—giró los ojos fastidiado y después su mirada se volvió sería y preocupada —No deberías seguir en esto, estaría más tranquilo si supiera que no andas tentando a la muerte—

—No exageres—Kagome termino de vestirse.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? Creí que siempre deseabas una vida normal.—

—Sabes que mi vida dejó de ser normal desde el primer día que cruce ese pozo, además Sesshoumaru paga bien y el trabajar con demonios es intrigante.—

—Deja que Sesshoumaru se encargue de ellos.—

—Ya es tarde Inuyasha, vámonos—Kagome le restó importancia a los comentarios del híbrido.

Kagome, junto a Inuyasha y los demás dejaron el departamento para comenzar una nueva jornada, la cual prometía ser tranquila, aunque ellos esperaban un poco de acción.

Naoko estaba demasiado ansiosa, esperaba que su plan funcionara, si todo había salido conforme al plan, Bankotsu estaría fuera de su camino en este instante, sabía de antemano que no iría solo a Tokio, así que le tenía preparada una sorpresa, a él y a sus acompañantes, pero la orden era no matar Bankotsu, ella debía hacerlo personalmente, pues le guardaba rencor desde hace más de quinientos años.

—Tsuki ¿Hay noticias de Tokio? —

—Si, él esta allá y esta acompañado por Lord Sesshoumaru y Ryoma James—

— ¡Vaya! No esperaba que un perro tan grande mordiera la carnada, eso quiere decir que la base esta prácticamente desprotegida—ella reía emocionada—mátenlos—ordenó—pero dejen vivo al maldito Bankotsu—

Era casi media noche y Sesshoumaru podía oler desde lejos a varios demonios reunidos esperando por ellos.

—Nos esperan—

—Son demasiados—Ryoma podía percibir las esencias demoníacas a la perfección —esperan emboscarnos—

— ¿Estas excitado? Ryoma—

—Por supuesto, llevo siglos sin una buena pelea, espero no decepcionarme—

—Vamos, no les hagamos esperar más—Sesshoumaru alzó una de sus garras e hizo sonar sus nudillos —Raidou—Llamó al metamorfo.

—Entiendo—El demonio que iba transformado en Bankotsu caminó solo hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban varios demonios con una humana de rehén. —Entréguenme a la chica y podrán seguir vivos—Gritó el falso Bankotsu, la joven alzaba poco a poco la cabeza para mirar al metamorfo, pero rápidamente él notó que ella también era falsa, pues su memoria no lo engañaba, esa mujer no era la novia de su compañero, también era un demonio —"¡Bien! No es ella Ryoma" —El demonio se comunicó telepáticamente con el maestro, él sonrió, pues no había necesidad de contenerse.

—"Sigue el plan" —

Varios demonios se lanzaron a atrapar al metamorfo y con facilidad lo lograron, pues él no opuso resistencia. — ¿Estas bien Naoko? —La mujer asintió. —Bien. ¿Por qué querían verme? —

—Nada especial—Uno de ellos contestó encogiéndose de hombros—Ahora, pídele a los otros que salgan o la matamos—Agarró fuertemente a la mujer por el cuello.

—Esta me la pagas idiota—Susurró la falsa Naoko a su compañero.

Sesshoumaru y Ryoma caminaban directo al lugar y de igual manera se dejaron atrapar.

— ¡Débiles! No creí que esta humana fuera tan importante para ustedes—Se burló el líder de esa banda.

Cuando Naoko recibió noticias de que tenían atrapados a sus adversarios dio la orden de atacar.

— ¡Preparados todos! ¡Tsuki, dale de comer a los perros! —La sacerdotisa obedeció, lanzó un conjuro y miles de demonios salían de su escondite llenos de furia incontenible. — ¡Llegó la hora de asaltar la casa!—Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios y con parcimonia y elegancia salió de la oscura casa. —No quedará hanyou vivo en esta ciudad—

En la ciudad Kagome, Sango y Jack estaban algo aburridos, todo estaba tranquilo y mientras tanto platicaban acerca de la decisión que había tomado la sacerdotisa, de la confesión de Bankotsu y del despertar de Hitomiko.

Pero pronto toda esa tranquilidad se borró cuando Kagome se percató de que una nube de energía maligna se precipitaba hacia la ciudad.

— ¡Vienen hacia acá, son demasiados! —Gritó sorprendida.

—Puedo olerlos—

Pronto varios llamados de distintas partes se escucharon en la radio. Sango tomó el aparato y llamó a Seth.

—Resistan y deténganlos, haré todo lo que pueda para detenerlos o nos descubrirán—Seth ordenó.

—Sango, algo esta mal, una parte de ellos se dirige a… ¿La base? —Kagome pudo notar que se trataba de una trampa — ¡Hitomiko! ¡Bankotsu! —

— ¡Seth! Se dirigen a la base—Sango gritó por el radio.

— ¡Diríjanse para allá Sango, yo me encargaré de la ciudad, Inuyasha, Yashamaru, apóyenlos y protejan la base! —Ordeno Seth mientras noqueaba a varios demonios que intentaban atacar las casas de los híbridos que permanecían escondidos y de algunos humanos, de hecho, destruían todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

Bankotsu se encontraba recostado sobre el regazo de su hermana, pero abrió los ojos preocupado cuando sintió que ella estaba intranquila y emitía sonidos guturales tratando de hablar.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —La observó angustiado, ella levantaba la mano señalando la ventana. De repente un estruendoso estallido sacudió las tranquilas instalaciones, Bankotsu llamó a Jinenji — ¿Qué esta pasando? —

— ¡Nos atacan! —

— ¡¿Qué?! —Pronto se escucharon los pasos y los gritos de todos los hombres que allí se encontraban.

— ¡Necesitamos ayuda! — Se escuchaba por la radio el grito de emergencia —La barrera de Shiori se debilita, necesitamos apoyo en donde ella se encuentra—Un estruendo hizo callar a quien se comunicaba por la radio, el humo comenzaba a sentirse dentro de las instalaciones.

Bankotsu corrió para apoyar, pero no estaba muy convencido de hacerlo, ya que dejaría sola a Hitomiko, cuando vio que un demonio traía a Shiori apoyándose con su brazo sobre el cuello del demonio.

— ¿Estas bien Shiori? —La miró con preocupación, pues quien haya destruido su campo de fuerza debía ser muy poderoso.

—Son…fuertes—Musitó la joven hanyou.

— ¿Puedes protegerlas? —Bankotsu le preguntó al demonio que llevaba a la hanyou.

—Ve—

Bankotsu corrió por los pasillos y tomó la alabarda que días atrás Ryoma le había obsequiado, observó con rabia que varios cuerpos de sus compañeros yacían en el suelo.

Continuará…

Chicas por fin pude subir este capitulo, pero es que mis neuronas ya no daban para más, con eso de los parciales y esas cosas, ustedes saben…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y antes de despedirme gracias por las que me apoyaron en el capitulo anterior con sus reviews que son: **AllySan, XtinaOdss, Sele-TheBest y Jazmin56.**

Bien me despido y nos leemos pronto…


	22. aviso y disculpa por el capi de ayer

Chicas me disculpo con toda humildad ya que ayer que subí el documento no me percate que el traductor automático de Google trató de traducirme el español y terminó distorsionándome todo, pero gracias a mi amiga AllySan que me señaló el error y me sugirió releerlo me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, cuando leí el mensaje que me dejó pensé que como siempre se trataba de palabras o letras que omito por mi distracción o por mis faltotas de ortografía, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando comencé a leerlo, ¡Qué bárbara! No se le entendía naditita, había mayúsculas y signos de puntuación donde no debían, me tradujo palabras del español como si fueran en inglés y por ejemplo la "a" me la tradujo como "un", y la gramática acomodó las palabras y todo parecía un reverendo desastre, pero ya desactive el traductor (Con ayuda de mi hermana) y ya dejé el bueno, ahora si, pueden leerlo y espero que ahora si se entienda ¡Estoy muy apenada! Por favor denme una oportunidad y vuelvan a leerlo. No vayan a pensar que me lo estoy pirateando ¿eh? este ha salido de mi imaginación al igual que los otros dos.

Por cierto el capitulo quedó en donde lo puse ayer.


	23. Campo de batalla

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la señora Rumiko Takahashi.

Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer con todo mi corazoncito a **AllySan**, ella me ha estado ayudando a corregir mis fics, pues soy muy distraída y siempre tengo faltas de ortografía, pero gracias a ella este fic ha quedado mejor, como ella dice dos pares de ojos ven mejor que uno, gracias AllySan te mando muchos besos.

Bien comenzamos.

**Capítulo 22: Campo de batalla.**

Sango conducía lo más rápido que podía, molesta y preocupada al mismo tiempo, Jack estaba emocionado y Kagome sólo rogaba mentalmente que todo saliera bien.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Nos descubrirán los humanos! —Sango golpeó el volante —"Creo que esto tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido en Tokio, fue una trampa ¿Acaso sabían que Sesshoumaru es el jefe? Pero… ¿Cómo?" —Trataba de atar cabos y de repente la idea de que había un infiltrado no parecía tan mala, la pregunta era ¿Quién?

— ¿Qué sucederá entonces? —Kagome trataba de imaginar que pasaría, y el futuro que imaginaba no era nada alentador.

— ¡No lo sé! no lo sé—Siguió conduciendo. — ¡Maldita cosa! ¡¿No puedes ir más rápido?! —Gritó desesperada y golpeó de nuevo el volante. Jack y Kagome miraban con seriedad a la joven híbrida, pues ese comportamiento no era común en ella.

Kagome levantó su mirada al cielo, observó angustiada a miles de demonios concentrados en una espesa nube que se precipitaba a la ciudad y aún faltaba demasiado para llegar a las afueras de esta, sin contar los obstáculos que les estaban estorbando debido a que miles de personas detuvieron sus automóviles al notar tan inusual espectáculo en el cielo.

Sango se preguntaba si Seth podría con todo el problema de la ciudad, justo hoy tenía que haber salido Sesshoumaru y su amado Ryoma.

Nuevos gritos desde la radio la sacaron de sus pensamientos, ahora reportaban desde el bosque, esto no estaba bien ¿Acaso estaban atacando a todos los agentes?

**&&&&&**

Yashamaru detuvo el automóvil al ver que era imposible continuar su camino en él, miró a Inuyasha quien tronaba sus nudillos constantemente y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de este.

— ¿Emocionado padre? —Preguntó con tonalidad seria, distintiva de su madre Kikyou, Inuyasha sonrió al reconocer que siendo tan parecido físicamente a él, tenía el carácter de su mujer.

—Como nunca—Hizo una breve pausa —sabes que debemos seguir sin tu carroza—

—Lo sé—contestó tranquilamente.

—Bajemos entonces, te mostraré lo que mi Colmillo de Acero puede hacer—

Yashamaru lo miró con curiosidad, siempre había escuchado las historias acerca de lo que el Colmillo de Acero podía hacer, pero desde que el sello fue impuesto, Inuyasha jamás había vuelto a utilizarlo, ni necesitó hacerlo.

Inuyasha se posicionó para atacar — ¡Viento…cortante! — una ráfaga de luz escapó de la espada, y con esta se observó como miles de demonios se desintegraban.

— ¿Qué te pareció? —Preguntó Inuyasha a un atónito Yashamaru.

— ¡wow! —No pudo expresar más— ¿Así que ese es el poder del Colmillo de Acero? —Preguntó sin salir aun de su asombro.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. —No, hay más, pero por ahora no puedo mostrarlos, tus amigos y Kagome nos necesitan— Guardo la espada en su funda y se preparó para correr.

Yashamaru asintió y ambos comenzaron a correr y a saltar a gran velocidad sobre los edificios.

**&&&&**

Seth no paraba de recibir los reportes por la radio, estaba preocupado, pues nunca habían tenido una pelea de tal magnitud, sólo rogaba por terminar esta en la ciudad lo antes posible y correr hacía la base. Si no se equivocaba el blanco de los demonios era esta, lo demás era sólo distracción, pero no podía abandonar a los humanos y a los demás hanyous a su suerte.

Una luz brillante lo sacó de sus pensamientos y observó como los demonios eran desintegrados, después pudo notar las siluetas de Inuyasha y de Yashamaru corriendo entre los edificios. —Ese era… ¿Colmillo de Acero? —Seth estaba impresionado por lo que acaba de ver. Su padre le contó alguna vez de esa espada, que su abuelo la había heredado injustamente a su medio hermano, pero Jaken y su madre le contaron acerca de las veces que el amo intentó quitársela por la fuerza a su tío y como ella y Jaken intentaron robarla. —Ahora entiendo porque la quería, padre—

Cuando Seth era niño y desde que su madre selló a todo demonio, la espada Colmillo de Acero pasó a ser una simple espada vieja y sucia que adornaba una pared en la cabaña del tío Inuyasha, la cual de vez en cuando era utilizada para defender las tierras cuando eran atacadas, pero era sólo una espada común, sin poderes sobrenaturales.

Seth levantó su mano derecha y un brillo verdoso en forma de látigo comenzó a emanar de esta, giró sobre sus pies, golpeando a varios demonios que cayeron inertes al suelo. Escuchó un grito proveniente de una pequeña casa y corrió a ver que sucedía.

Un demonio atacaba a una familia, en la cual la madre era una hanyou, sus hijos y su esposo se encontraban detrás de ella.

— ¡No te acerques a mi familia! —Gritó decidida a pelear por su gente.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó asustada una pequeña de ocho años.

—No te preocupes querida, vienen por mí, pero no le ganarán a tu madre—Dijo, levantando ambos brazos para mantener a su familia atrás de ella.

Seth había entrado para detener al demonio, levantó su mano para atacarlo, pero el demonio se abalanzó sobre la hanyou. Todo sucedió demasiado aprisa, esta vez no lograría acertar el golpe sin dañar a la hanyou pero debía intentarlo, sólo los dejaría inconcientes, la luz azulina comenzó a brillar en su dedo cuando de repente un resplandor logró cegarlos por un fracción de segundos, cuando Seth pudo mirar de nuevo, se dio cuenta que el demonio había sido purificado por una flecha sagrada.

— ¡¿Mamá?! —Gritó la pequeña tratando de buscar a su madre — ¿Estas bien? — preguntó al ver a la hanyou en el suelo.

La joven madre se incorporó torpemente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza —Si, estoy bien—

— ¡¿Quieren explicarme que sucede aquí?! —La voz de una mujer llamó la atención de los presentes.

— ¡Señorita Isuka! —Gritó la hanyou al reconocer a aquella sacerdotisa que habitaba el templo vecino. Ella llevaba la típica vestimenta de las sacerdotisas, pantalón rojo y haori blanco, su cabello era corto, apenas si le llegaba al hombro.

—Ya veo, siempre lo sospeché, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera—Frunció el ceño y comenzó a frotarse la sien.

—Lo lamento señorita Isuka, no pretendía lastimar a nadie, pero…—La hanyou respetaba a la sacerdotisa y temía por su reacción.

—No digas más, lo comprendo, por cierto… ¿Quién eres y qué quieres aquí? —Apuntó a Seth con una flecha lista para disparar, pero él no contestó y comenzó a alejarse a paso lento — ¿También eres un híbrido? —Seth se detuvo, pero no contestó y volvió a caminar para alejarse de la sacerdotisa —Puedo ayudar, si es que esta vez no piensas borrarme la memoria—Dejó de apuntarle con el arco y su tono de voz era más amable.

El joven hanyou se detuvo curioso ¿Cómo sabía? ¿Acaso ese método se estaba volviendo inútil?

—Acepto la ayuda—Y volteó a verla —Pero yo no puedo borrar la memoria, sólo los duermo—Y era verdad, es era el trabajo de Ryoma, robar los recuerdos e implantar unos nuevos en su lugar.

—Me parece bien, pero ¿contra qué o quién estamos peleando? —la sacerdotisa colocó de nuevo la flecha sobre el arco para disparar.

—Contra demonios que odian a los híbridos y a los humanos por considerarnos seres inferiores—

—Ya veo—Tenso su arco y disparó la flecha eliminando varios demonios en el cielo — ¿A todos?—

—No, sólo a los revoltosos—

— ¿Cómo lo sabré? —Volvió a disparar otra flecha obteniendo el resultado anterior.

—Sé que sabrás distinguir—El hanyou iba a retirarse para continuar en otro sitio en el que fuera necesario.

—¿Prometes no borrar mi memoria al terminar todo?— Seth la miró dudoso —Desearía contarle a mis hijos, si es que algún día tengo, que su madre ayudó a esta ciudad y que las sacerdotisas no somos inútiles—La joven sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo prometo—Seth sonrió.

—Necesitaré ayuda de más sacerdotisas—

—Has lo que creas necesario—Seth se alejó rápidamente para continuar con su trabajo.

Los monjes y las sacerdotisas de la ciudad ya se habían percatado del disturbio ocasionado. Se sorprendieron al ver que varios de sus conocidos no eran quienes creían, pero aun así los protegieron. Los humanos con energía espiritual más poderosa se dieron cuenta de que la fuente de energía maligna más fuerte se desprendía a las afueras de la ciudad, justo en donde se encontraba aquella renombrada fábrica de medicinas, estos tomaron cuanta arma sagrada encontraron: espadas, pergaminos, arcos y flechas y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la fábrica para terminar con el problema de raíz.

**&&&&**

Sesshoumaru y Ryoma estaban quietos fingiendo que los habían capturado con tal facilidad, que los demonios se confiaron, recibieron la orden de matarlos, pues el plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, según ellos.

—Mátenlos—El líder ordenó a los demás.

—Raidou—Sesshoumaru llamó al metamorfo.

—Si, amo—Comenzó a tomar su forma habitual.

Los demonios cayeron en la cuenta de que habían sido engañados y molestos se abalanzaron contra el demonio sin forma para matarlo.

Sesshoumaru, que había quemado sus cuerdas con el ácido de sus manos minutos atrás, enterró una de sus garras en el estomago del demonio que estaba custodiándolo, el veneno que se desprendía de la mano de Sesshoumaru y comenzó a brotar por la boca de su enemigo. La blanca manga de su vestimenta se tiñó de rojo oscuro.

Ryoma comenzó a enredarlos en un capullo y los sumió en una fantasía dejándolos en coma.

Raidou sacó su espada y emocionado destazó a varios demonios, trataba de no matarlos, como era su costumbre desde hace años, pero en esta ocasión era imposible no hacerlo.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a girar sobre sus propios pies y con su látigo verde desmembraba a todo demonio que era tocado por este. Desenfundó su espada y con ella terminó con la vida de quienes inútilmente intentaban levantarse. —Con esto aprenderán—

Los cuerpos sin vida de los demonios caían al suelo, la sangre de estos comenzaban a formar un charco bajo los pies de los tres agentes que estaban parados frente a los cuerpos, mientras Sesshoumaru observaba que no hubiera sobrevivientes.

—Patéticos—Gruñó decepcionado Sesshoumaru y enfundó de nuevo su espada.

—Atacan la base—Ryoma había estado leyendo sus mentes desde el principio, con demasiado trabajo, pues al parecer la persona para quienes trabajaban los había entrenado muy bien.

—Lo imaginé. Elimina esos que dejaste sin conocimiento, son sólo basura—Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda a Ryoma y comenzó a caminar.

—Como ordenes—Los capullos comenzaron a brillar y poco a poco la energía vital les abandonaba para entrar en el cuerpo del demonio polilla, su manera de matar era sutil y elegante, sus victimas ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la forma en que murieron.

—Amo, Seth esta solo, debemos apresurarnos—Raidou informó a Sesshoumaru.

—El sabrá que hacer, no hay prisa—Dijo con mucha calma.

—Después de todo es tu hijo ¿Verdad? —mencionó el polilla y comenzaron a alejarse de Tokio en una bola de luz que les transportaría hasta la base en cuestión de minutos.

**&&&&**

Hanyous y demonios corrían por los pasillos de la base. La batalla ya llevaba varios minutos, muchos agentes estaban ya cansados y otros heridos y Bankotsu no era la excepción.

El guerrero agitaba su alabarda contra todo demonio que se había metido a la base, sus manos le dolían, sus heridas no habían sanado aun, pero tenía que proteger la base y a su hermana de esos demonios que eran fuertes, demasiado fuertes, no se comparaban en nada a los otros demonios con los que habían luchado. Respiraba agitado, estaba demasiado cansado ya, al igual que los demás hanyous y demonios que protegían el lugar. Varios elementos habían llegado ya desde el bosque para ayudarlos, los de la ciudad continuaban en problemas. Un demonio quiso atacar al guerrero por la espalda, volteo para tratar de defenderse, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya lo tenía encima, le sujetó de las garras para evitar que este le hiriera, pero de repente la sangre y pedazos de carne del demonio caían en el rostro del guerrero, Jack lo había destruido con su espada serpiente, el guerrero se incorporó y frotando sus ojos con la manga de su camisa, limpió la sangre que le había caído al rostro.

—Hermano ¿Estas bien? —Jack le tomó de los codos para ayudar a Bankotsu a levantarse.

Bankotsu asintió.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Preguntó un poco molesto.

—Tú sabes, el tráfico y esas cosas—Encogió los hombros y pudo observar como el moreno respiraba con dificultad.

— ¿En donde esta Sango? —Bankotsu miró en varias direcciones buscándola.

—Afuera luchando junto a Kagome—Volvió a arrojar su espada cortando a otro demonio —Mira, allí están—Señalo hacia la puerta.

Bankotsu miró hacia la dirección que él apuntaba, allí estaba ella, respirando agitadamente, frunciendo el ceño al pelear contra aquellos seres malignos, purificándolos con sus flechas. La miró afligido, esperaba verla, pero no en esta situación.

Ella pudo sentir su mirada y volteó a verlo rápidamente, suspiró aliviada al verlo bien, trató de sonreír, pero su sonrisa se apagó al ver que él evitó todo contacto visual con ella.

— ¡Bankotsu, cuidado! —Gritó Kagome para advertirle que un demonio se aproximaba a ellos.

Bankotsu se había distraído demasiado con otros demonios, al igual que Jack y ahora iban a ser el blanco de un demonio lagartija, pero una fuerte llamarada lo quemó alejándolo de ellos.

— ¡¿Tú?! —Exclamó Jack al ver quien los acababa de salvar. — ¡Renkotsu!—

—Sé que sólo soy quien hace las armas, pero deseo ayudar—Dijo antes de dar otro tragó de líquido inflamable y escupirlo a más demonios. Los tres fueron caminando hacia atrás uniendo sus espaldas para cuidarse el uno al otro.

Kagome los miraba atónita, esa escena la vio por última vez quinientos años atrás, en verdad eran las reencarnaciones de tres de los siete guerreros. De igual manera se encontraban los demonios y hanyous que los conocieron hace quinientos años, algunos no pudieron evitar mirarlos con desprecio, pero por ahora necesitaban de su ayuda.

Sango forcejeaba con un demonio, le estaba costando trabajo deshacerse de él, ya estaba algo cansada, se coloco una mascarilla de las que usaban los exterminadores y lanzó una pequeña granada de humo que atonto a varios enemigos, lo cual aprovecharon sus compañeros para exterminarlos.

— ¡Sango! —La voz de Jinenji alertó a la hanyou quien volteó rápidamente a verlo, el hibrido gigante le lanzaba un bumerang de gran tamaño, Sango saltó y lo tomó ágilmente.

— ¡El hiraikotsu! —Reconoció la antigua arma de su bisabuela y comenzó a defenderse con ella.

Kagome seguía lanzando flechas, pero estas pronto acabarían, miró de reojo a su compañera, quien lanzaba su bumerang a diestra y siniestra, destrozando los cuerpos de aquellos usurpadores. Se veía tan gallarda, era idéntica a su amiga de la antigua época, sólo faltaban Inuyasha y el monje Miroku para completar la escena y sentir completamente el revivir de aquellos años.

A Bankotsu no le sorprendía el ver a Sango pelear, lo que si le sorprendía era la coordinación con la que él, Jack y Renkotsu peleaban; con Jack ya había entrenado antes, pero no con Renkotsu, a él sólo lo había visto un par de veces, pero aun así, su sincronía era perfecta.

Inuyasha y Yashamaru estaban demasiado cerca, cuando se percataron de la magnitud de energía maligna que estaba entrando a la base, Inuyasha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. — ¡Kagome! —Y corrieron más aprisa.

Inuyasha se sentía desesperado, corría tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, pero por instantes pensó que era lo contrario, que estas le pesaban y que el camino se alejaba de ellos, todo debido a la desesperación que sentía.

Kagome ya había sentido la energía maligna acercándose, sólo le quedaban dos flechas y las guardaría para el poseedor de esa aura, así que comenzó a utilizar sus propias manos, desplegando ese brillo rosa, purificando cuanto demonio tocaba, lo cual no era nada fácil para ella, ya que nunca había entrenado para purificar sin flechas.

De repente una voz llamó la atención de todos. — ¡Vaya! Pensé que ya habías despertado, Bankotsu— El aludido volteó a mirar quien lo llamaba. — ¿No me recuerdas? —Era Naoko la demonio polilla, su apariencia no era la de la frágil humana, su cabello largo y blanco llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, su cuerpo era mucho más voluptuoso que el de una humana común, además, dos pequeñas antenas saliendo de sus sienes y las alas en su espalda la distinguían como una polilla.

Kagome sacó una de las flechas que estaba guardando, pues ese demonio era el dueño de aquella energía maligna, tensó su arco y apuntó hacia ella.

Bankotsu rascó su cabeza — ¿Debería? —

—No, no has despertado aun, me refiero al líder de los siete guerreros—Frunció el ceño, para después reírse estruendosamente.

—Tsk—Bankotsu frunció el ceño y mordió su labio demasiado molesto.

— "¿A qué se refiere con despertarlo?" —Kagome tensó más su arco.

— ¿A qué me refiero? —Naoko leyó la mente de Kagome —Me refiero a que por mucho tiempo he tratado de despertar a ese sucio guerrero—Señaló con el dedo al moreno.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganarías con despertarlo? —Kagome estaba decidida a disparar.

— ¡Olvida esa idea! —Involuntariamente el cuerpo de Kagome obedeció y dejó caer el arco. — ¡Aw! Lo quieres proteger, no me digas ¿Lo amas? —

Naoko era demasiado fuerte y sus poderes mentales le daban la ventaja sobre sus oponentes, podía leer sus mentes y controlar los cuerpos, sólo aquellos que son fuertes de pensamiento o con un buen entrenamiento mental podían hacerle frente a este poder, pero físicamente no era tan fuerte como otros demonios, por eso se valía de los demás para hacer esta guerra.

— ¡Alto todos! —Ordenó la youkai, paralizando a los enemigos y a sus aliados también, ya que deseaba ser escuchada por un pequeño instante, después liberaría a sus vasallos para que continuaran con el golpe.

La joven sacerdotisa mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, estaba molesta y asustada, sus piernas y sus manos temblaban tanto, incluyendo su respiración, cada vez que soltaba el aire de sus pulmones se escuchaba como temblaba todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Mírame Bankotsu! —El moreno no pudo evitar hacerlo, había perdido el control de su cuerpo. — ¿No me recuerdas? mataste a mi esposo hace más de quinientos años, todo por tu ansia de poder, alegando no comprender a los tipos con poderes sobrenaturales—La mujer frunció el ceño y miró al joven con demasiado desprecio — ¡Bastardo! Te he esperado por siglos, no pude ser yo quien te matara, debí ser yo quien te aniquilara ¡No esos sucios humanos! —La mujer arrugaba furiosa su nariz y el ceño, demostrando la rabia contenida durante siglos, ella no deseaba matar a un hombre que ni siquiera recordaba quien era, deseaba despertar al antiguo líder, al asesino y así cumplir con su venganza.

Bankotsu la miró fijamente y sonrió sarcásticamente. —No, no te recuerdo— se burló, pero su sonrisa se borró poco a poco, cuando vio como aquel demonio tomaba su forma humana.

— ¿Y que tal a mi? Bankotsu—Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Na-Naoko…—Susurró débilmente, no creía lo que veía, pues por fin muchas dudas se disipaban.

Sango y Jack pudieron corroborar sus sospechas, ellos nunca la toleraron, mas no sabían por qué.

—Siempre creíste que existía algún traidor entre ustedes, pero eras tú—Bankotsu abrió sorprendido los ojos, y miró al suelo, respiraba agitadamente, no lo podía creer, no quería creer. —Me ha costado trabajo despertarte, incluso tuve que acostarme contigo y darte aquella poción de Jin, intenté provocarte odio y nunca lo mostraste, sólo te desinhibías un poco más de lo normal y yo tuve que tragarme las ansias de matarte en ese instante, difícil ¿No?—Bankotsu levantó la mirada, en su rostro se reflejaba asco, repugnancia y odio —Lo viviste con Jin ¿Te costó trabajo controlarte antes de matarla?—Se burló nuevamente.

—Si tanto me odias ¿Por qué no me mataste? —Bankotsu estaba recuperando el control de su cuerpo debido a la ira que sentía y a que durante los últimos dos años había entrenado con Ryoma.

—Porque me servías más vivo que muerto, toda información que sacaba de ti me era útil, además ya te lo dije, deseo matar a tu encarnación, por eso ataqué a tu hermana, para ver si el odio que él sentía por los demonios y el dolor que te provocaría lo despertaban—Se acercó lentamente a él, levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla.

Kagome apretó con ira sus puños, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar su arco y purificar a esa mujer.

—Pero no lo logré, hasta hace poco, cuando apareció ella—Apuntó hacia Kagome, quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la boca al ser señalada, después arrugó el ceño ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto?—la enemiga de aquel guerrero, entonces tu orgullo, tu furia hacia ella, los recuerdos reprimidos del alma de Bankotsu y claro, la pequeña ayuda de la mantis lograron despertarlo, o ¿caso no te preguntaste el por qué la violaste? —Sonrió con sorna al ver como la joven sacerdotisa comenzó a llorar y los demás miraban con desprecio a ella y a Bankotsu — ¿Qué? No me digas ¿pensaste que fue por tu culpa o por aquella sustancia? fue él, en venganza por lo que aquel híbrido le hizo—

Kagome agachó la mirada demasiado avergonzada, Sango sentía dolor al escuchar todo lo que esa mujer decía, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Bankotsu ya se había liberado, pero sólo pudo caer de rodillas y cubrir su cabeza con las manos.

—No es verdad, no es verdad, no soy él, no es cierto—Se repetía incesantemente.

—Si lo eres, yo estaba allí, noté tu odio acrecentándose cada vez que ella gritaba el nombre de…Inuyasha—

— ¡Viento…cor…!—Inuyasha tenía poco tiempo que había llegado a ese lugar y por lo tanto alcanzó a escuchar todo, pero Naoko sintió cuando él estaba entrando a la base, escuchó sus pensamientos llenos de odio.

—Ni lo pienses híbrido, eres demasiado patético para mí, pues ya te maté una vez—También logró detenerlo.

— "Abuelo" —Sango se preocupó, pues en la mirada de Inuyasha se veía el dolor y el odio a su máximo esplendor.

Kagome lo miró con miedo, ella no quería que él se enterara, no de esa forma, temía que él matara a Bankotsu.

Una carcajada llamó la atención de los presentes.

—Te confieso que nunca he comprendido a los sujetos que nacen con poderes sobrenaturales—Bankotsu frunció el ceño y trató de atacar a la polilla con su alabarda, pero ella saltó hacia atrás.

Inuyasha olfateó el aire, la esencia de aquel muchacho había cambiado —"Esas palabras, esas palabras me las dijo él, las dijo aquel día que peleamos" —Los recuerdos de su ultima batalla abordaron la mente del híbrido.

—Ella tiene razón Inuyasha, yo abuse de tu mujer, de sólo recordar como gritaba tu nombre y como lloraba, me hace sentir… excitado—Colocó su alabarda en el hombro.

— ¡Bastardo! —Inuyasha gritó enfurecido, logrando romper parcialmente aquel conjuro. — ¡Tú me dijiste aquel día que no te gustaba abusar de los que son débiles! ¡¿Por qué a ella?! ¡¿Por qué a Kagome?! ¡Ella no te hizo nada, fui yo! ¡Los mataré a los dos! —

—Nos volvemos a encontrar…Inuyasha ¡Acepto el reto!—Bankotsu sonrió al verlo.

—Al fin despertaste, ahora ¡te mataré!—Gritó la polilla y se lanzó hacia el guerrero.

— ¡No me subestimes! ¿Te olvidas con quien peleas? ¡Soy Bankotsu, el líder de los siete guerreros y estas equivocada si crees que vas a derrotarme! —Agitó su alabarda y salió una gran llamarada de esta, pero Naoko nuevamente esquivó el ataque, sin embargo Kagome estaba detrás de ella.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Kagome! —Jack gritó desesperado tratando de advertirle a Bankotsu, a quien ya casi no reconocía.

Kagome cerró los ojos esperando sentir el dolor que le provocaría el fuego, sentía miedo, pero el fuego nunca la tocó, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo levantada del piso y abrió los ojos para ver quien la había salvado.

**Continuará…**

Quiero agradecer a las(os) que me han apoyado con sus reviews, ellos son: **princserekou, Sele-TheBest, AllySan, XtinaOdss, lobo-moon y jazmin56** (Por cierto acepto el reto, sólo espera un poquito porque aun no se me ocurre nada)

Bueno chicas, besos y abrazos para todas, espero que le haya gustado el capi.

Se despide su amiga. Axter.


	24. Deducciones

Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.

¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta porque este fic llega a su fin en el próximo capítulo, he de admitir que me ha costado trabajo trabajar con dobles personalidades, pero me encantó, el escribir acerca de una batalla me es difícil, pero disfrute haciéndolo y quiero agradecer a todas por su gran apoyo, en especial...gracias AllySan...bueno no se diga más aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo, que lo disfruten…

**Capítulo 23: Deducciones.**

Kagome abrió los ojos sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que Seth había llegado justo a tiempo.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó el semi demonio.

Ella sólo asintió —Pero los demás están en problemas— apuntó hacia Inuyasha y Bankotsu.

Naoko había liberado de su conjuro a todos los de su equipo para que pudieran terminar con la vida de aquellos pseudo agentes, dejando a estos aun bajo su control.

Pero Inuyasha, quien estaba lleno de rabia al escuchar las desagradables palabras, atacó primero a la polilla. Terminaría primero con la vida de esta, no permitiría que esa maldita demonio matara a Bankotsu, pues él deseaba hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Los agentes estuvieron a punto de ser asesinados al no poder moverse, pero gracias a que Inuyasha lanzó un viento cortante en contra de la demonio y esta, al tratar de protegerse bajó la guardia, liberó a todos de su encantamiento y la lucha se desató nuevamente.

Seth colocó a Kagome en el suelo y esta rápidamente lanzó flechas sagradas contra los demonios que la amenazaba a ella o a sus amigos, mientras él destruía a todo enemigo que se le cruzara en frente, por un instante se preguntó de dónde salían tantos seres, eran todos tan fuertes y él se sentía ya cansado, al igual que los demás. Seth pudo observar que varios ya estaban heridos, el rostro de Sango estaba ensangrentado, una cortada por arriba de su ceja izquierda sangraba incesantemente y el líquido carmesí entraba a su ojo, impidiéndole ver bien.

Inuyasha y Bankotsu peleaban arduamente contra Naoko, no es que fueran un equipo, pero ambos tenían un propósito en común: destruirla. Inuyasha la odiaba por su intervención para que Bankotsu lastimara a Kagome y el joven guerrero sentía repugnancia por haber sido utilizado.

Por segunda vez Inuyasha atacó con Colmillo de Acero y Bankotsu quiso aprovechar la distracción de la polilla para darle un certero golpe con la alabarda, pero el joven de cabello plateado se interpuso golpeando fuertemente al guerrero y haciendo que este pegara la cabeza contra el suelo.

— ¡Después me encargaré de ti, bastardo! —Inuyasha gritó enfurecido a aquel joven que trataba de levantarse, pero le era imposible y cayó de nuevo al piso aturdido. — ¡Ya has hecho mucho daño, casi matas a Kagome! —

Naoko vio que era su oportunidad de matar a la reencarnación del líder de los siete guerreros. —Después de todo debo agradecerle al híbrido—Se burló Naoko y sacando sus garras se abalanzó contra el chico.

Kagome miró horrorizada, Bankotsu estaba apunto de ser asesinado, rápidamente sacó una flecha del carcaj y apuntó a la dueña de sus desgracias, cuando escuchó a Inuyasha gritar enardecido.

— ¡Estas peleando conmigo! —Agitó su espada de nueva cuenta, pero el resultado fue el mismo, ella lo esquivó ágilmente. Una flecha pasó rozándole la mejilla, logrando dejarle una fea quemadura en esta, la polilla volteó hacía Kagome ya que era la única sacerdotisa en el lugar, su ceño se arrugó y furiosamente quiso atacar a la joven, Inuyasha trató de detenerla, pero otra flecha salió en defensa de la joven, ahora Naoko estaba confundida, olfateó el lugar y miró en la dirección de donde la flecha provenía.

— ¡No harás más daño Naoko! —La polilla por fin pudo ver a la persona que había lanzado aquel ataque. Una joven vestida solamente con una bata blanca de hospital, tensaba enérgicamente su arco, preparada para disparar nuevamente. — ¡Aléjate de mi hermano!—

La polilla se puso a una distancia prudente. Inuyasha también estaba confundido.

—Lograste despertar, eres más fuerte de lo que imaginé—Naoko miró con desdén a Hitomiko, quien lentamente se desplazaba hacia Kagome. — ¡Mátenla! —ordeno a varios de sus secuaces.

—Sacerdotisa—Su voz aun era débil—saca a mi hermano de aquí, sálvalo, él no es culpable—Kagome asintió —Yo te cubriré—y de nuevo comenzó a lanzar flechas.

Kagome corrió hasta donde estaba Bankotsu, él tomaba su cabeza con las dos manos, pues le dolía demasiado. La ligera inconciencia en que lo sumió el golpe, permitió que la reencarnación recobrara por un pequeño instante el control de su cuerpo y mente, pero luego una lucha interna se desató en él, pues el antiguo guerrero no quería desaparecer. Sintió que una mano le estiraba el brazo, confundido levantó su cara y vio a Kagome, pudo observar en su rostro el miedo y la preocupación.

— ¡Levántate! —Y lo ayudó a levantarse y caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la puerta. Inuyasha observó que Kagome salía del lugar junto con Bankotsu y, alarmado, intentó salir detrás de ellos, pero su contrincante le cerró el paso.

—Dijiste que soy tu rival, además ya te lo dije, es mío—la burla de esta polilla estaba provocando la ira de Inuyasha.

Kagome difícilmente pudo sacar a Bankotsu de aquel campo de batalla, el peso del joven era demasiado para ella y con cuidado lo colocó en el piso y lo ayudó a recargarse contra la pared. Él aun continuaba agarrando su cabeza con profundos quejidos, hasta que de repente se quedó callado, parecía dormir. Kagome se arrodilló junto a él, sólo esperaba que todo terminara pronto y sonrío preocupada — ¿Cómo harán Seth y Ryoma para arreglar este caos? Toda la ciudad esta en guerra—Miró hacía lo lejos, hacia la civilización, esperaba que todo estuviera bien y que los monjes y sacerdotisas no mataran a sus compañeros.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? —Una débil voz atrajo su atención.

— ¿Quién eres? —Le preguntó Kagome, mientras indagaba en la mirada llena de dolor del joven.

— ¿Por qué? Tanto mi antepasado como yo te hemos hecho daño ¿Por qué? —El guerrero apretó sus puños contra su pantalón y bajó la mirada, pues temía verla a los ojos.

—Basta ya Bankotsu ¿Sabes? Yo también sufrí al igual que tú por ser la reencarnación de una persona como Kikyou, siempre me compararon con ella, esperaban que fuera igual que ella, pero yo soy yo, no ella, tú al igual que yo deberías aprender a vivir con eso, aceptarlo, tal vez así puedas ser feliz—

—Pero él vive dentro de mí, de mi mente, me exige salir y si lo permito haré mucho daño, ya te hice daño, yo abusé de ti—Bankotsu sintió como las manos de Kagome tomaban su cara suavemente y lo obligaba a levantarla. Ella nunca necesito palabras para hacerlo obedecer, siempre lograba hacerlo con un sutil roce. Un fuerte suspiro escapó de los labios del joven y antes de poder mirarla sintió que los labios de la chica se apoderaban de los suyos, besándolo desesperadamente.

Ella se separó de él—Porque te amo— y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Bankotsu y lo miró cálidamente — ¿No es suficiente? —Preguntó sonriendo.

—Pero él…—no pudo terminar la frase, Kagome sabía lo que diría.

—Aprenderemos a vivir con él, a controlarlo, debes superarlo ya, Bankotsu—

Bankotsu sonrió. Él cerró sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven, la colocó ágilmente sobre sus piernas y la besó nuevamente, primero suave y después con desesperación, como si fuera la última vez.

La alejó un poco para verla a los ojos—También te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo—

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —Replicó ella.

—Miedo—

—Cobarde—

—Lo acepto—

—Te amo—

—Lo sé—

Adentro la batalla se volvía cada vez más encarnizada. Los agentes estaban cansados y débiles. Sango a punto de caer al suelo, era el objetivo de un demonio serpiente que se aprestaba a darle el golpe de gracia, ella, indefensa, lo esperaba, cuando de repente varías cabeza enemigas rodaron por el suelo, alzó la mirada, y sonrió aliviada —Ryoma, llegaste—

—Sesshoumaru ¿Puedes creerlo? Apenas salimos unas horas y tu hijo adolescente hace una gran fiesta—El maestro se burló.

—Recibirá su castigo—contestó él y sacando su látigo verde exterminó fácilmente a varios demonios —insignificantes bestias—dijo.

Inuyasha respiraba agitadamente, Naoko ya estaba en el piso, casi rendida y lo miró despectivamente.

—No puedo ser vencida por un híbrido ¡No lo harás!—gritó enardecida.

— ¡Ya lo hice, malvada! —contestó Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru, Sango, Yashamaru y todos los presentes ya habían terminado con los demás enemigos y observaban la batalla de Inuyasha contra aquella demonio — ¡Viento…cortante! —ellos esperaron con ansias ver el poder del Colmillo de Acero en acción.

Naoko ya no existía más.

Inuyaha olfateó el lugar y salió rápidamente siguiendo el rastro de Kagome, no dijo nada, sólo salió corriendo.

Sango se acercó rápidamente hasta Yashamaru —Padre detenlo, va tras Bankotsu—suplicó Sango.

—Mi padre es fuerte, sabrá defenderse—contestó el joven forense.

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —Yashamaru miró desconcertado a su hija — ¡el abuelo puede matar a Bankotsu! —

—No lo creo, él no mataría humanos—

— ¡Detenlo ahora! – exclamó Sango-, ó Kagome sellará el pozo! — Acaba de descubrir la razón de la tristeza de Inuyasha.

— ¡¿Qué?! —

— ¡Vete ya! —Yashamaru salió rápidamente tras el rastro de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha vio desde lejos a su objetivo, estaba besando a Kagome, su Kagome.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡No la toques! —

Bankotsu aventó a Kagome detrás de él, pero había un problema, no tenía su alabarda para defenderse.

— ¡Cabrón! ¡Viento cortante! —Inuyasha no midió consecuencias, su ira lo había cegado completamente, el ataque que había lanzado ya no podía detenerse.

Continuará…

¿Qué tal me quedó? ¿Les gustó?

Bueno, antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles a: **Hitomi, Jazmin56, Sele-TheBest, AllySan y XtinaOdss** que me han apoyado con sus comentarios.

Nos leemos y besos a todas…Axter


	25. Efecto Mariposa

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Capítulo 24: Efecto Mariposa.**

El timbre de la universidad sonó anunciando el final de clases.

—Señorita Higurashi, despierte—El profesor movía insistentemente del brazo a Kagome, quien estaba recostada sobre sus libros—Es verdad que mi clase no es la más interesante de todas, pero no es como para dormirse, mucho menos en su primer día—

—"¿Primer día?" —Kagome se levantó aun somnolienta y se frotó los ojos —Lo siento mucho, Mr. James—Se levantó rápidamente y le hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa y el maestro sólo inclinó su cabeza en aceptación.

—Puedes irte ya, ve a descansar bien a tu casa para que no te duermas aquí—

—Gracias—Kagome tomó rápidamente sus cosas y salió muy apenada —Después de todo fue un sueño—suspiró aliviada y triste a la vez —pero el aura de ese hombre es…demoníaca—Ella salió apresuradamente a la calle, necesitaba corroborar que todo fue un sueño; miró hacia todos lados, la ciudad estaba intacta, sin señales de lucha, las personas caminaban tranquilamente. Kagome subió al autobús para ir a su casa y durante todo el trayecto repasaba mentalmente su sueño, parecía tan real. Llegó a su departamento y lo observó detenidamente, todo estaba como lo había dejado, los mismos papeles en la mesa, la misma comida en la nevera, todo, todo estaba en su lugar, tal y como lo había dejado el primer día que salió a la escuela, pero ella tenía la leve sensación de que había pasado fuera de su casa más de un mes.

—Bankotsu—Susurró y se llevó la mano al pecho.

En la universidad Mr. James revisaba los trabajos de ese día y como era de suponerse, el trabajo de Kagome apenas si estaba empezado.

— ¿Aun trabajando Ryoma? —Una voz hizo que el maestro volteara.

—Esta es mi profesión favorita, Inuyasha—

—Ya lo sé, tenemos trecientos años de conocernos— Inuyasha olfateó el lugar —Ella aun esta triste—Ahora Inuyasha se veía más maduro, el parecido con su padre era grandioso.

—Demasiado, creo que esta deprimida, se durmió en clases—

—Lo sé y creo que soy el principal culpable de todo lo que le ha sucedido. ¿Te descubrió? —Ryoma asintió.

—Pero no dijo nada—

—Lo imaginé, ella es así, intentará hacer alguna locura por su cuenta—

—Pude ver dentro de su mente, no recuerdo esos sucesos, aunque todo lo relacionado a la organización es verdad—Mencionó extrañado el maestro.

—Es porque nuestro presente cambió, yo los recuerdo muy bien, aunque fue hace quinientos años para mí—

—Ya veo, efecto mariposa—Contestó serio.

—Algo así…pero creo que ves demasiada televisión—Inuyasha se burló.

—Sabe de nosotros—

—Si, aunque todo cambió—La mirada del híbrido se entristeció. —Él ni siquiera la conoce—

— ¿Crees que ame a nuestro muchacho caprichoso? —Ryoma indagó en la mirada de su amigo. —Pienso que deberías buscarla y explicarle todo—

—No lo sé, tal vez estará mejor así—

— ¿Así lo crees? —Preguntó el maestro sin dejar de observar la actitud del hombre que tenía en frente.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros —Tengo que irme, debo ver a Sesshoumaru, Kouga dijo que había problemas—

—Siempre habrá problemas, acabas con uno y aparecen otros dos—

—Lo sé—Inuyasha caminó hasta la salida y levantó la mano despidiéndose del profesor y este le correspondió sólo con una sonrisa.

Kagome estaba sola en su pequeña casa, cosa que la deprimía aun más, así que tomó su bolso y decidida salió a caminar. Ella miraba a todas partes buscando algo pero sin saber qué era, todo aparentaba ser tan normal. Dejó de mirar a su alrededor y se hundió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba parada frente a la casa que pertenecía a Bankotsu.

— ¿Será posible? —Se preguntó ella misma y movió su cabeza negativamente —No, sólo fue un sueño—Y se dio la media vuelta para continuar su camino cuando de repente chocó contra una persona que cargaba un montón de cajas, las cuales cayeron ruidosamente al suelo — Lo siento—Kagome se agachó rápidamente para ayudar a levantar las cajas —Lo siento, lo siento—Hacía una reverencia disculpándose, sin levantar la mirada de lo apenada que estaba, mientras entregaba la ultima caja y al ver que no obtenía respuesta decidió ver quien era su victima.

—Ten un poco más de cuidado—

Kagome se quedó sin habla la ver que era él, Bankotsu. Ella nuevamente hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo.

Bankotsu sólo encogió los hombros sin darle importancia y continuó llevando las cajas a su casa, pero al mirar al suelo se encontró con una pequeña cartera negra. —Debió salirse de su bolso— dejó las cajas en el suelo y recogió aquel objeto y lo abrió para ver si había alguna dirección, pero sólo había dinero —La buscaré después para entregársela—

Bankotsu entró a la casa en donde se encontraba su hermana, quien sacaba ropa de los armarios.

— ¿Bankotsu? ¿Sucede algo?—Hitomiko lo miró con preocupación.

— ¿Segura que quieres irte con él? —Preguntó un tanto molesto.

—Sabes que sí, lo amo— Abrazó al joven —Y a ti también—

—Lo sé, es sólo que…—pero fue interrumpido por el grito de otro hombre.

— ¿Lista Hitomiko? —Ella soltó a Bankotsu y corrió a agarrar una de las cajas y la colocó en las manos del recién llegado.

—Lista, querido—Y la joven sonrió, al igual que Yashamaru.

Hitomiko tomó rápidamente otra caja y la subió a un auto, dejando solos a Bankotsu y a Yashamaru.

—Escucha Yashamaru, si la haces sufrir, aunque sea un poquito…te mato—Bankotsu sonrió amenazadoramente.

—No lo haré—Y caminó hacia la puerta —Deberías buscarte una novia—y se fue dejando solo a Bankotsu, quien se limitó a observar su casa. Suspiró cansado, desde la muerte de sus padres su hermana había sido su único apoyo moral, aunque aquellos demonios y semi demonios los habían adoptado y entrenado, no eran su familia.

Kagome caminaba a toda prisa, casi corriendo, su corazón dio un vuelco al volver a verlo, pero poco a poco fue deteniendo su carrera y su mirada volvió a entristecerse

—Ni siquiera supo quien soy yo, no me reconoció ¿Por Qué? ¿Acaso lo harían olvidarme? — De pronto, ella se sintió observada, buscó por todas partes, estaba segura de que alguien estaba allí, podía sentirlo. — ¡Sal de allí de una vez, deja de esconderte! —Gritó molesta y en guardia para defenderse.

—Hola Kagome—Un hombre de cabello largo y negro salió de detrás de un árbol.

Ella tardó poco en reconocerlo —Inuyasha…estas bien—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó en sus brazos, comenzó a llorar e Inuyasha la abrazó aun más fuerte.

—Ya pasó todo, tranquila—Le habló con mucha ternura, Inuyasha sentía que tenía a una niña pequeña e indefensa en sus brazos.

Kagome se tranquilizó lentamente y observó detenidamente a aquel hombre —Te ves…—Limpió sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Viejo? —Terminó la frase, pero ella negó en silencio.

—No, diferente, más maduro—

—Han pasado quinientos años desde la última vez que te vi, sé que te hice daño en el pasado y estoy aquí para repararlo—

—Inuyasha, no…—Inuyasha colocó un dedo en los labios de la chica para silenciarla por un instante.

—Sé el motivo de tu sufrimiento y también sé por qué te fuiste y quiero agradecértelo y decirte que fui muy feliz con Kikyou y mis hijos, que todo esta bien…ya no…ya no quiero que sufras—Y volvió a abrazarla.

—Inuyasha quiero preguntarte algo—

—Hazlo—

—Tu apariencia…tus orejas ¿Es por un sello hecho por Rin? —Kagome necesitaba averiguar si todo fue un sueño o si la realidad había sido manipulada, después de todo tenían personas expertas en eso.

Inuyasha la soltó y la miró fijamente a los ojos y después bajó la mirada llena de melancolía y suavemente asintió.

—Ya veo—Kagome también bajó la mirada — ¿Qué sucedió? Dijeron que habías sido asesinado hace ochenta años. ¿Por qué Bankotsu no me reconoce? ¿Me borraron de su mente?—

—No. Cambié mi pasado, por lo tanto, cambié tu presente, Bankotsu jamás te ha hecho daño y ahora nadie lo hará—

—Entonces ¿No pasó? ¿Por qué recuerdo todo lo que sucedió? —Se sentía confundida.

—No lo sé, tú no deberías hacerlo, pero creo que el viajar en el tiempo ha hecho que no olvides lo que viviste, aunque en este presente no haya sucedido—

— ¡Hitomiko! —

—Ella esta bien, acabé con Naoko hace ochenta años, creo que Hitomiko vivirá con mi hijo—

—Los padres de Bankotsu están…—

—Lo siento, no pude ayudarlos no sabía nada respecto a ellos—contestó afligido.

—Ya veo—Se sintió mal al escucharlo, tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos él estuviera feliz, que su pasado también hubiera cambiado —Él no me conoce—

—Hoy fue tu primer día de clases ¿Recuerdas? Aun no te conoce—Inuyasha sonrió sinceramente — ¿En serio lo amaste? —

—Tal vez—

— ¿Aun después de lo que hizo? —

—No pasó ¿Lo recuerdas? —

— ¿Cómo puedes amarlo entonces? Si no se han conocido—

—Yo lo conocí, no he olvidado todos los momentos que viví con él, buenos o malos, que más da—Ella levantó su mirada al cielo, esta vez su mirada estaba llena de esperanza.

—Ya veo—

— ¿Qué sucedió para que nuestro presente cambiara? Recuerdo que el viento cortante venía hacia mí y que alguien nos empujó y desperté en mi salón de clases, un mes atrás ¡En mi primer día de clases! —Kagome exigió respuestas.

—Te contaré que pasó esa noche, que para mi sucedió hace quinientos años, antes de volver a saltar en el pozo, pero que para ti aun no sucede—

Flash Back

— ¡Bastardo! ¡No la toques! —

Bankotsu aventó a Kagome detrás de él, pero había un problema, no tenía su alabarda para defenderse.

— ¡Cabrón! ¡Viento cortante! —Inuyasha no midió consecuencias, su ira lo había cegado completamente, el ataque que había lanzado ya no podía detenerse.

Kagome vio con terror que aquella luz salía de la espada y se dirigía hacía Bankotsu que la cubrió con su cuerpo, sabía de antemano que eso no serviría de nada, que ambos morirían en ese instante.

Pero alguien se lanzó contra ambos jóvenes y cayeron al suelo, Kagome se golpeó la cabeza al caer y quedó inconciente. Bankotsu se incorporó rápidamente y miró con desprecio al hanyou, estaba dispuesto a pelear.

Inuyasha miró enardecido a aquel que había salvado al guerrero, en verdad deseaba acabar con la vida del muchacho. — ¡Yashamaru! ¿Por qué lo ayudas? ¡Aléjate! — Y corrió para continuar peleando, pero un golpe en la mandíbula lo lanzó al suelo, se levantó inmediatamente y vio con desprecio a quien lo detuvo —Maldito Sesshoumaru ¡No te metas! —

— ¿No lo entiendes? Idiota —Preguntó seriamente el demonio, detrás de él llegaron Sango y Ryoma.

—Padre, ella no selló el pozo, ella no te rompió el corazón, tú la asesinaste—Dijo Yashamaru tratando de explicarle.

— ¡¿Yo…la maté?! —Inuyasha por fin reaccionó.

—Por eso esperó durante siglos junto al pozo, por eso estaba arrepentido—Susurró Sango — ¿Ella esta…?—preguntó preocupada.

Yashamaru negó en silencio —Ella estará bien, si la hubieras matado nada hubiéramos podido hacer—Yashamaru miró sus garras, las cuales volvían a la normalidad, todos estaban recuperando su aspecto humano. —Ni siquiera Colmillo Sagrado la hubiera salvado—miró a Sesshoumaru, quien ya estaba convertido en humano, pues la espada no funcionaba estando él en ese estado.

—Si eres listo Inuyasha—intervino Sesshoumaru —la dejarás ser feliz, harás feliz a tu mujer y a tus hijos, no les transmitas tu miseria—

Inuyasha caminó despacio hasta donde ella se encontraba tirada, Bankotsu estaba a la defensiva, pero Inuyasha lo pasó de largo y se agachó junto a ella, la tomó en sus brazos y besó su mejilla —Perdóname, nunca quise hacerte daño—le dijo, la colocó de nuevo en donde estaba y corrió a toda prisa, deseaba llegar lo antes posible al pozo.

Fin del flash Back.

—Así que fue por eso nunca volví—Ella lo miró impactada.

—Perdóname, actué impulsivamente, no medí las consecuencias—en verdad Inuyasha estaba muy avergonzado.

Kagome sonrió cálidamente —Me gustaría decirte que no importa, pero… ¡Abajo! —Inuyasha cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. —Aun funciona ¡Que bien! —estaba sorprendida de que el conjuro funcionara aun.

—No cambias—dijo con dolor Inuyasha, pero también estaba feliz.

—Es porque estoy feliz de no estar muerta, bien ahora cuéntame de la organización—

—No hay mucho que contar, es casi todo igual y…—contestó el híbrido mientras se sacudía su ropa.

— ¡Abuelo! —Un jeep se paró junto a ellos, en él iba Sango junto con Jack. —Sesshoumaru quiere hablar contigo—

—Sango, no me llames abuelo, me haces sentir…viejo—

— ¿Qué dice Inuyasha? Si usted es el hombre más guapo y sexy que yo haya conocido, pero si Shiori se entera que usted esta ligando con jovencitas…—gritó Jack escandalosamente.

— ¿Shiori? —preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

—Si, parece que tenemos una relación—Inuyasha rascó su cabeza — ¿Estas molesta? —

—No, me da gusto por ti—sonrió. —Ve Inuyasha no hagas esperar a los chicos, además debo irme, el maestro Ryoma me dejó mucha tarea—

—Ve—

Kagome se despidió de todos con una reverencia y se alejó de ellos.

— ¿Quién es ella abuelo? —

—Mi mejor amiga, la niña del futuro—Jack y Sango la miraron sorprendidos.

En ese instante llegó derrapando un auto y se paró junto al jeep de Sango.

—Inuyasha ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿La conoces? ¿Sabes en dónde vive? —preguntó el conductor del auto.

—Si, pero no pienso decírtelo—

—Vamos, no es que me interese, pero hace unas horas choque con ella y tiró su cartera, sólo quiero devolvérsela—dijo el joven de larga trenza.

— ¿Por qué mejor no la alcanzas y se lo preguntas tú? —Inuyasha fingió no interesarle.

—Buena idea ¡Adiós chicos! —Y arrancó el auto, esperaba poder verla pronto. Como no hacía mucho que ella se había alejado, no tardó en encontrarla, acababa de entrar a un supermercado.

Kagome estaba formada en la caja para pagar las cosas que había tomado para la despensa, pero al llegar su turno se dio cuenta que no tenía su cartera.

—Yo…lo siento, perdí mi cartera, devolveré todo, en verdad disculpe la moles…—Se vio interrumpida cuando una mano con unos billetes se interpusieron entre ella y la cajera, quien ya estaba molesta con Kagome.

—Yo pago—

Kagome se giró al escuchar aquella voz, la cual reconoció al instante. Su corazón se estremeció aun más al verlo.

—Se te cayó cuando tropezamos—El joven entregaba la cartera a Kagome. —Pero yo pago esta vez—Kagome la tomó.

—Bankotsu…—Susurró.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño ¿Acaso ella lo llamó por su nombre? Él pagó, tomó los paquetes y salió de la tienda, Kagome lo siguió en silencio hasta la salida.

—No tome nada de tu cartera—

—Gracias por devolverla—Ella le recibió los paquetes a Bankotsu —Perdón por lo de esta tarde y gracias de nuevo—Se dio la media vuelta para escapar lo más pronto posible de allí, pero Bankotsu la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

—Ahora dime ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? —

— ¿De qué hablas? No sé tu nombre—

—Te escuché muy claro cuando me llamaste por mi nombre allá adentro ¿Por qué estabas hoy frente a mi casa? —Apretó el brazo de la chica con un poco más de fuerza.

Kagome frunció el ceño algo molesta — ¿Acaso esta usted paranoico? ¿Sabe usted que me esta lastimando el brazo? Si quiere hablar civilizadamente lo haremos, pero esta vez sin violencia —Dirigió su vista hacia la mano del chico.

—Lo siento—Bankotsu la soltó —Hable—

—Sólo puedo decirte que conozco a Inuyasha y su hijo, por eso sé de ti—mintió.

—Entiendo y de nuevo lamento haber lastimado su brazo—

—No te preocupes, debo irme—Y se giró para alejarse, pues sentía que el aire le faltaba cuando estaba cerca de él.

—Puedo llevarte a casa, si me lo permites—Sonrió seductoramente.

—No, no queda lejos, puedo caminar—Kagome sintió que sus piernas temblaron al ver de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa.

—Como guste—él sólo encogió los hombros y subió al auto, Kagome lo miró fijamente y sonrió, pero cuando él se alejó, esta se desvaneció inmediatamente. Pensativa comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Bankotsu manejaba despacio pero al recordar la mirada de la joven pudo darse cuenta de que mentía — ¿Por qué? —Frenó de repente y metió la reversa hasta alcanzar a Kagome que caminaba en dirección contraria. —Vamos sube—

— ¿Me esta acosando? —preguntó sarcástica.

—Algo así—Bajó del auto y le quitó las bolsas de las manos para subirlas al portaequipaje, después le abrió la puerta. —Sube—y ella obedeció.

No fue mucho lo que tuvieron que recorrer para llegar al departamento, Bankotsu cargo las bolsas hasta llegar a la puerta de este.

—Gracias—

—Dime la verdad ¿Te conozco? —

Ella negó silenciosamente.

—Siento como si te conociera—

Kagome sonrió —Estoy segura de que le dices lo mismo a todas, a leguas se ve que eres todo un seductor—

—Tal vez ¿Lo estoy logrando? —

—No—

—Dime tu nombre, estoy seguro que te conozco, te he visto en algún otro lado pero no se en donde—

—Si sólo quieres saber mi nombre, esta bien, pero no me conoces de ningún lado porque nunca…—

—Kagome…—Bankotsu susurró.

Kagome abrió grandemente los ojos, él conocía su nombre. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con debilidad.

Bankotsu levantó su mano y suavemente limpió el rostro de la joven. —No lo sé, pero siento que no puedo dejarte ir—

—Mi abuelo dijo una vez que los espíritus buscan reencarnar de nuevo porque desean olvidar su vida anterior—

— ¿Cómo sabes que yo…? ¿Quién eres? —Alejó rápidamente la mano de ella y nuevamente arrugó el ceño.

—Soy Kagome Higurashi, y lo sé porque hace quinientos años peleé junto a Inuyasha en contra de Bankotsu, el líder de los siete guerreros—

— ¿Eres un demonio? —preguntó molesto y sorprendido a la vez.

—No, viaje quinientos años atrás y en este tiempo yo…—

— ¿Por eso te pones tensa cuando me ves? —

—"Lo ha notado ¿Soy tan obvia?" —Kagome sonrió —Algo hay de eso—

—No soy él—

—Lo sé, tú…sólo eres 'tú' y así es mejor, será mejor que entre y gracias por todo—Ella entró y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Bankotsu la detuvo y entró al departamento.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

—No me estas diciendo todo, lo sé, lo veo en tu mirada, tú no me ves con odio como todos los demás que conocieron al otro Bankotsu ¿Cómo supiste en dónde vivo? ¿Acaso lo amaste? ¿Cómo sé tu nombre? ¿Por qué? —Agarró con firmeza las muñecas de Kagome y esta no hacía nada por liberarse.

— ¡No lo sé! No lo entiendo, se supone que tú no me conoces, yo no…yo no lo amé a él ¡Te amé a ti! —Bankotsu la soltó y ella cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Para él, lo que ella acababa de decir no tenía sentido, retrocedió lentamente, lo que dijo lo asustaba, así que salió rápidamente del departamento.

Kagome no quiso detenerlo, Inuyasha le había advirtió que él no la conocía, tal vez en este momento él pensaba que ella lo acosaba o lo estaba espiando.

Al llegar al auto se encontró con Inuyasha, quien lo estaba esperando pacientemente.

—Eres un idiota ¿Sabes? —Inuyasha le dijo cortante.

—Tienes amigos muy locos—

—Lo que ella te dijo es verdad—

—Algo me dice que así es, pero me aterra—

—Tal vez deberías regresar y decir lo siento—

—Dijo que me amaba, pero nunca había hablado con ella—

—Ve con ella, no la pierdas esta vez—

— ¿Perderla esta vez? ¿De que hablas? —

—Dale una oportunidad, ella es hermosa en todos los sentidos, conócela y no hagas preguntas tontas—

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable conmigo? Que yo recuerde tú y yo jamás hemos sido amigos, sino todo lo contrario—

—No lo hagas entonces, creo que es mejor para ella, de todos modos no estas a su altura—Inuyasha se alejó despacio, pero tenía la esperanza de haberlo persuadido, después de todo se lo debía a Kagome.

Bankotsu sacó las llaves del auto y subió a este, pero no pudo encenderlo, no quiso hacerlo, él sabía que algo extraño pasaba, pues sentía la necesidad de regresar de nuevo al departamento de aquella joven. Molesto y confundido se bajó nuevamente, necesitaba saber por qué ella lo hacía sentir así.

Kagome estaba contenta por saber que Inuyasha estaba vivo en esa época y que Bankotsu estaba bien, se sentía satisfecha con este presente, aunque ahora él no estuviera a su lado.

Estaba sentada en el sillón intentando estudiar lo que había visto en clases, sin lograr concentrarse. Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron saltar de su lugar y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba él.

—Yo…—pero Bankotsu no podía articular palabra alguna.

—No digas nada—Le contestó ella.

Obedeciendo a un impulso, él la abrazó con fuerza, rodeando la pequeña cintura de la joven con sus fuertes brazos.

—Quiero saber ¿Por qué tengo esta loca necesidad de estar contigo? —

—No lo sé—ella levantó suavemente sus brazos y acarició con suavidad la espalda del moreno.

Él se separó un poco de ella en busca de sus labios, de los cuales se apoderó posesivo, besándolos con desesperación, como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin verla.

Dejó de besarla y le susurró al oído— ¿Me darías la oportunidad de conocerte? —más que una pregunta era una súplica.

Kagome sólo lo abrazó de nuevo y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Eso era un si.

FIN.

Notas de Axter: ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin pude acabar mi fic! Que por cierto adoré, este es mi regalo para ustedes ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! A todas y muchos besos y abrazo y gracias a todas las que me apoyaron en este fic, en estos días actualizo "Mercenario a su servicio" en uno o dos días lo subo, espero no tardar.

De nuevo gracias por leer mis locuras, pero en especial gracias a: **XtinaOdss, Hitomi, princserekou, Sele-TheBest, AllySan.**

**Pero sobre todo, gracias AllySan.**


End file.
